Secret Agent Wife
by lolipopsehun
Summary: [SEQUEL HUNHAN VERSION is up! Please read chapter 16] Xi Luhan seorang mata-mata wanita professional yang dijodohkan dengan seorang pria biasa. Oh Sehun. Kehidupan Luhan yang penuh bahaya mau tak mau menyeret Sehun masuk ke dalamnya. HUNHAN. GS. CHANBAEK. KAISOO. Kris. EXO. Mature. M. EXO-12. Gender Switch. Sehun. Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

CAST

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

EXO member (Kris, Kim Suho, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Lay)

(Byun Baekhyun (GS), Do Kyungsoo (GS), Xiumin (GS), Tao (GS))

Super Junior member (Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae)

LUHAN POV

Kulahkahkan kakiku perlahan menelusuri jalan panjang berlapis karpet merah dengan hiasan bunga di sepanjang sisinya. Tangan kiri mengapit lengan ayahku sedangkan tangan kanan memegang buket bunga. Banyak orang –tidak ada yang kukenal- duduk memenuhi gereja dengan senyum yang merekah diwajah-wajah mereka. Wajah mereka yang berseri-seri seolah-olah meledekku.

Ya mereka semua, karena mungkin hanya aku yang tidak bahagia disini.

Oh Ya Tuhan. Jangankan ada perasaan bahagia, merasa gugup dihari pengantinku saja tidak.

Namaku Xi Luhan, gadis 22 tahun yang sekarang akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai teman kecilku. Pria itu akan menjadi suamiku kurang dari dua menit lagi dan aku hanya mengenalnya selama kurang dari dua minggu. Bahkan aku tak bisa menemukannya ditumpukan kenangan masa kecilku.

Inilah perjodohan sialan yang terpaksa harus kujalani. Sebuah perjanjian yang tak kupahami antara orangtuaku dan orangtua Sehun. Mungkin aku tidak akan salah jika menganggap diriku korban. Ya bisa saja.

Itu dia. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan postur tegapnya. Rambut hitamnya tampak mencolok karena wajahnya yang putih pucat ditambah terkena pantulan sinar lampu yang menyilaukan.

Oh Sehun.

Calon suamiku. Seorang pebisnis. Pekerjaan umum yang membosankan bukan. Ya benar. Oh Sehun pria yang membosankan. Dia juga menyebalkan.

Sehun menggenggam tanganku dengan senyuman –yang aku yakin hanya tipuan- dan memberikan hormat kepada ayahku. Seorang pendeta berbaju putih mulai mengucapkan kata-kata pengikat janji suci pernikahan kami.

"Aku bersedia," ucap Sehun. Lantang, tegas, dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada nada dalam suaranya. Dia berkata seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bersedia," balasku meniru caranya berbicara. Sialnya aku benar-benar tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Pendeta tua itu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tak begitu kuperhatikan. Lalu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk menciumku.

Benar-benar sialan. Sehun hanya mentapku sebentar, tanpa senyuman. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sedangkan aku memasang pandangan 'jangan coba macam-macam' tapi Sehun seakan tak melihat peringatan diwajahku. Dia tetap mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibirku.

Rasanya begitu hangat, lembut, dan manis.

Sepertinya detak jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Oh aku belum pernah merasakan ciuman yang seperti ini.

Aku bahkan tak sempat protes. Dobel sialan. Sehun memejamkan mata, seolah-olah menikmati ciuman itu. Dengan terpaksa aku menutup mata. Aku tak ingin menjadi pengantin yang terlihat tidak bahagia di hari pernikahan.

Dan ya, aku sedikit menikmati ini. Aku tidak munafik.

Hanya beberapa detik dan Sehun sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memandangiku masih tanpa senyuman. Wajahnya menatapku miring, seperti menilai ekspresiku pasca ciuman.

Tepuk tangan meriuh diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bermaksud menggodaku. "Kuharap itu bukan yang pertama untukmu," bisiknya, aku memutar bola mata sebal. Dia benar-benar tahu cara mengejek.

Hanya beberapa jam setelah janji suci itu diucapkan, aku dan Sehun sudah berdiri ditengah banyak orang yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Sudah hampir dua jam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda tamu akan berkurang. Aku sudah bosan harus terus menerus membungkuk dan tersenyum. Beruntungnya Sehun mau repot-repot tersenyum.

Sekilas pandanganku menangkap sebuah bayangan pria memakai tuxedo hitam ditengah kerumunan yang sibuk. Pria itu berdiri tegak di suatu titik lalu tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah keramaian. Tetapi entah mengapa pandanganku selalu bisa menangkap kemana lagi dia pergi. Sekarang dia menatapku lagi diarah yang berbeda, kemudian memamerkan seringaian khasnya.

Park Chanyeol. Si pembawa pesan.

Oh Tuhan. Tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku istirahat sebentar saja.

Oh jelas mereka tidak bisa. Aku sudah terikat dengan pekerjaanku.

Pekerjaanku agak berbeda dengan orang lain. Bisa dibilang aku adalah seorang agen rahasia. Mungkin sering dijumpai dalam film-film Hollywood, memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan itu. Hanya saja menjadi mata-mata dinegeri ini bukan pekerjaan mudah. Kami harus benar-benar menjaga rahasia perusahaan.

Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui pekerjaanku. Tidak Sehun. Bahkan tidak kedua orangtuaku.

Perlahan kutarik jas Sehun, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Sehun dari Chanyeol. Pandanganku masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menyeringai. Kini dia membasahi bibir bawahnya.

"Sehun. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," bisikku.

"Tentu," balas Sehun datar.

Pria ini benar-benar tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan. Aku sempat curiga apakah dia mengidap penyakit psikologis yang parah.

Kuliukkan tubuhku melewati beberapa orang dengan sedikit senyuman yang dipaksakan, baru saja aku lengah sedetik kemudian sebuah tangan kekar menarikku hingga tubuh bagian depanku membentur tubuhnya. Tidak keras namun cukup sakit. Chanyeol menyeretku menjauhi kerumunan. Mendorong tubuhku ke dalam ruang pertemuan yang lebih kecil dan gelap. Kemudian menguncinya dari dalam.

"Ah sialan. Kau bisa merobek gaunku, Park," desisku, berusaha mendorong dadanya yang menempel padaku.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu menyeringai, pandangannya melihat gaunku yang tampak terbuka lebar di bagian punggung. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya, menatapku lapar dan aku sempat bergidik ngeri karena itu. Mungkin jika iblis Chanyeol sedang berkuasa saat ini, aku akan habis ditangannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Haruskah aku memanggilmu Nyonya Oh sekarang?"

Kupukul lengannya. Tidak pelan. Chanyeol hanya meringis dan mendekatan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dia mengendeus-endus tubuhku sebentar, lalu bibirnya mulai mengecupi bahuku yang terbuka.

"Aku suka bau mawarmu yang baru," bisikknya.

"Brengsek. Tak bisakah kalian menunggu hingga aku menyelesaikan acara ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, kemudian menghentikan aksi menciumi bahuku. Dengan cepat dia memasangkan earphone ditelingaku, tangan kanannya menekan tombol kecil dibalik liontin –khusus- ku. Sekarang kedua tangannya memelukku, dia mendekapku erat dan menempelkan telinganya di telingaku. Tubuh kami menempel sempurna sekarang. Dengan sengaja Chanyeol mencium ringan perpotongan leherku.

Aku mengerang.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti menggoda istri orang?" desisku, mencoba mendorongnya lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Aku hanya ingin ikut mendengarkan,"

Belum sempat aku protes, suara Kris sudah menginterupsi ditelingaku. "Malam ini Blue Fire Bar jam dua malam,"

"Berapa orang?" tanyaku malas.

"Hanya satu," Kris menyahut cepat.

"Aku takkan terlambat," bisikku. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Aku tau apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Aku sangat tau pikiran mesum Chanyeol.

Sepertinya jari-jari Kris bergerak menyentuh tombol-tombol keyboard dengan keras karena suara hentakannya terdengar jelas ditelingaku. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Haruskah aku memanggilmu Nyonya Oh sekarang?" ledek Kris.

Aku mendesis dan Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras. "Brengsek kau Kris," kulemparkan earphone kepada Chanyeol dan dengan cepat dia membereskan itu. Aku berusaha membenahi sedikit gaunku yang lusuh karena ulah Chanyeol barusan. Setidaknya aku tidak mau dituduh selingkuh dihari pernikahanku.

"Tak masalah jika kau terlambat malam ini. Kau tau Kris pasti akan mengerti kalau akan ada malam setelah pesta pernikahan," Chanyeol menekankan kata-kata.

Aku mengerang kesal, lalu dengan cepat menangkat kaki dan menendang selangkangan Chanyeol. Pelan, tapi pasti cukup terasa. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam geraman.

Kutinggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menenangkan diri, beberapa langkah keluar dari ruangan, Sehun sudah menarikku menghadap orangtua kami yang sedang berbicara di tengah ruangan.

"Dad, kami harus cepat pergi. Sepertinya Luhan sedikit sakit. Sepertinya dia agak mual tadi," Sehun memelukku dengan posesif, tangan kanannya memegang keningku. Aku hanya memandangnya, bingung. Melayangkan tatapan 'apa yang kau lakukan'.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" ibu Sehun bersuara, menginterupsiku dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk anaknya.

"Ada yang salah denganmu, Lu?" sekarang ibuku giliran bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Walaupun aku tau mungkin aku akan lebih tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Kuharap aku tak tampak terlalu bodoh.

Sehun berdeham. "Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang. Kurasa dia kelelahan hari ini," aku mendengus sebal menanggapi alasan konyolnya.

Sehun pasti bercanda. Aku bahkan pernah melakukan hell training selama satu bulan penuh. Tidak tidur selama tiga hari. Tidak beristirahat selama dua minggu dan berenang menyebrangi sungai selama 10 jam. Sekarang dia bilang aku kelelahan hanya karena acara pesta pernikahan bodoh selama empat jam.

Dia pasti bercanda.

Tentu saja. Sehun tidak tahu siapa aku.

"Tentu. Kau harus membawanya pulang sebelum dia pingsan," ucap ayahku pelan. Dia tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sial. Aku semakin membenci situasi ini.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Sehun karena aktingnya benar-benar berhasil membuat kami melarikan diri dari pesta pernikahan terkutuk ini.

Sehun sama sekali tidak bicara selama perjalanan. Dia hanya membuatku duduk diam, mengutak-atik ponsel dengan bodoh, mengirimkan pesan balasan konyol kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hanya satu kata yang Sehun ucapkan bahwa kita akan ke pulang apartemennya di tengah kota.

"Luhan. Siapa pria yang menyeretmu tadi?" Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Rekan kerja," jawabku acuh. Chanyeol ceroboh.

"Kekasih?" balasnya.

Apa yang ingin dia tanyakan sebenarnya.

"Tak ada satupun," Sehun diam. Dia tak menjawab. Satu yang pasti dia semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Mobil Sehun memasuki gedung apartemen yang cukup tinggi. Sepertinya dia tinggal di apartemen yang bagus. Pasti banyak CCTV dan itu mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan. Sehun menurunkan koper barang-barang kami dan berjalan memasuki lobby tanpa menghiraukanku sedikitpun. Kami memasuki lift juga dalam diam, sekarang sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keheningan-keheningan seperti ini.

Aku masih menatap layar ponselku. Tak tahu entah apa yang kulihat atau tepatnya kutunggu. Kemudian ponselku bergetar. Bingo. 'ByunBaek' tertera dilayar. Dia benar-benar menelfon disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Hey ada apa?" suaraku terdengar ceria dan aku merasa risih dengan suaraku sendiri.

"Mercedes hitam 5498-W," ucap Baekhyun acuh. Aku tau dia tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Karena kami sama-sama tau itu hanya alibi yang dibuat saat menelepon jika ada orang lain disekitar.

Aku melirik Sehun yang masih tampak tak peduli. Dia berkali-kali memandangi jam tangannya. "Ah tak masalah jika kau tak bisa hadir di acara pernikahanku,"

"Kau dilantai berapa? Sinyal diliontinmu tidak begitu jelas," bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku masih tak tau baek. Mungkin Jepang tempat yang bagus untuk bulan madu," dan Sehun benar-benar melirikku sekarang.

Pintu lift terbuka. "Okay lantai 25. Selamat atas pernikahanmu," Baekhyun setengah berbisik. Gadis ini sama menyebalkannya dengan semua orang sekarang.

Aku mendesis. "Ya aku sudah terima kado darimu. Terimakasih," lalu membuat senyum bodoh.

"Peretasan CCTV hanya tangga darurat. Ingat itu," oh sial. Menuruni 25 lantai bukan masalah jika aku punya banyak waktu malam ini.

"Kau baik sekali hyunnie," balasku. Aku tau dia benci dengan panggilan itu.

"Cih menjijikan," balasnya kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya tanpa menghiraukanku Bahkan mungkin dia menganggapku tak ada disana. "Aku akan mandi," aku tersenyum, akhirnya pahatan patung dingin itu bersuara.

"Akan kuhangatkan susu untukmu," balasku.

Setelah Sehun memasuki kamar mandi aku segera mengganti baju dengan baju khusus dan memasang beberapa peralatan khusus dari dalam koper. Memasang earchip yang sangat menganggu ditelinga. Mengaktifan GPS. Hanya beberapa detik berlalu, suara ditelingaku mulai berdengung-dengung.

"Kau hanya bisa lewat tangga darurat," suara Jongin. "Pakai pakaian normal. Tidak ada topi,"

Aku mendengus kesal. Memangnya memakai topi tidak normal. Topi sungguh hal yang praktis untuk menyembunyikan identitas. Bahkan aku bisa menghindari CCTV dengan itu.

"Jong–,"

"Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu," potongnya.

"Brengsek," umpatku pelan. Suara Jongin terkekeh diujung sana.

"Suho disana arah jam sembilan,"

"Ya," bisikku.

Sehun tampaknya sudah selesai. Dia keluar dengan menggunakan kaus tipis dan celana pendek. Rambutnya sudah hampir kering walaupun dia masih mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Dia menatapku, lebih tepatnya memandangiku dengan aneh. Kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

Sehun menatap ke arah tanganku yang sedang mengaduk-aduk susu coklat untuknya. "Kau sudah selesai dengan itu?" tanyanya.

Wah, ini luar biasa. Sehun berbicara panjang padaku. Untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Sebentar lagi. Naiklah dulu. Aku akan membawakan ini ke atas,"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak sakit. Biar kuhabiskan disini,"

Aku tersenyum kecut. Sial. Aku tak mau dia tertidur disini. Ya memang aku sedang meracuni susunya agar bayi besar ini segera terlelap saat aku pergi. Aku tak punya cara lain.

Sehun meraih susu itu dariku. "Setidaknya minumlah sambil duduk,"

Sehun tidak mendengarkan. Dia menghabiskan susu itu sekali teguk. Benar-benar sialan. Kuulurkan tanganku dengan terpaksa dan memegangi lengannya erat. Dia memandangiku aneh tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Sehun sudah hampir tumbang. Tubuhnya mulai goyah dan dia mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram ujung meja marmer hingga buku-buku tangannya terlihat. Dia memandangiku sambil meringis kesakitan, seolah meminta bantuan.

"Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya duduk saat minum," bisikku.

Kubantu Sehun berjalan menuju sofa dan membaringkannya disana. Sehun sudah terlelap.

Kupandangi wajah tidurnya yang damai. Sehun benar-benar seperti malaikat saat tidur. Raut wajahnya yang sempurna, kini tampak lelah. Pria ini tampan, sebenarnya. Hanya saja sikap dinginnya mungkin bisa membunuh semua orang. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan menusuk membuat setiap orang ragu untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Telingaku berdengung. Mereka benar-benar tidak sabaran. "Aku pergi sekarang, Jong. Berhentilah membuat suara dengungan itu, brengsek,"

Jongin terkekeh. "Waktu turunmu hanya tujuh menit," Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Aku mendengus menunggu Kyungsoo membunyikan bunyi 'bip'. "Kau bercanda. Ini lantai 25,"

Jongin kembali terkekeh dan suara 'bip' terdengar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama sialan. Mereka sangat kompak mempermainkanku. Seolah kembali tersadar, aku berlari setelah memasuki pintu darurat. Sepi sekali disini. Tentu saja karena ini tengah malam dan siapa orang bodoh yang akan melewati pintu darurat ditengah malam. Ya aku. Tentu saja aku.

Aku sudah sampai di pintu keluar gedung dan mematikan stopwatch. "Lima menit dua puluh sembilan detik. Rekorku terlampaui?" aku masih mencari mobil yang mereka sediakan. Mataku berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya temaram di sekitar gedung. Oh sungguh ini tengah malam di musim dingin.

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak juga,"

Mobil hitam itu diparkir diujung lorong sempit. Sangat klasik saat mengetahui kunci itu masih bertengger manis di bawah kemudi. Dengan cepat mobil itu sudah melesat menembus jalanan ibukota. Beruntung karena musim hampir dingin sehingga jalanan tampak lebih sepi.

Tidak biasanya aku mengendarai mobil sendiri. Bukan karena aku tidak pandai mengemudi, hanya saja kemampuan Chanyeol dalam mengemudi jauh diatasku. Ditambah lagi, aku biasanya berperan sebagai orang penting. Yah, meskipun pekerjaanku untuk saat ini tidak terlalu penting.

"Chanyeol?" panggilku, terlalu penasaran dimana orang mesum itu sekarang.

Baekhyun menyahut. "Dia sedang meretas CCTV kantor kejaksaan,"

"Dari pusat?"

"Tidak. Dari atas gedung kejaksaan," tambah Kyungsoo.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Seharusnya kalian suruh aku,"

Kris kali ini bicara. "Lalu membiarkan Chanyeol merayu jaksa agar memberikan kode brankasnya?" aku tertawa.

Bos kami Kris sangat tegas. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Bekerja dengan cepat dan bersih adalah prinsipnya. Terkadang dia menyeramkan disaat-saat tertentu. Atau saat-saat kami melakukan kesalahan.

"Lain kali kau suruh Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo melakukan ini," protesku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," dengus Jongin kesal.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. "Aku dan Baekhyun tidak secantik, Lu,"

Aku tertawa. Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar alasan ini. "Entah mengapa aku benci pujian ini. Seharusnya aku mengadukan hal ini pada Sehun,"

"Bisa dipertimbangkan," sambung Baekhyun diiringi tawa dari semua orang.

Setelah beberapa menit sinyal Suho di GPS sudah bekedip-kedip. Bar itu memang benar-benar disini. Sama seperti bar-bar pada umumnya, warna khas bar, begitu pula dengan aromanya. Suara dentuman musik begitu memekakkan telinga langsung menyambutku begitu pintu terbuka.

Semua orang tampak berbaur menjadi satu. Mereka saling menggerakkan dan menggoyangkan badan tanpa peduli hal lain disekitarnya. Suara dentuman musik yang keras ditambah dengan kepulan asap rokok membuatku sesak napas. Suasana yang benar-benar kubenci.

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang, tanpa suara. Hanya suara napasnya yang teratur menembus permukaan kulitku. Tubuh hangatnya mengeluarkan aroma mint yang langsung memenuhi indra penciumanku. Permukaan kulit lembut dan halus terasa dikulitku yang polos. Kedua lengannya bertengger apik di bawah dadaku, membelai perutku perlahan.

Suho.

Bibirnya mulai menciumi tengkukku, perlahan. Lembut dan hangat. Seperti biasa dia ingin terlihat normal disini.

Suho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, berbisik. "Arah jam sebelas. Pria tampan dengan jas abu-abu. Jaksa Yoon,"

Aku menelusuri arah yang ditujukan oleh Suho. Mataku berusaha menelusuri ruangan gelap itu. Itu dia. Pria itu tampak bersih. Dia terkesan pria yang berkelas dengan beberapa merk mahal yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Rambutnya dipotong pendek rapi. Perkiraanku, mungkin dia baru menginjak usia tiga puluhan.

"Dia masih tampak muda," bisikku, berusaha menghentikan tangan Suho yang mulai meremas perutku.

Suho terkekeh dan kembali menciumi leherku. Membuatku sedikit bergidik geli karena sentuhannya. Si brengsek ini benar-benar tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Kau sudah menikah. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu,"

Aku mendegus. "Brengsek," Jongin dan Kris sama-sama tertawa ditelingaku.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya, mencium bibirku sekilas..

"Lakukan tugasmu sayang," bisiknya sebelum melepaskan jaketku dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku terekspos sudah dengan hanya menggunakan mini dress super pendek, bahu dan punggung terbuka lebar karena rambutku terikat seluruhnya. Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang bergerak kesana kemari tanpa aturan, tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari jaksa sialan itu.

Dia menatapku. Berhasil. Tentu saja aku selalu berhasil menarik perhatian semua lelaki buaya. Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku mendekatinya lambat-lambat. Kini aku sampai di depannya, berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dia mendongak memandangiku dan kami sama-sama tersenyum.

"Biar kutebak. Wanita jalang ini pasti sudah berhasil," Jongin bersuara. Tak kuhiraukan suara Jongin. Aku beruntung karena tidak ada Chanyeol disana.

Kusejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan memastikan belahan dadaku terihat olehnya. Bahkan aku sudah seperti pelacur malam ini. "Kau sendirian Tuan?" aku tahu dia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Semua pria brengsek memang penuh nafsu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" bisikknya. Tangannya mulai menyentuh punggungku. Refleks, aku mendesis.

Jongin berdeham ditelingaku. "Tahan sayang. Jangan bunuh dia disini,"

Aku mencoba kembali tersenyum, lalu menjilat bibir bawahku seduktif. "Kau tidak merasa terlalu ramai disini?"

Tanpa penjelasan pria ini sudah menarikku ke lantai dua dan mendorongku memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kurasa sebuah kamar, disini gelap. Dengan cepat dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Kita bermain malam ini?" tanyanya.

Tanganku menelusuri jasnya dan membukanya perlahan. Dia tampak senang. Tentu saja. "Sampai kau puas," bisikku. Baiklah aku memang pelacur malam ini. Bukan masalah.

Dia memelukku dari belakang dan mulai menciumi bahuku. Aku mendesis. Merasa dilecehkan.

Lalu aku mengubah diriku. Sisi luhan yang cantik dan feminim harus kembali mengalah kali ini, karena mereka lagi-lagi harus tersingkir. Dengan cepat kuputar tangannya hingga dia terpelanting ke lantai. Jaksa itu mengaduh dan meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaksa Yoon tampak bingung.

"Sial. Terlalu cepat. Aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu, gadis jalang," seru Jongin.

Kuangkat tubuhnya dan membantingnya lagi ke atas kasur. Memastikan kepalanya terbentur bantalan ranjang. Jongin mendesis ditelingaku. Dia masih belum sempat bergerak, dengan cepat kutarik kedua tangannya kebelakang dan kuikat dengan dasinya. Jaksa Yoon hanya mengumpat kasar sambil berusaha menendang-nendang.

Aku benci melakukan ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dan menekankan kekulitnya sedikit. Belum sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Aku berbisik ditelinganya. "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi aku suka bermain kasar. Bagaimana ini?" godaku.

"Kau akan main kasar denganku malam ini, jalang," bisik Jongin lagi, suaranya terdengar seperti geraman.

Aku tertawa lepas, menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Menatap pria di bawahku dengan senyum mengembang. Wajahnya diliputi ketakutan luar biasa. "Jika kau bisa sebutkan kode brankas di ruangan hakim agung dan pisau ini akan kusimpan kembali,"

Dia gemetaran. Memandangiku seolah-olah aku akan mengulitinya. Dan ya mungkin aku akan mengulitinya. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun suaranya terputus. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang jelas. Dia menggumam. Sekarang bibirnya gemetar hebat. Oh apakah aku semenyeramkan itu sekarang.

"Kodenya sayang. Hanya itu," pisau itu semakin kutekankan kekulitnya. Mungkin hanya beberapa penekanan lagi dan kulit itu akan berwarna merah karena darah.

Dia masih gemetar hebat. "821390," ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Kau mendengarnya Kris?"

"Ya. Selesaikan itu," ucap Kris singkat.

Aku melepaskan pisau yang menekannya lalu memandangi jaksa yang masih gemetar itu dengan senyuman. Dia meringis ngeri. "Jadi kita akan bermain-main?" bisikku.

Dia menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya pucat. "Siapa kau?"

Aku mendekatinya. Menempelkan jarum suntik ke lengan kanannya dan menyuntikkan cairan didalamnya. Dia mengaduh, sedikit mendesis marah. "Dengarkan aku Jaksa Yoon. Aku hanya pelacur. Kau tau. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kita tidak saling kenal. Kuulangi kita tidak saling kenal," dia mengangguk sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Chanyeol, lain kali biar aku saja yang masuk ke kantor kejaksaan," bisikku. Kulemparkan tubuh lemas jaksa itu dengan kasar. Merasa jijik karena dia sempat menyentuhku. Lelaki brengsek itu.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Bagaimana kau tau aku sudah kembali?"

"Aku bahkan sudah hapal tarikan napasmu," sekarang samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kyungsoo di telingaku. "Kau jadi main denganku malam ini Jongin? Biar aku yang mengijinkanmu pada Kyungsoo," godaku.

Jongin tak menyahut.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo ringan.

Aku terkekeh. Perlahan mulai meluncur menembus jalanan ibukota, ditengah malam. "Kau seharusnya tidak melepas earphonemu, kyung,"

Jongin mendengus. "Jalang sialan," Chanyeol dan Kris sama-sama tertawa.

Aku memasuki mobil dan menjalankannya dengan cepat. Sekilas melirik jam dan hampir pagi sekarang. Kuharap bayi besar itu belum bangun. "Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau kirimkan beberapa makanan untuk pagi ini?"

"Tentu," bisik Kyungsoo ringan sebelum suaranya lenyap.

Baekhyun menyahut. "CCTV di lift sudah selesai. Kau bisa lewat dengan aman,"

Aku mendesah lega. "Aku berhutang padamu Baek,"

"Pastikan kau membayarnya nanti,"

"Apakah jalan-jalan ke Macau cukup?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia hanya mendengus kasar. Aku tau dia sedang kesal karena gagal melakukan perjalanan ke Macau. Tugas mendesak ini mengganggu semuanya. "Oh sial. Passwordnya," aku baru menyadari aku tak tau password apartement Sehun.

"902412. Pastikan kau membayar juga untuk yang ini," Baekhyun kembali menyahut.

Aku tertawa. Menekan tombol-tombol itu dan mematikan sambungan. Melepaskan earchip dan sinyal pelacak. Aku tak ingin orang-orang itu menganggu istirahatku saat ini. Sudah seharian aku belum beristirahat dan aku tak mendapat libur dihari pernikahanku. Jika orang lain bahagia dia hari pernikahannya, maka orang itu bukan aku.

Lampu ruangan menyala. Sehun masih terlelap di atas sofa. Posisi tidurnya tak berubah sama sekali. Dia mungkin benar-benar lelah atau aku memberinya obat tidur terlalu banyak. Wajah Sehun bahkan lebih menyenangkan dipandang saat dia tertidur. Karena saat dia terbangun Sehun akan berubah menjadi pahatan patung yang dingin. Kuharap dia tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Setelah mandi kuhempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar di atas ranjang besar Sehun yang super empuk. Terlalu lelah untuk peduli pada Sehun yang terbaring di sofa. Belum sempat aku memejamkan mata, ponselku sudah bergetar riuh.

Kyungsoo.

"Ya kyung,"

"Bukakan pintunya aku membawakanmu makanan,"

Aku mendengus. "Kau yang mengirimnya sendiri?"

"Kau bercanda. Memangnya ada rumah makan yang buka jam segini bodoh?" ini benar-benar Kyungsoo. Sifat dinginnya sama sekali tak berubah. Bahkan aku bisa langsung mengetahui suasana hatinya melalui suaranya di telepon.

"Masuk saja kyung, Sehun masih tidur,"

Suara pintu dibuka disusul dengan suara-suara agak berisik. Kyungsoo benar-benar baik mau memasakkan makanan untukku. Oh mungkin untuk Sehun agar dia tak mati kelaparan besok pagi. Kyungsoo tau aku tak mungkin mau memasak. Kami sangat beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo, gadis itu sangat feminin meskipun wajahnya terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan. Selama ada Kyungsoo, tidak akan ada orang yang mati kelaparan.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan aku tidak membuka mata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmm," bisikku. Aku lelah Kyung kumohon jangan menanyaiku macam-macam. Jangan memintaku menceritakan hariku, kyung. Cukup sudah.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, sayang," aku mengertakkan gigi geram, lalu lemparkan bantal berbulu ke wajah Kyungsoo yang hanya tampak separuh di balik pintu. Kyungsoo menangkapnya dengan cepat dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Suamimu seksi juga,"

"Jalang sialan," desisku.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan pergi begitu saja. Selanjutnya mungkin aku sudah terlelap karena tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar.

Aku mengerjapkan mata berusaha menghalau cahaya yang menyilaukan maya. Cahaya itu menembus masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Beberapa gerakan dan suara geraman rendah di sebelahku benar-benar mengusik.

Itu Oh Sehun. Sedang tidur.

Wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. Nafas hangatnya menerpa ujung hidungku. Dia masih tampak tertidur pulas. Tangan kanannya memeluk tubuhku. Mendekapku dengan erat.

Tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana bisa dia masuk kesini dan tidur memelukku.

Oh tentu saja, ini kamarnya.

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Mencoba membangunkannya. "Oh Sehun bangun. Kau tak bekerja?" Sehun menggeliat malas. Sebelah tangannya masih memeluk tubuhku. Sialan. Mengapa dia tampak tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Tidak," bisiknya parau, matanya masih terpejam.

Perlahan kusingkirkan tangannya dari tubuhku dan Sehun sepertinya belum juga bangun. Dengan cepat kutinggalkan dia dan bersiap untuk pergi mandi. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan dan aku yakin satu jam lagi jika aku tak sampai di kantor, Kris pasti akan berteriak di ponselku.

Aku mandi dengan cepat. Tidak ada acara berendam di bath up atau bernyanyi di bawah shower. Saat aku keluar Sehun sudah makan makanan yang Kyungsoo antar semalam.

"Kau yang memasak ini?" tanyanya saat aku bergabung. Dengan cepat duduk di depannya dan menuangkan susu untuknya. Ya Tuhan bahkan aku sudah merasa benar-benar menikah. Tentu saja aku sudah menikah sekarang.

Sehun ternyata masih menunggu jawabanku, dia memandangiku dari tadi. Akhirnya aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Temanku memberikan itu semalam,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan lanjut makan dengan tenang. Dia masih tidak banyak bicara. Tapi setidaknya dia menganggapku ada sekarang. "Kau mau pergi bekerja?" tanyanya.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku tidak dapat libur,"

"Kuantar?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Aku hampir tersedak. Merasa kaget tentu saja. "Tidak terima kasih," ucapku ringan.

Jujur saja ini kali pertama Sehun berucap baik kepadaku. Jangan lupakan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Maaf aku memelukmu semalam," aku kembali menatapnya aneh.

Apakah obat bius meracuni pikirannya. Atau aku yang seharusnya mulai tidak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri. Oh Sehun meminta maaf kepadaku tentang hal kecil seperti itu. Ternyata dia masih menghargai wanita. Kukira dia hanya lelaki brengsek yang akan berganti-ganti pasangan setiap hari.

Aku berdeham. "Bukan masalah. Bukankah aku istrimu?" godaku. Sehun tersenyum sedikit. dan kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Setidaknya pagi ini pahatan patung es itu sudah mulai mencair. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Hari ini Sehun meminjamiku mobil. Tentu saja aku tak sempat mengambil mobil. Orangtuaku tadi pagi baru saja terbang kembali ke Beijing. Sedikit merasa menyesal tidak mengantar mereka ke bandara. Tapi aku beruntung mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu.

Kantor sudah ramai saat aku sampai. Seorang gadis cantik tersenyum dan melambai padaku. Bahkan aku tak tahu namanya. Sepertinya gadis ini masih belum lama bekerja disini. "Pagi Nona Luhan. Tuan Kris baru saja memanggil Anda,"

Aku tersenyum. Gadis ini menyerahkan kopi pagiku. Saat yang tepat sekali. Secangkir kopi hangat saat pagi untuk menemani teriakan-teriakan pedas yang akan Kris lontarkan padaku sebentar lagi. "Kau baru bekerja disini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ini hari kelimaku, Nona. Semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

"Terimakasih,"

Aku memasuki lift dan menekan tombol paling atas. Sebuah lantai yang tersembunyi di sebuah gedung perusahaan fashion ternama negeri ini. Kim Minseok. Kakak Kris yang menjalankan perusahaan fashionnya. Beruntung dia tidak keberatan kami memiliki kantor disini. Walaupun tim kami terdaftar sebagai akuntan di perusahaan ini tapi kami tidak pernah sama sekali menyentuh pekerjaan di bidang fashion.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 11. Ruang pribadi Kim Minseok. Benar saja. Dia sudah berdiri di depan lift sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Minseok tampak anggun dan cantik dengan pakaian khas musim dinginnya. Tubuh mungilnya tampak berkelas dengan balutan busana merk dunia. Minseok yang selalu menyediakan pakaian untukku. Pakaian sehari-hariku, pakaian khusus saat penyamaran, bahkan gaun pengantinku.

"Pagi Minseok. Seperti biasa kau tampak mengesankan,"

Minseok tertawa. "Kris tidak memberimu cuti?"

Aku menggeleng. Memasang wajah sedih. "Tolong ingatkan adikmu itu. Aku tak sanggup lagi menghadapinya,"

Minseok kembali tertawa. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu sayang,"

Aku memutar bola mata sebal. Minseok terkikik geli. "Ayolah, kukira kau dipihakku,"

"Aku selalu dipihakmu, sayang,"

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 14. Aku mendesah malas. Ruangan ini tampak tak asing lagi bagiku. Ruangan penuh komputer dan peralatan elektronik super rumit. Beberapa monitor besar memenuhi dindingnya. Diantaranya menampilkan tampilan CCTV beberapa lokasi. Lainnya lagi menampilkan angka-angka dan grafik-grafik yang tak pernah bisa kupahami.

Jongin sibuk dengan layar komputer dan keyboardnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang makan di sudut ruangan. Saling menyuapi dan itu membuatku nyaris muntah. Kyungsoo tampak bergelut dengan ponsel dan laptopnya. Sedangkan Kris masih berdiri memandangiku dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. Kulirik jam tanganku, aku hanya terlambat dua menit.

"Kau terlambat," desisnya. Tatapannya menusuk tajam, siap mengullitiku.

Minseok meninju lengan Kris pelan, lalu tersenyum manis kepada adiknya. "Kau seharusnya memberikan cuti kepada pengantin baru," bisiknya. Semuanya tertawa. Bagus. Sekarang semuanya menjadikanku bahan lelucon. Aku sepertinya mulai tampak lucu sekarang.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kris pada Minseok, tatapannya kembali datar dan dingin. Kris benar-benar ahli dalam mengubah ekspresi. Hanya beberapa detik dia tertawa dan detik berikutnya dia sudah kembali menjadi Kris yang dingin.

Minseok mendengus. Melemparkan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna paduan gold maroon kepada Kris. Kris menangkapnya, lalu membacanya sekilas. Tampak seperti undangan. "Kuharap kau akan datang nanti malam," ucap Minseok ringan. Dia menatap kami sekilas, senyumnya mengembang. Kemudian tubuh mungilnya menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

Kami semua saling berpandangan dalam diam, memandangi satu sama lain bergantian. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, apalagi mulai berbicara. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandangiku dengan alis terangkat, kedua mulut mereka terbuka penuh makanan. Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, bibir mereka bergerak tanpa suara. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil dan mengangkat bahu.

Kris memutar badannya kasar dan melemparkan kertas itu kelaci mejanya. Suara debumannya membuatku sedikit tersentak. Memang sangat sulit untuk membawa Kris pulang. Entah mengapa Kris sangat tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini. Kris benar-benar mengesampingkan keluarga.

Dan aku tahu hal kecil barusan sedikit merusak keseimbangan mood Kris. Kuharap aku tidak mati sia-sia hari ini.

Aku berdeham berusaha memecah keheningan. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" ucapku sambil menyesap kopi pagiku. Kopi ini tidak terlalu manis, persis seperti kesukaanku.

Kris membalikkan badannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Masih seperti yang semalam. Chanyeol semalam membawa berkas kasus dari kantor kejaksaan,"

Kris berhenti. Pandangannya menatapku. "Lalu?"

"Kasus pembunuhan dan narkoba Lee Hyukjae dinyatakan bersih," aku tersedak, nyaris menyemburkan kopi pagiku ke wajah Kris. Walaupun aku sedikit menyesal karena tidak melakukan hal itu. "Kasus kematian Jeon Jaewon murni bunuh diri," lanjut Kris.

"Mustahil," suaraku habis. Nyaris bergumam.

Lalu percuma jika selama ini kami mengejar orang yang bahkan kasusnya sudah dinyatakan bersih. Lee Hyukjae adalah gembong narkoba terbesar di Asia Tenggara untuk saat ini. Sedangkan Jeon Jaewon tewas dengan lubang dikepala. Bagaimana bisa ini merupakan kasus bunuh diri. Bahkan secara logika Jeon Jaewon tidak akan mungkin memiliki senjata api.

Jika saja kasus ini tidak masuk kejaksaan, pasti Lee Hyukjae sudah tamat. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti mereka bermain dibalik kasus besar. Aku juga tak percaya kejaksaan mau menerima kerja sama seperti ini.

"Tugas untukmu. Temui Lee Hyukjae. Aku butuh sidik jarinya," suara Kris menginterupsi pikiran-pikiranku.

Aku mendesah.

Semakin membenci tugasku akhir-akhir ini. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan kesalah di lapangan. Mulai hampir tertangkap saat menyusup di kantor kepolisian, salah meretas CCTV, hingga hampir membunuh klien. Karena kesalahan fatal itu, aku sering ditugaskan menjadi wanita penggoda. Sedangkan Chanyeol atau Jongin yang akan melakukan tugas lapangan. Tugasku yang sekarang menjadikanku semakin dekat dengan dunia gila itu. Dunia malam yang menyesakkan.

Kris tersenyum puas melihat wajahku yang kesal. Kris selalu bekerja secara cepat dan mendetail. Sehingga kesalahan kecil yang mungkin kami buat akan menjadi masalah besar untuknya. Kami sering mendapat hukuman hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang tidak sengaja dilakukan.

Aku sudah pernah melakukan kesalahan besar dan sekarang sedang menjalani masa hukuman. Tugasku menjadi menjijikkan. Ditambah lagi aku tidak mendapatkan cuti. Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku ingin berkelahi dengan professional. Bukan dengan amatiran yang akan jatuh dengan satu atau dua pukulan.

Aku memang wanita. Tapi aku bisa menjadi pria disaat bersamaan. Bahkan jauh lebih hebat dari beberapa pria.

Jam makan siang yang seharusnya menyenangkanpun harus berjalan membosankan. Dengan makanan cepat saji yang dipesan melalui layanan pesan antar. Tim kami harus makan di dalam ruangan sambil memandangi layar-layar sialan yang menggambarkan suasana rekaman CCTV. Kami memang selalu mengintai dari CCTV atau dari alat penyadap. Karena itulah yang termudah yang bisa dilakukan.

"Lu kau ada telepon," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Aku memandangi ponselku sekilas dan tidak ada apa-apa disana. "Tidak ad–," ponselku bergetar. Sehun. "Hebat sekali. Tolong sambungkan kyung. Aku sedang sibuk,"

Chanyeol berteriak. "Itu suamimu. Kupikir dia menginginkan phone sex," aku mengumpat pelan tanpa memandangnya.

Ponselku sudah terhubung dan suara Sehun sekarang akan terdengar di seluruh ruangan. "Kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Sehun langsung.

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, keduanya sama-sama menyeringai menatapku. Aku tau pikiran mereka, aku mengenal arti seringaian itu dengan baik.

"Tidak," sahutku cepat.

"Aku akan menemui klien nanti malam. Kuharap kau bisa menemaniku," aku menatap Kris meminta pendapatnya. Lebih tepatnya menyanyakan padanya apakah aku ada waktu nanti malam. Dia mengangkat jempol kanannya tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada layar di hadapannya.

"Baik," ucapku datar.

"Kukirimkan alamat tempat dan foto kliennya. Mungkin dia akan pergi dengan suaminya," ucap Sehun datar. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai bersikap baik padaku.

"Ya," sahutku cepat dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon. Suara Sehun terputus.

"Kau dingin," bisik Baekhyun. Aku mengangkat bahu acuh, merasa tak penting untuk memperhatikan. Mataku masih focus dengan pekerjaan mengedit kartu tanda penduduk palsu untuk penyamaran nanti malam.

"Oh sial," umpat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Semua orang memperhatikan gadis itu dengan bingung. Pasalnya gadis itu sekarang sedang membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. "Klien Sehun adalah Jaksa yang kau temui semalam,"

Aku membeku.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfiction ini. Ide cerita pembuatan fanfiction ini berasal dari author sendiri yang penggemar berat film atau drama action, lalu akhirnya lahirlah fanfiction ini.

Oh ya memang fanfiction ini rate M untuk kata-katanya saja karena nanti adegan M-nya dichapter selanjutnya. Ini masih chapter pertama tapi sudah sepanjang ini. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya author menunggu review aja dulu ya. Kalo masih ada yang mau baca atau nunggu kelanjutan kisahnya silahkan review. Soalnya menurut author sendiri cerita ini sedikit agak panjang. Dan maaf kalo membosankan.

Nanti member EXO yang lain akan menyusul kemunculannya. Oh ya sekedar mengingatkan, akan ada anggota member super junior yang muncul sebagai tokoh antagonis. Bukannya author benci sama super junior ya, tapi memang karakter yang sesuai dengan anggota super junior. FYI author adalah ELF, penggemar Super Junior.

Kalo ada yang mau saran, komentar, menambahkan, mengkritikpun juga dipersilahkan. Author sangat membuka diri untuk menerima ide cerita maupun kritik dan saran. Kalo ada yang merasa tidak senang dengan fanfiction ini dikarenakan hal apapun, author mohon maaf. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, jalan cerita, dan karakter itu murni ketidaksengajaan. Fanfiction ini dibuat murni berdasarkan pemikiran author tanpa adanya tindak plagiasi.

Tulisan author lainnya bisa dicheck dengan username: lolipopsehun (search writer/author lolipopsehun)

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun sudah menungguku di sebuah restoran Italia ditengah kota. Dia menggunakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi pernyataannya. "Sudah kewajibanku,"

Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa ditelingaku. Aku memang sengaja tidak melepaskan earchip untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tau jaksa sialan itu ternyata masih mengenaliku.

"Itu mereka datang," bisik Sehun.

Aku mengikuti pandangan Sehun. Pandangannya menuju tepat ke pintu masuk. Benar. Jaksa itu sudah disana. Dia masih benar-benar sama seperti semalam. Kuharap dia tidak mengenaliku. Dia datang bersama dengan wanita modis yang kuduga sebagai istrinya.

"Santai saja," Jongin menginterupsi ditelingaku.

"Bukannya Kris bilang Jaksa itu tidak akan mengenalimu," tambah Chanyeol.

Aku mendesah pelan.

"Selamat malam. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh," wanita itu menyapa kami. Tangannya terulur kearahku. Aku menyambutnya dengan kaku. "Kau sungguh cantik,"

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih," bisikku.

Jaksa Yoon memandangiku dengan aneh. Aku benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Sial," umpat Jongin.

Aku memasang ekspresi berfikir. "Jika Anda pernah berurusan dengan Kim Fashion Ent., mungkin Anda mengenal saya. Saya bekerja disana," aku memasang senyum. Senyuman manis, bukan senyuman menggoda seperti semalam.

Jaksa Yoon menimang-nimang sejenak. "Maaf sepertinya tidak,"

Aku tersenyum dan suara Jongin mendesah lega.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam kami sudah sampai di rumah. Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum tugas dimulai. Semoga malam ini Sehun tidur lebih awal karena aku tak berminat meracuninya lagi. Sebenarnya meracuni Sehun membuatku sedikit khawatir. Bagaimanapun dia orang baik, walaupun perangainya aneh.

Sehun memasuki kamar saat aku berusaha menggapai resleting gaun di belakang tubuhku, seperti orang bodoh karena tanganku tidak sampai. "Kau butuh bantuan?" tanyanya.

Aku memutar badanku, menghadapnya. Mataku menatap tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek hitam. Memandang pahatan tubuh itu dengan takjub. Badan Sehun cukup bagus untuk pria seusianya. Otot-otot perutnya sudah terbentuk dengan baik. Begitu pula otot di kedua lengannya, tidak terlalu besar, namun tampak cocok dengan tubuhnya.

Aku penasaran apakah Oh Sehun hebat diranjang. Jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, dia sepertinya rajin berolahraga. Dia pasti tidak akan cepat lelah. Lalu bagaimana jika tubuhnya yang tampak lembut itu bersentuhan denganku. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika tubuh Sehun berkeringat. Mungkin dia akan semakin tampak seksi dengan rambut basah dan tubuh telanjangnya yang lengket.

Oh, apa yang kupikirkan.

Kugelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, berusaha menjauhkan fantasi-fantasi liarku tentang tubuh Sehun yang menggoda. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban sementara mungkin aku tampak bodoh sekarang karena memandanginya terlalu lama.

"Tolong buka ini," aku menyerah, akhirnya.

Sehun menarik resleting gaunku turun hingga pinggang. Dia membantuku meloloskan gaunku melewati bahu. Tapi sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah mengecupi bahuku lembut, dia menyesapi aroma tubuhku. Aku mengejang. Bibirnya terasa panas dan basah.

Aku mengerang. Sentuhannya benar-benar berbeda. Sehun benar-benar bisa melumpukanku hanya dengan sentuhan.

Kecupan-kecupannya semakin naik menuju leherku, itu membuatku bergidik geli. Sehun menyisihkan rambutku yang menghalangi ciumannya, kebelakang. Dengan lembut dia mengecupi leher kananku, lagi dan lagi. Tangan Sehun berusaha menurunkan gaunku di bawah sana. Dia begitu cekatan dan lembut disaat bersamaan.

Seperti terhipnotis, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Jujur saja aku menikmati kecupan-kecupan Sehun yang memabukkan. Sehun benar-benar pandai melakukan hal ini. Bahkan aku tidak merasa dilecehkan sekarang.

Tentu saja Sehun adalah suamiku.

"Sehun," ucapku lirih. Menghentikan aksi tangannya yang mulai menjamah area sensitif di perutku.

Tapi tangan Sehun kembali menelusuri perut dan pinggulku. Aku mendesis. Memang aku menginginkan sentuhan Sehun lebih jauh lagi.

Sehun mengecup telingaku. "Kau tau, semenjak perjodohan ini aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengan wanita lain," bisiknya pelan diujung telingku. Aku mencoba menahan desahan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidah.

Aku terkekeh. Merasa tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku tahu," balasku.

Lalu suara tawa meledak ditelingaku. Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kris sama-sama menertawaiku. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkekeh menahan tawa. Aku masih belum terlalu paham, karena sentuhan bibir Sehun tak membiarkan otakku untuk berpikir lebih jauh.

"Kau masih punya waktu jika kau mau melakukan hal itu dulu sekarang," suara Jongin terdengar disela tawanya, membuatku tersadar sepenuhnya.

Oh sialan. Aku belum melepas earchipku. Bagaimana aku bisa kelepasan. Dengan cepat kutekan tombol diliontinku, mematikan sinyalnya.

Sehun masih terus menciumi bahu dan leherku, semakin lama semakin keras. Dia mulai menghisap leherku, dan itu membuatku mendesah ringan. Sepertinya aku akan kehabisan waktu jika dia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Tapi menolak Sehun bukan hal yang mudah. Sentuhan Sehun benar-benar membuatku melayang, Membuatku kecanduan. Dia sungguh lembut dan menggairahkan disaat bersamaan, dia panas, membuatku panas juga. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya jika tubuhku saja menginginkannya.

Aku menginginkanmu, Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Sehun membalikkan tubuhku, menatap mataku dalam. Kemudian tersenyum ringan. Bibirnya mulai mengecupi dada atasku yang setengah terbuka. Aku sudah hampir telanjang di depannya sekarang, hanya underwear saja yang menempel ditubuhku.

Lakukan Sehun. Aku tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak. Bahkan jika Sehun melakukannya, ini juga bukan yang pertama untukku. Aku menginginkanmu Sehun. Sama seperti kau menginginkanku saat ini.

Aku mengerang saat Sehun menghisap dada atasku, tidak pelan, namun juga tidak sakit. "Tidak," bisikku, menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun menyeringai lalu membasahi bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuhku lalu menjatuhkanku di ranjang. Sehun menindih tubuhku, menempelkan tubuhnya yang panas. Aku mengamati wajahnya dari dekat, nafasnya memburu begitu pula denganku. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh wajah pucatnya, menelusuri wajahnya dengan jariku, sungguh aku baru menyadari Sehun memiliki wajah sesempurna ini. Beberapa helai rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahinya. Menambah kesan seksi pada pria ini, dia sempurna malam ini.

Kyungsoo benar. Pria ini sungguh seksi.

Sehun mengecupi jari-jariku yang tadinya bermain dihidungnya. Mata kami kembali bertemu. Tatapannya tampak lembut. Sehun yang ini sangat berbeda dari Sehun yang biasanya. Dia tersenyum, hanya sedetik, kemudian bibirnya sudah melumat bibirku.

Aku terkesiap, belum pernah merasakan ciuman seperti ini. Ciuman Sehun panas dan lembut disaat bersamaan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Aroma khas Sehun memenuhi indra penciumanku. Ciumannya sudah menjadi candu untukku. Kelembutan bibirnya membuatku ingin lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada kata cukup dalam merasakan bibir Sehun.

Lembut, basah, dan manis.

Aku kalah. Sentuhan dan ciuman Oh Sehun melumpuhkanku.

Telingaku berdengung. Kris sialan. Dia pasti mengingatkanku untuk tidak bermain-main karena aku mematikan sinyalku. Kumohon Kris biarkan aku terlambat untuk malam ini saja. Biarkan aku menikmati sentuhan Sehun lebih lama lagi.

Tidak. Aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku.

Sehun masih menciumiku dengan lembut. Ciumannya turun menuju dada dan perutku. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kurogoh tasku. Mengaduk-aduknya mencari obat bius yang selalu kubawa kemanapun. Obat bius itu terhubung dengan jarum mikro. Aku harus menghentikan Sehun sebelum sentuhannya benar-benar membunuhku.

Maafkan aku Oh Sehun. Sekali lagi.

Aku menusukkan jarum kecil itu di lengan atas Sehun. Dia meringis dan mengumpat pelan. Dengan cepat kuraup bibirnya dan aku menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Luhan," bisiknya. Dia melepaskan bibirku, menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku berpura-pura.

Sehun mulai mengerang memegangi kepalanya. Matanya sudah tampak tak fokus sekarang. Dia sedikit mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengendalikan kesadarannya. Sehun berusaha kuat untuk tetap sadar. Tapi itu akan mustahil.

Kubalikan tubuhnya agar tak menindihku.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya kembali. Dahinya berkerut menahan sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya dengan lembut. Kukecup kedua matanya yang terpejam, matanya basah. "Kau baik-baik saja Sehun. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku menyayangimu," bisikku lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

Aku tak tau apakah aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Aku tak tau.

Sehun masih berusaha membuka matanya. Dengan lembut kuusap kepalanya, membelai rambut gelapnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya Luhan?" Sehun mengerang dan kemudian benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Merasa bersalah karena harus kembali membius Sehun. Telingaku berdengung kencang.

Aku kembali menyalakan sinyal. "Sebentar brengsek. Aku harus menidurkannya," umpatku.

Jongin tertawa kencang. "Maaf mengganggu malammu sayang. Tapi kami sudah menunggu,"

Dengan cepat bergegas memakai memakai baju dan turun melalui lift. Kris masih memberikan instruksi di telingaku. Chanyeol sudah menungguku di depan dengan mobil sport berwarna hitam.

Mobil siapa lagi yang dia curi kali ini.

Aku membuka pintu mobil itu dan membantingnya kasar. Aroma asap rokok langsung tercium. "Kau mencuri mobil siapa? Baunya busuk,"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ada yang menumpang tadi,"

Aku tertawa mengejek. "Pelacur mana lagi yang kau tiduri? Haruskah aku bertanya pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol meninju lenganku. Tidak pelan. "Hanya mengantarnya. Sebatas itu saja,"

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bar. Cepat-cepat dia turun dan membukakan pintu untukku. Tangannya melingkari pingganggku, jari-jarinya menelusuri punggungku yang terbuka. Perlahan meremas pinggangku. "Brengsek tanganmu,"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tangannya masih disana. Sekarang dia sudah menciumi leherku. Beberapa penjaga tersenyum melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Si mesum Park Chanyeol. "Apa kau menolakku karena kau sudah bersuami, Nyonya Oh Luhan yang terhormat?" aku hanya mendesis.

Kucoba mendorongnya menjauh, tapi mustahil. Chanyeol menarikku ke sebuah sofa panjang. Dia mengangkat dan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya. Dia mulai menciumi dada bagian atasku. "Chanyeol," desisku, lebih tepatnya menahan desahan.

"Bukankah kita pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini?" Chanyeol menyeringai dan terus menciumi dadaku dengan ganas. Ciumannya semakin terburu-buru.

Tapi dia benar. Aku pernah tidur dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Beberapa kali dengan Kris, Jongin, dan Suho. Bahkan aku pernah meniduri Kim Jongdae, adik Kris. Kami melakukannya bukan atas dasar cinta. Hanya atas dasar kebutuhan. Jujur saja Kris tidak mengijinkan kami mempunyai kekasih. Tapi begitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergabung dalam tim ini, Kris baru mengijjinkan mereka berhubungan. Sedangkan aku harus terjebak dengan pernikahan sialan itu.

Aku mendesah ringan saat Chanyeol menghisap perpotongan leherku. Dia menyeringai. "Berhentilah menggodaku. Apakah kau ingin aku mengaktifkan liontinku sekarang. Kurasa Baekhyun akan senang mendengarku mendesahkan namamu," aku tertawa. "Oh Park Chanyeol," desahku ringan.

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian melepaskanku. "Dasar jalang,"

Seorang pria mendekati kami. Suho. "Dasar Park Chanyeol. Masih saja menggoda istri orang," Suho tertawa dan Chanyeol menurunkanku dari pangkuannya.

Senyuman Suho tampak seperti malaikat, senyuman itu mampu menipu semua orang. Karena tidak ada orang yang akan mengira bahwa didalam senyuman malaikat itu ada iblis yang terpendam. Sesosok iblis yang kejam, yang tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang mengusiknya.

"Mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk memasang penyadap dibalik gaunku. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Jika orang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan berpikir Chanyeol sedang menggerayangi tubuhku.

"Baru saja," Suho menekan layar diponselnya. "Sudah terhubung. Dengar luhan ini akan berbahaya. Kau tidak akan mendengar kami. Tapi kami mendengarmu. Lewat penyadap ini. Liontinmu juga tidak akan kau gunakan. Jika ada bahaya–"

"Aku mengerti," potongku. Suho dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan.

Aku melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dan berjalan menuju ruangan tertutup di lantai dua. Ruangan itu dijaga oleh dua orang berjas hitam. Mereka menghadangku. "Kau dilarang masuk, nona,"

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Tuan Lee," aku tersenyum.

Salah satu diantara mereka menelepon. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Hyeri,"

Pria tersebut meminta kartu identitasku, memeriksanya sebentar dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku berhasil mendapatkan sidik jari Lee Hyukjae digaunku. Walaupun pria itu harus menyentuhku. Kadang aku merasa risih dengan diriku sendiri. Karena banyak pria yang menyentuhku, aku sudah seperti pelacur.

"Kau tampak murung," ucap Chanyeol. Dia memandangiku sekilas lalu pandangannya kembali focus mengemudi.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Chanyeol menurunkanku di depan apartement Sehun. Dia mencium bibirku sekilas. "Istirahatlah. Kami tidak mengganggumu malam ini,"

Aku tersenyum. Chanyeol berbeda malam ini. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap dewasa. "Terima kasih,"

Aku menaiki lift dengan cepat karena tidak ada orang yang kutemui. Ini benar-benar sepi. Jelas saja, ini tengah malam. Aku memasuki kamar Sehun dan lampu yang menyala membuatku menyipitkan mata.

"Xi Luhan," aku tersentak mendengar suara bentakan yang keras.

.

.

TBC

Hallo. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiction ini. Chapter dua fanfiction ini akhirnya diupload. Setelah membaca beberapa review dari chapter pertama, ternyata banyak yang penasaran. Jadi akhirnya dilanjutkan. Maaf kalo nggak bisa balas review satu per satu.

Untuk yang menanyakan nanti Sehun bakal jadi mata-mata atau enggak bakalan kejawab dichapter selanjutnya /hehe/. Author sendiri masih bingung nambahin cast-nya. Ada saran? Enaknya siapa dan jadi apa. Adegan rate M-nya di beberapa chapter kedepan. Author masih ngedit cara menyampaikan adegan itu yang hot tapi sopan /?/.

Bagaimana dengan komentar, saran, dan tambahan untuk chapter ini. Silahkan review untuk lebih kurangnya fanfiction ini. Dichapter ini masalah sudah mulai muncul meskipun masih menggantung. Menurut pembaca sekalian, apa cerita ini membosankan atau sudah mainstream atau bagaimana? Silahkan memberikan masukan. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran tentang jalan cerita boleh juga. Author akan menerima dengan senang hati.

Sekian dulu. Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

"XI LUHAN," aku tersentak mendengar suara bentakan yang keras.

Itu seperti suara Sehun. Tapi bagaimana mungkin.

Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang sedikit demi sedikit dan berharap pendengaranku salah. Tapi memang benar itu Sehun. Sehun berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Dia menatapku marah seolah-seolah akan membunuhku sekarang dan memang kurasa pria itu benar-benar akan membunuhku. Wajahnya tampak pucat tapi kilatan marah dimatanya tampak jelas.

Aku bergidik ngeri.

Aku menekan liontinku. Menyalakan sinyal berusaha meminta bantuan.

"Darimana kau?" Sehun bersuara lagi. Dia mengeram dengan suara rendah seperti berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya.

Aku membisu, memandangi ujung kakinya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya yang seolah-olah mengulitiku. Lalu suara ditelingaku muncul. "Sepertinya kau salah membiusnya," Jongin menyahut.

Aku habis sudah. Tidak tau alasan apa yang akan aku berikan. Apa yang harus aku katakana sekarang. Sehun sepertinya benar-benar mengingat semuanya. Bagaimana aku bisa ceroboh memberinya obat bius.

Kumohon Kris berikan aku alasan. Aku tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk kejadian seperti ini.

Lalu suara Chanyeol dan Jongin berdebat ditelingaku. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tak data kupahami seutuhnya. Dimana Kris. Aku membutuhkannya.

"XI LUHAN. JAWAB AKU!" bentak Sehun. Suaranya terdengar bergetar ditelingaku.

Aku tidak tersentak karena suara itu. Sungguh aku sudah sering mendengar suara yang jauh lebih keras dari pada ini. Tapi aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. "Sehun- aku-,"

Sial.

Kumohon siapa saja berikan aku alasan.

Suara Kris mulai samar-samar terdengar. "Katakan yang sebenarnya. Biar aku yang bersihkan nanti,"

Aku menekan liontinku mematikan sinyal. Merasa lega disatu sisi tapi disisi lain aku siap dikuliti. Dikuliti suamiku sendiri. Lalu dari mana aku menejelaskan semua ini.

Sehun menatapku tajam. Matanya tampak masih berkilat karena amarah. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekatiku. "Kenapa Luhan? Kau tak bisa menjawab?" geramnya.

Aku mundur perlahan. Persis seperti korban yang akan segera dibunuh. Sehun semakin mendekat padaku. "Sehun, dengarkan aku," suaraku terdengar melengking. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku sendiri yang melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

"Aku mendengarkan," desaknya lagi.

Tubuhku sudah menyentuh dinding. Aku terpojok. "Oh Sehun. Ini rumit,"

"Bagaimana bisa rumit. Biar kutanya kau. Apa kau seorang pelacur, Nyonya Oh yang terhormat?"

Nyonya Oh. Oke dia memanggilku dengan nama itu. Nyonya Oh benar-benar terdengar bagus.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan minta dikasihani. Bahkan tidak sempat merasa tersinggung oleh pertanyaan Sehun. Karena mungkin penampilanku tampak seperti itu. Mini dress tipis menempel dengan rapat ditubuhku dengan heels tinggi berkeliaran tengah malam. Lalu apa jika aku bukan pelacur.

Sehun memegang daguku, mendongakkan kepakau keatas. Lalu menatap mataku tajam. "Aku tau kau dan aku sama-sama tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Tapi tak bisakah kau hargai aku seperti layaknya seorang suami?"

Aku tercekat. Kata-kata Sehun membungkamku. Benar-benar sebegitu dalamnya.

Pria ini masih memiliki sisi bongkahan batu yang dingin.

Sehun mencengkeram daguku lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang kuat. "Katakan padaku. Berapa hargamu semalam?"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku menampar wajahnya. Tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja tanganku seolah-olah bergerak sendiri secara otomatis. Lagipula kurasa Sehun pantas mendapatkan itu. Pria brengsek ini tidak mengijinkanku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bahkan aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk memberitahunya.

Sehun kembali menatapku. Tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. "Apakah kau pikir aku tak sanggup membayarmu?" bentakknya kasar.

Sehun menarik tanganku dengan paksa, menyeretku mengikuti langkahnya. Sebenarnya aku bisa membantingnya saat ini juga. Tapi ini akan menambah rumit situasi. Sehun menyeretku ke kamarnya dan membantingku ke ranjangnya.

Aku terpelanting.

"Kau akan mendapatkan bayaranmu nanti," suaranya terdengar sangat rendah. Entah menahan amarah atau menahan gairah.

Sehun mendorongku kembali hingga tubuhku terbaring dan terlentang. Sebelah tangannya memegangi kedua tanganku yang bergerak-gerak tak beraturan sedangkan tangan satunya berusaha merobek gaunku di bawah sana. "Sehun. Jangan. Kumohon," bisikku.

Sehun tak peduli. Dia menarik kedua tanganku keatas dan melepaskan semua pakaianku. Nafas Sehun memburu. Dia terlihat marah sekaligus penuh nafsu. Sehun mulai menciumi bibirku dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat matanya.

Aku gelagapan. Mencari udara dengan susah payah karena Sehun tidak memberikan ruang untukku bernafas. Sehun benar-benar terbakar amarah saat ini. Ciumannya kasar. Bahkan sepertinya bibirku akan bengkak.

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan aku menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Mencari udara.

Kukira penyiksaannya akan selesai, tapi aku salah. Bibir Sehun beranjak turun dan dengan kasar Sehun menghisap leherku. Aku mengerang. Dia masih saja menghisap leher dan bahuku. Kedua tangannya memegangi tanganku yang meronta-ronta.

"Oh Sehun," bisikku parau. Suaraku memelas. Nyaris memohon. Berharap Sehun menghentikan aksinya tapi percuma.

Sehun meremas dadaku dengan kasar dan aku menjerit. Itu sakit. Aku memang sering melakukan sex dengan banyak orang. Tapi aku benci dipaksa seperti ini. Jika kami sama-sama mengingkan hal ini, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi ini masuk dalam pemerkosaan.

Sehun melepaskan tanganku yang mulai tenang. Bibirnya sudah beralih menciumi dadaku dengan kasar. Beberapa kali menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan tangannya dibawah sana mulai membelai paha dalamku.

Sialan. Ini nikmat dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

Kedua sisi yang berlawanan dalam tubuhku berdebat. Sisi harga diriku, sisi Luhan yang kuat meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi sisi diriku yang lain, Luhan yang jalang merasa terpuaskan.

Oh Sehun benar-benar hebat.

"Oh Sehun," ulangku, masih berbisik dengan suara rendah.

Dia tidak bereaksi. Bibirnya masih menciumi dan mengigit dadaku.

"Sehun kumohon beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan,"

Dia masih tidak bereaksi, masih melakukan kegiatannya dengan kasar.

"Sehun Oppa," erangku.

Dan dia berhenti.

Sehun menarik wajahnya dan mensejajarkan dengan wajahku. Tatapannya melembut saat pandangan kami bertemu. Aku menarik wajahnya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Berusaha membuatnya melunak.

Aku tahu dia sangat marah dengan kelakuanku. Tapi aku harus menjelaskannya. Karena bagaimanapun dia akan menjadi suamiku.

Oh sial. Pria ini memang suamiku.

"Jelaskan," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak mau kujelaskan sambil duduk?"

Sehun menggeleng. Kemudian menciumku lagi. "Begini lebih baik,"

Aku menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Karena aku beruntung Sehun sudah melunak.

"Oh Sehun. Ini rumit,"

Sehun menatapku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia masih tetap di atas tubuhku. Memenjarakan tubuhku seolah-seolah takut aku akan pergi. Dan aku sempat berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aku bukan orang seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucapku lembut. Berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya sekarang.

Sehun mendesah.

"Aku bukan seperti gadis-gadis lain yang sering kau temui," sambungku. Aku membuang muka. Memilih memandang kaos hitamnya yang berantakan.

Sehun kembali mencium bibirku ringan. "Lalu apa kau laki-laki?"

Aku tersenyum sedikit. "Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya aku–"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih senang kau memanggilku oppa,"

Aku terkekeh. Dia sudah benar-benar mencair.

Aku memejamkan mata. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku seorang mata-mata," bisikku.

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Sehun sedikit terkejut. Dia mencium kedua mataku yang terpejam dan aku takut-takut membuka mata. Menatap mata coklat pria itu.

"Apa kau mabuk?" bisiknya, sangat pelan.

Aku tertawa. "Tidak. Aku tidak minum sama sekali,"

"Kau mengerjaiku?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak,"

Sehun menarik tubuhnya dariku dan duduk. Dengan cepat aku merangkak mendekatinya dan mendudukkan diriku dipangkuannya. Mengalungkan tangangku dilehernya dan Sehun balas memelukku.

"Aku memang sempat curiga dengan pekerjaanmu. Bagaimana seorang lulusan arsitektur bisa bekerja sebagai akuntan," ucapnya. Dia berhenti beberapa saat. "Tapi jika kau mengarang cerita tentang hal ini, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir,"

Aku mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut. Aku tau dia akan seperti ini. Dia akan menganggapku membual. Tapi aku harus memberinya waktu untuk menyerap semua informasi ini.

"Aku bahkan tak tau mereka semua ada," tambah Sehun. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dipinggangku.

Aku mendesah ringan. Menatap wajahnya yang tampak bingung. "Memang benar-benar ada. Hal-hal seperti itu nyata, Sehun. Kau memang hidup didunia yang seperti ini,"

"Aku benci merasa bodoh," ucapnya. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

Sehun memandangiku. Menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing. Akhirnya aku mengalah. "Kau mau bukti?"

Sehun mengangguk bingung.

Kutekan tombol diliontiku dan melepas mikro earchip dari telingaku. Kemudian memasangnya ditelinga Sehun. Sehun terlihat bingung namun tidak menolak.

"Park Chanyeol bicaralah. Sehun ingin mendengarkanmu," kataku.

"Aww," Sehun mengaduh memagangi telinganya.

"Kubilang bicara Chan, bukan berteriak,"

Sehun kembali tersentak lalu melemparkan earchip itu padaku. Tatapannya bingung dan susah ditebak. Dia meminta penjelasan tanpa suara. Mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, seolah-olah benar-benar menghindari menyentuhku.

"Ijinkan aku bicara dengan Chanyeol sebentar," Sehun hanya mengangguk dan aku pergi dari pangkuannya. Saat aku melihatnya lagi dia masih tetap dengan pandangan kosong.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

Setelah diluar kamar suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Kau baik-baik saja? Sehun tidak membuatmu terkapar di atas ranjang kan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Bisa kau biarkan Kris dan aku bicara?"

"Aku mendengarkan," ucap Kris.

Aku mendesah panjang. Berusaha menenangkan diri. "Kau tak perlu membersihkan Sehun,"

"Itu sudah prosedur," suara Kris dingin. Dia terdengar tenang.

"Tidak ada yang bahaya dari Sehun, Kris. Percayalah padaku," nada suaraku nyaris memohon.

Kris masih tenang. "Kau tau perjanjiannya. Kau bahkan tau ini akan mengancam kita semua,"

Aku mengerang. "Sehun bukan ancaman. Kau tau cuci otak agak berlebihan," aku mendebat.

"Kita menjalani prosedur itu sudah lebih dari empat tahun Luhan," suara Kris masih stabil. Aku heran mengapa dia tidak menujukkan nada suara yang berbeda. "Luhan. Sehun bukan siapa-siapa. Dia orang lain,"

"Dia suamiku," aku kembali mendebatnya, bahkan nada suaraku kembali meninggi. Kris tidak merespon. "Percayalah padaku. Aku menjaminnya dengan nyawaku sendiri,"

Kris terdengar mengehela nafas. "Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Aku membisu.

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Perasaan macam apa ini yang sedang kurasakan. Mungkinkah aku membela Sehun karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkinkah secepat itu perasaanku muncul pada Sehun. Apakah Sehun bisa dipercaya.

Terlalu kekanakan rasanya.

Aku bukan tipikal gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta. Aku bukan gadis yang menggilai drama roman picisan. Aku benar-benar bukan gadis seperti itu. Aku juga bukan gadis baik-baik yang selalu memimpikan pangeran sempurna kaya raya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup.

Tapi semua tentang diriku bergeser ketika Sehun memasuki kehidupanku, aku mulai memikirkan perasaanku padanya. Aku bahkan tak tau kapan terakhir kali jatuh cinta. Aku juga sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Jika memang benar Sehun orangnya, mengapa harus secepat ini. Mungkinkah pesona seorang Oh Sehun mengalahkanku.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Aku kembali memasuki kamar dan Sehun sudah terlelap. Wajahnya tampak sedikit murung dan lelah. Mungkin dia sulit menerima semua informasi ini. Kurasa obat bius itu sedikit membantunya beristirat.

Perlahan kubaringkan tubuhku disampingnya. Berusaha sedikit mungkin menghasilkan gerakan. Berusaha memejamkan mata walaupun itu akan sedikit mustahil. Membiarkan semua pertanyaan dan pikiran membanjiri pikiranku hingga aku akan tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Paginya aku bangun pukul sembilan pagi dan Sehun masih tertidur pulas sambil memelukku. Aku mulai hapal kebiasaannya saat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah padanya. Kubiarkan Sehun tidur lebih lama lagi. Lagipula ini hari libur.

Sehun menuruni tangga sambil mengusap kedua matanya saat aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di meja. Dia sesekali menguap. Bahkan dia berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

"Pagi Sehun,"

Sehun menguap lagi."Panggil aku oppa saja," bisiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersenyum, menarik kursi dan mendudukinya dengan gerakan lambat. "Entahlah. Ini mimpi atau nyata," dia meminum susunya.

"Semua nyata. Kau tidak bermimpi,"

Sehun tertawa. "Ini terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal bukan? Istriku seorang mata-mata?"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Maafkan aku,"

"Untuk?"

"Membiusmu semalam."

Sehun tertawa ringan. Tangannya menepuk kedua pahanya. Menyuruhku untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Kau tidak hanya membiusku satu kali bukan?" bisiknya saat aku sudah mendudukan diriku dipangkuannya.

Aku tersenyum, memberikan kesan bahwa aku bahagia. Sehun mendoncongkan wajahnya dan menciumku. Ciumannya masih hangat. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kau tau?" suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Maukah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" jari-jarinya melerusuri wajahku.

Aku menggeleng. Menciumnya sekilas kemudian beranjak dari pangkuannya. "Nanti jika saatnya sudah tiba. Kita akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini,"

Aku tidak menunggu responnya. Mungkin Sehun butuh waktu untuk menerima semua keanehan ini.

Aku dan Sehun sama-sama diam. Aku berdiri memunggunginya sedangkan dia makan dengan tenang. Mungkin kami sama-sama bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing untuk beberapa waktu.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekik leherku. Tanpa berpikir panjang kutarik tangan itu, memutarnya dengan kuat kebelakang. Suara Sehun mengaduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suaraku terdengar nyaris berteriak karena kaget. Serangan ini begitu mendadak. Beruntung sekali tidak mematahkan tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Sekarang bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" rintihnya.

Aku melepas tangannya dan Sehun memeganginya sambil meringis. "Maaf. Aku refleks,"

Sehun masih mengusap-usap tangannya yang memerah. "Darimana kau belajar semua ini? Kau tau bahkan aku pernah menjadi atlet judo," ucap Sehun bangga.

Aku tertawa lepas. Sehun memandangiku seolah-seolah aku sudah gila. "Kau pasti atlet yang buruk,"

"Jangan menghinaku Nyonya Oh,"

Kami sama-sama tertawa. Entah mengapa aku sedikit bahagia melihat Sehun tertawa. Dia bukan lagi seperti dua hari yang lalu. Dia bukan lagi pria yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Walaupun aku tahu kami masih jauh dari kata saling mencintai. Tapi aku bahagia saat bersamanya.

Mungkin Kris benar. Mungkin aku jatuh cinta.

Sore itu kami berencana mengunjungi orang tua Sehun karena ini akhir pekan. Kami akan pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Meskipun aku tahu Kris tidak akan membiarkanku lepas dari pengawasannya. Apalagi sekarang Sehun sudah tau rahasia besar kami.

Sehun baru saja mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki jalan raya yang padat, ponselku sudah bergetar riuh minta diperhatikan.

Kris.

"Ke kantor sekarang juga," Kris langsung menyambarku begitu telepon tersambung. Aku memandangi Sehun yang masih fokus ke jalanan.

"Tapi aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota," erangku. Kumohon ini akhir pekan. Aku sudah bekerja selama seminggu penuh bahkan dihari pernikahanku.

"Jeon Jaewon adalah kakak angkat Sehun,"

Aku tersentak, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku dan hampir tidak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri. "Kau pasti bercanda,"

"Kutunggu dalam tiga puluh menit. Nyalakan sinyalmu. Kau masih dalam pengawasanku," nada suara Kris mulai meninggi.

Aku tidak menyahut. Bahkan aku tidak peduli apa yang Kris bicarakan. Kenyataan yang Kris katakan barusan benar-benar mengejutkan. Mengapa dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia ini harus Sehun yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini.

Takdir macam apa ini. Mungkinkah ini murni ketidaksengajaan atau memang sudah direncanakan. Sepertinya kami semua benar-benar sedang dipermainkan dengan takdir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sehun. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia memandangiku sebentar.

"Apakah baik-baik saja jika kita tidak jadi ke rumah orangtuamu?" balasku menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

Sehun menatapku dan aku masih saja menghindari tatapannya. "Ada apa? Kau ada tugas mendadak?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tolong katakan pada ibumu aku mendadak ada perlu. Kau mau membantuku?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti lalu. "Tentu. Itu bukan masalah. Apa kau mau menjelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kita ke gedung Ent Kim Fashion,"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak mengangguk. Namun dia mengubah arah. Dia tidak keberatan mengantarku, kurasa.

Sedangkan aku masih tenggelam dengan pikiranku sendiri. Semua serba kebetulan. Ini benar-benar takdir yang sulit diterima. Baru semalam aku merasa lega sudah memberitahu Sehun tentang diriku tanpa ada masalah berarti. Bahkan aku masih belum menyelesaikan hukumanku yang aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ditambah. Sekarang aku harus menghadapi masalah yang menyangkutpautkan Sehun. Lagi-lagi sebuah kebetulan yang tidak wajar.

Aku berjalan cepat memasuki gedung Ent Kim. Tidak bisa mengendalikan kakiku yang seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sedangnya Sehun mengekor dibelakangku. Gedung itu tampak sepi diakhir pekan karena hanya ada aktifitas pemotretan di lantai lima.

Sehun masih mengikuti langkahku dengan tenang. Kami sama-sama diam. Aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa sehingga kami terjebak dalam suasana kecanggungan yang sunyi. Kuharap Kris dapat memecahkan masalah ini nantinya dan dengan cara yang baik-baik tentunya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 14. Semua orang berada disana. Lengkap.

Kris berdiri tepat di depan pintu lift. Jongin dan Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, disisi kanan dan kirinya. Mereka persis seperti pengawal. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa. Bahkan Suho dan Jongdae berada disini, padahal mereka jarang sekali mengunjungi markas. Suho duduk dengan tenang di ujung sofa sedangkan Jongdae sedang berada di depan komputer. Mereka semua menatapku tajam, lebih tepatnya aku dan Sehun. Aku bisa merasakan aura ancaman disini. Aku melirik Sehun sekilas dan sepertinya Sehun merasa baik-baik saja.

Dan aku baru menyadari satu hal. Aku benar-benar telah membuat kesalahan besar.

"Selamat datang," ucap Kris. Dia maju selangkah, mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku memasang posisi siap menerjang. Tubuhku benar-benar mengejang siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Seperti membawa Sehun lari dari tempat ini misalnya atau bergulat dengan Kris. Walaupun kemungkinanku untuk menang sangat tipis.

Aku memandangi Kris. Berusaha membaca tatapan matanya. Tapi dia tampak tenang. Sepertinya dia tidak akan mencuci otak Sehun. Kuharap seperti itu.

"Aku Kris,"

"Oh Sehun," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum lagi.

Kris melepaskan tangan Sehun. Kemudian menatapku. "Kau keberatan jika aku meminjam Sehun sebentar untuk bicara dilantai bawah,"

"Apakah aku harus menunggu disini?" desakku. Aku tidak membayangkan Sehun akan berhadapan dengan Kris, Chanyeol, dan juga Jongin.

Kris menatapku lagi. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya harus begitu,"

"Tidak ada 2BW1?" tanyaku. Itu adalah kode untuk pencucian otak.

Kris melirik Sehun. "Hanya 1FS3," aku melotot kearahnya. Itu artinya mungkin akan ada kekerasan fisik. "Apa kau keberatan ikut denganku untuk membicarakan beberapa hal penting?" tanyanya dengan sopan kepada Sehun.

Oh ayolah. Berhenti berpura-pura menjadi malaikat, iblis.

Sehun menatapku meminta persetujuan. Dengan terpaksa aku mengangguk ringan. "Sepertinya tidak," sahut Sehun.

Kris kemudian menggiring Sehun memasuki lift. Chanyeol dan Jongin mengekor di belakangnya. Kugeser tubuhku menghalangi tubuh Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Memangnya kalian pikir kalian mau kemana?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin memandangiku dengan tatapan kesal. Dan aku melayangkan pandangan 'tetaplah disini'. Kemudian Kris mengangguk kepada mereka berdua dan masuk ke dalam lift begitu saja bersama Sehun.

"Kau akan mati," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku bertaruh sebuah Porsche untuk itu," tambah Jongin.

Aku mengerang frustasi. Memandangi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. Keduanya menatapku dengan pandangan 'aku turut menyesal' mereka. Aku mendesah panjang. Merasa kesal. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa, membaringkan tubuhku dan meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuan Suho. Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak kusut," bisik Suho pelan. Tangannya mengusap rambutku perlahan. Ini nyaman. Kehangatan Suho dan suara khasnya yang menenangkan membuatku sedikit tenang.

Aku memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengurangi beban pikiranku. Bagaimanapun Sehun tidak bersalah. Dia tidak tau apa-apa. Apapun keputusan Kris nantinya, Sehun tidak harus menanggung konsekuensinya. Ini semua kesalahanku. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku benar-benar ceroboh.

"Kau tak seharusnya menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Lu," Kyungsoo menginterupsi pikiran-pikiranku. Kurasa dia memang punya kekuatan super membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Kyungsoo benar. Kau tau semua diluar kendalimu," tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Yah walaupun memang itu kesalahanmu,"

"Sialan," bisikku. Si idiot ini tidak pernah bisa membuatku tenang.

"Jadi," ucap Jongin. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana Sehun di ranjang?" lanjutnya.

Semua tertawa dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Wah lihat ini. Hanya membicarakan ini saja kau sudah senyum-senyum," tambah Chanyeol.

"Dia bahkan belum menyentuhku," dengusku kesal.

"Kau pasti menjadi pengantin paling tidak bahagia sedunia," suara Suho terdenngar prihatin. Tangannya masih mengelus rambutku.

Aku terkekeh. "Kurasa dia hebat diranjang. Bentuk tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna,"

"Wow. Ini dia Luhan si jalang sudah kembali," ledek Chanyeol.

Aku melemparnya dengan remote televisi. "Aku serius, idiot. Dia menakjubkan,"

Suho tertawa ringan. "Lebih dari aku?" bisikknya.

"Kau bukan tandingannya,"

"Aku tau perbedaan baik-baik dan brengsek," balas Jongin. Aku tertawa ringan. Tidak ada yang baik-baik disini.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan lebih baik daripada aku. Bukan begitu baek?" Chanyeol tertawa tidak jelas.

"Diamlah Park mesum," sahut Baekhyun acuh diiringi kekehan ringan dari semua orang.

"Bisakah kalian diam beberapa menit? Aku ingin tidur sebentar saja," aku memohon. "Aku tidak sempat tidur semalam,"

"Baik. Tidurlah kalau begitu," ucap Jongin.

Mereka semua terdengar tenang untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berbicara namun dengan volume suara yang rendah. Mungkin aku sudah hampir terlelap karena yang bisa kudengar adalah suara nyanyian Suho yang menggumam. Dia selalu tau cara membuatku nyaman.

Lalu perlahan suara-suara itu terdengar samar-samar dan kemudian hilang.

Beberapa gerakan membuatku terjaga. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali berusaha mennghalau cahaya yang menusuk mataku. Namun sebuah wajah yang sangat kukenal sedang memandangiku. Orang itu memelukku dan baru kusadari selimut tebal menutupi tubuhku.

Aku tertidur. Dalam pelukan Sehun.

Aku bersyukur dia masih hidup dan tampak baik-baik saja. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum. wajahnya sungguh menawan dengan semua yang dimilikinya. Jadi disinilah aku meringkuk seperti seekor kucing dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Dia benar-benar bangun sekarang?" itu suara Jongin.

Aku menggeliat malas. Kembali menutup mata dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Sehun. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lagipula bagaimana bisa peduli dengan urusan lain jika ada sesuatu yang lebih nyaman untuk dinikmati.

"Sepertinya tidak lagi," ucap Sehun ringan.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau yakin dia tidak mati?" Chanyeol bersuara. "Ini sudah hampir tujuh jam,"

Apakah Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan aku tidur selama tujuh jam. Kurasa aku hanya tidur selama beberapa menit. Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh dahiku. Kemudian memegang leherku.

"Demamnya sudah turun," suara lembut Kyungsoo terdengar mengalun.

Aku mengalah. Dengan terpaksa membuka mata. Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau sudah benar-benar bangun sekarang?" bisiknya. Suaranya yang lembut dan rendah membuatku benar-benar ingin kembali memejamkan mata.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan Sehun membantu mendudukkanku. Aku duduk disebelahnya dengan kepala masih bersandar padanya. "Ya kurasa,"

"Oh syukurlah," Baekhyun menyahut kemudian kembali berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Kris dan Sehun memandangiku sekarang. Mereka menatapku khawatir seolah-seolah tidak melihatku hidup selama beberapa hari. "Memangnya ada tanda-tanda palsu aku terbangun?" tanyaku.

Jongdae memberiku air putih. "Kau mengoceh selama tujuh jam penuh," dan aku tersedak.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggungku beberapa kali berusaha membuatku berhenti terbatuk-batuk. Aku memandangi Sehun meminta penjelasan. "Aku bicara apa?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kami pahami dari apa yang kau ucapkan selain kau menyebut nama Sehun," tambah Jongdae.

Ini buruk. Aku menatap Sehun ragu-ragu dan dia sedang tersenyum sekarang. Aku malu. Benar-benar malu. "Lalu kau memelukku selama tujuh jam?" Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Kau bercanda?" sahut Suho kesal. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sambil meringis dan matanya terpejam. "Kami bergantian memelukmu,"

Aku tersenyum ngeri membayangkan mereka menopang tubuhku sekian lama. "Kris kau juga?" aku memandangi Kris yang sedang menatap layar komputer.

"Bagianku satu setengah jam," protes Kris tanpa memandangku.

Aku tersenyum miris, merasa prihatin tentu saja. "Kenapa kalian tidak menaruhku saja?"

Sehun kembali memelukku. "Karena kau akan semakin mengoceh ketika kami berhenti memelukmu,"

"Maaf," aku meringis dan diiringi tawa dari semua orang. "Jadi apa yang tadi Kris katakan padamu?"

Sehun memelukku semakin erat. Bibirnya menyentuh puncak kepalaku dan mengecupnya perlahan. "Tidak ada yang penting. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku tentang cuci otak itu,"

Aku tersenyum. Terlalu nyaman saat ini. Berada dalam pelukan Sehun yang baik-baik saja. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orangku. "Kau dapat tugas?"

"Tentu saja," balas Sehun ringan.

"Kau jaga malam ini. Biarkan kami semua beristirahat," omel Kris. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dipelukan Jongin. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang meringkuk dibalik tubuh Chanyeol. Suho dan Jongdae tidur dengan posisi duduk. Mereka semua tampak lelah sekarang. Kurasa mereka tidak berhenti bekerja selama beberapa jam.

Bahkan ini sudah tengah malam.

"Tak bisakah aku mendapat cuti sebentar?" tanyaku kepada Kris, berharap kemurahan hatinya.

Kris menguap. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diantara Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Kau sudah mengambil jatah cutimu selama tujuh jam,"

Sehun tertawa kemudian mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Ijinkan aku tidur juga sayang. Kau harus berjaga malam ini,"

Aku merengut. "Kau tega membiarkanku sendirian, oppa?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Itu membuatku mual," erang Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

Sehun tersenyum ringan dan meletakkan kepalanya dibantalan sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya. "Ceritakan padaku," desakku, berusaha mengguncang tubuhnya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku lelah,"

"Ayolah, kumohon,"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bahuku," Sehun menggerak-gerakan bahu kanannya.

Aku terkekeh. Kemudian memilih untuk mengalah. Kuusapkan jari-jariku dirambut Sehun, mengelusnya perlahan. "Tidurlah kalau begitu," Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit dan aku mengecupnya sekilas.

Wajah Sehun masih saja terlihat sempurna. Pahatan wajahnya tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Dia benar-benar sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang indah. Bahkan hanya melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum. Kris benar sekarang. Aku memang jatuh cinta.

Dengkuran halus terdengar di sekitarku. Hidupku terasa lengkap sudah. Orang-orangku yang begitu berharga dan kusayangi ada disini. Kebahagiaan ini bisa berakhir kapan saja karena kami selalu hidup dalam bahaya. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menikmati masa-masa ini.

Aku bangkit. Memeriksa sejauh mana mereka bekerja selama aku terlelap. Layar-layar komputer bisu disana sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Bahwa ini benar-benar sudah dimulai.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hello. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfiction ini. Ini chapter 3-nya sudah disajikan untuk yang request kelanjutan kisah ini. Maaf author tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu. Author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari review secara keseluruhan.

Fanfiction ini ide ceritanya murni dari pemikiran author sendiri. Bukan dari karya sastra yang lain. Jika ada kemiripan ide cerita maupun karakter tokoh itu semua murni ketidaksengajaan. Selain itu ada beberapa yang menanyakan apakah ini sama dengan Mr. and Mrs. Smith, jawabannya adalah tidak sama. Ini nanti akan berbeda jalan ceritanya.

Memang dalam fanfiction ini, karakter tokoh utamanya (Luhan) dibuat seperti itu. Luhan itu diceritakan bukan gadis baik-baik. Jadi karena kehidupan dia yang seperti itu maka membentuk kepribadian yang digambarkan dalam fanfiction ini. Mengenai jalan cerita, jika ada yang nanya kenapa kok kebetulan banget kasus yang dihadapi Luhan ini kasus kakak angkatnya Sehun, soalnya semua kasus besar ditangani oleh perusahaan Luhan.

Maaf adegan NC-nya belum muncul-muncul juga. Untuk adegan NC-nya, author bakalan munculin dibeberapa chapter depan. Karena jujur saja author masih bingung ngeditnya. Kalo author pakai sudut pandang orang pertama, author nggak bisa njabarin rasanya karena author juga belum pernah merasakan /hehe/ jadi takut nggak maksimal. Kalo untuk adegan NC-nya dibuat sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tau nggak papa kali ya. Doakan saja author kuat untuk menulis NC Kaisoo, Chanbaek, dan Hunhan /author orangnya nggak mau setengah-setengah/

Fanfiction ini memang bentuk utuhnya seperti ini, bukan terpotong. Memang ada beberapa kejadian yang ada tapi tidak diceritakan secara mendetail untuk mempersingkat penulisan. Untuk yang menanyakan masa lalu dari cerita ini, kayanya bakalan dibahas dichapter selanjutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ada seseorang yang me-review fanfiction ini menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak sopan. Orang itu juga bilang fanfiction ini plagiat. Author minta maaf kalo memang ceritanya sama karena author memang nggak tau cerita yang kamu maksud dan author sendiri nggak berminat untuk baca. Untuk pembaca lainnya yang memberikan saran, terimakasih tapi maaf author nggak bisa memenuhi request satu-satu

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari author, maaf panjang sekali. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiction ini dan juga author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah memberikan semangat serta dukungan.


	4. Chapter 4

Layar-layar itu menceritakan segalanya. Semua data yang sudah mereka semua kumpulkan ada disana. Mereka benar-benar bekerja dengan cepat. Ini tugas besar pertama untuk tim kami setelah sekian lama mengurusi masalah-masalah kecil. Ini tugas negara. Permintaan negara yang tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Menangkap seorang gembong narkoba terbesar di Asia Tenggara.

Aku mengamati data-data itu satu persatu. Chanyeol berhasil membuka tempat penyimpanan yang tersembunyi di ruang kerja Lee Hyukjae dengan sidik jari yang berhasil kudapat waktu itu. Data dalam tempat penyimpanan itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Catatan keuangan Lee Hyukjae yang luar biasa besar tertulis dengan jelas dan rapi disana.

Bahkan ada beberapa berkas yang menyatakan kerja sama antara perusahaan Lee Hyukjae dan Jeon Jaewon. Sayangnya data-data itu adalah data perusahaan yang benar-benar bersih. Sepertinya mafia-mafia ini benar-benar bekerja dengan rapi.

Data-data penting tentang kasus korupsi dan penjualan narkoba bahkan penyelundupan barang illegal sudah berhasil didapat. Hanya saja kasus pembunuhan Jeon Jaewon masih belum menemukan petunjuk kuat.

Ini bukan kasus biasa.

9.30 KST.

Kris memimpin sebuah pertemuan darurat, seperti biasa dia akan membagi tugas. Dia berbicara menghadap kami dengan layar proyektor disampingnya. Entah mengapa semangat Kris pagi ini meluap-luap. Mungkin semalam dia bermimpi indah.

Sehun duduk disebelahku, menelepon beberapa orang untuk mengatakan dia akan terlambat bekerja. Semua orang ada disini, bahkan petugas lapangan seperti Suho masih setia mendengarkan pertemuan ini.

"Okay, kita akan mulai sekarang," ucapan Kris disambut oleh gumamam panjang tanda protes. "Kita mulai dari Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun bekerja dibidang pengumpulan data, karena dia ahli analisa. "Data yang masuk saat ini sudah hampir tujuh puluh persen. Kita hanya perlu mencari bukti tentang kasus pembunuhannya saja dan kasus ini sudah siap lapor," jelas Baekhyun.

Aku mengangguk. Merasa bosan. "Mengapa tidak melaporkan saja dulu bukti-bukti yang kita dapat ini?" tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Aku bahkan benar-benar tidak menunggu tugas yang akan diberikan padaku.

Kris melirikku sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terkadang untuk mendapatkan ikan yang besar kalian harus mencari umpan yang tepat," dia berhenti bicara. "Dan menunggu," sambungnya.

"Aku benci memancing," umpatku.

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin kematian kakakku itu bunuh diri,"

"Begitupun dengan kami," sahut Jongdae. Jongdae adalah peretas kami sangat berbakat, sedikit bicara, dan selalu bercinta dengan komputer.

Kris mengetuk meja beberapa kali dengan jarinya. "Aku akan membagi tugasnya sekarang"

Aku mendengus. "Jangan jadikan aku pelacur lagi kali ini,"

Kris melirik Sehun yang menahan tawa. Tapi tidak menanggapi perkataanku. "Chanyeol dan Suho. Temukan barang bukti senjata api dari kantor kepolisian. Kuharap kalian akan bekerja dengan bersih,"

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek. Dia tau aku merindukan tugas lapangan sebagai seorang pria. Dan Chanyeol berhasil membuatku kesal dengan hal itu.

Kris membalik halaman demi halaman catatannya. Bahkan aku tak tau apa yang sudah dia catat.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun telusuri lagi catatan keuangan Lee Hyukjae," Kris berhenti sebentar. "Jongin dan Jongdae. Aku ingin kalian meretas semua sistem komputer di kantor Lee Hyukjae. Aku mau data ponsel seluruh karyawannya," Jongin dan Jongdae sama-sama mengangguk patuh, meskipun aku yakin mereka akan merindukan tidur nantinya.

Tatapan Kris lalu beralih padaku. "Aku punya tugas istimewa untukmu, Luhan," Aku memutar bola mataku dengan sebal lalu membuang muka. "Telusuri kasus kematian Jeon Jaewon. Sehun akan membantumu,"

Aku beralih memandang Sehun. Tatapan Sehun kosong. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditebak. "Kau tidak keberatan?" tanyaku padanya. Bagaimanapun mengungkit kembali sebuah kematian akan kembali memberikan luka kepada orang yang ditinggalkan.

Sehun menggeleng. Masih menatap sesuatu yang seolah-olah berada di depannya, padahal meja itu kosong. "Sama sekali bukan masalah," bisiknya mengambang.

"Mulailah sekarang kalau begitu," Kris bicara kepada semua orang.

Mereka semua mengangguk lalu secara bersama-sama meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan untuk kembali berkutat dengan komputer untuk menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing. Sehun menatapku meminta penjelasan. Ini sesuatu yang baru baginya, pengalaman pertamanya. Aku yakin dia bahkan belum pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Aku menggeleng beberapa kali.

Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tau bahkan aku masih tak percaya dengan semua ini," ucapnya lirih.

"Ini nyata Sehun," aku menepuk pelan punggungnya, berusaha memberikan semangat.

Sehun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, aku tak tahu dia akan se-frustrasi itu. "Apakah aku tidak akan mendapat pelatihan?" bisiknya.

"Kau bahkan tidak melakukan kegiatan yang membahayakan,"

Sehun memutar badannya hingga menatapku. Tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiriku, dia menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara. "Lalu apa kau akan melakukan kegiatan berbahaya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu."Tidak tau, sepertinya tidak untuk beberapa waktu ke depan," Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usapkan tangannya dipipiku.

"Bisakah pasangan suami istri ini pergi dari sini dan mulai melakukan tugas? Kita dikejar waktu," kata Chanyeol menginterupsi dari balik pintu yang separuh tertutup. Sehun cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Aku memandangi Chanyeol dengan geram. Si idiot Chanyeol ini sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. "Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan," dengusku kesal.

18.00 KST

Sore ini masih seperti sore-sore biasanya, semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Termasuk aku yang harus membantu Chanyeol dan Suho. Walaupun tugasku tidak terlalu penting, mengamati CCTV di kantor kepolisian pusat. Tapi aku yakin Kris tidak akan membiarkanku berdiam diri.

Sehun sudah pulang sejak siang tadi, dia harus bekerja. Sebernarnya Sehun sedikit tidak rela meninggalkanku disini, walaupun dia tau bahkan kehadirannya pun tidak membantu sama sekali. Beberapa kali dia menanyakan padaku untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku. Sehun juga mengatakan siap memberiku kedudukan yang bagus di perusahaannya.

Aku tau dia khawatir dengan keselamatanku, aku tau bahkan aku sendiri tau ini berbahaya. Tapi aku sudah bergelut dibidang ini selama empat tahun terakhir. Meninggalkan tim ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai pekerjaanku. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jadi Sehun harus benar-benar mengalah.

Seseorang meletakkan cup kopi tepat disebelah lenganku, suhu hangatnya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku mendongakkan kepala. Kris berdiri disana, tatapannya mengarah pada layar komputer dihadapanku dan sebelah tangannya meminum kopi.

"Aku menyuruhmu mengamati CCTV-nya, bukan melamun didepannya,"

Aku mendengus. Memainkan jari-jariku diatas cup kopi yang Kris berikan tanpa bermaksud untuk meminumnya. "Layar-layar itu tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda sejak beberapa jam yang lalu," sergahku.

Kris terkekeh, kemudian duduk disebelahku. Dia menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, seperti sedang gelisah. "Kau sedang memikirkan Sehun?" Kris menebak.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan, kan?"

Kris menggeleng sangat pelan, hingga aku tak menyadari arti gelengan itu. "Tapi aku lega kau berbuat kesalahan. Setidaknya kau tak perlu lagi membiusnya setiap malam. Meskipun saat Sehun tau hal ini dia sedikit merepotkan," Kris meringis.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja, memejamkan mata. Semua hal ini membuatku lelah. "Jadi apa aku harus meminta maaf padamu?"

Kris terkikik. "Bahkan permintaan maafmu tidak akan mengubah apapun," sindirnya, ringan tapi tajam. Sangat Kris sekali.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghiburku sedikit?"

Kris tertawa ringan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku. Walaupun itu nyaman tapi itu tidak membantu. "Sehun merengek padaku untuk membiarkanmu keluar dari pekerjaan ini,"

Aku kembali memejamkan mata, sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan perkataan Kris. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya tanpa kau tanyakan padaku,"

"Aku sangat tau akan mustahil untuk menendangmu keluar dari perusahaan. Tapi Sehun jugamengatakan hal lain," Kris berhenti sebentar dan aku tidak menyahut. "Dia bilang dia sudah sangat mencintaimu,"

Kali ini aku benar-benar membuka mataku. Kupandangi wajah Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik, dan Kris hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Aku mencari kebohongan disana, tapi aku tak menemukan apapun. Sebenarnya mataku sudah sangat terbiasa membaca ekspresi wajah Kris. Aku tau saat dimana dia berbohong dan dimana dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan dia benar-benar tidak berbohong sekarang.

"Aku kira Sehun pria brengsek, seperti yang sering kau bicarakan sebelum pernikahanmu. Tapi dia bilang kau sosok pertama yang bisa membuatnya gugup," sambung Kris, dia menyesap kopinya pelan.

Apa tidak tau reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan. Sepertinya sesuatu jauh didalam diriku mendebatkan dua hal yang berbeda. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka debatkan, tepatnya. Satu hal yang aku tau, ada sesuatu di sudut diriku merasa nyaman saat mendengar kata-kata mengenai Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Aku yakin pria itu telah mengubah sesuatu didalam diriku. Benar-benar mengubahku hingga aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri. Pria itu berbeda. Pria itu bukan seperti pria-pria lain yang aku kenal. Ada perasaan lain yang kurasakan saat pria itu menciumku. Walaupun ciumannya hampir sama dengan pria-pria lain tetapi tubuhku memberikan reaksi yang berbeda.

Kurasa Kris benar kali ini. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

Dan Kris memang selalu benar.

"Kau melamun lagi," Kris menginterupsiku dari pikiran-pikiranku sendiri

Aku menghembuskan napas berat. "Sehun bukan tipe orang yang akan menyebarluaskan informasi ini. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu,"

Meskipun sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau Sehun seperti apa.

Kris kembali menyesap kopinya. "Aku harap juga begitu," Aku hanya mengangguk beberapa kali menyetujui perkataannya.

23.50 KST

Kris menyuruhku untuk pulang. Dia memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Walaupun sebenarnya itu tugas yang lebih besar. Aku tau pasti akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang Sehun tanyakan. Dan aku harus benar-benar bisa meyakinkan Sehun tentang pekerjaan ini.

Malam ini Kris akan membiarkanku berbicara dengan Sehun. Sendirian.

Tepat tengah malam aku sudah sampai di gedung apartemen Sehun. Seperti pencuri yang mengendap-endap, aku menekan angka-angka di pintu apartemen. Suara-suara dari pengeras suara televisi langsung menyambutku ketika aku masuk.

Beberapa suara langkah kaki membuatku yakin bahwa Sehun belum tidur. "Kau baru pulang?" Sehun muncul tepat di depanku saat aku baru saja melepas sepatu.

Aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum ringan. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, kukira kau sudah tidur,"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau,"

Entah mengapa aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk itu,"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Tangannya terulur untuk menangkap daguku dan menariknya keatas. Dia membuatku menatap matanya. "Jadi mereka tidak bisa mendengarmu sekarang?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Kemudian menggeleng. "Bahkan aku tidak memakai liontinku," aku membuka sedikit kerah sweater yang menutupi leherku.

"Baguslah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Sehun singkat sebelum mengecup bibirku sekilas dan berjalan masuk.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sehun benar-benar aneh sekarang. Dia seperti bukan Sehun yang kukenal dingin dan menyebalkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun yang sekarang tampak seperti pria yang sangat baik. Dia banyak tersenyum.

Kuputuskan tidak peduli dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang drastis.

Setelah mandi, Sehun sudah menunggu di balkon kamarnya. Dia berdiri memunggungiku dengan menggunakan kaos putih yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dan celana pendek hitam kesukaannya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan tertiup angin musim gugur.

Dia tampan.

Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Dengan menggunakan pakaian sesederhana ini pun, dimataku Sehun benar-benar mengesankan. Tubuhnya memang sempurna. Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu, sehingga dia mendapatkan postur tubuh sebagus ini.

"Aku tau kau berdiri disana," Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara. Dia masih tetap pada posisinya.

Merasa bodoh karena ketahuan, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Tiupan angin yang sedikit kencang membuatku bergidik. Ini benar-benar sudah hampir musim dingin.

Aku berdiri disamping Sehun, memandangi pria itu sebentar lalu mencoba mengikuti pandangan Sehun yang tertuju pada keramaian kota di bawah sana. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku berusaha memecah keheningan.

Sehun menoleh kearahku, dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah lalu mendesah ringan. "Bagaimana denganmu, kau bahkan tidak pakai celana,"

Dan aku tertawa. "Aku pakai celana, kau tau," kutarik sedikit kausku ke atas. "Kaus ini memang panjang,"

Sehun membalikkan badannya hingga benar-benar menatapku. Tatapannya terlihat begitu lembut. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"Akan kujawab,"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan curiga. "Kau yakin kau tidak sedang dalam pengawasan?"

"Sekarang bukan waktuku untuk bertugas," dengusku.

Sehun menarik napas panjang. "Jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk dalam dunia mata-mata?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Aku terkekeh. Berusaha membuat Sehun nyaman dengan suasana ini. "Sebenarnya kami itu detektif. Hanya saja bukan dari negara. Kami bekerja atas nama perusahaan,"

"Perusahaan?" Sehun menyela.

"Ceritanya akan panjang. Aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengar semuanya disini,"

Sehun kembali menatapku. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai. "Kalau begitu ceritakan didalam," Aku baru saja akan bersuara tapi Sehun sudah mengangkatku dalam gendongannya. Aku hanya tertawa, tidak ingin protes untuk hal itu.

Sehun membantingku ke ranjangnya yang selembut sutera dan aku mengaduh. Dia tersenyum sedikit sambil menggumamkan kata maaf lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" aku akhirnya bersuara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk dalam dunia itu?" dia bersikeras.

Aku diam. Masih menimbang-nimbang darimana hal ini diceritakan.

"Ini terjadi ketika aku masih sekolah," kataku akhirnya. Sehun tidak merespon. "Aku menjadi korban pembulian di sekolah. Kau tau kan karena aku tidak tinggal bersama orangtuaku disini," aku melanjutkan.

"Saat itu aku tinggal disebuah apartemen didekat rumah Minseok, kakak Kris. Dia sering memberikanku makanan ketika bertemu denganku di jalan. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku dulu gadis yang benar-benar baik dan lembut,"

Sehun terkikik.

"Waktu itu aku pulang dengan beberapa lebam disekujur tubuh karena aku dipukuli, dan Minseok tau hal itu," aku diam sejenak, entah mengapa pengalaman buruk itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. Bahkan aku masih merasa kesal jika mengingat hal itu, padahal itu sudah benar-benar lama.

"Lalu?" ucap Sehun. Sepertinya dia terlalu bersemangat mendengar kisah menyedihkan ini.

"Minseok mengenalkanku pada Kris. Saat itu dia masih menjadi mata-mata di kantor detektif walaupun dia masih kuliah. Dan disitulah aku direkrut," aku mengenang.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang gadis biasa menjadi seorang mata-mata seperti kau sekarang ini,"

Aku tertawa. Oh Sehun benar-benar polos. Atau bodoh. "Kau tau kan menjadi seorang penyanyi saja harus ada masa pelatihan. Begitu pula denganku. Aku dipersiapkan selama enam tahun,"

Sehun bergumam dan mengangguk-angguk. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berlatih fisik setiap hari,"

Sehun kembali bergumam. "Kurasa tubuhmu memang bagus," tatapannya beralih menatap kakiku, dia menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Aku berdeham. "Kau benar-benar terlambat menyadari hal itu ya?"

Sedetik kemudian Sehun sudah berada diatasku, tangannya mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas kepala dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Selama ini aku sudah menahan diri karena kau selalu menggunakan pakaianmu yang sangat tipis dan terbuka. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi,"

Aku tersenyum. Menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan menantang. "Kalau begitu jangan ditahan,"

Sehun tampak terkejut. Oh ayolah. Aku bahkan sudah berlatih beberapa kali menjadi pelacur. "Aku bakal susah dihentikan," Sehun kembali memperingatkan.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kalau begitu jangan berhenti," bisikku.

Sehun tersenyum ringan. Tangannya menelusuri lekuk tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah dengan sangat pelan. Dengan gerakan sangat lembut, Sehun menarik kausku. Setelah menyingkirkannya, bibir basahnya sudah menyapu permukaan kulitku.

Rasanya masih sama. Hangat, lembut, dan basah disaat bersamaan. Membuatku merasa terbakar oleh gairah.

Sehun mengecupi inci demi inci tubuhku dengan sangat lembut. Aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mengendalikan gairahnya. Dia benar-benar tenang dan sabar. Berbeda dengan pria-pria lain. Bisa dibilang Sehun sedikit lebih lamban.

Dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Sehun," bisikku. "Kau terlalu lama," aku sedikit tertawa, terlalu tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

Sehun menarik wajahnya, lalu mensejajarkannya dengan wajahku. "Kupikir kau suka," dan aku menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ucapnya.

Aku sedikit menyesal dengan ucapanku sendiri dan aku mulai berpikir mungkin Sehun benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda. Karena perkataanku barusan, Sehun berubah. Sikapnya menjadi benar-benar ganas.

Sehun menciumku dengan kasar. Dia terkesan terburu-buru walaupun rasa bibirnya masih lembut dan manis. Aku berusaha mengimbanginya dengan susah payah.

Aku tidak tau apa yang tangan Sehun lakukan di bawah sana. Bahkan aku tidak tau gerakan mana yang dilakukan Sehun untuk melepaskan celanaku. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesulitan bernapas dan berpikir.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan aku langsung megap-megap mencari udara. Belum sempat merasa lega, Sehun sudah menghisap perpotongan leherku dengan kuat. Aku mengerang kesal.

"Perlahan, Oh Sehun," erangku. Berusaha menahan gerakannya yang membabi buta.

Sehun melepaskanku, lalu tertawa. Bibirnya menciumi leherku. "Katakan bagaimana biasanya mereka melakukannya padamu?"

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan sendiri kepada mereka,"

Sehun terkekeh lalu ciumannya beralih menuju dada dan perutku. Dia mengecup dan menghisapnya secara bergantian. Lembut dan kasar secara seimbang. "Katakan bagaimana Chanyeol melakukannya,"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku melakukannya dengan Chanyeol,"

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Kutarik wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajahku. Kupandang wajah Sehun beberapa saat. Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa mengamati wajah Sehun yang sempurna tanpa gangguan. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat garis wajahnya yang sempurna, lekuk tubuhnya yang terpahat tanpa cacat. Aku bisa merasakan kelembutan kulit pucatnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisiknya. Sehun mengecupi jari-jariku yang menelusuri bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum. Benar-benar merasa nyaman. "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau kau sempurna?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Karena sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan cinta. Jadi jangan halangi aku,"

Aku hampir menangis karena tersanjung. Ini pertama kalinya aku disentuh pria atas dasar cinta, bukan semata-mata karena nafsu dan gairah.

Dan aku merasa lega. Karena Sehun pria yang tepat.

Setidaknya kurasa dia pria yang tepat.

Aku mendesah ringan. "Lakukan yang kau mau," Sehun hanya tersenyun menanggapi perkataanku.

Sehun benar-benar menciumku dengan lembut. Menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya perlahan, seolah-olah aku adalah barang yang rapuh. Aku lebih suka ciumannya yang seperti ini. Aku lebih suka dengan sisi Sehun yang lembut dan penuh kasih.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku benar-benar akan bercinta denganmu," aku mengangguk. "Dengan cinta," tambahnya.

AUTHOR POV

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku benar-benar akan bercinta denganmu," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Dengan cinta," tambahnya. Luhan melemparkan senyum tipis kepada suaminya.

Luhan terkesiap saat tubuh Sehun yang jakung dan keras menghimpitnya. Sentukan kulit Sehun ditubuhnya membuatnya merasakan panas yang membara. Dia belum pernah merasakan terbakar yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya kedalam rambut Luhan yang tebal. Menghisap aroma tubuh gadis itu dengan serakah. Lalu menghujami lehernya dengan kecupan dan hisapan lembut. "Aku suka bau mawar," Sehun menggigit perpotongan leher Luhan dan itu nyaris membuatnya memekik.

"Aku lebih suka kau," bisiknya, terengah-engah.

Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya ke wajah Luhan dan mengecup kelopak matanya. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar dikuasai dan diambil alih. Hanya dengan sentuhan pria itu, Luhan merasa dirinya meleleh.

Sementara Sehun menghujani tubuhnyanya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang memabukkan, Luhan memikirkan hal lain. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar mencintai pria itu. Luhan tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat disentuh laki-laki. Dan Sehun adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuat Luhan membiarkan tubuhnya dikuasai.

Luhan tau Sehun pria yang berbeda.

Sehun menyadari bahwa pikiran Luhan sedang tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Pria itu perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya menuju pusat tubuh Luhan, mengecupinya dengan perlahan. Luhan terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan," pekiknya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku hanya mempersiapkanmu, kau tau," bibirnya kembali bergerak mengecupi bagian tubuh Luhan yang lain.

Sehun memuja tubuh gadis itu.

Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal terhadap kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan padanya, jadi dia membenamkan tangannya dirambut hitam Sehun, menarik pria itu lebih mendekat padanya. Luhan sendiri tidak tau kapan keberaniannya menyentuh laki-laki hilang seperti sekarang ini, karena Luhan baru sadar bahwa dia belum menyentuh Sehun sama sekali.

Dengan ragu-ragu Luhan membelai punggung Sehun yang telanjang, mengusap-usapkan jari-jemarinya disana. Ia membuat pola-pola abstrak dipunggung pria itu. Sehun mendesah ringan. "Kurasa kau sudah benar-benar siap,"

Luhan memejamkan mata merasakan tubuhnya yang terbakar oleh gairah. Tubuhnya yang menginginkan sentuhan lebih dan lebih. Luhan tau apa yang sedang dialami tubuhnya saat panas itu menyerang pusat tubuhnya. Dia yakin dia benar-benar sudah siap.

Gadis itu mengangguk mensetujui.

Jantung Luhan berdegup dengan liar sementara bibir Sehun merapat kebibirnya. Tangan Sehun seolah-olah berada dimana-mana, menyentuh, membelai, menjelajahi tubuhnya, tetapi tetap saja Luhan belum merasakan cukup. Bagi Luhan semuanya terasa lebih intim sekarang. Luhan tau saat Sehun menelusupkan tangannya dipusat tubuhnya, itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Gairahnya memuncak.

"Ya Tuhan," erang gadis itu, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Luhan bisa merasakan dirinya basah oleh hasrat dan lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya bisa mengerang kesal.

Sehun berusaha keras menjaga napasnya tetap teratur. Dibutuhkan pengendalian tubuh yang hebat agar ia tak serta merta menancapkan diri dan hanyut dalam kelembutan Luhan. Sebaliknya, Sehun ingin pengalaman pertamanya dengan Luhan menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna. Sehun benar-benar berusaha keras mengendalikan diri.

Luhan merasakan punggungnya melengkung saat sensasi panas mengambil alih tubuhnya, menyerang tepat kepusat tubuhnya. "Kumohon Sehun," ucapnya terengah-engah. Napasnya pendek-pendek, megap-megap mencari udara. "Aku membutuhkanmu," tambahnya.

Permintaan Luhan yang gamblang itu benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanan diri Sehun yang susah payah dibangunnya, dan dia dengan cepat mengganti posisinya untuk bersiap memasuki gadis itu. "Kau yakin?" bisik Sehun parau, suaranya terdengar berat menahan gairah.

Luhan mengangguk setuju dan Sehun mulai mendorong maju. Mendorong secara perlahan. Luhan meringis. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menyentaknya dengan cepat. "Ya Tuhan," jerit Luhan. "Jangan bergerak," tambahnya.

Luhan masih terengah-engah merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa perih. Sehun benar-benar keras, membuatnya ingat akan pengalaman pertamanya. Ini benar-benar sakit.

Sehun sendiri yakin tidak ada zat perangsang yang lebih kuat dibandingkan menyaksikan Luhan mengerang dibawahnya. Sehun berusaha menjaga hasratnya tetap terkendali walaupun tubuh mereka sudah menyatu dengan sempurna.

Sehun memeriksa wajah Luhan lagi. Ekspresi kesakitan gadis itu sudah hilang meskipun dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Gairah Sehun sendiri memaksanya untuk bergerak perlahan, sambil terus mengamati ekspresi wajah Luhan yang meringis. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Serpihan terakhir pengendalian diri Sehun menguap sudah, pria itu menarik tubuhnya keluar dan mendorongnya maju dengan cepat. Luhan memekik, menjeritnya nama Sehun dengan keras.

Jeritan kesakitan Luhan tergantikan oleh kenikmatan desakan bercinta Sehun yang tak ada bandingannya. Dengan setiap sentuhan, Luhan merasakan desakan kehangatan melesat ketubuhnya hingga semuanya menjadi tak tertahankan lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya mengejang, nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. Luhan lupa cara bernapas dengan benar dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Lalu akhirnya seluruh dunianya meledak, dorongan panas itu membuatnya terkuras habis.

Semburan panas pada pusat tubuh gadis itu, membuat Sehun terguncang saat ia merasakan otot-otot Luhan menggenggam tubuhnya yang sensitif. Sehun merasa dirinya sudah gila, dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali tubuh Luhan yang terhentak-hentak akibat pergerakannya.

"Ya Tuhan," Luhan mengerang saat Sehun benar-benar bergerak dengan cepat. Sehun tetap mendesaknya maju, dan hanya beberapa saat dia sudah benar-benar meledak dalam gairah yang membuncah.

Luhan mendengar Sehun melenguh saat puncak gairahnya terlepas, merasakan pria itu terhempas diatas tubuhnya, terengah-engah mencari udara. Detak jantung Sehun yang berpacu dengan cepat membuat tubunya gemetar.

Luhan mengakui dalam hati, Sehun benar-benar hebat.

Sehun menggeser tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua terlentang berdampingan, dengan napas yang masih belum teratur, Luhan terkekeh. "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau hebat di ranjang?"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sayang. "Kurasa aku belum pernah mendengarnya,"

Luhan memejamkan mata. "Sepertinya aku mengatakannya kepada semua orang kecuali kau. Aku hanya menebak kalau kau hebat diranjang. Ya, tebakanku selalu benar,"

Sehun tertawa sedikit, lalu mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan dengan jari-jarinya. "Katakan bahwa aku lebih hebat dari mereka,"

"Kau memang lebih hebat dari mereka semua,"

Sehun berdeham sedikit, merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Ini pengalaman bercinta yang pertama untukku," bisik Sehun.

Luhan mencibir. "Aku merasa mual mendengarnya. Jangan membohongiku, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Luhan, mengecup bibir gadis itu perlahan. Menyapu bibir ranumnya dengan lidahnya sekilas. "Aku hanya meniduri gadis-gadis lain. Aku tidak bercinta dengan mereka. Jadi ini yang pertama untukku,"

Luhan menelusuri wajah suaminya yang penuh peluh. "Begitu pula denganku, kalau begitu,"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, tanpa gairah, hanya ada kelembutan disana. Keduanya sama-sama menyampaikan perasaan cinta melalui sentuhan. Begitu banyak cinta hingga mereka yakin akan benar-benar tenggelam didalamnya.

Sehun untuk Luhan dan Luhan untuk Sehun.

Setidaknya malam ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Tanpa harus tau apa yang akan mereka hadapi esok dan lusa. Mereka terlalu egois untuk memikirkan hal lain, atau bahkan tidak membiarkan hal lain mengganggu mereka.

TBC

Hallo terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfiction ini. Maaf ya author kelamaan updatenya karena banyak sekali tugas kuliah yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Chapter ini tidak begitu panjang dan menurut author sendiri juga tidak begitu seru.

Chapter depan author sudah memulai memunculkan action-nya. Mau author munculin dichapter ini tapi kepanjangan. Maaf kalau ceritanya monoton dan nggak menarik. Chapter depan Lay sama Tao juga bakalan muncul. Enaknya Lay sama Tao jadi cewek atau cowok. Saran dong.

Oh ya ini adalah script NC pertama author. Author nggak bisa bikin NC yang baik dan benar. Nggak tau lagi harus kaya gimana.

Sepertinya itu dulu yang bisa author sampaikan. Lebih kurangnya terima kasih. Terima kasih juga buat yang setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfiction ini, yang memberikan dukungan kepada author untuk tetap menulis.

See you.


	5. Chapter 5

LUHAN POV

Paginya aku benar-benar memulai hari dengan semangat. Tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri. Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa aku merasa utuh. Aku merasakan bahagia yang sebenarnya. Dengan Sehun disampingku dan segala perasaanku untuknya.

Aku merasa sebagai wanita yang sempurna untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Seorang istri yang beruntung. Meski aku tau masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakan aku mencintai Sehun, tapi memang aku tidak munafik untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Sehun dan aku memakan sarapan kami dengan tenang. Masih sepotong sandwich dan susu. Sehun tau hanya itu yang mampu kubuat untuknya, dan aku beruntung dia tidak protes.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun setelah dia menyelesaikan sarapannya, aku menatapnya. "Kau bekerja hari ini?" aku hanya menggumam mengiyakan, tak menjawab pertanyaannya karena mulutku masih penuh dengan makanan. "Jadi-,"

"Jadi aku tidak akan keluar dari perusahaan itu," potongku. Sehun diam.

Sehun bergumam sesuatu yang tak kupahami. Kemudian dia berkata sangat pelan. "Aku sempat curiga saat melihat asset-asetmu dulu," Sehun berhenti sebentar. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan menilai. "Kau seorang akuntan," tambahnya.

"Lalu?" aku berbicara dengan mulut penuh, Sehun banyak bicara pagi ini.

Sehun tertawa ringan. "Tidak ada seorang akuntan yang memiliki kekayaan sebanyak itu. Bahkan kupikir awalnya kau seorang wanita simpanan," dan aku tersedak. Aku melotot kearahnya sambil terbatuk-batuk, sedangkan Sehun hanya meringis. "Dan kurasa dugaanku benar saat melihatmu beberapa hari yang lalu,"

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dari batuk-batuk. "Saat aku salah membiusmu?" Sehun mengangguk. Sehun hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku segera mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Telingaku berdengung.

Beberapa suara mulai muncul ditelingaku, beberapa orang bercakap-cakap dalam samar. Salah satunya adalah suara seseorang yang sudah lama tidak kudengar. Bahkan aku nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri.

Sepertinya aku bermimpi. Kupandangi Sehun sekilas, dia sedang menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" suara itu berucap dan aku berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mendengar suara itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tambahnya.

"Huang Zitao," suaraku nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Suara tawa melengking itu meledak ditelingaku. "Ada seseorang yang merengek bantuan padaku. Aku harus bagaimana, Luhan?" ucapnya. Lalu aku mendengar Kris mengumpat.

Aku tersenyum, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan. "Aku merindukanmu, brengsek,"

Wanita itu terkekeh. "Aku di kantormu," dan suara-suara itu lenyap begitu saja.

Aku mendesah lega. Bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang.

"Huang Zitao?" tanya Sehun setelah aku sudah selesai berbicara, Sehun mengucapkan nama itu dengan terbata-bata.

Aku memandangi Sehun yang memasang wajah bingung, beberapa saat yang lalu bahkan aku sempat melupakan kehadiran Sehun. "Dia dulu seseorang dari tim. Lebih muda daripada aku," akhirnya aku menjelaskan.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu sekarang dia?" ada kehati-hatian dalam nada suara Sehun.

Aku mendesah ringan. Merasakan beberapa potongan kisah masalalu yang kembali muncul dibenakku. "Dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia memilih bergabung dengan perusahaan mata-mata Beijing karena dia begitu mencintai negaranya. Sepertinya Kris memohon bantuannya lagi,"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk lagi walaupun aku ragu dia akan mengerti dengan cepat. "Dia memiliki bakat khusus?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Gadis itu pengatur strategi terbaik setelah Kris. Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini padamu ya," Sehun menunggu. "Dia sniper," dan mulut Sehun benar-benar terbuka lebar.

Sama halnya dengan Sehun, aku juga kaget dengan keberadaan Zitao disini. Sepertinya ini benar-benar masalah serius karena harus melibatkan seseorang seperti Zitao. Aku tidak yakin Kris akan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak yakin mereka akan bekerja tanpa melibatkan masalalu mereka masing-masing.

Ya, Kris dan Zitao dulu memang sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Zitao direkrut bersamaan denganku. Dia hanya bertahan selama dua tahun, karena jarang sekali ada kasus yang membutuhkan bakat besarnya.

Lalu Zitao dipanggil oleh sebuah perusahaan besar di Beijing. Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan internasional yang membutuhkan bakat khusus seperti dirinya dan Kris harus rela melepaskan gadis itu pergi.

Aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengar Kris tertawa selama enam bulan setelah kepergian Zitao waktu itu. Walaupun Kris masih bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya, suasana hatinya akan selalu buruk sepanjang waktu selama Zitao tak ada.

Dan sepertinya hari-hari kedepan, Kris akan melunak.

.

10.00 KST

Suara dentingan lift yang kunaiki menunjukkan angka empat belas. Saat pintu terbuka, aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut panjang yang diikat rapi kebelakang. Gadis itu menggunakan kemeja putih polos yang terlalu besar ditubuhnya yang ramping. Dia juga menggunakan sepatu boots tinggi dan celana jeans dengan lubang dibagian lututnya.

Zitao menatapku dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Sedangkan aku membeku didepan pintu lift. Dia membuka kedua lengannya. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu," dan aku memutar bola mataku kesal.

"Kau masih saja brengsek," umpatku. Zitao tertawa sebelum kemudian berjalan cepat kearahku dan memelukku erat. "Sial. Aku merindukanmu," tambahku. Kutepuk punggungnya beberapa kali.

Zitao terkekeh, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada yang lebih merindukanku, kau tau," tatapannya melirik Kris yang sedang menelepon.

Kris memandangi Zitao sekilas tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau harus tau suasana hatinya sungguh baik hari ini," sambung Kyungsoo diiringi gumaman setuju dari semua orang, Chanyeol, Suho, Jongin, dan Jongdae.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Pantas saja dia terlalu bersemangat kemarin saat mengadakan rapat,"

"Aku sempat terkejut saat Kris meminta bantuanku kemarin. Dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari perusahaanku," tambah Zitao. "Kurasa dia merindukanku,"

"Kami semua merindukanmu," aku mengoreksi. Zitao tersenyum ringan kemudian memelukku lagi. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu disana? Kau baik-baik saja?" aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Zitao mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Tentu saja. Aku tumbuh dengan baik," Zitao tersenyum-senyum lucu.

Gadis ini sungguh manis dan menggemaskan. Wajahnya yang mungil mampu mempengaruhi semua orang yang melihatnya. Semua orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti mengira dia gadis biasa. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengira gadis itu penembak terbaik.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai bergosip. Aku akan memulai rapatnya," Kris mengiterupsi.

Aku memandangi Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kyungsoo benar. Wajah Kris berseri-seri hari ini. Dia tampak tak semenakutkan seperti biasanya. "Kau berbeda," bisikku pada Kris. Kyungsoo memelototiku. Pandangannya memperingatkan. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Maksudmu aku?" tanya Kris.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tampak lebih baik. Aku penasaran apa yang semalam kau lakukan," Zitao menyikut perutku, mengisyaratkanku untuk diam. "Sepertinya aku memang benar," dengusku.

Kris memutar bola matanya sebal. Dia tak menghiraukanku dan memilih untuk menunjukkan layar komputernya dihadapannya kepada kami semua. Kris menekan beberapa tombol dan layar-layar itu menunjukkan gambar senjata api yang kuduga diambil dari kantor kejaksaan.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku melirik Zitao. Gadis itu tampak fokus dengan gambar-gambar yang Kris tunjukkan, sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Jari-jarinya bergerak, mengetuk-ketuk meja dihadapannya. Sedangkan kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard, bersiap menuliskan apa saja yang akan Zitao katakan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Zitao menjentikkan jarinya, dia tersenyum puas. "QSZ-92," suara Zitao terdengar bersemangat. "Recoil operated locked brenct," tambahnya, dia mendesah lega. Kyungso menggerakkan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard dengan cepat.

"Seratus persen sama," tambah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memunculkan gambar-gambar senjata yang sama dengan yang Kris tunjukkan.

"Dibuat di Changtu Machine, China. Sembilan peluru, diameter 19 milimeter. Dengan jangkauan 50 meter. Kecepatan 1148 meter per detik," Zitao menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Aku benar-benar merasa terkejut dengan kemampuan Zitao sekarang. Dia jauh lebih baik. Kurasa Zitao sudah benar-benar tak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Dimana dia mendapatkannya?" Baekhyun berkomentar.

Aku mendengus. "Kurasa ini barang illegal," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan saat ini.

Zitao menggetuk-ketukan jarinya beberapa kali diatas meja. Dia tampak berpikir. "Hanya ada satu orang yang biasa melakukan penjualan seperti ini," ucapnya datar, pandangannya menerawang jauh.

Dan kata-kata Zitao mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Penjual senjata illegal terbesar di China. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah terdeteksi wajahnya. "Zhoumi," ucapku begitu saja.

Zitao menjentikkan jarinya. "Bingo,"

Semua orang memandangiku dan Zitao bergantian dengan pandangan heran. Karena tim ini jarang membeli barang illegal, wajar jika mereka tidak tau. Aku melirik Kris, menunggu reaksinya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang besar.

Berurusan dengan mafia besar seperti Zhoumi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dia bahkan tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan orang yang mengatasnamakan negara. Kami musuh baginya. Mungkin ini akan berarti juga jalan buntu.

"Kita tidak bisa bekerja sama," Zitao mengingatkan.

Kris mengangguk sekali, tanga. "Tentu saja," Kris berhenti sejenak, pandangannya menatap Jongdae. "Kita akan retas sistemnya,"

Tanpa aba-aba kami semua menatap Jongdae yang sedang mengamati layar komputer didepannya. Kemudian Jongdae mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. Pandangan kami serempak mengarah pada Jongin yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan kosong di sebelah Kris. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tampak frustrasi.

"Jika Jongdae saja tak mampu, lalu aku bagaimana," Jongin mendengus. Jongin memang seorang pekerja lapangan yang mampu melakukan sedikit peretasan, walaupun tidak sehebat Jongdae, dia sering membantu tugas-tugas Jondae. Jongin masih harus banyak belajar.

"Kami belum pernah meretas sistem dari China," Jongdae akhirnya angkat suara.

"Apakah berbeda?" tanyaku, terlalu penasaran untuk diam. Terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti, kupikir.

Jongdae mengangguk dengan lemah, sekali. "Sangat jauh berbeda. Ada beberapa hal yang kami tak punya," tambahnya.

Suara ketukan jari-jari Zitao terdengar lagi. Dia selalu mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya jika sedang berpikir, kebiasaan buruknya. "Apa kau keberatan menambah satu orang lagi Kris?" Kris menggeleng. "Hanya ada satu nama yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini,"

"Zhang Yixing," bisik Kris. Zitao mengangguk setuju.

Aku bahkan tidak terkejut. Kris akan mengerahkan semuanya.

Zhang Yixing adalah seorang hacker wanita pertama yang bekerja di kantor detektif Beijing sejak ia masih kuliah. Dia salah satu hacker paling berbakat dan paling sulit dicari di China. Keberadaan gadis itu susah ditemukan karena dia selalu bisa menghindar dari segala macam pelacak. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Yixing memutuskan keluar dari kantor detektif Beijing dan lebih memilih bergabung dengan sebuah perusahaan mata-mata besar di Shanghai. Keberadaan gadis itu semakin tidak diketahui hingga sekarang.

Aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dalam suatu pelatihan yang sama. Satu hal yang kutau dari gadis itu, dia jenius. Sangat cerdas. Banyak orang menilai dirinya sebagai gadis lemah lembut, tanpa tau bakatnya.

"Jongdae. Sambungkan aku pada nomor ini," Zitao melemparkan ponselnya pada Jongdae.

Beberapa saat kemudian, nada sambung telepon terdengar.

Tepat nada sambung kedua, telepon tersambung. "Huang Zitao," sapa suara disebrang.

Zitao tersenyum puas. "Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup" balas Zitao.

Suara melengking itu tertawa. "Kau sedang berada di Korea. Kau menghianati negaramu?" ucapnya dalam Bahasa Mandarin. Beberapa saat kemudian, tulisan-tulisan terjemahan muncul begitu saja dilayar.

Zitao tertawa. "Coba lihat siapa yang bicara. Seorang gadis yang meninggalkan tugas negaranya demi uang?" Zitao mencibir.

Kami semua saling berpandangan. Bingung. Zitao mengangkat bahu acuh.

Suara Yixing kembali tertawa disana. "Jadi siapa yang ingin kau intai?" ucapnya langsung.

"Kujemput di bandara malam ini,"

Yixing mendengus. "Aku bahkan belum setuju,"

"Aku bahkan tak butuh persetujuanmu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Yixing," Zitao mengisyaratkan untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?" Chanyeol bersuara untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini. Petugas lapangan memang jarang bicara.

Zitao mengangguk pasti. "Aku mengenalnya dengan baik,"

"Dia bisa bahasa Korea?" tambah Jongin.

"Dia menguasai delapan bahasa," balas Zitao ringan.

Sepertinya satu masalah yang muncul sedikit ada jalan keluar. Meskipun kemungkinan untuk berhasil masih sangat tipis.

19.00 KST

AUTHOR POV

Zitao dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput Yixing di bandara. Luhan memegang kemudi, sedangkan Zitao duduk dibangku penumpang sambil memainkan pisau lipat yang Luhan berikan padanya. Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa diam.

Luhan sendiri merasa kebahagiaannya lengkap. Dia mendapatkan semua teman-temannya. Bahkan dia mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini perasaannya pada Sehun sebatas itu. Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mencintai pria itu.

"Kau yakin Yixing akan datang?" Luhan akhirnya bicara, berusaha memecah keheningan. Zitao tidak banyak bicara, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Zitao berhenti dari aktivitasnya memutar dan melipat pisau. "Aku bertaruh Kris untuk hal itu," ucapnya acuh.

Luhan tertawa, memukul lengan gadis itu. "Mengapa kau kembali?" tanya Luhan padanya. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin Luhan tanyakan. Zitao terdiam. "Bahkan ketika aku memohon padamu untuk kembali, kau tak menghiraukanku," Luhan menambahkan, nada suaranya terdengar sarkas.

Zitao menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Aku kalah," bisiknya. "Perasaanku pada Kris mengalahkanku,"

Luhan terkekeh, terdengar mengejek. "Kupikir kau gadis jalang,"

"Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kutinggalkan didunia ini, meskipun aku jalang" lanjut Zitao, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Zitao mendesah ringan. "Pertama, negaraku,"

"Wow, aku tersinggung," Luhan memotong.

Zitao mencibir. "Kau bahkan bukan orang China lagi sekarang," Luhan hanya diam, dia tau Zitao benar. "Kedua, keluargaku," tambahnya. "Dan yang terakhir-,"

"Kris," potong Luhan cepat. Zitao mengangguk beberapa kali, menyetujui pendapat Luhan. "Aku bahkan tak pernah masuk daftarmu," suara Luhan terdengar kecewa.

Zitao memutar badannya menatap Luhan, gadis menatap Luhan tajam. "Hey brengsek, kau bahkan tidak bilang kau akan memutuskan untuk menikah secepat ini,"

Luhan mendecak sebal. "Kau tau itu perjodohan," sergahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran mengapa kau dijodohkan,"

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Bisnis keluarga. Uang. Memangnya apalagi?"

Zitao menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik. Terlalu penasaran dengan masalah perjodohan sahabatnya itu. "Jangan katakan orang tuamu menjualmu pada Sehun," Zitao menekankan kata-katanya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Lebih tepatnya untuk melancarkan bisnis. Setidaknya itu yang mereka bilang," ada kesedihan dalam nada suara Luhan yang membuat Zitao berhenti bertanya.\

Zitao tau Luhan masih merasa sedih. Zitao bisa merasakan perubahan sikapnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat hingga mereka sampai di bandara internasional. "Sepertinya kita terlambat," ucap Zitao sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Luhan setengah berlari mengekor di belakang gadis tinggi itu.

Zitao tiba-tiba berhenti, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang hampir menabraknya dari belakang. Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada seorang gadis lucu yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Gadis itu menggunakan sweater khas musim dingin dengan headphone bertengger manis dileher. Ransel berwarna putih bertengger dipunggungnya dan dua koper besar berada disebelahnya.

Tampak seperti gadis baik-baik yang tersesat.

Yixing membawa sendiri peralatannya dalam dua koper besar. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak percaya pada teknologi yang nantinya akan Kris berikan padanya.

Yixing tersenyum pada Zitao dan Luhan, tangannya melambai beberapa kali. "Kau terlambat, dua menit tiga puluh empat detik," suaranya terdengar ceria.

Zitao tertawa. Kemudian menghampiri gadis itu dalam tiga langkah panjang dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih," bisik Zitao lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Yixing menepuk lengan Zitao beberapa kali. "Sama sekali bukan masalah," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum ringan. Pandangan Yixing beralih pada Luhan yang masih memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam. "Aku masih sangat mengingatmu Luhan," Yixing menjawab keragu-raguan dalam wajah Luhan. Gadis itu menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengingatku,"

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Zitao dan Luhan bergantian. "Aku tidak akan melupakan seseorang yang sebangsa denganku,"

Zitao mendesis. "Apalagi yang berhianat,"

Zitao tertawa dan Luhan mengumpat. "Berhentilah membahas itu," tambah Luhan kesal. Ketiganya tertawa, mereka bergegas meninggalkan bandara dan kembali ke markas.

Jika orang melihat mereka, hanya akan tampak tiga gadis muda yang dari China yang sedang menghabiskan waktu libur musim dingin mereka di Korea. Tidak akan ada yang menduga bahwa ketiga gadis itu adalah seorang hacker terbaik, seorang sniper, dan seorang mata-mata profesional.

Dari mereka bertiga hanya Luhan yang bekerja diluar kepentingan negara asalnya. Luhan sendiri merasa nyaman bekerja di negara lain. Meskipun dia sangat merindukan negaranya sendiri, tapi dia sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran Kris disana.

Kris memang orang China asli. Dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim saat masih sekolah di Korea. Kris bilang orangtua kandungnya membuang dirinya begitu saja. Meskipun dia tak mau melepaskan marganya, dia juga tak ingin kembali ke negaranya sendiri. Luhan sendiri tau, kewajibannya harus dipenuhi disini.

Luhan juga sudah menganggap Kris sebagai kakaknya sendiri, begitu pula dengan anggota tim yang lain. Menganggap keluarga Kris sebagai keluarganya. Itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Luhan tetap bertahan disini, sebagai orang Kris.

.

21.00 KST

Kehadiran Yixing disana disambut hangat oleh semua orang. Gadis itu sangat cepat menyesuaikan diri karena karakternya yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Yixing sendiri langsung meminta Kris memberikan tugasnya. Dia tak suka berdiam diri terlalu lama.

Tentu saja Kris senang dengan hal itu.

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, gadis itu sedang fokus menyaksikan enam layar komputer besar dihadapannya. Layar-layar itu menampilkan beberapa tulisan-tulisan rumit yang tak bisa dibaca oleh orang lain. Yixing bilang dia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan kode-kodenya. Tangannya bergerak sangat cepat di atas keyboard, menekan-nekan tombol itu disana seolah-olah tanpa berpikir. Semua orang disana dibuat tercengang oleh kecepatan kerjanya.

Bahkan Jongdae hanya menatap gadis itu dengan mulut terbuka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus bekerja cepat mengimbangi cara kerja Yixing. Data-data yang dikirim Yixing kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, membuat kedua orang itu kewalahan. Sedangkan lima orang pekerja lapangan disana hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu. Luhan, Chanyeol, Zitao, Jongin, dan Suho. Mereka merasa buta dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Hanya delapan menit, Yixing sudah selesai. Semuanya terhubung. Semua data-data dari komputer pribadi Zhoumi sudah berhasil diretas.

"Ternyata tidak serumit yang kubayangkan," Yixing meregangkan otot-ototnya, senyumnya tidak bisa pudar dari wajahnya. Dia merasa bangga dengan keahliannya sendiri.

Jongdae memandangi Jongin dengan pandangan bingung, meminta pendapat Jongin dalam diam. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya frustrasi. Keduanya merasa tak percaya dikalahkan oleh gadis lucu itu.

"Wow," Jongdae berseru saat semua data sudah benar-benar masuk. "Kau sangat cepat," pujinya. Jongdae mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, matanya berseri-seri.

Yixing tersenyum kearahnya, kemudian menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan. "Perhatikan dan kau akan banyak belajar," Jongdae mengangguk senang dan Yixing mulai menjelaskan banyak hal padanya.

"Data ditemukan," Baekhyun berseru. "Dibeli atas nama Pu Zhengzhu," tambahnya, tangannya masih bergerak-gerak cepat.

"Park Jungsoo. Seorang karyawan diperusahaan ekspor impor," Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Tunggu dulu," Kyungsoo kembali bersuara, gadis itu memfokuskan matanya pada layar komputer di depannya, membuat matanya tampak benar-benar bulat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. "Siapa Cui Shiyuan?" sambungnya.

"Choi Siwon. Dalam bahasa Korea," Luhan membenarkan.

"Catatan pembayarannya atas nama Choi Siwon," bisik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri masih menelusuri layar-layar komputer itu, mencari sesuatu.

Mereka semua bersama-sama menatap pemimpin mereka, Kris. Pria itu belum berucap sama sekali sejak tadi. Kris hanya memandangi data-data dikomputer Kyungsoo tanpa suara. Kris tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan berusaha menyatukan potongan-potongan informasi yang diperolehnya.

Kris tampak berpikir keras. "Ini saling berhubungan," Kris akhirnya bicara. "Luhan," serunya. Luhan memandangi Kris tanpa bicara. "Kau sudah dapat data Jeon Jaewon yang kuminta?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melemparkan sebuah ponsel pada Kris. Begitu Kris menyambungkannya pada komputer, semua data bisnis kakak angkat Sehun tersebut muncul.

"Laporkan padaku apa-apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Park Jungsoo dan Choi Siwon," titahnya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua gadis itu langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Dan kalian," pandangan Kris terarah pada Chanyeol, Jongin, Luhan, Zitao, dan Suho. Kris memandangi mereka bergantian. "Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok," perintahnya.

"Kami semua?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Pandangan Chanyeol mengarah pada Luhan dan Kris bergantian. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu. Luhan sendiri tak yakin dirinya akan bertugas besok. Bukannya dia sedang dalam masa hukuman.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kris. "Kalian semua," Kris menekankan. "Jangan berbuat kesalahan kali ini," Kris menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

Zitao berdeham-deham sedikit. "Kau juga akan menurunkanku besok?"

Kris terkekeh. "Memangnya aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk berlibur?" Zitao hanya merengut, dia memandangi Kris dengan kesal dan dibalas pria itu dengan senyuman menggoda.

Luhan menepukkan kedua tangannya satu kali. "Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Sudah waktunya pulang," dia bangkit berdiri dan membereskan beberapa barangnya.

Yixing memandangi Luhan dengan bingung. "Kau tidak tinggal?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku punya urusan yang harus dikerjakan," bisiknya dengan nada menyesal.

"Apa itu?" Yixing kembali bertanya.

"Dia harus mengurus bayi besarnya," ledek Chanyeol dan disambut oleh tawa semua orang, kecuali Yixing, gadis itu benar-benar tak mengerti. "Dia seorang istri, Yixing," Chanyeol menambahkan dan Yixing hanya membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk beberapa kali.

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. Kris memang memberikan sedikit kelonggaran pada Luhan untuk pulang jika tugasnya sudah selesai. Bagaimanapun Luhan punya kehidupan lain yang harus diurusnya.

Memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Sebelum menikah, Luhan dan yang lainnya hanya akan pulang mengunjungi keluarga saat akhir pekan. Itupun jika mereka tidak punya tugas. Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli tempat tinggal disekitar tempat mereka bekerja agar lebih memudahkan mereka.

Tapi sekarang, Luhan merupakan suatu pengecualian untuk tim ini.

.

23:30 KST

Luhan membuka pintu apartemen Sehun perlahan. Berusaha meminimalkan suara yang dihasilkan dari gerakannya. Luhan tak ingin membangunkan Sehun yang mungkin sudah tidur. Saat Luhan sudah masuk, ternyata Sehun sudah menunggunya.

Pria itu duduk disofa sambil menghadap kearahnya, tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa gugup dengan tatapan Sehun.

Luhan berdeham-deham, sebelum akhirnya memaksakan sebuah senyuman, terlihat kaku. "Kau menungguku lagi?" bisik Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum padanya.

Sehun membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk datang kepelukannya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Akhirnya gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat. Sehun memeluknya sangat erat.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, lalu berbisik didepan bibirnya. "Aku merindukanmu," suaranya terdengar lembut.

Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya, tangannya menelusuri wajah Sehun. "Bahkan belum sehari?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengecupi jari-jari istrinya. "Bahkan belum sehari," dia mengulang perkataan Luhan.

Luhan mendesah ringan, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun dan memejamkan mata. "Maaf selalu membuatmu menunggu,"

Sehun terkekeh dan mencium kepala gadis itu. "Sama sekali bukan masalah," Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jadi bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Melelahkan seperti biasa. Besok aku akan turun ke lapangan,"

Secara refleks tubuh Sehun mengejang dan Luhan langsung menyadari hal itu. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap wajah suaminya. Tangannya mengusap pipi Sehun perlahan, berusaha membuat pria itu tenang.

Dan sentuhan Luhan selalu berhasil pria itu tenang.

"Kau akan mulai kerja lapangan lagi?" tanya Sehun setelah diam yang lama. Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikanmu?" desahnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mencium suaminya dengan lembut. "Maaf tapi sepertinya tidak ada,"

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau begitu,"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Apa?" bisiknya.

"Berjanjilah untuk pulang tanpa luka," Luhan terdiam. Dia tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi sekarang. Luhan kehabisan kata-kata, selalu seperti itu ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Permintaan Sehun bukan hal yang mudah. Bukan hal yang bisa dikendalikan oleh Luhan. Tapi entah mengapa, bukannya Luhan merasa kesal, dia malah merasa sesuatu yang jauh didalam dirinya menghangat. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa sedikit bahagia saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Luhan rasa dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta.

Sehun benar-benar mengubah Luhan sedikit demi sedikit.

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa senyum. "Oh Sehun-,"

"Berjanjilah," Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Pria itu tidak mengijinkan Luhan membuat alasan lebih jauh lagi.

Luhan terdiam. Gadis itu memandangi mata Sehun yang penuh kecemasan. Mengamati mata itu dalam diam, berusaha membaca apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan. Mata Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan sayang. Meskipun didalam mata itu ada ketakutan yang begitu besar. Luhan sendiri tak tau ketakutan apa yang Sehun rasakan.

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk. "Aku berjanji," keduanya sama-sama tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

.

TBC

.

Hallo terima kasih sudah mau membaca kelanjutan kisah ini. Dalam kesempatan kali ini, author akan membahas beberapa hal yang ditanyakan direview.

Pertama, tentang format penulisan. Sebenarnya author sudah memberi double enter untuk membedakan tempat dan waktu kejadian, author juga memberi tanda hubung (-) tapi gatau kenapa format di berbeda, tandanya hilang semua. Jadi mungkin readers agak bingung, tapi author sudah perbaiki.

Kedua, author menambah beberapa cast lagi tapi hanya sebagai peran pembantu yang tidak dijelaskan asal usul dan keberadaannya. Seperti nama-nama China yang disebutkan dalam cerita ini sebenarnya adalah nama-nama member Super Junior dalam bahasa China. Leeteuk sama Siwon /hehe/. Maaf deh author bikin member Super Junior jadi jahat semua. Author harus menistakan bias sendiri /huhu/. Author juga memngubah point of view dari orang pertama menjadi orang ketiga serba tau karena biar enak menjelaskannya. Author sendiri bingung cara menyampaikan adegan actionnya biar dibacanya enak.

Ketiga, author munculin Tao sama Lay dichapter ini tapi jadi cewek. Soalnya author lebih mengutamakan jalan cerita yang dibangun dari karakter tokoh-tokohnya. Author pengen memunculkan peran perempuan hebat dalam cerita fanfiction ini. Wah author udah kaya penganut aliran sastra feminis aja nih. Untuk aksi mereka semua, ada dichapter depan. Soalnya kepanjangan. Author sendiri masih bingung ini sampe berapa chapter. Semoga berakhir dengan cepat.

Keempat, author mau nanya dong kalo mau bikin tulisan Hangeul dilaptop gimana ya? Apa harus install aplikasi atau gimana? Kalo ada yang tau dong. Makasih

Terakhir, ada yang tanya ke-author kok bahasa penulisannya baku banget. Hal ini dikarenakan author adalah mahasiswa jurusan bahasa dan sastra Indonesia. Kalo nggak baku nanti takutnya disuruh revisi /ngik/.

Yasudah, itu aja dulu yang mau author sampaikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca, memberikan review, memberikan kritik dan saran, dan memberi semangat serta dukungan kepada author. Kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan disampaikan supaya author bisa memperbaiki kekurangannya.

Oke sekian. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa dinext chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

02:00 KST

AUTHOR POV

Luhan terjaga dari tidurnya saat telinganya berdengung beberapa kali –Kris tidak menginjinkan Luhan untuk melepas pelacaknya- meskipun tidak bisa dibilang Luhan tidur, dia hanya memejamkan mata selama beberapa jam. Luhan masih belum bergerak karena Sehun mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat, dia tak ingin membangunkan Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas. Selain Luhan sendiri merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Chanyeol sudah menunggumu di bawah," suara Jongin benar-benar memaksa Luhan untuk bergerak.

Akhirnya gadis itu mengubah posisi tubuhnya dengan sangat pelan, melepaskan tubuh Sehun darinya dan bergegas memakai pakaian khususnya dengan tenang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Luhan terlatih dengan baik sebagai seorang penyusup.

Luhan benar-benar tanpa persiapan sebelumnya, bahkan dia tak tau tugasnya akan dimulai sekarang, Kris senang sekali memberinya kejutan. Dan Luhan benci kejutan.

Luhan bergerak dengan cepat, dia meninggalkan catatan kecil yang ditempel di sebelah Sehun. Langkah kakinya yang cepat menggema diseluruh jalan keluar di pintu darurat. Luhan tau Chanyeol menunggunya di lobby bawah tanah.

Chanyeol membunyikan klakson mobilnya sekali saat melihat Luhan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Luhan berlari menghampiri mobil hitam yang terparkir jauh didepannya, wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Kau lama sekali," protes Chanyeol saat Luhan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Luhan mendesah sekali, menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tau kan aku tidak suka kejutan,"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kurasa aku mengenalmu dengan baik," Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi melesat menembus jalanan ibukota yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang dijalan, tentu saja ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin. Tidak ada orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk menghabiskan waktu tengah malam mereka dijalanan.

Kecuali Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Kedua anak manusia itu terjebak dalam keheningan yang panjang. Baik Chanyeol dan Luhan sama-sama tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan mereka tak tau harus mulai membicarakan apa dan bicara darimana. Chanyeol fokus pada jalanan yang basah karena hujan sedangkan Luhan tampak sedang melamun.

Pikiran Luhan sedang tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya saat ini. Jika ada yang sedang dipikirkannya, maka itu adalah Sehun. Entah mengapa Luhan tidak bisa melupakan perkataan Sehun yang memintanya untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya. Luhan sendiri tak ingin terus menerus membuat Sehun khawatir. Tapi Luhan sendiri tau dia tak punya pilihan.

Belum ada hal-hal lain sebelumnya yang membuat Luhan merasa ragu dengan pekerjaannya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkan orang tuanya saat bergabung dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun mengubah hal itu. Pengaruh pria itu dalam hidupnya sangat besar.

Sehun-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa meruntuhkan dinding keras kepala Luhan. Bahkan Kris-pun tak mampu melakukannya.

"Kau diam malam ini," Chanyeol akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyannya tanpa memandang Luhan.

Luhan mendesah ringan, memejamkan matanya yang terasa lelah. "Aku tak tau, Chan. Sehun membuatku tak berhenti memikirkannya,"

Luhan sudah siap dengan segala ledekan yang akan Chanyeol berikan. Tapi Luhan salah, pria itu malah mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya, berusaha membuat Luhan tenang.

Bahkan Luhan sendiri heran, apa yang telah membuat Chanyeol menjadi dewasa.

"Kau tak meledekku?" tanyanya polos, menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau mau aku meledekmu?" Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Aku sendiri tak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa,"

Luhan menyeringai, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Kau sudah terlalu dewasa Park Chanyeol. Apa yang mengubahmu?" sindirnya.

Chanyeol mengelus paha Luhan perlahan. "Mau kutunjukkan bagaimana orang dewasa bekerja?" Chanyeol balas menyeringai dan Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pahanya, dia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Apalagi dia tak memasang pelacaknya. "Syukurlah kau kembali," bisik Luhan diiringi tawa dari keduanya.

.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan gedung Kim Ent. Membukakan pintu untuk Luhan karena gadis itu kesusahan membawa banyak cup kopi ditangannya. Keadaan gedung itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pihak keamanan khusus yang berjaga di dalam gedung.

Tiga orang pria menghampiri Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan terburu-buru, memberikan hormat pada dua orang itu. "Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya pria muda berbadan besar.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sambil tersenyum dia menepuk pundak pria itu. "Semua baik-baik saja," ulangnya. Chanyeol memberikan beberapa cup kopi kepada mereka semua dan berjalan cepat menuju lift dengan Luhan mengekor di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu tak tampak berbeda sama sekali. Semuanya masih ada disana, melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Zitao dan Yixing melambai kepada Luhan saat gadis itu keluar dari lift. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sambil mengucapkan 'hai' secara singkat, kedua gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di depan komputer.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" protes Kris tanpa memandang Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah membagikan kopi.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, tangannya dengan cepat melepaskan baju hangatnya. Luhan menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Kris. Bersiap mendengarkan apa yang diperintahkan atasannya. Meskipun ia tau ini akan sangat membosankan.

"Jadi," Luhan menggantungkan perkataannya.

Kris berbalik menatapnya. "Choi Siwon menjadi klien terakhir dari kakak angkat Sehun," dan tanpa sadar Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Lalu?" lanjutnya, menggunakan nada suara yang sama.

"Menurut data yang masuk, pagi ini orang Lee Hyukjae akan menemuinya," Kris berhenti.

"Untuk?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Kris memang akan menggantungkan kata-katanya, dia berusaha mengetahui sejauh mana lawan bicaranya mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, dan Luhan sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan atasannya itu.

"Menyerahkan berkas penting penyelundupan barang illegal," Kris menunjukkan gambar seorang pria menggunakan jas. "Pria ini bernama Shindong. Akan kita ikuti sore ini. Kita harus mendapatkan berkasnya sebelum sampai ditangan Choi Siwon,"

Luhan mengangguk. "Seperti biasanya," bisiknya. "Lalu mengapa kau turunkan kami semua?"

"Karena aku sendiri tak tau tempat seperti apa yang Choi Siwon tinggali. Aku tak tau berapa banyak orang-orangnya. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga," Luhan hanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

14.00 KST

Beruntung karena hari ini gedung Kim Ent tampak agak sepi dari biasanya, tidak ada kegiatan tambahan. Mereka telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sejak pagi, masing-masing mendapatkan peran yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan keahliannya.

Yixing dan Jongdae akan turun ke lapangan dan meretas sistem dari dalam sebuah van bergerak. Karena jarak terjauh yang bisa mereka retas untuk sistem baru hanya dua mil. Mereka berdua harus bekerja sama dengan baik, karena Jongin membantu tim lapangan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengawasi dari pusat melalui rekaman CCTV dan melaporkan keberadaan target serta hal apa yang dilakukan target. Setidaknya harus ada yang menjaga markas ketika semua orang pergi menjalankan tugas.

Chanyeol bertugas menemukan target pada titik pertama, mengikutinya hingga melewati Suho dititik kedua, sedangkan Jongin bertugas dititik ketiga. Tugas Luhan mengikuti keseluruhan tugas diketiga titik dari jarak yang lebih jauh untuk memantau jika ada perubahan rencana oleh target atau melaporkan apa-apa saja yang terjadi.

Zitao sendiri mengawasi jalan-jalan yang akan dilewati target. Dia akan mengikuti dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Kris sudah membekalinya dengan teropong jarak jauh dan senjata AS50 snipper rifle dengan keakuratan tinggi, dilengkapi peluru berukuran 12,7 mm. Jarak tembak terjauh 1,8 km, dan itu benar-benar membuat Zitao senang karena permintaannya terpenuhi. Alasan Kris menurunkan Zitao sebenarnya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada pihak yang memang benar-benar harus dilumpuhkan terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Kris mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Kris akan selalu turun ke lapangan saat tugas. Meskipun keberadaannya di lapangan jarang ditemukan, dia akan memberikan perintah, memberitahu tentang melanjutkan atau membatalkan tugas, dan mengevaluasi.

Atau mengomel kepada siapa saja yang menyalahi aturan.

Setelah persiapan selesai, semua orang berangkat. Chanyeol dan Luhan sama-sama berangkat menuju stasiun kereta di tengah kota. Mereka berangkat terpisah, Luhan benar-benar harus menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"Satu clear," suara Chanyeol terdengar. Melaporkan dia telah pada posisi.

"Dua clear," Suho menyahut.

"Tiga clear," suara Jongin terdengar.

Luhan mengangguk sedikit setelah melewati Chanyeol. Dia duduk dibangku tunggu penumpang dan memainkan ponselnya. Suasana sedikit agak padat. "Chanyeol sedang memindai," bisiknya, melapor pada Kris. Luhan melirik CCTV diatasnya.

"Aku sudah melihatmu," bisik Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol berdiri jauh didepannya. Matanya bekerja cepat dengan lensa kontak khusus untuk mencocokkan wajah dari setiap orang yang turun dari kereta. Sedangkan Luhan menunggunya, untuk mengkonfirmasi.

Chanyeol berbisik. "Target ditemukan. Seratus persen terkonfirmasi,"

Luhan diam-diam mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol, pandangannya menangkap pria berbadan besar menggunakan setelan jas rapi dan menenteng tas koper berwarna hitam. Pria itu melewati Chanyeol dan dengan acuh, Chanyeol mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Target bergerak. Jarak Sembilan meter," Luhan melaporkan.

"Luhan perhatikan jarakmu," Kris menyahut.

Luhan mulai bergerak juga setelah menunggu Chanyeol agak menjauh. Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol dari seberang jalan, berusaha tidak terlihat sedang mengikutinya. Target menaiki bus kota begitu pula Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tetap mengikuti.

"Dua belas menit lagi akan sampai pemberhentian selanjutnya," suara Yixing terdengar.

"Chanyeol tinggalkan target dititik sebelum dia turun, Suho sudah diposisi," Kris memberikan perintah dan dibalas dehaman rendah oleh Chanyeol.

"Zitao," Luhan berbisik, mengonfirmasi keberadaan gadis itu.

Beberapa suara berisik terdengar ditelinga Luhan. "Aku mengikuti tepat dibelakang kalian, menuju titik kedua," suara Zitao terdengar berteriak.

Secara refleks Luhan menoleh keluar jendela. Zitao benar, dia berada disana. Mengendarai motor besar dan melewati bus yang Luhan tumpangi, dia memakai tas ransel besar dipunggungnya. Zitao membunyikan klakson dua kali sebelum melesat kencang dan hilang ditelan padatnya lalu lintas sore hari.

Luhan tidak merespon.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dan Chanyeol bergegas turun, dia mengangguk sekali kepada Luhan sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan santai keluar dari bus. "Target dalam posisi," lapor Chanyeol setelah dia menghilang di balik pintu bus.

"Luhan?" Kris memanggil. Luhan berdeham sekali. Tandanya semua masih berjalan sesuai rencana. "Zitao?" Kris kembali memanggil.

Terdengar suara napas yang memburu di telinga Luhan, napas Zitao terengah-engah. "Dalam posisi," akhirnya gadis itu bersuara.

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak, membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit terlempar ke depan. Gadis itu mengaduh, berpura-pura meringis seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Gumaman protes terdengar diseluruh koridor bus.

Seorang siswa sekolah dengan pakaian seragam lengkap memasuki bus. Dia mengucapkan kata maaf beberapa kali kepada sopir bus dan penumpang. Siswa itu berdiri tepat di sebelah Luhan karena semua bangku telah penuh, dan Luhan setengah mati menahan tawa.

Siswa itu Suho. Karena wajahnya yang tampak polos dan muda, Kris menyuruhnya menjadi seorang siswa.

Luhan berdiri, menepuk telapak tangan Suho sedikit dari balik jaket tebalnya dan bergegas turun dari bus. Setelah bus itu menjauh, Luhan segera berlari menelusuri daerah di balik kedai yang ramai.

Langkah kakinya yang cepat menembus kerumunan orang yang berjalan santai sore itu. Luhan menutupi kepalanya dengan topi, berusaha juga menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah makan dan memasuki mobil hitam yang terparkir disana.

Chanyeol sudah menunggunya, begitu Luhan masuk, Chanyeol langsung menginjak pedal gas tanpa ampun. Membuat Luhan memekik kaget karena dia belum menggunakan sabuk pengaman, sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa puas. Mobil hitam itu meluncur dengan cepat di jalanan ibukota yang tak terlalu padat.

Luhan melepaskan jaketnya, menggantinya dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu. Mengganti sepatu bootnya dengan sepatu lari dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi. Setidaknya dia harus tampak berbeda kali ini.

"Jongin?" Chanyeol memanggil.

"Pada posisi," Jongin menjawab dengan pelan, suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Target mendekat dalam dua belas detik," balas Suho.

Chanyeol semakin menekan pedal gas mobilnya dan lagi-lagi Luhan harus terpelanting ke belakang. Luhan mengaduh dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Kau bisa membunuhku Park,"

Chanyeol menyeringai pada Luhan. "Sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak turun ke jalanan," sindir Chanyeol, gadis itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi penumpang.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menurunkan Luhan disana. Tepat beberapa detik setelah target turun dari bus. Suho tersenyum dari balik bus, tangannya melambai ke arah utara. Luhan mengikuti arah tangan Suho.

Jongin berada disana, berjalan santai diseberang jalan dengan headset ditelinganya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan lollipop bertengger manis di bibirnya. Dia tampak seperti bersenandung karena menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya beberapa kali, tapi Luhan tak bisa mendengar suara Jongin.

Dan akhirnya Luhan tau, Jongin aktor yang hebat.

Bibir Jongin bergerak dan bersamaan dengan itu suara beratnya terdengar. "Pada posisi," dia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Luhan yang jauh. Jongin tersenyum sedikit, kemudian kembali mengikuti target dari belakang.

Luhan sendiri berjalan santai karena jalanan yang sepi. Meskipun pandangannya tetap mengawasi, tapi sesekali dia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, memperhatikan toko-toko yang sepi pembeli disekitarnya.

Mata Luhan menelusuri deretan toko bunga dipinggir jalan. Entah mulai kapan Luhan senang memperhatikan bunga, karena bunga-bunga dalam etalase itu menarik perhatiannya. Luhan tersenyum, mengingat hari-hari dimana masa kecilnya penuh dengan bunga.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat terdengar suara erangan dan rintihan ditelinganya. Suara itu kemudian lenyap dan disusul dengan suara berisik dari semua orang. Semua orang berbicara disaat bersamaan. Sedangkan Luhan terlalu lambat untuk merespon. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya tak bisa dibuat berpikir.

Luhan baru menyadari itu suara erangan Jongin, pandangannya langsung menatap tajam ke arah di tempat terakhir pria itu berdiri. Jongin masih tetap ada disana. Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget, hampir tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya sendiri.

Tepat didepan mata Luhan, Jongin tersungkur.

Seperti kesetanan, Luhan berlari secepat mungkin. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan apa saja yang ada didepannya, mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Telinganya berdengung hebat karena semua orang bersuara secara bersamaan, dia menyingkirkan sebelah earchipnya, berusah memfokuskan diri. Luhan berlari menyebrangi jalan dengan langkah panjang, dihadiahi suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga.

Luhan tak peduli.

Jongin terbaring disana, dengan headset yang masih menempel ditelinganya, dan lollipop yang jatuh kotor ditanah. Dengan cepat Luhan memeriksa nadi Jongin, Jongin masih hidup, bahkan dia masih sadar, hanya saja dadanya berlubang karena tembakan. Luhan mengumpat kasar saat membuka jaket Jongin, tangan gadis itu berubah menjadi merah karena darah.

Jongin masih merintih kesakitan.

Luhan membuang napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Berusaha tidak panik dan tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh. "Jongin tertembak, kuulangi Jongin tertembak," ucap gadis itu cepat, tangannya bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu dalam ranselnya. Mencari obat bius. "J-street 1123. Tepat di depan pertigaan," tambahnya.

Suara Kris terdengar member perintah, tapi Luhan tidak paham apa yang Kris bicarakan. Luhan terlalu fokus untuk mempertahankan Jongin tetap hidup.

Luhan menyuntikan obat bius pada lengan Jongin, Luhan pikir dia harus berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang Jongin rasakan. "Jongin tetap bersamaku," bisik Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ditelinga Jongin. Leher Jongin masih berdenyut meskipun sudah sangat lemah. Luhan mengulangi kalimatnya beberapa kali, suaranya bergetar hebat.

Jongin kehilangan banyak darah.

Jongin sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, membuat Luhan panik bukan main. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan kesekitarnya, berusaha menemukan sosok Kris atau siapa saja yang bisa segera mengevakuasi Jongin.

Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik di jendela gedung apartemen tinggi jauh diujung jalan. Luhan memperhatikan lagi titik itu baik-baik, dia sempat melihat sebuah kilatan, dan sekarang dia melihat kilatan itu lagi. Hanya sekilas, tapi tampak jelas.

Denyut nadi Jongin yang terasa makin melemah ditangan Luhan membuatnya kembali memperhatikan Jongin. "Lima belas detik," kata Kris. Luhan samar-samar bisa mendengar suara sirene ambulan dari jauh.

Luhan bergegas meninggalkan Jongin. Dia berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju gedung apartemen yang tadi diperhatikannya.

"Ini jebakan. Batalkan misi," Kris memerintahkan dengan suara lantang. "Kuulangi batalkan misi, semua orang kembali," Kris mempertegas suaranya.

Luhan memeriksa GPS-nya, memastikan semua orang masih tetap pada posisi. "Tidak Kris. Suruh Chanyeol dan Suho tetap mengejar target. Posisi mereka berdekatan,"

"LUHAN," Kris membentak.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berdebat," balas Luhan sambil terus berlari. Luhan harus berlari menembus kerumunan pekerja yang baru keluar dari kantor, sesekali dia harus berhenti agar tidak menabrak orang-orang yang menggerutu. Suara Kris mengintruksikan Chanyeol dan Suho untuk tetap pada rencana membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum. Kris mau mendengarkan. "Zitao?" panggil Luhan.

Suara ditelinga Luhan terdengar berisik. "Aku melihatmu," bisik Zitao.

Luhan terengah-engah. "Gedung apartemen putih di ujung Barat. Lantai lima belas nomor 9," Zitao tidak menyahut. "Yixing," panggil Luhan lagi.

"Sebentar," ucap Yixing acuh, suara hentakan keyboard yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan tangannya sampai ditelinga Luhan. "Rolland Apartement,"

"Berikan aku liftnya," Luhan menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Ketika lampu sudah berubah warna, Luhan kembali berlari dan menembus pintu masuk apartemen yang terbuka lebar. Begitu masuk, dia sudah disambut dengan pintu lift yang terbuka.

Luhan menyelinap masuk, tidak membiarkan orang-orang yang menunggu lift masuk bersamanya. Yixing memudahkan aksesnya, karena berhasil meretas sistem gedung itu. Hanya dua puluh detik, Luhan sudah sampai pada lantai yang ditujunya.

Dia kembali berlari, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat dia mendengar suara desingan peluru, tidak terlalu keras tapi terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. Luhan terengah-engah, napasnya putus-putus.

"Zitao," erangnya kesal. Luhan kembali berjalan pelan, merasa frustasi, langkahnya sangat pelan menelusuri koridor apartemen yang sepi.

Zitao mendesah putus asa. "Brengsek. Dia hampir melarikan diri,"

Luhan mengerang lagi. Dia harus mendapatkan orang itu hidup-hidup untuk mendapatkan informasi. Tapi dia kehilangan. "Yixing berikan aku kodenya,"

"238763," sahut Yixing.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan cepat. Begitu dia masuk, seorang pria sudah tersungkur dengan darah menggenang disekitar tubuhnya. Luhan membalikkan tubuh pria itu dengan kakinya, kepalanya berlubang.

"Wow," Luhan berdecak kagum. "Berapa jaraknya?" Luhan memandang keluar jendela, mencari kemungkinan untuk melihat Zitao.

Zitao terdengar berisik ditelinganya. "Lima ratus meter?" Zitao sendiri tidak yakin.

Luhan hanya mengangguk tak percaya. Zitao benar-benar berbakat.

Pandangan Luhan beralih menuju sebuah senjata canggih yang mengarah langsung keluar jendela, lengkap dengan teropong jarak jauh. Luhan memilih mengabaikan hal itu, dia kembali menelusuri ruangan itu, pandangannya tertuju pada komputer dan ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Luhan menyambungkan ponselnya dengan komputer itu dan mengambil datanya. "Pusat akan datang dalam dua setengah menit. Segera keluar dari sana," suara Kris menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Luhan mendesah ringan. "Aku butuh tiga puluh detik," setelahnya, Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat. "Bersihkan CCTV-nya,"

"Selesai dalam dua menit," sahut Yixing santai.

Luhan berjalan menuju lift dengan langkah lebar. Dia melepas sweaternya dan membuangnya begitu saja, menyisahkan kemeja tebal bermotif zebra yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya. Luhan benar-benar harus menghindari bertemu orang-orang dari pusat sebelum mereka menanyakan hal-hal prosedural yang rumit padanya.

Luhan sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa orang berbaju serba hitam saat dia sampai di lantai dasar. Dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat seperti gadis normal dan cara berjalannya yang santai, Luhan lolos dari mereka.

"Aku di belakang gedung," Jongdae bersuara.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya, menempelkan ponsel ditelinga, seolah-olah sedang menerima telepon. Tapi entah mengapa, sekarang dia merasa sedang diperhatikan, tapi dia sendiri tidak tau apa dan siapa yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan Luhan merasa dirinya sedang mengalami _spotlight effect_.

Luhan tak mungkin berhalusinasi.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menangkap pantulan seorang pria yang tergambar jelas di pintu masuk lobby apartemen. Pria itu berdiri disana, tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Luhan,Luhan tidak bisa melihat mata pria itu.

Luhan benar, dia sedang diawasi. Instingnya bekerja dengan baik sekarang. Memberitahukan apa-apa saja yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tak tau. Insting seorang mata-mata memang selalu tepat, tidak bisa diragukan.

Luhan memandangi pria itu lagi, berkali-kali melalui kaca pintu lobby apartemen. Pria itu menggunakan celana jeans berwarna biru, dengan kaus putih yang dibalut jaket kulit, topi berwarna hitam menyatu dengan rambutnya yang pekat, dan juga kacamata hitam bertengger manis dihidungnya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut, nyaris tak mempercayai pandangannya sendiri, tapi setelah pria itu melepas kacamatanya, Luhan benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Luhan benar-benar yakin sekarang, dia yakin tak salah lihat.

Luhan mengenal pria itu dengan baik.

"Luhan?" Kris menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan yang sedang mengawasi diam-diam. Seperti seolah-olah tersadar, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang gedung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?" Luhan mencoba tenang, matanya masih mengawasi pria itu melalui kaca-kaca di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Pria itu masih mengikutinya dari seberang jalan.

"Kami masih tak tau. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah disana," suara Kris terdengar sendu.

Luhan mendesah, merasa menyesal dan bersalah. "Maafkan kelalaiannku. Aku tak memperhatikannya dengan baik,"

"Kali ini benar-benar bukan salahmu. Kita benar-benar harus sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk," suara Kris terdengar tenang, meskipun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam nada suaranya.

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat, dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Melihat Jongin sekarat sama dengan melihat saudaranya sendiri meregang nyawa. Luhan sudah menyayangi semua orang dalam tim seperti dia menyayangi keluarganya sendiri. Tak terkecuali Jongin.

Jongin tertembak, tepat di depan matanya, dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit terguncang. Sekuat apapun Luhan, dia tetap punya perasaan.

Jongdae melambai padanya saat Luhan sampai di belakang gedung yang sepi. Jongdae menggunakan jaket kulit hitam dan mengendarai motor besar. Dia hanya melepas helm-nya tanpa turun dari motor. Luhan melemparkan ranselnya dan Jongdae balas melemparkan jaket tebal padanya.

"Kau tidak naik?" tanya Jongdae, menatap Luhan bingung saat Luhan memakai jaket itu. Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Kris," ucap Luhan sambil memandangi keadaan sekitar, tapi pria yang tadi membuntutinya tidak ada disana.

Jongdae mengangguk sekali, sebelum akhirnya mengusap lengan Luhan pelan. "Kerja bagus," bisiknya.

Luhan mendecih."Kerja bagus apanya. Aku menyaksikan temanku sekarat,"

Jongdae tersenyum. Meremas tangan Luhan sekali, memberikan kekuatan pada gadis itu. "Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Itu semua bukan salahmu,"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau Tuhan," balas Luhan acuh. Jongdae hanya tersenyum ringan sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi.

Luhan sudah meminta Yixing memutuskan sambungan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, Suho, dan juga Jongin. Dia benar-benar tidak tau keadaan Suho dan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar kehilangan arah. Luhan merasa benar-benar bersalah karena membiarkan target lolos begitu saja. Meskipun ini hanya jebakan, seharusnya dia tidak harus bertindak bodoh dengan berlari menuju apartemen itu. Lalu membiarkan seseorang terbunuh, tanpa bisa dimintai keterangan.

Sungguh pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah tidak mendengar suara Jongin sama sekali sejak dia dibawa ke dalam ambulans, Luhan tak sanggup harus mendengarkan sirene ambulans terus menerus. Luhan sangat paham dengan semua konsekuensi dari pekerjaannya. Hal-hal apa yang mengancam dirinya dan orang-orang ditim-nya.

Tapi hal ini benar-benar membuat Luhan terpukul.

Sementara Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri, teriakan Kris ditelingannya membuatnya refleks mengumpat. "Apa yang terjadi Kris?" Luhan masih berbisik, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri tetap tenang.

Kris tidak menyahut. Tapi suara Zitao kemudian terdengar. "Chanyeol dan Suho sudah menyerahkan target kepada pusat,"

Luhan nyaris memekik karena gembira. Tapi Luhan harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya sekarang.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Luhan," Kris memuji.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah naluri,"

"Kembalilah kemari, kita harus melihat Jongin. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja,"

Luhan mendengus. "Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dadanya berlubang," Luhan bersikeras.

"Kita belum tau Luhan," Kris benar. Luhan memilih diam, memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Kris," bisiknya. Kris tidak menyahut tapi Luhan tau dia sedang mendengarkan. "Ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang," pintanya, nada suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Urusan penting?" Kris meminta penjelasan.

Luhan menimang-nimang kalimat yang mungkin akan membungkam Kris. "Hanya masalah kecil. Akan kuhubungi kau jika sudah selesai. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin,"

"Lu-," Kris belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Luhan sudah mematikan sinyalnya.

Luhan melepas earchip-nya dan menyimpannya dalam saku. Luhan berjalan sangat tenang, dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia tau pria itu masih membuntutinya. Insting Luhan sangat kuat.

Luhan berbelok, memasuki sebuah kompleks pertokoan yang penuh dengan orang-orang sibuk di sore hari. Orang-orang berkumpul untuk berbelanja atau hanya sekedar lewat dan melihat-lihat. Luhan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya ditengah kerumunan orang yang padat. Berusaha membaur dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Dia harus beberapa kali menghindari orang yang hampir menabraknya. Gadis itu tampak kesusahan menemukan jalan meskipun ia hanya berjalan menelusuri keramaian, tentunya dengan seorang pria yang membuntutinya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Luhan melihat kesempatan datang saat beberapa pria berbadan besar mengangkat sebuah karpet tinggi. Dengan cepat gadis itu menyelinap dibaliknya, Luhan hanya tersenyum saat pria-pria itu menatapnya bingung.

Ketika yakin dirinya tak lagi diikuti, Luhan berlari menjauh dari kerumunan. Bukan untuk melarikan diri, tapi gadis itu malah memutar arah. Dia memutari beberapa kedai disebelah kanannya dan kembali lagi ke belakang tempatnya tadi menghilang, membaur lagi dengan kerumunan.

Luhan berdiri jauh di belakang pria yang mengikutinya. Pria itu berdiri disana, ditempatnya tadi menghilang, sekarang pria itu berhenti berjalan, kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sesuatu.

Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekati pria itu dari belakang. Berusaha sepelan mungkin tidak menimbulkan gerakan yang mencurigakan. Luhan berdiri tepat di belakang pria itu, menepuk punggungnya dengan cukup keras.

Pria itu sedikit kaget, dia hendak berbalik, tapi dengan cepat Luhan sudah menarik kedua tangannya kebelakang, mengunci pergerakannya. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadarinya. Tangannya meronta-ronta, tapi Luhan tau cara mematikan gerakan orang lain.

Luhan menekuk kedua tangan pria itu dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya merogoh saku mantelnya. _Klik_. Luhan memborgol tangan pria itu ke belakang tubuhnya, melepaskan jaket pria itu secara paksa ke belakang untuk menutupi tangannya yang terborgol.

Gerakan Luhan begitu cepat, bahkan pria itu nyaris tak dapat berkata-kata. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh pria itu, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan rapat disana. Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya telinga pria itu, meskipun dia harus berjinjit untuk melakukannya. Pria itu tidak merespon, dia tak ingin menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya.

Luhan menempelkan bibirnya dibalik telinga pria itu. Pria itu bergidik, merasakan bibir Luhan yang basah ditelinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Oh Sehun?"

.

TBC

.

Hallo author kembali setelah pergi lama/hehe/ salahkan tugas kuliah author yang menumpuk. Author sendiri nggak nyangka udah masuk chapter 6 dan masih ada aja yang penasaran sama kelanjutan kisahnya. Jadi akhirnya dilanjutkan deh /yeay/. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan me-review. Author sendiri ngerasa ini sudah mulai agak membosankan. Author mohon maaf ya.

Endingnya gimana nih enaknya, pada penasaran kan Sehun-nya jadi jahat atau baik. Author sendiri awalnya juga bingung enaknya Sehun dibuat gimana /hehe/. Tapi tenang aja untuk HUNHAN shipper, karena author adalah HUNHAN shipper sejati, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pada penasaran nggak sih Kim Jongin mati atau enggak? Tunggu chapter depan ya /huehue/.

Untuk yang nanya fanfiction author yang lain kok nggak update-update, mau fokus ke ini dulu ya, gantian /ngik/.

Btw, author seneng banget sama comeback EXO yang LOVE ME RIGHT, soalnya part Sehun banyak nge-rap-nya, agak panjang gitu. Kan biasanya Sehun dilagu-lagu sebelumnya, ya tau sendirilah. Pokoknya ini lagu author seneng banget dengerin part-nya Sehun.

Akhir kalimat, silahkan review untuk memberikan ide bagaimana enaknya endingnya, silahkan juga memberikan kritik dan saran, atau apa kekurangan dari chapter ini. Ditunggu review-nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca

Love, author :*


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Oh Sehun?" bisik Luhan, suaranya terdengar menggeram kesal menahan amarah meskipun raut wajahnya tampak tenang.

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Sehun menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan Luhan langsung memutar tangan Sehun keatas, pria itu nyaris menjerit karena Luhan benar-benar mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sehun, gadis itu tidak memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk bergerak.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun maju, perlahan, berusaha menjauhi kerumunan yang sibuk.

Sehun tidak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti. Dia hanya membisikkan nama Luhan beberapa kali untuk memperingatkan gadis itu, tapi Luhan sama sekali tak peduli. Dengan lihai Luhan mendorong Sehun berjalan seolah-olah gadis itu hanya sedang menggandeng tangannya. Entah apa dan mengapa Luhan tak memandang wajah Sehun sama sekali.

Gadis itu bingung.

Sementara Luhan berusaha menyeret Sehun keluar dari kerumunan yang ramai, dia berpikir. Berpikir tentang apa saja kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah ini, berpikir bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Sehun. Menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya disini.

Dan gadis itu belum menemukan jawaban.

Luhan menggiring Sehun menuju belakang sebuah pertokoan yang lengang, tepat disana mobilnya terparkir. Luhan membuka pintu kursi penumpang depan dan membanting tubuh Sehun kedalamnya. Sehun hanya meringis saat kepalanya terbentur atap mobil.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku," Sehun berbisik, suaranya terdengar gugup.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengembuskan napas berat sambil memejamkan mata. Dia harus berusaha mengendalikan diri, sebelum dia benar-benar membunuh Sehun disini, sekarang juga.

Luhan harus tenang.

Luhan memutar badannya menghadap Sehun, memandangi mata pria itu dalam-dalam. Ada gurat ketakutan dimata Sehun dan Luhan tau dia selalu menyeramkan jika sedang serius. Luhan diam untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Memutuskan sesuatu yang menurutnya sungguh berat. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, kemudian tangan mungilnya dengan cepat membuka laci di depan Sehun, mengambil sapu tangan dari sana.

Sehun menatap istrinya dengan pandangan ketakutan, wajah serius Luhan benar-benar bisa membuat Sehun gemetar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum sedikit. Menatap Sehun seolah-olah benar-benar akan membunuhnya sekarang, tangannya menuangkan cairan hitam disapu tangan yang tadi diambilnya. "Kita akan bicara nanti," Luhan berbisik.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya, dia menggeleng perlahan.

Dengan cepat Luhan mendekapkan sapu tangan ke wajah Sehun. Sehun meronta-ronta, berusaha menghindari gerakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sebenarnya tau, jika usaha Sehun itu akan mustahil. Hanya beberapa saat dan Luhan sudah berhasil membuat Sehun tak sadarkan diri.

Luhan mengerang kesal, tangannya memukul kemudi beberapa kali. Dia benar-benar marah. Entah apa namanya, mungkin Luhan juga sedikit merasa sedih. Luhan benar-benar tidak yakin siapa Sehun sebenarnya, dan mengapa Sehun mengikutinya. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh, berpikir bahwa Sehun mencintainya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan merasakan hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dia benar-benar kecewa. Dengan fakta baru bahwa Sehun mengikutinya, mungkin dugaan awal Kris benar, bahwa Sehun bukan pria baik-baik. Dan Luhan merasa menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Karena Luhan sudah memberikan hatinya pada pria itu. Seluruh hatinya.

19.00 KST

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih tampak kabur. Saat Sehun benar-benar sudah membuka matanya, Sehun melihat Luhan disana. Gadis itu menggunakan kaus panjang yang menutupi celana pendeknya, rambutnya diikat seluruhnya keatas dan berdiri di depan Sehun dengan tatapan tajam, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Dimata Sehun, Luhan tampak mempesona dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan.

Sehun dalam posisi duduk di ranjangnya sendiri, dia tak memakai baju, hanya celana jeans-nya yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Kedua tangan terbuka lebar dan terikat dikedua sisi ranjang. Sehun mengerang beberapa kali, berusaha menghalau rasa nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya.

Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, membuat seolah-seolah dia sedang mengulur waktu untuk membunuh Sehun, gadis itu akhirnya mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun. Sehun masih menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Benar-benar menghindari tatapan Luhan yang seolah-seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Dan memang benar Luhan mungkin akan membunuhnya.

Tubuh Sehun sedikit gemetar saat jemari Luhan yang dingin menyetuh dagunya dengan kasar dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas secara paksa. Sehun tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. "Oh Sehun," bisiknya, nada suaranya terdengar berat. Luhan menatap mata Sehun dengan tajam. Gadis itu memaksa Sehun menatap matanya yang berkilat karena amarah.

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" Luhan menampar wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengerang, memejamkan mata menahan nyeri dipipinya. "Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya terbata.

Luhan mencibir, sedikit tertawa. "Lucu sekali Oh Sehun,"

"Sungguh," Sehun nyaris berbisik, tak menatap Luhan sama sekali. Sehun kehilangan keberanian untuk hanya sekedar menatap Luhan. Sehun tau dirinya salah, bahkan dia tak tau cara menguraikan masalah yang sudah dibuatnya.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah terlanjur murka. Luhan menarik dirinya dari Sehun dan berdiri memunggungi pria itu. Sehun hanya memandangi punggung Luhan yang separuh terbuka dengan heran. Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu di meja kamar Sehun dan berjalan kembali mendekatinya.

Luhan memutar-mutar benda mengkilat itu ditangannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, Sehun baru menyadari benda yang dibawa Luhan itu pisau lipatnya.

Oh tidak.

Luhan kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas tubuh Sehun. "Jadi untuk siapa kau bekerja?" bisik Luhan di depan wajah Sehun yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tubuh Sehun gemetar, sedangkan bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Aku menunggu Oh Sehun," Luhan menggerak-gerakkan ujung pisau lipatnya yang tajam disepanjang perut Sehun yang telanjang.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, merasakan tubuh Luhan yang semakin menekannya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, sungguh,"

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa senyuman. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menggerakkan ujung pisau yang tajam ke permukaan dada Sehun yang pias. Sehun mengejang, merasa setiap jengkal tubuhnya memberontak, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Luhan benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya.

"Kau tau bahkan aku bisa membunuh siapa saja," Luhan tertawa sinis, tangannya masih memainkan pisau lipatnya didada Sehun yang telanjang.

Sehun memejamkan mata, terlalu takut memikirkan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya. "Luhan-,"

"Aku butuh alasan, Sehun. Alasan logis," potong Luhan, kemudian menampar wajah Sehun sekali lagi dan Sehun hanya meringis merasakan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Kau tak bisa menjawabku?" Luhan kembali menampar wajah Sehun, nada suara gadis itu mulai meninggi.

Sehun menggeram dengan kasar. "Aku benar-benar hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja," nada suara Sehun masih tetap tenang sedangkan Luhan menunggu, gadis itu mengamati wajah Sehun dalam-dalam. Luhan tau Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik matanya yang gugup.

Luhan menarik rambut Sehun ke belakang dengan kasar, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Selama ini aku juga baik-baik saja," Luhan berbisik di perpotongan leher Sehun.

Sehun nyaris menjerit karena Luhan menggigit lehernya kuat-kuat, sedangkan tangannya masih menarik rambut Sehun dengan kasar. "Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku, Luhan," Sehun akhirnya bersuara dengan susah payah.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Aku tak mengerti," bisik Luhan, melepaskan penyiksaannya pada Sehun.

Sehun terengah-engah mencari udara. "Aku yang menyewa kalian untuk mengusut kasus kematian kakakku," napas Sehun putus-putus dan Sehun masih menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Luhan yang mematikan.

Luhan mendengus, kemudian tangannya kembali menarik rambut Sehun kuat-kuat, membuatnya menatap Luhan. Gadis itu mengamati wajah Sehun, mencari kebohongan dimatanya. Tapi Sehun tidak berbohong.

Luhan memejamkan mata dengan kesal. "Lihat bagaimana bagusnya kau membohongi kami semua Sehun. Kau bilang kau bahkan tak tau dengan dunia seperti ini," Luhan mengeratkan tarikannya, Sehun hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak tau. Aku hanya mendatangi kantor detektif, hanya sebatas itu," Sehun mendesis menahan sakit sedangkan Luhan memandanginya dengan tajam, masih mencari kebohongan dimata Sehun, dan lagi-lagi Luhan tak menemukan apapun. Hanya ada ketakutan dimata pria itu. "Kumohon percaya padaku," Sehun memohon.

Pertahanan tubuh Luhan nyaris runtuh melihat pria yang dikasihinya kesakitan karenanya. Perasaan dan logikanya bertempur dalam dirinya, saling berdebat. Keduanya sama-sama ingin menunjukkan siapa yang paling berkuasa. Luhan sendiri tau dia tak bisa menyiksa Sehun seperti ini, tapi Luhan juga tau dia harus menjalankan prosedur dengan baik.

Perasaan Luhan harus mengalah. Dia harus professional.

Ponsel Luhan yang bergetar dimeja kamar Sehun membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Luhan melepaskan Sehun, setelah sebelumnya membenturkan kepala sehun ke kepala ranjang, Luhan mengambil ponselnya dengan satu gerakan cepat.

Kris.

Luhan menerima panggilan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?" Kris nyaris berteriak, membuat Luhan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "LUHAN," Kris kembali membentak.

Luhan tertawa, pandangannya beralih pada Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Wajah pria itu masih diliputi ketakutan. "Wah mengapa aku tidak terkejut," sindirnya.

Kris menggeram. "Berhenti bercanda, Xi Luhan," nada suara Kris terdengar berat.

Luhan kembali tertawa. "Aku heran. Dulu kau benar-benar ingin menjadi malaikat mautnya, sekarang kau berubah menjadi malaikat pelindungnya,"

"Kau salah paham,"

"Aku tak tau," Luhan membalas cepat.

Kris mendesah sebal. "Sehun benar-benar tidak bersalah. Dia tak tau apa-apa,"

"Sehun bilang dia yang menyewamu,"

Kris mendengus. "Ya. Aku juga baru mendengarnya pagi ini dari pusat karena beberapa orang disana melihatmu dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama, jadi mereka memberitahuku. Aku belum sempat mengatakannya padamu," Kris menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan dia mengikutiku tadi," Luhan mendebat.

"Aku benar-benar tak tau Sehun bodoh atau bagaimana. Tapi aku benar-benar yakin Sehun tidak bersalah," suara Kris terdengar kembali tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia orang baik-baik?" Luhan mendebat, gadis itu benar-benar tak yakin siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

Kris tertawa, membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Kau pikir aku bodoh membiarkan orang yang mengerti rahasia perusahaan bebas berkeliaran begitu saja? Tidak, bodoh,"

Luhan mendengus kesal, merasa Kris sudah mempermainkannya. "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sehun?" nada suara Luhan meninggi.

"Well, aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengikutinya selama ini. Aku meretas semua data komputer dan ponselnya. Aku bahkan mengambil data black box mobilnya,"

Luhan terkekeh, merasa bodoh. "Wah mengapa aku sempat meragukanmu?"

Kris tertawa. "Selesaikan itu," ucapnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Luhan mengembuskan napas beberapa kali, menenangkan diri. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Sehun. Tak seharusnya dia menyeretnya kemari. Luhan tau dia terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya dia menanyakan segala sesuatunya pada Kris.

Luhan benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Luhan kembali memasuki kamar Sehun, pria itu masih disana dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan terikat. Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah, lebih tepatnya menyesal.

Tubuh Sehun kembali mengejang saat Luhan lagi-lagi menaiki tubuhnya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas Sehun, mendongakkan wajah Sehun dengan lembut agar menatapnya. Mata Sehun masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikatku seperti ini?" Sehun berbisik, suaranya nyaris memohon.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Sampai kau menyadari kesalahanmu,"

"Kumohon," bisik Sehun sangat pelan. Sehun benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga karena permainan Luhan.

Luhan mendesah ringan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, kemudian berbisik di depan bibirnya. "Mengapa kau menghianatiku Oh Sehun?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjagamu," balas Sehun. Luhan menatap mata Sehun lagi, Luhan tau Sehun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Bahkan kau tau itu tak perlu," Luhan kembali berbisik.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," ucap Sehun pelan. Entah mengapa perkataan Sehun membuat hatinya hangat, Luhan merasa nyaman. Luhan tau Sehun bersungguh-sungguh karena itu dia benar-benar merasa Sehun mencintainya, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Haruskah aku percaya itu?" balas Luhan, berpura-pura.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam kali ini. "Berhenti bercanda," Sehun meninggikan suaranya, nyaris membentak dan Luhan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak peduli. "Ya Tuhan, aku mempertaruhkan seluruh harga diriku untuk mengatakan hal itu dan kau menganggapku membual. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak percaya ini," Sehun membuang muka dengan kesal.

Luhan tertawa melihat kelakukan Sehun yang marah. "Kau akan tetap bertingkah seperti itu, Oh Sehun?" bisiknya.

Sehun mendengus. "Bahkan aku tak peduli jika aku mati seperti ini," Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Luhan menarik wajah Sehun mendekat pada wajahnya, bibir Luhan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sehun dengan lembut. Kemudian Luhan menjilat sudut bibir Sehun yang berdarah. Sehun memejamkan mata, merasakan perih dibibirnya. Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun perlahan dan Sehun balas menciumnya.

Sementara Sehun mulai merasa nyaman, Luhan menggerakkan tangannya ditubuh Sehun yang telanjang. Bibir Luhan yang basah beralih mengecupi tulang rahang Sehun, menelusuri leher jenjang pria itu dengan lembut. Ciuman Luhan turun kedada dan perut Sehun, Luhan mengecupi bagian itu perlahan dan sesekali menghisap, membuat Sehun megap-megap, napasnya tersengal-sengal menahan gairah.

"Luhan," desahnya, berusaha menghentikan aktivitas Luhan ditubuhnya.

Luhan menarik tubuhnya, menatap Sehun dengan sayang. Jemari lentiknya mengusap keringat didahi Sehun, membuat pria itu bergidik ngeri. "Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun," bisiknya ringan sebelum Luhan meraup bibir Sehun dan melumatnya. Sehun berusaha membalas ciuman Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi terburu-buru.

Masih dengan bibirnya bekerja dibibir Sehun, Luhan menggerakkan tangannya melesuri lengan Sehun, berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan Sehun. Setelah ikatan Sehun terlepas, pria itu mencengkeram pinggang Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan memekik dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan hingga gadis itu sekarang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang kedua tangan Luhan keatas, tak memberikan kesempatan Luhan untuk melawan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha melepaskan celana pendek Luhan.

Luhan memang kuat tapi bagaimanapun Sehun tetap seorang pria.

Luhan kembali memekik saat Sehun menerjang lehernya, mencium dan menghisap lehernya dengan kasar. "Sehun," Luhan terengah-engah, tubuhnya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan melepaskan Luhan yang kesusahan mencari udara. "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat padaku?" bisik Sehun, tangannya menuntun jemari Luhan menuju kulitnya yang memerah.

Luhan meringis menatap tubuh Sehun yang berantakan. Kedua sudut bibir pria itu berdarah dan ada lebam dipipinya, rambutnya yang halus tampak berantakan. Tubuh Sehun yang pucat dihiasi banyak tanda biru dan merah hasil perbuatan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu, merasa bersalah. Luhan sadar dia sudah kelewatan.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya dan menyeringai, membuat Luhan sedikit takut. Dengan cepat tangan pria itu merobek kaus Luhan dan membuangnya begitu saja. Luhan terkesiap. "Tidak," bisik gadis itu lemah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun," Luhan nyaris memekik ketika Sehun mengigit lehernya.

Sehun tersenyum ringan diperpotongan leher Luhan. "Melakukan apa yang tadi kau lakukan," Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat Sehun kembali menerjang tubuhnya.

Bibir Sehun yang basah mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan yang telanjang. Bibirnya bergerak dengan perlahan menelusuri leher Luhan, menghisapnya dengan kasar dan berhasil membuat Luhan melenguh ringan.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun," Luhan terkesiap saat bibir Sehun mengecup dadanya perlahan, sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain dipahanya yang polos. Sentuhan Sehun benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila. Bahkan Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan bernapas dengan benar.

Luhan bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Bisakah kau diam?" bisik Sehun Bibir Sehun bergerak perlahan menelusuri wajah Luhan dan mengecup kelopak mata gadis itu agar terpejam, berusaha membuat Luhan tenang. Sementara Sehun menghujani Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang memabukkan, Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh pria itu.

Luhan sempat berpikir apakah yang sekarang dilakukannya benar. Luhan terus menerus menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Luhan tau bahwa Sehun adalah orang pertama yang bisa melunakknya. Bahkan Sehun bisa membuat amarahnya menguap begitu saja.

Dulu Luhan sangat akrab dengan panggilan wanita tanpa perasaan. Semua orang menjulukinya seperti itu karena dia akan dengan mudah meniduri pria asing. Luhan akan mengambil kendali atas semuanya, tapi sekarang Luhan tau dirinya berubah. Luhan tau Sehun memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap dirinya dan kehidupannya. Bahkan Luhan membiarkan tubuhnya dikuasai orang lain. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Otak Luhan berhenti bekerja saat Sehun mulai mengecupi pusat tubuhnya yang masih tertutup dan membuatnya nyaris memekik karena kaget. Kecupan-kecupan Sehun membuat Luhan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Luhan mengerang tak mampu menahan reaksinya terhadap perasaan yang muncul akibat kelakuan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Luhan benar-benar menginginkan Sehun. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan menyala, terbakar oleh hasrat dan gairah yang meledak-ledak.

Sehun dengan segera merasakan perubahan dalam diri Luhan dan hasrat yang nyaris dikhawatirknnya itu mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya begitu Sehun menyadari Luhan tak akan menolaknya. "Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu," Sehun mengerang, melepaskan bibirnya dari tubuh Luhan.

Napas Luhan terengah-engah, tubuhnya berkeringat. "Oh Sehun," Luhan berbisik sangat pelan. Benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan untuk sekedar bicara. Sehun meminta persetujuan tanpa suara dan Luhan hanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

Sehun tersenyum sedikit. "Kau sangat cantik," bibirnya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. "Begitu cantik," gumamnya sambil memandang Luhan dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan.

Luhan tak menyangka dirinya tersipu malu oleh kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan. Ketika tangan Sehun kembali merabanya, Luhan terkesiap, nyaris tak mampu memahami sensasi yang melesat turun menuju pusat tubuhnya. Kemudian Sehun meremasnya dan Luhan tau dirinya telah terbuai oleh permainan Sehun. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama untuknya, tapi rasanya sungguh berbeda.

Luhan mengerang. "Ya Tuhan," Luhan benar-benar menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar cantik," Sehun kembali berbisik.

Luhan tidak bisa menyangkalnya, jadi dia membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam rambut hitam Sehun, mendekap pria itu erat-erat. Luhan memutuskan untuk memberikan seluruh tubuhnya pada Sehun lagi kali ini. Lelaki itu tak pernah akan bisa menghentikan segala kenikmatan yang dilakukan terhadapnya.

Dan Luhan tau dia tak akan sanggup menolak.

Sehun tersenyum sementara bibirnya menjelajahi jalan setapak menuju pusat tubuh Luhan lagi, lidahnya bergerak menelusuri perut Luhan yang lembab. "Kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada celana dalam sialan ini,"

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku menyukai celana dalamku,"

"Bukannya kau tidak kelihatan memukau dengan celana dalam ini, tapi kurasa kau lebih memukau saat tak menggunakannya," Luhan tertawa renyah saat Sehun menarik celana dalamnya dengan cepat, menelanjangi gadis itu.

Sehun beringsut ke atas hingga hidungnya menempel pada hidung Luhan, gadis itu terengah-engah oleh gairah. "Kurasa mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi orang lain yang perlu tau betapa indahnya lekuk tubuhmu," Sehun berkata dengan tenang, namun ada ketegasan dalam nada suaranya, seolah-olah menekankan bahwa Luhan hanya miliknya, benar-benar hanya miliknya.

Luhan tidak menjawab.

Seakan ingin menguatkan argumennya, Sehun mengangkupkan tangannya ke bagian tubuh Luhan yang sensitif. "Ya Tuhan, Sehun," Luhan terkesiap merasakan Sehun begitu terasa panas dan keras menempel rapat pada tubuhnya.

Jantung Luhan berdegup begitu liar saat Sehun memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki gadis itu. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha mempersiapkan Luhan, gadis itu mencengkeram kedua lengan Sehun dengan kuat. Ingatan Luhan tentang bercinta dengan Sehun kembali muncul, membuatnya siap merasakan rasa sakit.

Sehun mendorong tubuhnya dengan sangat pelan, berusaha membuat Luhan nyaman dan tak merasa kesakitan. Bahkan dirinya bergerak sangat pelan. Sedangkan Luhan memejamkan mata menahan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Luhan sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal ini tapi entah mengapa bercinta dengan Sehun membuatnya merasa ini pengalaman pertamanya.

Luhan terkesiap saat sentuhan Sehun mengguncang tubuhnya. Gadis itu tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantung dan juga napasnya. Sehun tak membiarkannya beristirahat atau berhenti sejenak. Kemudian Sehun merasakan punggung Luhan melengkung saat puncak gairahnya meledak, Luhan memekik, nyaris menjerit. Napas gadis itu pendek-pendek dan terengah-engah, Luhan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Luhan benar-benar terkuras habis.

Sehun juga terengah-engah, sambil mengatur napas dia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sayang. Jemarinya mengusap keringat yang mengalir didahi Luhan. "Kau benar-benar cantik," bisiknya. Biasanya Luhan akan tertawa mengejek saat dirayu atau bahkan menampar, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar senang. "Terima kasih," Sehun memeluk gadisnya sangat erat. Seolah-olah takut kehilangan Luhan.

"Untuk?" Luhan berbisik.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan yang polos. "Membiarkanku memilikimu," Luhan benar-benar nyaris menangis karena terharu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan cinta yang begitu besar. "Aku mencintaimu," tambah Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu," balas Luhan dengan senyum bahagia terpancar dikedua matanya.

.

10.00 KST

LUHAN POV

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku harus berlari menelusuri kerumunan orang yang sibuk hanya untuk menggapai pintu lift yang hampir penuh. Menyelipkan tubuhku diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai menggerutu karena harus berdesakan didalam lift yang sempit.

Tapi aku tak peduli.

Beruntungnya semua orang sudah turun sebelum lantai atas. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ruangan kerja tampak lebih sedikit berbeda. Hanya ada Kris disana, sedang menatap layar komputer dengan serius.

"Kemana semua orang?" tanyaku pada Kris.

Kris mendongak, sedikit terkejut mellihatku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukannya hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku. "Mereka mendapatkan sedikit cuti,"

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

Kris menggeleng ringan, kemudian menghembuskan napas berat. "Masih belum sadar. Operasinya berjalan lancar. Beruntung pelurunya meleset dari jantung. Jongin benar-benar mendapat keajaiban,"

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dikursi kerja Jongin, memandangi layar komputernya yang mati. "Dan dia butuh keajaiban lebih untuk bertahan hidup," dengusku sebal.

Kris berdiri tepat dihadapanku, membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku. "Bagaimana kau tau?"

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Orang di apartemen itu," Kris berbisik. "Bagaimana kau tau orang itu yang menembak Jongin?" pandangan Kris menyelidik, menusuk tepat dimataku.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh, mendorong kursi mundur, menghindari tatapan Kris. "Aku hanya mengikuti naluri,"

Kris mencibir. "Selama ini nalurimu buruk sekali," Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh, merasa tak perlu menanggapi perkataan Kris. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Kita akan menyerang delapan hari lagi," Kris berbicara tanpa mentapku, tangannya bekerja dengan cepat dikeyboard komputernya.

"Hari apa itu?"

Kris memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas berat. "Hari pengiriman barang. Kurasa mereka akan kembali menyelundupkan barang illegal dari China delapan hari lagi,"

Aku mentapnya dengan heran, tak tau bagaimana jalan pikirannya sekarang. Bahkan jika tim ini harus menyerang, tidak akan secepat ini. "Kau yakin? Kita bahkan kekurangan orang, Jongin belum sadar, Kris,"

Kris menggeleng.

"Jangan katakan kau akan meminta bantuan pada kantor kepolisian," sambungku.

Kris mendecih, tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan para keparat kolot itu,"

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Kris benar-benar membenci hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kepolisian, tanpa kuketahui sebabnya. "Mereka hanya menjalankan aturan. Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Persetan dengan aturan," umpatnya, dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tertawa karena berhasil membuat Kris jengkel.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Kris melirikku sekilas, kemudian senyum terukir diwajahnya yang pucat. "Hanya ada satu orang dipikiranku," bisiknya.

Aku menggeser kursiku untuk mendekatinya, menilai ekspresinya yang susah dibaca. Pandangan Kris terlihat berbinar-binar, seolah-olah dia telah menemukan perhiasan berharga. Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah kembali bisa membaca pikiran Kris yang mulai tergambar jelas diwajahnya. "Tidak," tanpa sadar aku memekik, setelah menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Kris. Itu benar-benar ide buruk.

"Tentu saja ya," balas Kris acuh.

Aku bangkit dan mendorong kursi kerja Jongin ke belakang dengan kasar. "Jangan bodoh Kris, ini tugas besar,"

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku yang berdiri didepannya, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum manis. Sungguh aku benci tatapan matanya. "Aku tau dia mampu," bisiknya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mampu," aku mendebatnya, sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan memikirkan ide gila itu.

"Ayolah Luhan kau jangan egois seperti ini,"

Aku benar-benar geram, pernyataan Kris membuatku terbakar amarah. "Kau yang egois brengsek. Sehun bahkan tak memiliki bakat dibidang ini sama sekali. Jangan bodoh Kris. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan kita semua," aku membentaknya.

Raut wajah Kris masih tetap tenang dan aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidakmenjambaknya sekarang. "Bukannya dia atlet judo dulu,"

Aku mendengus kesal, kemudian mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kris kuat-kuat. "Kris kumohon," bisikku.

Kris masih menatapku dengan senyuman hangat. "Aku akan meminta persetujuannya,"

Aku semakin menguatkan cengkeramanku pada kerah kemejanya. "Aku benar-benar akan menghentikanmu," desisku.

Kris mencibir. "Coba saja kalau begitu,"

"Brengsek," dan begitu saja tanganku sudah menampar wajah Kris dengan keras, aku benar-benar kesal. Sedangkan Kris hanya meringis dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan jari.

Kris memandangku, kemudian menyeringai. "Kau memukul dengan baik sekarang,"

Lalu detik berikutnya Kris sudah membantingku ke sofa di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kedua tanganku dengan kuat keatas, sedangkan kakinya mengunci pergerakan kakiku. Kris benar-benar tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bergerak.

Kris mengungkungku di bawah tubuhnya, memenjarakan tubuhku dengan sangat kuat. Aku meronta, tapi tidak menimbulkan reaksi yang berarti. Kris benar-benar kuat.

Kris kembali menyeringai saat aku menatapnya. Napasnya terengah-engah karena amarah. "Luhan kau benar-benar tau cara membuat orang marah," desisnya.

Aku bergidik ngeri menatap mata Kris yang berkilat karena amarah. Kris menyeringai lagi, kemudian membasahi bibirnya dengan sensual, seolah-olah akan menerkamku. Dengan cepat bibir basah Kris menempel pada leherku yang terbuka. Bibirnya mengecap, mengecup,dan menghisap leherku dengan kuat. "Kris," aku memekik, berusaha menghindari ciumannya yang brutal.

Kris tidak menjawabku, sama sekali tak menghiraukanku. Bibirnya masih bergerak menelusuri jalan menuju dadaku yang separuh terbuka. "Hentikan Kris," desisku pelan,menahan desahan yang sudah sampai diujung lidah.

Aku tak ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku menikmati ini. Aku memang munafik.

Bibir Kris yang panas perlahan turun menuju dadaku, bibirnya benar-benar lembut. Dengan cepat mengecupi inci demi inci bagian tubuhku. Oh aku benar-benar merindukan sentuhan Kris yang kasar dan lembut disaat bersamaan. Cara kerja bibirnya luar biasa, mirip seperti sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun.

Ya Tuhan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Tidak Kris," bisikku pelan, tapi Kris sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rengekanku. Bibirnya beralih kebibirku dan menciumku dengan kasar. Gerakannya benar-benar kasar dan terburu-buru. Kris selalu bisa membuatku merasakan sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Dia benar-benar hebat dalam mencium.

Suara dengtinganlift membuatku sedikit kaget dan berusaha mendongak, tapi Kris tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. "Wow! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar menggema keseluruh ruangan. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menoleh ke suamber suara dan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan pintu lift dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Chanyeol, tolong aku," erangku saat Kris sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirkku. Aku terengah-engah mencari udara. Ciuman Kris kembali turun menelusuri leher dan dadaku. Kris benar-benar tak mempedulikan Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kau bilang kau hanya akan tidur dengan Sehun," protes Chanyeol, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kepalaku tanpa berniat membantu.

Sialan.

"Aww," aku mengerang saat Kris mengigiti dadaku. Ya Tuhan, Kris benar-benar luar biasa, dia menakjubkan. Ya Tuhan apa yang kupikirkan. "Kris ini pemerkosaan. Aku akan menuntutmu, brengsek," aku bisa merasakan Kris terkekeh ringan tapi gerakannya tidak berhenti. "Park Chanyeol kumohon tolonglah aku," aku memohon.

Chanyeol mendengus ringan. "Kurasa aku sedang ingin melihatmu telanjang. Yah kebetulan Baekhyun sedang tidak ada disini,"

"CHANYEOL," jeritanku hanya dihadiahi kekehan ringan khas Chanyeol. Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku dengan liar saat tangan Kris mulai membuka kancing kemejaku. "Brengsek. Lepaskan aku," entah mengapa Kris tertawa keras dan kemudian melepaskanku. Matanya menatapku tajam dan aku terengah-engah karena amarah dan juga gairah.

Kris menciumku lagi, kali ini dengan lembut, menempelkan bibirnya yang membara dibibirku. Kris berhasil membuatku tenang. "Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini, Nyonya Oh yang terhormat,"

Aku mendengus kasar, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya dengan paksa, mengusap tubuhku yang basah dan juga bibirku yang bengkak. "Brengsek," umpatku, merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku mengangkat tangan, siap menamparnya lagi, tapi Kris menahanku. Kris mencengkeram tanganku dengan kuat, lalu menarikku mendekati tubuhnya dan menciumku lagi.

Dengan lembut.

"Mau kulanjutkan?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Chanyeol terkikik menahan tawa. "Dengan Chanyeol sekalian?" Kris memandangi Chanyeol.

"Setuju," balas Chanyeol ringan.

Aku menelan ludah kasar, merasa gugup. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menggeleng, aku mengalah. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk melawan Kris dan bahkan Chanyeol. Kris akhirnya tertawa ringan dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Berapa kali harus kubilang, aku benci senyuman itu.

Aku mendengus, menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Maaf maaf aku kelepasan," bisik Kris, kedua tangannya terangkat keudara.

"Bibirmu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

Kris melirikku. "Ada singa betina yang menyerangku tiba-tiba,"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi dan aku memutar bola mata sebal. "Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo. Dan kau!" aku menuding Kris dengan telunjuk menempel tepat dihidungnya. "Pikirkan lagi rencana busukmu. Bahkan Chanyeol tak akan sanggup melatihnya," aku membentaknya dan Kris hanya tertawa.

"Siapa bilang aku yang akan melatihnya?" Chanyeol menyahut.

Aku menatap Kris meminta penjelasan tanpa suara. "Seseorang yang pernah menjadi tim,"

"Oh tidak," bisikku lemah. Kris sudah terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo terima kasih sudah membaca kelanjutan fanfiction ini. Author mohon maaf karena kelamaan update-nya, sekalinya update panjang begini. Dua minggu terakhir author sibuk ujian /huhu/. Sepertinya fanfiction ini semakin chapter semakin gaje, author sendiri sudah hampir kehilangan ide-ide. Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan kisah fanfiction ini, mau lanjut atau bagaimana author tunggu di-review.

Sekian dulu lebih kurangnya, author mohon maaf. Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	8. Chapter 8

Luhan mengemudikan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan rendah di jalanan ibukota yang padat. Meskipun gadis itu sedang mengemudi, pikirannya sedang tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari pernyataan Kris yang mengejutkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kris yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi aneh dan tak bisa ditebak.

Dan Luhan tau dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Luhan juga tau keputusan Kris untuk merekrut Sehun pasti sudah dipertimbangkan dengan baik, bahkan Luhan yakin Kris meminta saran dari anggota tim dan pasti seluruh orang setuju. Alasan Kris merekrut Sehun sebenarnya cukup logis. Sehun sudah terlalu jauh mengetahui tentang pekerjaan ini, setidaknya Kris berpikir bahwa Sehun terlalu banyak terlibat dan dia memang harus terlibat. Tim ini juga kekurangan orang dan Sehun juga memiliki bakat yang bisa dilatih, meskipun Luhan tak yakin itu akan berjalan lancar.

Kris pasti sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika ide ini gagal atau jika Sehun tidak berhasil menjalankan pelatihan dengan baik. Luhan masih tak habis pikir, Kris bahkan menyuruh Minseok melatih Sehun dalam seminggu, meskipun Kris harus membayar mahal untuk itu. Minseok menyuruhnya mengunjungi rumah setiap akhir pekan dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Kris menyanggupi hal itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Minseok sendiri belum pernah gagal dalam melatih orang. Minseok benar-benar displin dan keras. Gadis itu mampu melatih orang dalam waktu singkat dan selalu dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Penampilan Minseok yang manis dan lucu sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian aslinya. Gadis itu benar-benar akan menjadi monster dan sangat menyeramkan saat melakukan pelatihan. Setau Luhan, Minseok pernah menjadi guru beladiri terbaik di Korea, sebelum cidera membuatnya harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

Luhan menghembuskan napas keras, pikirannya bercabang, selain memikirkan Jongin, yang paling banyak ada dipikirannya adalah Sehun. Memikirkan Sehun yang akan bergabung dengan timnya saja membuat perutnya bergejolak, belum lagi dia harus memikirkan penyiksaan yang akan Minseok lakukan pada Sehun nanti. Luhan takut Sehun tidak akan mampu menghadapinya.

Pikiran-pikiran Luhan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sekarang dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun, orang yang berhasil dicintainya.

Luhan menepikan mobinya dan setengah berlari memasuki kedai kopi diseberang rumah sakit tempat Jongin dirawat, dia berniat membawakan beberapa cup kopi untuk Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu Jongin. Setidaknya Luhan pikir, dia harus menjenguk Jongin meskipun itu sedikit membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena dia masih terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Jongin.

Setelah menerima kopi pesanannya, Luhan bergegas menuju koridor rumah sakit yang lenggang dan menyapa beberapa orang berbaju hitam di pintu masuk, orang-orang yang dikirim Kris untuk menjaga rumah sakit tempat Jongin dirawat.

Saat Luhan sampai, Kyungsoo ada disana. Kyungsoo duduk sambil memejamkan mata didepan ruang Jongin dirawat. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka begitu saja saat mendengar langkah terburu-buru Luhan mendekat. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan senyuman ringan diwajahnya yang lelah.

Luhan memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan, berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada gadis itu. "Jongin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mengangguk beberapa kali. "Setidaknya dia masih bisa bernapas,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku lebih baik dari Jongin," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. "Maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku tidak mengawasinya dengan baik," bisik Luhan pelan, kepalanya menunduk, merasa bersalah dan nada suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu,"

Luhan mendengus. "Dan terima kasih sudah menghianatiku," Kyungsoo menatap Luhan heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Terima kasih sudah memberi Kris dukungan untuk merekrut Sehun,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Luhan perlahan. "Haruskah aku meminta maaf untuk itu?"

Luhan mencubit lengan Kyungsoo pelan, merasa gemas dengan tingkah gadis mungil itu. "Aku tak tau harus bagaimana Kyung. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan orang yang kucintai masuk dalam dunia kejam ini,"

"Ya, aku baru tau kau mencintai Sehun," ejek Kyungsoo, menyenggol Luhan dengan bahunya. Luhan mendengus sebal, dia sedang serius sekarang, dia benar-benar butuh teman bicara. "Bukannya kau juga mencintai kami semua seperti kau mencintai Sehun?" sambung Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Itu beda Kyung. Aku tidak mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Sehun. Mungkin lebih pada bagaimana kau mencintai Jongin atau bagaimana Baekhyun yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Mirip seperti itu," Luhan menuutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan. "Itu yang kurasakan selama ini, Lu. Kau tau aku selalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kalian semua, terutama Jongin, dan saat aku dengar Jongin tertembak, aku benar-benar merasa takut. Aku merasa hilang untuk beberapa saat, bahkan aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain saat itu, yang ada dipikiranku hanya Jongin. Aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku harus kehilangan dia," air muka Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu, membuat Luhan melenyapkan pertanyaan-pertanyan yang sempat mampir dipikirannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dengan iba, merasa sedikit tau perasaan gadis itu, meski dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kesedihan Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi dibalik senyumannya, perlahan-perlahan tergambar jelas diwajahnya yang lelah. Luhan meraih tangan Kyungsoo, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada Kyungsoo untuk bertahan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Kau juga akan merasakannya karena kau mencintainya. Sama sepertiku dan Baekhyun, kau akan merasa takut kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi itu semua wajar karena kau mencintainya. Percaya padaku, Sehun orang yang bisa diandalkan dan dia akan baik-baik saja dengan Minseok," tambah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Luhan merasa kaget karena Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui hal yang dirisaukannya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyelidik, Kyungsoo mencurigakan. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya yakin. Sama seperti sekarang ini, aku yakin Jongin akan baik-baik saja," dengusnya ringan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kuharap juga begitu," tidak ada lagi yang melanjutkan untuk bicara, lalu keduanya sama-sama terjebak dalam pikiran panjang masing-masing.

Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit saat Baekhyun dan Zitao datang untuk menggantikan menjaga Jongin. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahan berada disana terlalu lama. Luhan tidak tahan melihat kesedihan Kyungsoo dan juga perasaan bersalah yang terus menerus menderanya. Keyakinan Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin akan bertahan membuatnya sedikit tenang bahwa setidaknya Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja.

Ponselnya bergetar saat mobilnya perlahan menjauhi gedung rumah sakit. Oh Sehun.

Luhan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab telepon Sehun. "Ya?" sapanya pelan, berusaha mati-matian mengatur suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum bodoh, mendengar suara Sehun memunculkan wajah pria itu dipikiran Luhan. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun tertawa ringan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kris tidak menyentuhku sama sekali, persis seperti permintaanmu,"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar nada suara Sehun yang ceria. Jujur saja, hanya mendengar suara Sehun, sudah membuat Luhan sedikit merasa tenang. Mungkin Luhan benar-benar jatuh cinta, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan dengan orang yang tepat

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Luhan akhirnya, tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang Sehun dipikirannya.

"Aku tunggu kau di rumah, Sayang," Luhan terkikik mendengar Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Meskipun Luhan menyukainya, tapi mendengar Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu masih membuatnya geli.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Itu membuatku geli," suara Luhan terdengar kesal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak.

.

21:00 KST

LUHAN POV

Aku sampai di apartemen Sehun lebih awal kali ini, setelah mengunjungi Jongin di rumah sakit, aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang tanpa meminta persetujuan Kris. Aku sedang tidak berhubungan baik dengan Kris sekarang. Sehun bilang Kris sudah menemuinya tadi siang. Meskipun aku tak yakin apa yang Kris katakan pada Sehun. Aku berani bertaruh Kris merayu Sehun dengan baik, bahkan Sehun tidak akan menolak sama sekali.

Aku sudah benar-benar mengenal Kris dengan baik. Si brengsek itu.

"Selamat datang," suara Sehun terdengar saat aku baru membuka pintu, nada suaranya terdengar lebih ceria dari biasanya. Mungkin Kris berhasil membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Sehun duduk di meja makan dengan beberapa bungkus makanan instan berserakan dihadapannya, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mencari tau apa yang dimakannya, dan ternyata dia sedang memakan mie instan dengan lahap. "Ya Tuhan, kau makan ini?" tanyaku, merasa prihatin karena Sehun memakan makanan yang tidak layak.

Oke, aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak akan mati karena ini," sahutnya acuh, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. Sehun tampak benar-benar menikmati makanannya. Dia benar-benar memakan mie instan itu seolah-olah sedang memakan makanan yang sangat enak.

Aku yang mulai gila atau Sehun memang tampak lebih seksi saat makan. Ya, sepertinya aku yang sudah mulai gila. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang sedang makan mie instan dengan berantakan terlihat lebih seksi.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Kugelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotorku sebelum aku menyerang Sehun sekarang juga. Ya Tuhan, Sehun selalu bisa membangkitkan gairahku kapanpun juga dan aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang mengingkan Sehun seperti itu setiap saat. Tapi Sehun membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Ya Tuhan, pesona Sehun melumpuhkan logikaku.

"Jadi kau akan terus berdiri disana dan memandangiku memakan semua sampah ini?" suara Sehun membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran kotorku.

Ragu-ragu aku mengulurkan makanan yang dari tadi kupegang begitu saja dan menyingkirkan mangkuk mie instan yang tersisa separuh dari Sehun. "Makan ini,"

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Oh Sehun, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini. Karena hanya dengan begitu saja jantungku sudah bereaksi dengan luar biasa. Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kau benar-benar hanya akan berdiri disana dan memandangiku makan?" tanya Sehun lagi, lagi-lagi mengintrupsiku dari pikiran-pikiranku sendiri.

Aku mengangguk, menatapnya dengan senyuman mengembang. "Aku tidak makan diatas jam delapan," Sehun melihat jam dinding sekilas dan dia mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar. Kau memang harus diet," ucapnya acuh sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku memandanginya kesal, sedangkan Sehun tidak peduli sama sekali. Dia masih sibuk mengunyah potongan-potongan ayam. "Jadi maksudmu aku kelebihan berat badan?" aku sedikit berseru, meninggikan suaraku.

Sehun berhenti mengunyah, dia diam seolah membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku mengatakannya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Ya Tuhan dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau bilang aku harus diet?" tanyaku sebal.

Sehun membeku. Lagi-lagi dia memasang ekspresi bodoh, wajahnya benar-benar tampak lucu. Dan manis. Dan tampan. Ya Tuhan.

"T-tidak. Luhan. B-bukan begitu," ucapnya terbata, Sehun tampak gugup, mungkin karena aku memandanginya dengan serius seperti beberapa saat lalu saat aku mengintrogasinya. "Kau sangat cantik, sungguh," Sehun mengangkat tangannya membentuk huruf V. "Tubuhmu benar-benar indah," sekarang tangannya membentuk lekukan diudara.

"Lalu?" desakku lagi, setengah mati menahan tawa.

"Kau sempurna," tambahnya, Sehun tersenyum manis, matanya berbinar-binar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Kau sedang datang bulan ya?" ada kehati-hatian dalam nada suaranya.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kau tau?"

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya puas. "Kau sensitif," ucapnya ringan.

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Benarkah?" aku membersihkan sampah-sampah yang Sehun tinggalkan dimeja makan dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali dan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. "Kau tau, aku kecewa,"

"Untuk?" lagi-lagi aku mengangkat alis bingung. Dia aneh.

Sehun mengunyah lagi. "Kau datang bulan, padahal aku sudah menunggumu seharian. Kupikir kita bisa melakukan sesuatu setelah bicara. Aku benar-benar kecewa,"

"Berhentilah berpikiran kotor, Oh Sehun. Selesaikan makananmu dan kita akan bicara," Sehun kembali tertawa dan mengangkat tangan dengan sikap hormat. "Aku akan mandi," tambahku.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?"

Aku menarik telinganya dan Sehun mengaduh. "Berhenti berpikiran kotor, Oh mesum," Sehun meringis memegangi telinganya yang berubah menjadi merah.

Sehun sudah duduk diranjangnya yang rapi saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, Sehun tidak memakai baju saat tidur. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak menyatu dengan selimut gading yang menutupi badannya sebatang pinggang. Kedua tangannya terbuka, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mendekat.

Aku diam ditempat, memandangi Sehun aneh. "Kita akan bicara kan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, takut kalau Sehun akan berbuat lebih.

Sehun mengangguk, kedua lengannya masih terbuka lebar. "Tentu saja. Jangan bilang kau sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak," Sehun menyeringai, memasang tatapan menggoda.

Aku mendecak sebal. "Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita bicara di depan, cuacanya bagus sekali," aku menunjuk balkon kamar Sehun yang tertutup.

Sehun mendengus. "Jangan bodoh, ini hampir musim dingin. Begini pasti lebih nyaman. Kau hanya akan berdiri disitu atau datang kesini?"

Aku tersenyum ringan, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh padanya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Sehun menangkapku dalam pelukannya dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut gadingnya yang pucat. Kulit telanjangnya terasa hangat dan nyaman ditubuhku. Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dan mengecup puncak kepalaku, sedangkan aku bergelung pada dadanya yang bidang.

Ini nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Aku menelusuri dada Sehun dengan telunjuk, menimang-nimang pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan padanya. "Jadi apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Kris?" tanyaku akhirnya, sebenarnya terlalu cepat memulai pembicaraan, tapi aku terlalu penasaran.

"Bukan hal yang penting," gumam Sehun, bibirnya beralih mengecupi pipiku.

Aku berdeham, entah mengapa mendadak merasa gugup. "Kau setuju begitu saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya Kris meminta bantuanku. Lagipula aku akan lebih bisa menjagamu," Sehun memainkan jari-jarinya dipunggungku, membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang tak kuketahui.

Aku mendecih, mengejeknya. "Kau hanya akan merepotkanku," Sehun terkekeh, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dibalik rambutku dan menghirup udara kuat-kuat dibalik sana. "Oh Sehun?" suaraku nyaris seperti bisikan, tapi aku yakin Sehun bisa mendengarku.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan dehaman.

Aku berhenti sejenak, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat mengatakannya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingaku dan berbisik sangat pelan. "Tentu saja,"

Aku bergidik geli merasakan bibirnya yang hangat menyapu permukaan telingaku yang sensitif. "Kau akan menuruti apa yang kuinginkan?"

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang," sahut Sehun cepat. Sehun menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang dan mengecupi leherku yang terbuka.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan kuat beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan diri, sedangkan Sehun menatapku aneh, ada sorot kekhawatiran dimatanya. "Sehun kumohon jangan ikuti kemauan Kris. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu," aku menunduk, tak berani menatap wajahnya sekarang. Entah mengapa keberanianku untuk sekedar bicara dengan Sehun mendadak menguap begitu saja.

Sehun selalu bisa membuatku gugup.

Tangan Sehun menangkup daguku perlahan ke atas, membuatku mendongak dan menatap mata coklatnya yang seolah menyala karena pantulan cahaya temaram. Sehun mengecup bibirku dengan lembut dan aku memejamkan mata tanpa sadar, menikmati ciumannya yang menenangkan tanpa membalasnya. Hanya beberapa saat, Sehun melepaskan bibirnya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri wajahku perlahan, menyentuh bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya dan aku terbuai hanya dengan sentuhannya.

Ya Tuhan apa yang salah denganku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku," ucap Sehun, matanya menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

Aku memandanginya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat, menegecup hidungku ringan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga takut kehilanganmu, tapi kau tak peduli dengan permintaanku waktu itu," Sehun mengecupi daguku hingga ke tulang rahang. Sentuhannya begitu lembuat tapi selalu bisa membuatku panas.

Aku diam. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Perkataan Sehun membungkamku. Sehun benar, aku tak peduli dengan permintaannya waktu itu. "Kumohon," bisikku akhirnya, tidak berhenti mencoba.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, kemudian kembali merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku tak bisa menolak Kris," Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Dan berhentilah membuat tatapan itu Luhan, aku tidak ingin menerkammu," cih, kau yang menggodaku Oh Sehun. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," sambung Sehun.

"Minseok tak akan membiarkanmu baik-baik saja," dengusku.

"Dia kelihatan cantik dan lembut,"

"Dia memang sangat cantik. Kita lihat saja nanti apa kau masih bisa memanggilnya seperti itu," dengusku lagi, merasa kesal karena gagal membujuk Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengecup bibirku ringan. "Tidurlah kalau begitu. Jika kau tidak tidur, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi,"

"Aku suka kau yang tidak terkendali," sahutku acuh. Sehun tertawa ringan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku memilih untuk berhenti membujuknya dan membenamkan wajahku ditubuh Sehun yang hangat. Sehun menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dipunggungku perlahan dan teratur. Sungguh nyaman rasanya. Sehun menggumamkan lagu nina-boboku dan suaranya selalu berhasil mengantarkanku tidur.

.

.

09.00 KST

Pagi ini seperti biasa, kami sarapan dengan tenang. Sehun memakan makanannya dengan lahap sementara aku harus makan dengan diiringi suara Kris yang sumbang. Ini masih pagi dan Kris sudah memberikan instruksi-instruksi yang tidak jelas.

Kris menyuruhku ke Beijing siang ini.

"Ah sial," dengusku, melepaskan earchip dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke meja begitu saja. Aku tak peduli jika suara dengungannya akan merusak telinga Kris, itu justru bagus. Sehun yang sedang meminum susunya memandangiku heran dari balik gelas yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya. Aku mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya akhirnya setelah aku tak merespon.

Aku mendengus lagi, menyendok telor gulung dengan paksa ke dalam mulut dan mengunyah dengan kasar. Sehun masih memandangiku dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan aku benar-benar kesal dengan Kris. "Aku akan ke Beijing siang ini," aku bicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun lagi, wajahnya penuh tanda tanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan mengunyah. "Kris bilang ada barang yang harus diantar,"

"Bukannya mereka bisa membayar jasa ekspedisi,"

Aku hampir tersedak karena tertawa. "Bodoh. Itu bukan barang biasa, kau tau," ucapku setelah sesi batuk-batuk yang panjang.

Sehun nyengir. "Kurasa aku harus banyak belajar," aku hanya mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataannya.

Setelah membereskan sarapan dan bersiap-siap, aku dan Sehun harus bergegas menuju markas karena jalanan yang sudah pasti penuh dijam sibuk. Hari ini kami berangkat bersama karena Sehun harus menemui Kris untuk tes kesehatan.

Ya Tuhan ini akan mulai menjadi kebiasaan.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata menembus jalanan ibukota yang padat. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata, beristirahat sejenak sebelum menjalankan tugas. Kris sepertinya ingin menjauhkanku dari Sehun hari ini dengan mengirimku ke luar negeri. Dia benar-benar brengsek.

Sepertinya aku tertidur karena hanya beberapa saat saja Sehun sudah menepikan mobilnya di depan kantor. Aku menggeliat malas, sedikit menguap. "Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun, menatapku dengan khawatir.

Aku tersenyum malu karena ketahuan tertidur. "Sedikit," dustaku.

Aku berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor kantor yang sibuk dengan Sehun mengekor di belakangku. Seorang resepsionis muda memberikan kopi pagiku, membuatku menghentikan langkah, begitu pula dengan Sehun. "Selamat pagi, Nona Luhan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tapi pandangannya mengarah kepada Sehun.

Aku balas tersenyum sedikit. "Minseok ada?"

"Hari ini Presdir mulai mengambil cuti. Tapi beliau masih dikantor," tambahnya, aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku menyesap kopi pagiku, rasanya sempurna. "Terima kasih. Ini enak," bisikku.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucapnya masih sambil tersenyum. Dia benar-benar murah senyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali berjalan menuju lift. Sehun berdiri tepat di sebelahku tanpa suara. "Kau gugup?" bisikku, berusaha memelankan suara agar tidak ada orang di dalam lift yang mendengar suaraku.

"Sedikit," balasnya acuh. Aku menyodorkan kopi pagiku padanya, Sehun hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak minum kopi dipagi hari,"

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan, memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Ya Tuhan, aku lupa jika bayi hanya minum susu," Sehun mendengus ringan sebelum akhirnya menginjak kakiku pelan, aku hanya terkikik.

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai paling atas mereka semua ada disana kecuali Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka semua duduk di meja pertemuan dengan pandangan mengarah padaku dan Sehun. Mereka menyapaku dengan senyuman tipis dan juga lambaian tangan ringan. Aku memandangi mereka semua bergantian, kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun, menyembunyikan Sehun dibalik tubuhku. Entah mengapa bagiku mereka semua masih seperti ancaman untuk Sehun.

"Kau," Kris membentakku, menudingku dengan telunjuknya. "Kau tak punya jam?"

Aku menengok jam tanganku, aku hanya terlambat empat menit. "Jangan berlebihan, ini bahkan belum lima menit," dengusku kesal.

Kris berdiri dan berjalan kearahku, tiba-tiba saja ingatanku tentang Kris kemarin membuatku beringsut mundur, sekarang aku yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sehun. Aku benar-benar malas berhadapan dengan Kris, atau aku takut dengannya. Aku masih trauma dengan perlakuannya kemarin. Sementara aku berlindung dibalik tubuh Sehun, Sehun memandangiku dan Kris bergantian dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang kutempeli dengan rapat.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Kau baik-baik saja Luhan?"

Aku mendengus kearahnya dibalik tubuh Sehun. "Jangan mendekat, iblis," aku mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud menghentikan Kris dari balik tubuh Sehun yang kokoh. Sehun menatapku bingung sedangkan Kris memasang tatapan mematikan.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kris hampir memakannya," tambahnya diiringi kekehan dari semua orang.

"Kau jangan salah paham," Kris berkata pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa. Apa Sehun benar-benar tak marah atau mungkin cemburu pada Kris. Ya ampun ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak marah pada Kris?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Untuk apa?" balasnya.

Tawa Kris pecah dan disambut tawa semua orang disana. Aku memandangi Sehun dengan kesal, sebelum melepaskan peganganku ditubuhnya dengan paksa. Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan, bagus sekali karena dia sekarang berada dipihak Kris. Oh mereka benar-benar partner kerja yang sempurna.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dengan kasar disebelah Zitao yang masih cekikikan. Gadis itu menepuk punggungku sekali sambil menahan tawa. "Kau tidak cemburu?" tanyaku padanya.

Zitao menatapku dengan aneh. "Untuk apa?" balasnya, mengikuti perkataan Sehun.

Aku mendengus, meninju lengannya, tidak pelan. "Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Oh ya Jongin sudah sadar," Yixing menambahkan setelah dia selesai tertawa.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, benar-benar seperti menemukan kembali barang berharga yang sudah lama hilang. Tapi Jongin bukan barang. "Dia baik-baik saja?"

Yixing mengangguk pasti. "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Luhan," Yixing mencubit hidungku dengan gemas, dan aku hanya mengernyit.

Jongin hidup, setidaknya dia bisa hidup.

"Baiklah," Kris akhirnya berkata setelah beberapa saat berbicara dengan Sehun. "Aku akan mengenalkan seseorang yang akan bergabung dengan tim ini," aku mendengus sebal, merasa muak. "Perkenalkan ini Oh Sehun. Beberapa diantara kalian pasti sudah mengenal Sehun. Dia akan membantu kita selama Jongin belum bisa bertugas," tambah Kris dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun, mohon bantuannya," Sehun membungkuk dan semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Aku mencubit paha Zitao dan Yixing bergantian, menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Kalian bilang kalian dipihakku,"

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain sayang selain menerima Sehun," bisik Zitao.

Ya Tuhan ini menyebalkan.

"Luhan," Kris memanggilku. Secara tiba-tiba melemparkan ponsel berwarna putih dan beruntung aku bisa menangkapnya sebelum membentur meja. "Kirimkan ini ke Beijing. Ini tiketmu," Kris melemparkan kertas-kertas didalam plastik bening.

"Aku akan kembali besok," balasku.

Sehun menatapku heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Aku mengangkat bahu acuh, tanpa menghiraukannya, bahkan menatapnya saja tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

"Baiklah. Kembalilah besok kalo begitu," Kris menyetujui, tumben sekali dia baik.

Zitao mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan berbisik. "Kau butuh bantuan?" aku menggeleng menolak tawarannya. Aku sedang tidak liburan dan jika Zitao ikut, mungkin kami akan berakhir ditaman hiburan atau menenteng banyak belanjaan saat kembali ke Korea.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakang Zitao dan berbisik ditelinga gadis itu.

Zitao tampak sedikit terkejut, kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum kaku. "T-tidak, t-tugasku belum selesai, kan?" ucapnya gugup.

Kris menyeringai, kemudian mengecup telinga Zitao sekali. "Tugasmu akan dimulai malam ini," bisiknya. Wajah Zitao merah padam.

Yixing melempar Kris dengan ponselnya. "Berhentilah berbuat mesum di kantor," ucap Yixing kesal. Semua orang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mesum Kris yang tampaknya mulai kembali.

Aku melirik Sehun sekilas dan dia masih menatapku dengan bingung. Aku tak peduli lagi padanya.

.

.

14.00 – Beijing, China

Akhirnya pesawat yang kutumpangi mendarat dengan mulus di Beijing setelah beberapa jam delay. Aku benar-benar merasa lega dapat kembali menghirup udara di kota kelahiranku. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan karena aku bisa menemukan kembali 'rumah', meskipun awalnya aku sedikit ragu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja disana.

Kris akan menjaganya dengan baik.

Ayahku melambaikan tangan saat aku baru keluar dari gerbang penerbangan internasional. Dia bersikeras ingin menjemput padahal aku tau jadwal kerjanya sangat padat, aku merindukannya. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya dan setengah berlari aku menghampirinya, memeluknya sangat erat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik ayahku, menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dipunggungku perlahan.

Dia benar-benar ayahku. Hanya dengan melihat wajahku saja, dia tau aku sedang dalam masalah. Ayahku bisa membaca ekspresi wajahku dengan baik dan aku tidak pernah bisa membohonginya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Dad. Terima kasih sudah menjemputku," aku melepaskan pelukannya.

Ayahku memandangi tas ranselku dengan heran. "Kau hanya membawa ini?"

Aku mengangguk, memasang ekspresi menyesalku. "Aku hanya akan tinggal sampai besok," bisikku sedih.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat-cepat pulang. Ibumu pasti sudah menunggu," aku tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menggandeng ayahku keluar bandara seperti seorang anak kecil yang kegirangan. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar merindukan keluargaku. Sepertinya terakhir aku bertemu dengan mereka saat pernikahanku waktu itu.

"Pernikahanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya ayahku saat kami sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Aku mengangguk, masih memandangi jalanan kota Beijing yang sangat padat disiang hari. "Kami hidup bahagia, Dad. Sehun merawatku dengan baik,"

Ayahku mendesah lega dan itu membuatku menatapnya bingung. "Aku sempat merasa bersalah dengan keputusanku menikahkanmu dengan Sehun. Kurasa aku terlalu egois waktu itu, tapi kau tau aku tak punya banyak pilihan," air muka ayahku mendadak menjadi sendu, membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

Aku tersenyum ringan, kemudian menggenggam tangannya yang mulai berkerut karena usia, sebisa mungkin meyakinkannya bahwa aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sehun orang baik. Dad tidak perlu khawatir, aku bersyukur karena Sehun orang yang tepat,"

Ayahku mengangguk beberapa kali. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," kami sama-sama tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ayahku menceritakan tentang perkembangan kehidupannya selama aku tak ada.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit merindukan sosok keluarga dalam hidupku. Biasanya aku hanya bisa mengunjungi mereka satu bulan sekali atau jika sedang liburan. Kedua orangtuaku masih sibuk bekerja, tidak ada waktu luang hingga sulit menghubungi mereka. Jujur saja aku merasa iri dengan kakak-kakakku yang bekerja di kota ini dan bisa mengunjungi orangtuaku setiap saat.

Aku sempat bicara tentang hal ini pada Kris, bahkan Kris pernah menyuruhku kembali ke Beijing untuk bekerja dikantor detektif Beijing, Kris tidak keberatan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kris. Meskipun dia menyebalkan dan mesum, dia sudah banyak membantuku sejak aku masih menempuh pendidikan di Korea. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara membalas perbuatan baik Kris dan keluarganya. Setidaknya aku harus membantunya dengan berada disisinya, menjadi orang Kris.

Sekarang disaat aku memiliki keinginan untuk kembali ke kota kelahiranku, aku merasa keinginan itu semakin sulit untuk diwujudkan. Sekarang aku juga sudah memliki Sehun yang tidak mungkin untukku meninggalkannya atau membawanya tinggal disini. Yah terkadang diantara beberapa pilihan, harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan.

Dan sepertinya aku harus mengorbankan waktu bersama keluargaku.

.

.

23.00 – Beijing, China

Setelah makan malam dan sesi cerita yang panjang bersama orangtua dan keluargaku, aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat bersiap tidur. Sore tadi aku sudah menemui klien yang memesan ponsel itu, meskipun sampai saat ini aku tak tau apa isi ponsel itu.

Ponselku bergetar riuh saat aku baru saja menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang. Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, ada apa?" ucapku malas sambil menguap. Aku masih berusaha marah padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sehun yang nyaris berteriak membuatku menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Aku mencoba menghubungimu sepanjang hari," aku mengecek ponselku, Sehun benar, disana ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan tak terbaca.

"Maaf aku sibuk seharian. Lagipula ini bahkan belum satu hari, Oh Sehun," dengusku kesal.

"Apa aku tak boleh mengkhawatirkan istriku yang sedang pergi keluar negeri dan tidak ada kabar seharian?" Sehun kembali meninggikan suaranya.

Aku terkekeh, merasa geli dengan pernyataan Sehun yang berlebihan. "Kau membuatku mual,"

Sehun terdengar mendengus kesal. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Aku diam, mendadak merasa gugup. Ya Tuhan, hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan.

Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

"Harimu berjalan baik?" sambung Sehun lagi.

Aku berdeham-deham sedikit, mencari suara. "Semua baik-baik saja. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu keluargaku. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka,"

Sehun tertawa. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Sama sekali tidak,"

"Kau benar-benar wanita jahat,"

Aku tertawa. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan tidur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah harus terbang ke Korea dan bukannya kau juga akan memulai latihanmu besok?"

"Ya ya, aku mendengarmu. Selamat malam," bisik Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu," tambahnya.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum sekarang. Jadi disinilah aku, menempelkan ponsel ditelinga, mendengarkan suara Sehun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. "Aku mencintaimu," balasku sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Setelah telepon terputus, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan aku berharap hari cepat berlalu dan aku bisa segera bertemu dengan Sehun besok. Sepertinya keinginanku untuk kembali ke kota kelahiranku dan tinggal disini memang harus terkubur rapat-rapat.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berada di bandara, setelah sesi berpamitan yang memakan waktu lama, aku berhasil juga memasuki pesawat yang akan membawaku kembali ke Korea. Kris sudah mengomel padaku karena khawatir aku akan menunda jadwal penerbangan dan aku sempat berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sehun meneleponku pagi-pagi sekali, mengatakan bahwa dia akan berangkat ke rumah Minseok untuk memulai latihan. Sehun memaksaku memberikannya semangat dan aku terpaksa harus berteriak-teriak seperti orang bodoh melalui telepon.

Dan ya, untuk Sehun, aku melakukannya.

.

.

10.00 – Seoul, Korea Selatan

Aku berjalan menuju area penjemputan bandara dengan koper besar ditangan kiri dan ransel dipunggung. Ibuku memberikan beberapa pakaian dan makanan, hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat aku mengunjunginya.

Yixing dan Zitao melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat padaku. Wajah keduanya tampak berseri-seri. "Mengapa kalian menjemputku?" protesku, berharap aku akan langsung menuju rumah dan tidur.

Zitao menyodorkan cup kopi ditangannya. "Kita akan menemui Jongin,"

"Ide bagus," aku menyesap kopiku pelan, rasanya terlalu manis untuk cuaca pagi yang mendung dimusim yang hampir dingin.

Yixing mengemudikan mobil Kris menuju rumah sakit dengan kecepatan tinggi karena jalanan masih agak sepi dipagi hari. Zitao dan Yixing membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti, sedangkan aku memilih untuk tidur. Aku lelah.

Seseorang mengguncang lenganku pelan, membuatku terbangun. "Kau tidur atau mati sih?" protes Yixing.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum bodoh. "Aku lelah," sahutku.

Kami bertiga memasuki gedung rumah sakit dengan cepat, tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada disana, duduk di depan ruang Jongin dirawat. Baekhyun bersandar pada bahu Channyeol dan memejamkan mata, wajahnya tampak lelah dan kusut. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengisyaratkan kami untuk diam.

Akhirnya kami memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kyungsoo ada disana bersama dengan Jongin, keduanya tampak sedang mengobrol.

"Hey Jong, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zitao. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya masih pucat meskipun dia sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyung?" giliran Yixing yang bertanya. Sedangkan aku berdiri mematung tak jauh dari pintu masuk, ragu-ragu untuk bicara dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. "Syukurlah kalian datang. Aku harus menyetorkan beberapa data pada Kris," lalu tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Kau pergilah, biar aku yang menunggunya," aku menawarkan diri, berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega. "Terima kasih,"

"Aku dan Zitao akan mengantarmu," bisik Yixing disambut anggukan setuju dari Zitao dan Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah kepergian mereka, aku berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongin, menatapnya dengan iba, sedangkan Jongin masih saja tersenyum lebar kearahku, meskipun wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan sakit. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Padahal aku tau dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Tentu saja. Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya, suaranya terdengar parau.

Aku duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, menyentuh perban tebal yang terbebat rapi didadanya. "Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu, bodoh. Kau tidur terlalu lama,"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Aku tersenyum sedikit, kemudian memilih untuk menunduk ketika perasaan bersalah kembali menderaku. "Maafkan aku Jong. Aku tidak mengawasimu dengan baik," aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, seandainya saja aku tidak mengalihkan perhatianku darinya beberapa detik saja waktu itu.

Tangan Jongin mengelus rambutku perlahan, membuatku berhenti mengutuki kebodohanku. "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja,"

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku merindukanmu, Jong. Kami semua merindukanmu," Jongin hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Aku dengar Sehun akan bergabung," tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, membuatku ingin meremas Jongin sekarang juga.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal. "Kris benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal. Bahkan Minseok akan turun tangan,"

"Benarkah? Wah luar biasa," Jongin tampak tak percaya sedangkan aku benar-benar sudah ingin menggigit hidung Jongin.

Suara pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol ada disana dengan senyum lebar terpampang diwajahnya. Chanyeol tampak ceria pagi ini, suasana hatinya tampak sedang baik sekali. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya padaku dan aku tak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. "Kris menyuruhmu kembali sekarang juga," tambahnya, masih sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kelihatan bahagia pagi ini," kataku, menghiraukan pernyataannya.

Jongin mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana tidak bahagia. Kau tau, semalaman dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun," suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

Aku menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Disini?" Jongin mengangguk dan aku membulatkan mata. "Ya Tuhan pantas saja Baekhyun kelihatan lelah sekali,"

"Aku bahkan harus memakai headset semalaman. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, merasa prihatin.

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, membenarkan perkataan Jongin. "Sudahlah Lu, cepat pergi dan bawa Baekhyun pulang. Dia butuh istirahat," Chanyeol tertawa.

Aku menudingnya. "Jaga Jongin baik-baik. Jangan berbuat macam-macam,"

"Ya Tuhan, memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan padanya," protes Chanyeol kesal dan Jongin hanya tertawa ringan.

"Kau mesum. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau tidak meng-apa-apakan Jongin,"

"Aku normal," Chanyeol setengah berteriak dan aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat keluar ruangan sebelum Chanyeol memakanku.

.

.

11.00 – Seoul, South Korea

Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dan menerima perintah aneh dari Kris, Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah Minseok yang agak jauh dari keramaian kota. Kris bilang Minseok butuh bantuan untuk melatih Sehun, padahal selama ini Minseok tidak pernah meminta bantuan siapapun.

Mungkin Sehun butuh perlakuan khusus.

Setengah jam berlalu, Luhan sudah memasukkan mobilnya di garasi Minseok yang terbuka lebar. Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan menuju halaman belakang Minseok, dimana tempat latihan biasanya dilakukan.

Minseok sedang berdiri dipinggir kolam dengan stopwatch ditangan kirinya sedangkan Sehun sedang berenang di kolam renang. Kolam renang Minseok adalah kolam renang olimpiade yang memang didesain seperti itu, bukan kolam renang yang biasa ditemui di rumah-rumah pada umumnya.

Minseok melambaikan tangan pada Luhan saat gadis itu memasuki halaman belakangnya dengan tergesa. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan langsung.

Minseok menggelengkan kepala frustasi. "Aku tau Sehun bukan atlet renang, tapi aku tak tau kalau dia akan seburuk ini,"

"Seburuk apa?" Luhan penasaran.

Minseok menyodorkan kertas yang menunjukkan garis-garis merah tertarik kebawah. "Hari ini aku baru saja melatihnya untuk berenang. Dan kau lihat ini–," Minseok menuding garis merah terendah. "Ini sama dengan kemampuan Baekhyun bukan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil memandangi garis-garis itu dengan serius. "Lalu kau akan memakai metode itu?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Kau orang yang berharga untuknya,"

"Kau tidak khawatir padaku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Minseok mendengus, kemudian memukul lengan Luhan kuat-kuat. "Jangan bercanda,"

Luhan meringis, mengusap lengannya yang terasa panas. "Aku akan ganti baju kalau begitu,"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian renang. Sehun yang sedang minum disudut kolam hampir menyemburkan minumannya karena melihat kehadiran Luhan disana dengan baju renang yang membungkus rapat tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun heran.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi tubuh basah Sehun yang bertelanjang dada, rambutnya yang basah menambah keseksiannya. Pikiran kotor Luhan sudah melayang kemana-mana menyaksikan tubuh Sehun yang benar-benar tercetak sempurna.

"Kau sudah siap?" suara Minseok membuyarkan lamunannya. Luhan hanya mengangguk bodoh. "Baiklah Sehun, Luhan akan membantu melatihmu," Sehun hanya memandangi Minseok dan Luhan bergantian dengan bingung.

"Berenang merupakan hal terpenting yang dilakukan dalam bertahan hidup. Selain kau harus bisa menahan napas dengan baik, kecepatanmu dalam berenang menjadi kunci utama keselamatanmu," Minseok berhenti sebentar. "Dan sepertinya kecepatanmu benar-benar buruk. Kau butuh motivasi Sehun," Minseok menambahkan.

Sehun menatap Minseok dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku akan menenggelamkan Luhan diujung sana," Minseok menunjuk ujung kolam renang, kemudian mengambil bola besi pemberat yang terhubung dengan rantai lalu mengikatkannya pada kedua kaki Luhan. "Kau harus bisa mengangkatnya sebelum Luhan kehabisan napas dan benar-benar tenggelam,"

"Jangan bercanda," Sehun membentak, setengah berteriak frustasi.

"Terserah padamu. Kau akan menyelamatkannya atau membunuhnya," ucap Minseok acuh.

Sehun menatap Luhan panik. "Jangan lakukan ini," bisiknya, suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Maaf Sehun, aku tak punya pilihan lain," balas Luhan ringan, ekspresinya terlihat pasrah.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan panik saat Minseok menggiringnya menuju ke sudut kolam yang lebih dalam. Dengan kedalaman tiga meter lebih dan jarak antara Sehun dan dirinya lebih dari tiga puluh meter, Minseok berdiri di belakang Luhan, siap mendorong gadis itu. Ketika Minseok membunyikan peluitnya, tangannya mendorong Luhan masuk ke dalam air, begitu pula Sehun yang langsung terjun memasuki kolam.

Kaki Luhan sudah menempel di dasar kolam dan gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sedangkan Sehun berenang sangat cepat menuju tempat Luhan tenggelam di ujung kolam. Sehun benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Hanya ada Luhan dipikirannya, dia benar-benar harus bisa menggapai Luhan sebelum gadis itu kehabisan napas.

1 menit.

2 menit.

Setelah lebih dari dua menit, Sehun berhasil meraih Luhan. Sehun mengambil napas kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya menyelam dan berusaha melepaskan bola-bola besi yang terikat di kedua kaki Luhan, sedangkan Luhan masih memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Sehun panik bukan main saat Luhan sama sekali tak bergerak. Dengan cepat Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke atas air dan membuat Luhan menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Sehun masih memeganginya dengan erat, takut jika Luhan akan tenggelam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk ringan. Sehun membantunya keluar dari kolam.

Napas Sehun terengah-engah.

"Bagus Sehun. Kau mengalami peningkatan," ucap Minseok bangga. Sehun mengumpat, benar-benar merasa kesal dengan Minseok. Mata Sehun berkilat karena amarah, menusuk Minseok hanya dengan tatapannya dan Minseok tampak tak peduli.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun," bisik Luhan, menenangkan Sehun yang sepertinya akan menyerang Minseok, meskipun tak akan ada kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk melakukannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung dan tawa Minseok mendadak meledak. "Kau tidak tau siapa istrimu, Oh Sehun?" tanyanya, Luhan ikut tertawa ringan sambil menepuk punggung Sehun yang masih kalut.

Sehun masih menatap Minseok bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Istrimu seorang atlet renang. Dia bisa berenang sejauh ini hanya dengan satu tarikan napas. Dan kau benar-benar takut dia akan mati tenggelam?" Minseok kembali tertawa. "Istirahatlah dulu, nanti kita lanjutkan," ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Sehun menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan, sedangkan Luhan hanya memasang cengiran. "Maaf Sehun, aku tak punya pilihan lain,"

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku. Aku berpikir kau benar-benar akan mati," Sehun mendesis marah, tangannya mengepal di sebelah tubuhnya yang basah.

Luhan mendekati Sehun, memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibirnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," ucapnya ringan sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang terengah-engah.

Sehun memejamkan mata saking geramnya, berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak dan menelanjangi Luhan disini juga. Luhan selalu bisa membuat amarah dan gairahnya meningkat dengan cepat.

Setelah sesi makan siang yang cepat, Minseok memasukkan Sehun dengan paksa kedalam gedung olahraga di belakang rumahnya. Dengan kasar, Minseok menendang pantat Sehun hingga tersungkur diatas matras. Sedangkan Luhan memperhatikannya dengan senyuman miris.

Minseok benar-benar master dalam penyiksaan.

"Lakukan push-up lima puluh kali tanpa berhenti," hardik Minseok.

Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Hanya itu?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Jangan berhenti sebelum lima puluh. Apapun yang terjadi," Sehun terkekeh ringan, merasa mampu melakukan bahkan lebih dari itu.

Minseok dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang. "Kau atau aku?" bisik Luhan.

"Kau mau aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Minseok acuh, berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang sudah mulai melakukan push-upnya.

Luhan melangkah dengan ragu-ragu mendekati Sehun yang mulai bergerak naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya perlahan diatas punggung Sehun. Sehun sedikit kaget saat Luhan menaikinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun bingung, menghentikan kegiatan push-upnya.

"Memang begini cara kerjanya," balas Luhan polos.

Minseok berdeham keras. "Jangan berhenti apapun yang terjadi," Minseok setengah membentak, memukulkan batang kayu tipis kekaki Sehun. "Luhan jangan curang, angkat kakimu," Minseok kembali memukulkan kayunya pada betis Luhan.

Luhan mengaduh, kemudian mengangkat kakinya ke atas tubuh Sehun dengan paksa. Gerakan Sehun melambat, seiring dengan tenaganya yang mulai terkuras. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan saat napas Sehun terdengar terengah-engah.

"Kubilang juga apa. Kau harus diet," balas Sehun kesal, dia masih menaik-turunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Dengan geram, Luhan menekankan tubuhnya diatas punggung Sehun. "Kau beruntung bukan Minseok yang menaikimu,"

Sehun terengah-engah mencari udara. "Aku akan lebih beruntung jika kau berada dibawahku sekarang,"

Luhan tertawa lepas. "Kau mau aku melakukannya?" Sehun tidak menjawab karena harus mengatur napasnya.

"Empat puluh delapan,"

Sehun mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengangkat Luhan lagi. Tubuh Luhan ajaib, dia tampak ringan, padahal Sehun harus susah payah mengangkatnya sekarang.

"Empat puluh Sembilan,"

Sehun berhenti. "Jangan bercanda, Oh Sehun. Jangan buat Minseok berpikir aku benar-benar berat," rengek Luhan.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya melakukan gerakan terakhir. Minseok meniup peluitnya dan Sehun langsung terkapar diatas matras dengan Luhan masih berada diatasnya.

"Kau benar-benar berat, brengsek," umpat Sehun kesal, napasnya putus-putus mencari udara. Luhan hanya tertawa geli melihat suaminya kehabisan tenaga karena menopang tubuhnya yang berat.

"Tidak terlalu buruk," ucap Minseok ringan, menarik Luhan berdiri dari tubuh Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Aku lebih dari baik,"

"Kau tidak keberatan aku melakukannya?" tanya Minseok, pandangannya menatap Sehun yang sedang berbaring terlentang.

Luhan menggeleng lucu. "Lakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan,"

Minseok menarik rambut Sehun paksa dan menyeretnya. Sehun hanya mengaduh memegangi rambutnya yang dicengkeram, tapi tidak menolah saat Minseok menyeretnya menuju tengah ruangan. Minseok melemparkan Sehun begitu saja.

"Lakukan tugasmu Luhan," perintah Minseok. Sehun menatap Luhan curiga, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

Luhan meregangkan otot-ototnya, menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya seperti melakukan pemanasan tubuh. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun, menerjang pria itu hingga mereka jatuh bergulung diatas matras. Sehun berada dibawah dan Luhan mencekiknya dari atas.

"Jangan menghindariku, Oh Sehun. Pukul aku atau kau mati," bisiknya. Sehun menatapnya takut sedangkan Luhan menguatkan cengkeraman pada leher Sehun.

Luhan sedang tidak main-main.

"Luhan–,"

Luhan mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan satu gerakan dan membantingnya, Sehun mengerang. "Siapa yang kau panggil Luhan?" bisiknya angkuh.

Sehun menatap istrinya dengan bingung. Luhan kembali menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang menyeramkan. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun berdiri, memasang kuda-kuda saat Luhan siap menerjangnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memukulmu," ucap Sehun, berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan dengan posisi bertahan.

Luhan tersenyum ringan. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya," bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan melayangkan tendangannya yang mengenai tepat di lengan Sehun. Luhan mengincar dada pemuda itu, tapi Sehun melindunginya dengan lengan.

Sehun perlahan mundur menjauhi Luhan yang siap menerkamnya lagi. "Tak bisakah kita menggunakan orang lain?" Sehun melirik Minseok yang sedang menonton pertunjukan didepannya dengan seringaian puas.

Minseok mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku sedang tidak punya cadangan,"

Luhan menerjangnya lagi, memukul Sehun bertubi-tubi sedangkan Sehun hanya mengelak, menghindari pukulan dan tendangan Luhan yang keras. Sehun meringis merasakan lengannya yang ngilu karena terkena tendangan Luhan.

"Jangan hanya menghindariku, Oh Sehun," Sehun menggeleng, kemudian dengan cepat Luhan menampar wajahnya, seolah-olah ingin menyadarkan pria itu.

Sehun mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bahwa yang sedang berada di depannya adalah Luhan-nya.

Saat Sehun membuka matanya, Luhan sudah melayangkan tendangan yang tepat mengenai perutnya. Sehun tersungkur. "Ayolah Oh Sehun, jangan buat kau mati sia-sia hari ini," Luhan berjongkok tepat di sebelah Sehun yang meringis memegangi perut.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menjegal Luhan dengan kakinya, membuat gadis itu terguling ke samping, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dengan satu gerakan cepat. Luhan tersenyum puas. "Begitu baru namanya berkelahi,"

Sehun menerjang Luhan lagi, mendorong gadis itu dengan tendangan bertubi-tubinya yang berhasil dielak sempurna oleh Luhan. Gerakan Sehun yang menyerangnya dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba tidak membuat Luhan bingung. Gadis itu dengan lihai menghindari pukulan dan tendangan Sehun seolah-olah mereka sudah berlatih gerakan tersebut.

Luhan mencengkeram tangan Sehun yang berusaha menggapai rambutnya, kemudian memutar tangan pria itu kebelakang, mengunci pergerakannya. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. "Pemanasanmu sudah selesai," kata Luhan, kemudian melemparkan tubuh Sehun dengan kasar.

Minseok menepuk-nepukkan tangannya beberapa kali, merasa puas. "Luhan kau bisa kembali," katanya diiringi anggukan Luhan setuju.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan menoleh sekilas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ringan. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada ini," Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus kesal sebelum kemudian Minseok sudah kembali menyiksanya.

.

.

20.00 – Kantor Pusat Detektif Seoul

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada coat tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai memasuki gedung detektif Seoul yang tampak sepi di malam hari. Seperti saat memasuki kantor-kantor penting pada umumnya, Luhan harus melewati beberapa serangkaian pemeriksaan keamanan yang sangat ketat.

"Aku ingin menemui Detektif Sa," ucapnya sambil memberikan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada polisi muda yang menyambutnya.

Beberapa orang berseragam polisi mengantarnya memasuki ruangan tertutup di lantai dua, persis seperti ruang penyidikan. Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pendek, menyambut Luhan, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan senyum.

"Selamat datang, Nona Luhan," suaranya terdengar ramah.

Luhan menyalaminya. "Panggil saja Luhan," ucapnya dingin, Luhan sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Detektif muda itu mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk. "Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Luhan melemparkan flashdisk padanya. "Semua data yang kau butuhkan tentang penyelundupan senjata illegal ada disini,"

Detektif Sa menerimanya dengan cepat, tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. "Aku memang tidak pernah meragukan kalian,"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ini tidak kuberikan secara gratis,"

"Lalu apa yang harus kutukar dengan ini?" Detektif Sa mengangkat flashdisk itu keudara.

Luhan mendesah ringan, memajukan tubuhnya mendekat. "Tim kami harus menangkap ikan yang lebih besar enam hari lagi. Kuharap kau bisa bersihkan nama kami,"

Detektif itu berpikir sejenak, mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya dengan cepat ke meja. "Baiklah. Berikan aku daftarnya," Luhan melemparkan map coklat dari balik coat-nya.

"Ada satu lagi," tambahnya.

"Kau tau peraturannya. Satu barang untuk satu permintaan," tolak Detektif Sa langsung.

Luhan mendengus ringan. "Kau akan terkejut jika membaca datanya. Aku memberikan umpan yang sangat bagus padamu. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak ikan besar,"

Detektif Sa masih tampak berpikir, kemudian memutar flashdisk ditangannya beberapa kali dengan cepat. "Aku mendengarkan,"

"Aku minta bantuan,"

Detektif itu tertawa renyah, nyaris terdengar seperti sedang menertawai Luhan. "Ini pertama kali kalian memohon bantuan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada suara mengejek.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak serta merta mengumpat. "Bersihkan sisanya. Buat seperti kalian yang melakukannya,"

"Lalu kalian akan membuat kami menanggung resiko. Begitu?" tanyanya sarkas.

Luhan kembali mendekat, kemudian berbisik. "Bayangkan berapa banyak keuntungan yang kalian dapat jika atasan kalian tau kalian berhasil menangkap mafia terbesar di Asia Tenggara,"

Detektif Sa kembali berpikir, sedangkan Luhan dengan sabar menunggunya membuat keputusan. "Bagaimana jika kalian membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya hati-hati

Luhan mendengus sombong. "Memangnya kapan kami pernah membuat kesalahan?" ujarnya angkuh sebelum meremas pundak Detektif muda itu pelan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Detektif itu dengan kening berkerut.

Ponselnya bergetar tepat saat Luhan memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Kris meneleponnya.

"Coba katakan kau berhasil," ucap Kris langsung saat Luhan baru menempelkan ponsel ditelinga.

"Tentu saja. Detektif itu terlihat tidak begitu bagus,"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan sedangkan Luhan menatapnya aneh. "Kau bisa langsung pulang atau menemani Chanyeol mengambil data di bagian penyidikan,"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang," sahut Luhan cepat kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak. Kebiasaan Luhan selalu mematikan telepon terlebih dahulu tanpa peduli siapa yang meleponnya.

"Kau akan menemui bagian penyidikan?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku benci dengan tumpukan berkas,"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun. Dia masih hidup kan?"

"Minseok sama sekali tidak berubah,"

"Kuharap Sehun akan bertahan," bisik Chanyeol ringan, Luhan hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

.

.

22.00 KST

Luhan tampak sibuk berkutat dengan kompor saat pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan tubuh gontai. Sehun berjalan terseok-seok memasuki apartemennya.

"Selamat datang," Luhan berteriak, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk saus merah dalam mangkuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun acuh, pria itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana harimu?" balas Luhan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Berhentilah bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak tau hariku,"

Luhan terkikik, melepas apronnya dan dengan cepat menyusul Sehun yang tampak benar-benar menyedihkan. Sehun tampak benar-benar kelelahan. Luhan menyodorkan mangkuk penuh berisi spaghetti yang tadi dimasaknya dengan penuh perjuangan, sedangkan Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau ingin aku memakannya?" tanya Sehun acuh, kembali menutup mata.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Kau mau memakan ini atau kutumpahkan ini di kepalamu,"

Sehun tertawa, kemudian membuka mata. Tangannya menerima mangkuk itu dan dengan ragu memakannya. Sehun mengunyahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan memandangi Luhan. "Kau yang memasaknya?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasti. "Kau tidak salah memasukkan bumbu kan?" tanya Sehun polos.

Luhan mendengus. "Apa maksudmu?" Luhan merebut garpu dari Sehun dengan paksa dan memakan spaghetti buatannya sendiri. Luhan mengunyahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambil tisu dengan buru-buru memuntahkannya.

Sehun memandangi Luhan geli saat gadis itu kebingungan mencari air di dapur, Sehun dengan acuh memakan kembali spaghetti super pedas buatan Luhan. "Sehun jangan dimakan," teriaknya dari dapur. Sehun tak peduli. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu sakit perut,"

"Bukan masalah. Ini enak," Sehun masih mengunyah dengan cepat. "Hanya saja ini sedikit pedas," tambahnya.

Luhan kembali dengan gelas berisi penuh air putih. "Sudah. Berhentilah memakannya. Aku akan memesankanmu makanan,"

"Ini masakan makan malam pertamamu. Aku harus menghabiskannya," Sehun bersikeras, tetap memakan spaghetti itu dengan lahap.

Luhan tersenyum, menyaksikan Sehun susah payah menghabiskan hasil masakannya yang beracun. Sungguh Luhan menyesal menyuguhkannya pada Sehun tanpa mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Sehun tidak ingin mengecewakan Luhan dengan membuang makanannya, tapi sungguh ini pertama kalinya Luhan mencoba memasak sendiri. Dia tidak tau bahwa bubuk cabe akan membuatnya sepedas itu.

"Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu,"

Sehun terkekeh ringan ditengah kegiatan makannya. "Aku benar-benar seperti sudah menikah sekarang,"

"Kau memang punya istri yang harus kau nafkahi, Oh Sehun. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti bujangan," Luhan berteriak dengan kesal dari kamar mandi.

Sementara Sehun mandi, Luhan membersihkan kekacauan yang diciptakannya setelah membuat makanan untuk Sehun tadi. Luhan tertawa-tawa geli mengingat betapa bodohnya dia di dapur. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan memasak makanan di dapur untuk suaminya kelak. Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah mengurus orang lain, mengurus dirinya sendiri dia tidak begitu bisa.

Sehun membuka matanya saat Luhan memasuki kamar mereka, padahal Luhan benar-benar meminimalkan suara, tapi Sehun masih saja bisa mendengarnya. "Kau lelah sekali ya?" tanya Luhan mendekati suaminya yang tampak kusut.

Sehun mengangguk ringan. "Mengapa kau tidak pakai celana?" ucapnya dengan mata terpejam.

Luhan menunduk, menatap kaus panjang yang menutupi celana pendeknya. "Aku pakai celana," Luhan mengangkat kausnya, menunjukkan celana pendek dibaliknya, membuat Sehun meliriknya lagi.

"Berhentilah memakai pakaian kurang bahan itu mulai malam ini dan seterusnya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyerangmu sekarang, Sayang," Sehun kembali memejamkan mata.

Luhan tertawa renyah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun, mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut, kemudian menyentuh bibir Sehun yang sobek karena ulahnya. Sehun meringis, merasakan perih dibibirnya. "Maaf tentang tadi siang," Luhan berbisik menyesal.

Sehun tersenyum ringan, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Luhan dan menyusupkan wajahnya diperut Luhan yang datar. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memaafkanmu, Sayang," Luhan tersenyum ringan. Tangannya mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut, membelai rambut suaminya dengan sayang, membiarkan Sehun terlelap dipangkuannya. "Sayang?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Setelah ini berakhir, apa kau benar-benar tak ingin hidup normal?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, kemudian menundukkan badannya untuk mengecup kepala Sehun. "Aku mencintai kehidupanku sebesar aku mencintaimu," Sehun terdiam. "Lagipula aku butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup,"

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Aku mampu menghidupimu seumur hidup meskipun kau berhenti bekerja,"

Luhan terkekeh. "Tapi keperluanku banyak, Sehun," Luhan menggoda suaminya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku mampu memenuhi kebutuhanmu," Sehun benar-benar kesal.

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Aku tau aku tau. Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini dan cepatlah tidur. Kau akan melewati hari yang panjang besok," perintah Luhan.

Dengan patuh Sehun memejamkan mata diiringi dengan suara Luhan yang menggumamkan lagu yang tak Sehun mengerti, tapi Sehun menyukai itu. Berada dipangkuan Luhan dengan sentuhan lembut dan suara gadis itu mampu meluluhkan semua rasa lelah Sehun. Luhan benar-benar bisa membuatnya nyaman, benar-benar membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah-masalahnya.

.

.

EPILOG

Kyungsoo masih saja menangis di sebelah tubuh Jongin yang terbaring lemah. Bahu Kyungsoo bergerak naik turun menahan isakan yang semakin terdengar memilukan. Jongin belum membuka mata sejak dua hari lalu, sejak kejadian yang hampir membuat Kyungsoo menjerit histeris.

Meskipun Jongin sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi dokter belum bisa menjamin kesembuhan pria yang dicintainya itu. Kyungsoo tau dirinya harus yakin Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Baru dua hari dan Kyungsoo sudah merindukan suara pria itu. Suara yang selalu didengarnya ketika dia baru membuka mata dipagi hari. Kyungsoo sangat merindukan tatapan penuh cinta dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin hingga mungkin dia bisa gila. Sekarang, selama dua hari ini, hidupnya terasa kosong. Kyungsoo seperti menemukan lubang besar dihatinya.

Sebuah tepukan ringan dikepala Kyungsoo membuatnya tersentak kaget. Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Jongin bingung karena pria itu sudah membuka mata dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kau bisa mendengarku?" Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak histeris, sedangkan Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo menekan tombol disamping ranjang Jongin untuk memanggil dokter.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat karena Jongin terlihat sangat kesakitan. Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes, gadis itu menangis bahagia. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo dengan lemah. Jongin tersenyum, membuat air mata Kyungsoo semakin mengalir deras.

Kyungsoo harus melepaskan tangan Jongin ketika dokter menyuruhnya keluar, Jongin harus diperiksa. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghubungi Kris, memberitahukan keadaan Jongin.

"Kris, Jongin sudah sadar," serunya nyaring ketika Kris baru saja mengangkat telepon.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan segera kesana," balas Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih," bisiknya. "Untuk membiarkanku tetap yakin tentang Jongin," tambah Kyungsoo, senyumnya kini merekah dibibirnya.

Kris terkekeh ringan. "Kau gadis yang kuat, Kyung. Terima kasih sudah meyakinkanku tentang Jongin,"

Hanya beberapa menit setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan Jongin, dokter itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. Mereka bilang Jongin akan baik-baik saja, kondisinya stabil dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lega.

Jongin masih terbaring lemah saat Kyungsoo masuk, dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin seolah-olah Jongin adalah orang asing baginya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat, seolah-olah takut Jongin akan pergi lagi. Padahal Jongin tidak kemana-mana.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kyung," bisiknya serak. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja.

"Kau merasakan sakit?" Kyungsoo memeriksa perban di dada Jongin, memastikan tidak ada darah yang mengalir dari sana.

Jongin menggeleng. "Apa aku tertembak dikepala?" tanyanya bodoh.

Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Kau beruntung itu tidak terjadi,"

Jongin mendesah ringan, memejamkan mata agak lama. "Kupikir aku salah lihat," dengusnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kau menangis," bisiknya lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, menempelkan telapak tangan Jongin dipipinya. "Memangnya aku tak boleh menangis?"

"Kau wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis,"

Kyungsoo mengecup tangan Jongin, air matanya kembali menetes. "Kau orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini,"

Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. "Terima kasih karena terus menerus memanggilku. Aku tidak tahan mendengar semua tangisanmu,"

Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

"Kau belum tau jika orang koma bisa mendengar?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kemarilah," Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan, membuat Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya hati-hati, takut jika gerakannya akan menyakiti Jongin.

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo pelan, menggerakkan bibirnya yang panas dibibir Kyungsoo yang lembut. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, merasakan kenikmatan yang selama dua hari ini benar-benar dia rindukan. Sentuhan Jongin masih tetap sama, masih selembut saat Kyungsoo terakhir merasakannya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian tersenyum. "Jangan menangis lagi. Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu," bisiknya ringan, tapi itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi.

.

TBC

.

Hallo author kembali dengan membawa chapter 8 kehadapan semua readers /lebay/. Author jarang update tapi sekalinya update sepanjang ini /maaf/ tuh author ngasih bonus epilog buat penggemar KAISOO /ngik/. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan me-review fanfiction ini. Akhirnya author memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan fanfiction ini karena banyak review yang pengen dilanjut /yeeey/. Meskipun banyak pula yang bilang jelek /huhu/ tapi author lagi pasang mode 'pantang mundur' /sip/.

Oh ya author juga minta maaf kalau jalan cerita fanfiction ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, membuat kecewa, penggambaran tokoh yang tidak sesuai, dan lain sebagainya, author minta maaf ya. Ide author memang seperti ini adanya. Untuk tokoh-tokoh yang dibuat menjadi tidak baik, itu semata-mata hanya 'pinjam nama' ya /hehe/ mohon maaf untuk para penggemar, author tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan tokoh-tokoh dalam fanfiction ini. Kalau ada saran mengenai kelanjutan jalan cerita silahkan tulis direview, readers harus membuat gerakan memberi seribu ide untuk author /kemudian digampar/ maaf author ngarep banget dikasih ide.

Karena fanficion ini akan segera berakhir mungkin tiga sampai empat chapter kedepan atau juga lebih /kalo nggak ada sequel-nya/ author mau bikin project baru 'chanbaek atau kaisoo atau chenmin atau sulay atau taoris atau hunhan lagi' jadi untuk readers yang memiliki ide cerita bisa dikirimkan kepada author melalui email violensiaivena .id nantinya author juga pasti mencantumkan nama pemberi ide cerita /sorry ngiklan/ /author lagi dalam mode mencari ide cerita/ /anggap saja kolaborasi/

Untuk yang sudah me-review author sangat berterimakasih karena memberikan apresiasi pada hasil karya author. Untuk yang belum review silahkan review /hehe/.

Sekian dari author, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. Sampai jumpa dichapter depan. Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

LUHAN POV

Pagi ini suhunya terlalu hangat untuk musim yang hampir dingin, padahal beberapa hari lagi salju mungkin akan turun. Entah mengapa aku bangun lebih awal, mungkin karena berhasil mendapat tidurku yang berkualitas semalam. Sehun masih terlelap saat perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Meskipun kemampuan memasakku jauh dibawah garis normal, tapi kupikir aku akan berdosa jika tak memberinya makan sebelum hari penyiksaan yang panjang.

Satu yang kusuka dari Sehun, dia tak pernah mengeluh atau menggerutu dengan makanan apapun yang kuberikan padanya. Entah karena dia menyukainya atau dia hanya menghargainya atau bahkan mungkin karena dia takut padaku.

Aku tak peduli.

Beberapa menit setelah aku memanaskan penggorengan, suara langkah Sehun terdengar sedikit berisik. Saat aku menoleh kearah pintu kamar, Sehun berdiri disana dengan mata separuh tertutup dan mulut yang terbuka lebar karena menguap.

Ya Tuhan mengapa sepagi ini dia sudah terlihat begitu tampan.

Aku tersenyum ringan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan kecilku pagi ini. "Kau seharusnya bisa mengambil tidur lebih panjang. Ini terlalu pagi," ucapku.

"Kupikir kau pergi karena ada tugas. Senang melihatmu masih disini," ucapnya diiringi dengan gumaman panjang.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa, kemudian memasukkan telur ke dalam penggorengan, memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena aku harus fokus melakukan pekerjaan berat ini. Demi apapun, aku rela melakukan pengintaian semalam penuh daripada memasak makanan sederhana seperti ini.

"Jadi bisa kau katakan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku mendengus kesal, membalikkan tubuhku untuk menudingnya dengan spatula. "Kau pikir aku sedang apa dengan apron ini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau akan membuatkanku sarapan?"

"Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, aku tidak akan memasukkan bubuk cabe kali ini,"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Aku menikmati semua racun yang kau berikan padaku, Sayang," aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Sehun benar, aku selalu meracuninya dan dia selalu memakan racunku dengan baik.

Gerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja memelukku dari belakang membuatku sedikit kaget. "Aku selalu melihat adegan ini difilm," ucapnya dengan nada yang kelewat bahagia. Sehun meletakkan dagunya yang tajam dibahuku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperutku. Memelukku dengan sikap posesif.

Aku mendengus, berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat. "Berhentilah menonton film seperti itu Oh Sehun. Jangan membuat pekerjaanku lebih susah,"

Sehun hanya terkekeh ringan, bukannya melepaskanku, bibirnya malah mengecupi leherku. "Kau lebih cantik jika seperti ini,"

Oh tidak. Jangan terpengaruh Luhan. Jangan biarkan jantungmu berdebar.

"Jangan merayuku. Itu membuatku mual," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Sungguh Sehun selalu bisa membuatku gugup.

"Kau tau aku tidak pandai merayu," aku memutar mataku sebal, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum.

Tapi kau selalu melakukannya, Oh Sehun.

Dengan kasar kugerakkan pinggulku untuk melepaskan diri darinya sebelum aku lebih menghancurkan hasil masakanku karena memasak dengan hati berdebar seperti orang bodoh. "Oh Sehun, lepaskan. Aku sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi disini,"

Sehun tertawa, mengecup pipiku ringan sebelum akhirnya melepaskanku. "Aku harus sarapan kan?" senyumnya mengembang.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini," Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintahku untuk mandi.

Aku meletakkan piring terakhir saat Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus santai dan celana jeans panjang. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan indah saat dia menatapku sekilas sebelum duduk di depan meja makan.

"Makanlah. Hanya ini yang bisa kubuat," aku tidak tau apa yang bisa kubuat selain nasi gulung dengan telur. Aku juga membuatkannya sup ikan meskipun aku tidak menjamin rasanya akan seperti sup ikan pada umumnya.

Aku sudah mencobanya kali ini dan rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Menurutku.

Sehun menatapku ragu-ragu dan masakanku bergantian. "Baunya enak," bisiknya.

Aku memutar bola mata sebal. "Ini tidak bisa dinikmati dengan hidungmu. Gunakan mulutmu," aku menemukan suaraku meninggi dan Sehun hanya terkekeh geli mendengarku.

Sehun menyendokkan supnya dan aku menunggu responnya. Sehun berhenti sejenak sebelum mengecap beberapa kali. "Kau menggunakan air laut untuk merebusnya?"

Aku menyicipinya dengan buru-buru. Sebenarnya hanya sedikit lebih asin, tapi ini sungguh masih bisa dimakan. Ini jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. "Letakkan sendokmu. Aku akan membuangnya kalau begitu," aku merengut kearahnya, berusaha menggapai mangkuk Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat mangkuknya tinggi-tinggin, menjauhkannya dariku. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ini enak," Sehun tersenyum lagi.

"Baguslah,"

Sehun berdeham sedikit ditengah makannya. "Hmm, tentang perbincangan kita semalam," aku hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa berhenti makan. "Tentang kehidupan kita yang normal," Sehun melanjutkan dengan hati-hati sementara aku masih mengabaikannya.

Sehun menatapku dengan ekspresi lucu yang menjijikkan. Ya meskipun itu juga menggemaskan. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku," jawabku dengan mulut penuh.

Sehun membuang napas berat. "Bagaimana jika aku memaksa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya tajam, memasukkan nasi dengan kasar kedalam mulut. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kuat kau bisa memaksaku," aku mulai kesal.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu,"

Aku mendengus, mengejeknya. "Bagaimana caranya Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat? Kau akan mematahkan kakiku? Aku tak yakin kau mampu melakukannya,"

"Tentu saja tidak," Sehun masih memandangiku, membuatku mau tak mau memandangnya juga.

"Lalu?" tanyaku acuh.

"Aku akan membuatmu punya bayi," dan aku tersedak.

Sehun hanya meringis saat aku terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti setelah nyaris menyemburkan air ke wajahnya. Aku menudingnya dengan sendok sup. "Jika kau berani melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu,"

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian lanjut makan tanpa mempedulikanku yang masih mengacungkan sendok padanya. "Kau juga tidak akan tau," balasnya.

"Aku akan menghindarimu, Oh Sehun. Mulai dari sekarang," suaraku meninggi dan aku sedikit bangga dengan hal itu.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali, bersikap seolah-seolah mengalah dan menyetujui pendapatku. "Mari kita lihat apakah kau mampu melakukannya besok," ucap Sehun acuh.

Aku mengerang kesal.

Sehun benar. Aku tak akan bisa menghindarinya. Oh Sehun adalah kelemahanku dan dia benar-benar tau hal itu.

Ya Tuhan.

09.00 KST

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju lift yang akan membawaku ke lantai atas, mengapa hari ini menjadi lebih berat. Kris sudah berteriak padaku di telepon saat aku baru saja menerima kopi pagiku dan sebuah senyuman seorang resepsionis. Seperti biasa, pagi ini kantor tampak penuh dan sibuk.

Kris sudah menungguku saat pintu lift terbuka, dia berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu lift. Kris melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandangi jam tangannya, membuatku melirik jam tanganku juga.

Aku hanya terlambat tujuh menit. "Tujuh menit," bisikku, mulai memasang ekspresi menyesal dan berhasil membuat Kris mengerang, kemudian menusukku dengan tatapannya.

Aku bergeser menjauhi tatapan mematikan yang Kris tujukan padaku, beringsut berlindung di balik tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang membaca sesuatu diponselnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya sambil menggiring tubuh tingginya bergeser menuju tempat dudukku. Menjadikannya tameng dari Kris.

Tatapan Kris yang angkuh berubah menjadi lebih hangat dan aku membenci itu. "Luhan," panggil Kris dengan suara lembutnya, dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai tubuhku.

"Jangan mendekat, brengsek. Jaga jarakmu denganku mulai sekarang," ucapku berusaha terdengar angkuh. Chanyeol tertawa keras dan aku memukul punggungnya kuat-kuat.

Kris mendengus. "Kau masih marah padaku? Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf,"

Aku menggeleng, masih berlindung dibalik tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang. "Kau menakutkan, sungguh," bisikku.

Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. "Baiklah aku akan jaga jarak denganmu," Kris memandangiku dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya beringsut untuk duduk di kursiku di samping Yixing yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan earphone terpasang ditelinganya. Kutebak Yixing pasti bergadang semalaman dan tidak sempat pulang. Sedangkan kursi Zitao disampingku dan kursi-kursi lainnya masih kosong. Sepertinya mereka terlambat bersamaan hari ini.

Aku menggapai ponselku, berusaha menelepon Zitao, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Luhan," panggil Kris. Aku meletakkan ponselku dan beralih menatapnya. Kris sepertinya sudah akan memberikan tugas sepagi ini. "Malam ini kau harus bisa mendapatkan sidik jari saudara Lee Hyukjae. Namanya Lee Donghae," aku mendesah ringan. Sepertinya aku harus menjadi pelacur lagi.

Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah amplop padaku. "Itu undangan untuk nanti malam. Akan ada pesta peresmian perusahaan baru di pusat kota,"

Aku membuka amplop gold itu dan mendapati dua buah undangan mewah disana. "Ini pesta eksklusif. Bagaimana aku bisa menyamar?"

"Akan ada banyak investor yang hadir. Kau akan menjadi salah satu diantara mereka," jelas Kris singkat, tangannya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku benci gaun," Chanyeol hanya menjawabku dengan kekehan. "Kau akan pergi denganku?" lanjutku lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas Jongin. Setidaknya aku tidak membiarkan Jongdae bekerja sendirian,"

Aku memandangi Kris meminta penjelasan secara naluriah.

Kris mendesah ringan. "Suho pergi ke pelabuhan sore nanti. Jongdae dan Chanyeol harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan penyadapnya. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa memunculkan wajahku didepan umum, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang mengenaliku," Kris menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan wajah menyesalnya.

Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar ingin mencakarnya.

Aku hanya memutar bola mata sebal. Kris selalu bisa mencari alasan. "Bagus sekali, aku harus menelepon Minseok untuk tidak terlalu menyiksa Sehun hari ini,"

Kris mendengus ringan tanpa menghiraukanku sedangkan Chanyeol cekikikan.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya," sahut Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di depan wajahnya yang menyebalkan. "Minseok menunggumu siang ini untuk mencoba gaunmu,"

Aku mengangguk sekali, merasa tidak perlu lagi untuk menolak. Memangnya sampai kapan aku berusaha menolak dan gagal.

"Jadi ini tugas pertama Sehun?" tanyaku

Kris menggeleng ringan, pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya. "Dia hanya menemanimu. Anggap saja sebagai latihan untuknya," jawabnya acuh.

Aku mengerang sebal. Mengapa kedua orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana semua orang. Kenapa kantor ini sepi sekali?" aku memutar kursiku untuk memandang sekeliling, menyadari bahwa belum ada satu orangpun yang datang sejak kedatanganku.

Chanyeol melirik Kris curiga. "Jadi kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kita baru mulai bekerja dua jam lagi?" Kris mengangkat bahu acuh sambil menyeringai kearahku.

"Brengsek," umpatku kasar, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan untuk tidur disofa. Pagi ini sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi.

11.00 KST

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menelusuri jalanan ibukota yang padat. Sedangkan aku harus mendengarkan semua instruksi yang Kris berikan di kantor. Semua orang yang mendapatkan tugasnya sekarang dan Kris memaksaku ikut mendengarkan agar aku tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu.

Baiklah, aku memang pernah bodoh. Tapi itu dulu.

"Brengsek," umpatan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, membuatku memandanginya heran. Chanyeol memegangi telinga kirinya, melepaskan earphonenya dengan kasar dan melemparkannya padaku. "Dengungan sialan itu bisa membuat telingaku sobek,"

Aku terkekeh, menerima earphone usangnya. "Telinga tidak akan bisa sobek, bodoh," dengusku.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi. "Aku tidak yakin Kris akan bisa membayar ganti rugi jika aku menjadi tuli karena terlalu lama memakai earphone sialan itu,"

"Aku mendengar itu," bisik Kris ditelingaku.

Aku terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Kris. "Kris bilang dia mendengarmu,"

"Sial," umpatnya lagi.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dihalaman depan rumah Minseok yang luas. Dengan terburu-buru, aku menuruni mobil dan berlari menuju halaman belakang. Aku harus memastikan Sehun masih hidup dan baik-baik saja.

Minseok melambaikan tangan padaku saat melihatku memasuki gedung olahraga. Sedangkan Sehun sedang duduk diatas matras dengan keringat bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya yang tanpa baju.

Oh dia begitu seksi.

"Kalian sudah datang," sapa Minseok ramah, membuyarkan fantasi liarku yang akan segera muncul. "Chanyeol, ajarkan Sehun berkelahi dengan baik. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan wanita," Minseok mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku. Ugh, itu nyaris membuatku mual.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Aku memandangi Sehun, menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja melalui isyarat bibir, Sehun hanya mengangguk ringan. Tapi dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku memelototi Chanyeol, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berebihan, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Sehun benar-benar malang.

"Ayo Luhan," Minseok mengapit lenganku dan menyeretku keluar gedung olahraga dengan paksa.

"Kau berlebihan," aku mencubit lengannya gemas.

Minseok terkekeh. "Prosedur, Sayang. Aku hanya menjalankan prosedur,"

Minseok mendorongku memasuki galeri bajunya yang menurutnya menakjubkan. Galerinya penuh dengan baju-baju koleksi dengan merk dunia dan juga baju yang didesainnya sendiri. Mungkin jika gadis normal lain akan merasa sedang berada di surga jika memasuki galeri Minseok, tapi tidak denganku. Bagiku memasuki galeri ini sama saja memasuki neraka.

Benar-benar bisa menyebabkan gangguan pencernaan.

Minseok tersenyum lebar seolah-olah berhasil lebih menyiksaku saat mendorong rak lemari disudut ruangan, menampilkan gaun panjang berwarna peach yang elegan. Gaun itu sederhana namun tampak begitu indah dengan lubang dibagian punggung hingga pinggang.

Aku menelan ludah kasar. Selera Minseok tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini nanti malam?" Minseok mengangguk yakin. "Ini musim dingin," tambahku. Aku tidak ingin mati konyol dalam keadaan membeku.

"Kau kira kau akan mengadakan garden party? Kalian mengadakan pestanya di dalam gedung, Sayang," aku hanya meringis mendengar jawabannya, Minseok tak bisa dibohongi. "Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat pakai,"

Minseok menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali dan dua orang gadis muda mendorongku dengan paksa memasuki ruang ganti. Mereka dengan cekatan menjejalkan gaun sialan itu ketubuhku, sedangkan Minseok sibuk memilih tuxedo untuk Sehun.

"Minseok. Kau yakin Sehun akan melakukannya dengan baik?" tanyaku dari balik ruang ganti.

"Tentu saja. Dia benar-benar bagus,"

Aku menahan napas saat gadis-gadis itu menarik resleting gaunnya keatas. "Aku tidak begitu yakin,"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan tugas yang sebenarnya belum dimulai," aku tidak menjawab. Minseok benar, tapi tetap saja aku masih ragu dengan kemampuan Sehun.

Atau sebenarnya aku hanya terlalu khawatir pada Sehun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan keluar dari ruang ganti. Sepatu tinggi ini tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menggerakkan kakiku terlalu cepat. Minseok mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah berseri-seri, kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan riang beberapa kali. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata sebal.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk membuat Minseok senang.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu kalau tubuhmu benar-benar sempurna," ucap Minseok bangga. Tangannya sedikit membetulkan letak ornament gaun yang tidak tepat dibagian bawah.

"Kau mengagumi tubuhku lagi. Apa kau berpikir untuk mengubah orientasi seksualmu?"

Minseok tertawa. "Kalau kau bersedia,"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Sudah seharusnya kau mencari pasangan, Minseok. Aku tidak menjamin kau tidak akan meniduri Kris atau Jongdae," Minseok mendengus ringan, tangannya dengan cekatan bergerak untuk menaikkan rambutku keatas agar dia lebih bisa mengamati hasil karyanya yang sempurna.

"Aku memang melakukannya," ucapnya bangga, seolah-olah sedang melakukan hal yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Dan itu memang menakjubkan.

Aku membulatkan bibirku tak percaya dan menatapnya dengan heran. Minseok sepertinya sudah gila. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya?"

Minseok mengangguk pasti. "Tidak dengan Kris tapi ya dengan Jongdae,"

"Kau gila. Mereka adikmu," aku nyaris memekik.

Minseok mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian menurunkan resleting gaunku untuk melepaskannya. "Mereka berdua bukan adik kandungku, Luhan. Lagipula aku yang merengek meminta keluarga untuk mengangkat Jongdae menjadi anak. Memangnya kau pikir apa alasanku,"

"Ya Tuhan. Kau benar-benar menyukai bocah itu?" aku meloloskan gaun sialan itu melewati kaki dengan sekali hentak dan dihadiahi Minseok cubitan ringan dilengan.

"Aku hanya lebih tua darinya tiga tahun, Luhan. Berhentikan berkata seolah-olah aku sudah tua," sambungnya. "Lagipula dia hebat diranjang," Minseok menyeringai.

Gadis jalang ini benar-benar gila.

"Cobalah tidur dengan Kris kalau begitu," aku mendengus kearahnya dan Minseok memelototiku. "Bagaimana jika keluargamu tau?" tanyaku lagi, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

"Bukan masalah. Kami tidak ada hubungan darah," aku hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba Minseok memandangiku tajam seolah mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Kau tidak sedang mengaktifkan liontinmu kan?"

Aku menatapnya bingung, kemudian menyadari satu hal. "Kris tidak tau?"

"Akan kupatahkan lehermu jika Kris tau," dan aku hanya menelan ludah kasar menerima ancaman Minseok yang mematikan.

.

Setelah acara mencoba gaun yang panjang, Minseok mengijinkanku untuk mengunjungi Sehun yang sedang disiksa. Aku harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak serta merta menyerang Chanyeol yang sedang bergulat dengan Sehun.

Sehun tidak buruk dalam berkelahi. Tapi Chanyeol jauh tidak buruk.

"Sehun," Minseok berteriak, membuat kedua orang yang sedang saling tendang dimatras itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kunaikkan taruhannya sekarang," tambah Minseok setelah mendapat perhatian Sehun.

Aku menyenggolnya. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Minseok menjadikanku bahan taruhan untuk memotivasi Sehun.

Aku keberatan. Tapi tak punya banyak pilihan.

"Jika kau berhasil membanting Chanyeol sekali saja, aku akan langsung melepaskanmu," Minseok menatapku sekilas, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang gagal kupahami.

"Jika tidak?" tanya Sehun malas karena Minseok tidak melanjukan perkataannya.

"Kita tak punya waktu semalam Minseok. Aku dan Sehun akan pergi jam tujuh sore nanti," aku mengingatkan.

Minseok menyeringai. "Kalau tidak, maka kau harus merelakan Chanyeol menginap di rumahmu malam ini," dan aku menendang pantat Minseok dengan lutut.

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia bahkan bertepuk tangan riuh sedangkan Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sehun polos.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. "Maksudnya kau akan mendengarku mendesahkan nama Chanyeol malam nanti," aku tersenyum kearahnya sedangkan Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Aku setuju," sahut Chanyeol.

Aku mendengus, menatap Minseok dengan tajam. "Aku ti–,"

"Kau sedang tidak berada dipihak yang bisa mengambil suara, Luhan," Minseok memotong perkataanku.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali, mengalah. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun dalam pekerjaan ini.

"Berusahalah dengan baik, Oh Sehun. Jangan biarkan istrimu bekerja sepanjang malam," bisikku ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun menggeram, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya yang aku yakin sudah meningkat. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas, diiringi decihan jijik dari Minseok dan Chanyeol. Oh, itu bagus. Kurasa aku harus lebih sering melakukannya di depan mereka.

"Kau pergi sekarang?" tanya Sehun saat aku berjalan menjauhinya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku harus membuat beberapa persiapan untuk tugas nanti malam," Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh, tapi ada keragu-raguan diwajahnya. "Jangan buat aku melakukan tugas tambahan, Sayang," lanjutku sebelum keluar menuju mobil Chanyeol.

16.00 KST

Aku sudah kembali memasuki rumah Minseok dengan beberapa kantung belanja di kedua tangan. Minseok tidak sempat membawakan Sehun baju dan sepatu sehingga aku sendiri yang harus mengambilnya di galeri kantor.

Minseok bilang latihannya sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan Kris menyuruhku menyiapkan Sehun, memberinya instruksi, dan hal-hal penting membosankan lainnya.

Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku benci pekerjaanku.

Sehun duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam dan rambut yang basah berantakan saat aku memasuki kamar tamu. Aku berdeham sedikit, membuatnya mendongakkan kepala dan menatapku tajam. Tanpa senyum.

Aku membungkuk untuk meletakkan kantung belanja sebelum Sehun merengkuhku untuk menciumku dengan kasar. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram tengkukku, membuatku kesulitan untuk membalas ciumannya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tergesa-gesa. Bibirnya terasa panas dibibirku yang nyaris membeku karena cuaca ekstrim di luar sana.

Aku mendorong dadanya, merasa lebih mengutamakan mencari udara untuk bernapas daripada membalas sebuah ciuman kasar yang tiba-tiba. Sehun melepaskanku dan kami sama-sama terengah-engah. Sehun menarik tubuhku dan memelukku erat-erat dalam dekapannya, membuatku sesak napas.

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir," bisik Sehun dengan suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti geraman. Entah dia sedang menahan amarah atau gairah saat ini.

Aku tau dia sedang serius.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku akhirnya, berusaha memecah keheningan yang membingungkan. Kutepuk punggungnya perlahan beberapa kali, menenangkannya.

Sehun mendesah ringan, kemudian bibirnya beralih menciumi leherku. "Aku tau mereka tidak akan pernah main-main dengan perkataan,"

Aku tau yang Sehun maksud. "Kau kalah dari Chanyeol?" tanyaku, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciumannya sebelum kami benar-benar lepas kendali dan mengacaukan tugas.

"Kau berharap begitu?" Sehun mengigit perpotongan leherku.

Aku mengerang. "Jadi kau menang?"

"Aku harus berbuat apapun agar kau tidak mengangkang dibawah orang lain," ugh, sejak kapan Sehun menjadi sefrontal ini.

Aku menarik kepalanya untuk mengecup bibirnya. "Terima kasih, untuk tidak menyerahkanku pada Chanyeol,"

Sehun menarik tubuhku dan membantingku di ranjang Minseok yang lembut, mengungkung tubuhku di bawahnya. Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya di leherku, napasnya terengah-engah seolah dia baru saja melakukan lari marathon.

Aku tau Sehun sedang marah dan aku tidak ingin semakin mengacaukan mood-nya sekarang. Jadi aku tidak menolak karena sentuhannya juga patut untuk dinikmati.

Sehun mengerang saat aku menggosokkan tanganku dipunggungnya, membuatnya berhenti menyesapi leherku. "Luhan," bisiknya, suaranya terdengar berat.

Aku menjawab dengan gumaman.

Sehun menarik wajahnya, kemudian memandangiku. "Bukannya aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak berbagi?"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk balas menatapnya. "Aku tau,"

Sehun menelusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang dingin. "Tapi kau tetap melakukannya,"

"Aku tidak–," Sehun membungkamku dengan cekikan di leher.

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar marah.

Sehun menggeram, tidak melepaskan tangannya yang mencekikku. Sorot matanya menyala karena amarah dan aku menelan ludah gugup. Lagi-lagi Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kau tau betapa marahnya aku saat mendengar Kris menyentuhmu lagi?"

Aku menelan ludah kasar, merasa takut sekarang. Kumohon, jangan lepas kendali. "S-sehun?" bisikku susah payah.

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melepaskan cengkeramanya di leherku. "Aku berusaha mengendalikan amarahku. Tak taukah kau bahwa aku benar-benar ingin membunuh siapapun yang menyentuhmu?" suara Sehun meninggi.

Aku menatapnya, menantang. Ingatanku tentang Sehun yang tak membelaku di depan Kris waktu itu membuatku kembali kesal. "Lalu mengapa tak kau lakukan, Sehun?"

Sehun menatapku dengan tatapannya tajam, mengingatkanku pada saat masih pertama mengenalnya. Sehun yang dingin dan angkuh. "Dan aku akan kehilangan kau selamanya jika melakukannya," suara Sehun terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Aku menarik wajahnya untuk mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Menyesapi bibirnya yang panas dengan napas kami yang masih terengah-engah. Aku harus bisa menenangkan Sehun sebelum dia benar-benar menyerangku, kami harus bekerja.

Napas Sehun yang mulai teratur membuatku melepaskan ciuman kami, diiringi desahan kecewa dari Sehun yang membuatku terkekeh. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita punya tugas, Sehun," aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Sial," umpatnya ringan sebelum berdiri menjauhiku. "Kau sedang menghindariku kan?" tuduh Sehun.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin," bisikku kemudian memasuki kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

19.30 – "S" Hotel, Seoul

Sehun menepikan mobilnya di parkir bawah tanah karena kami berusaha menghindari kerumunan orang yang semakin ramai. Sementara aku sibuk memasangkan micro earchip dengan pinset di telingaku, Sehun hanya menatapku bingung.

"Kau tampak cantik," bisik Sehun diiringi kekehan Kris ditelingaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas perkataannya. "Kris bicaralah," bisikku, menaikkan sinyal di liontinku.

Kris berdeham keras, membuatku nyaris memekik. Begitupula Sehun yang memegangi telinganya. "Sial," umpatku.

Kris tertawa mengejek.

"Target sudah masuk sekarang," Baekhyun menginterupsi.

Aku menoleh kearah Sehun, memastikan dia mendengar Baekhyun. Sehun balas menatapku dan mengangguk ringan. Aku mendekatkan diri untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas, memberinya ketenangan dan juga menenangkan diri sendiri.

Ini bukan tugas pertamaku tapi aku masih saja merasa gugup. Mungkin karena Sehun ada disini.

Sehun menggandeng tanganku memasuki lift yang sepi, menekan tombol menuju lantai delapan belas. Hanya beberapa detik, pintu lift sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan ruangan luas penuh hiruk pikuk pesta. Ya Tuhan, ini membuatku mual.

"Pria dengan tuxedo putih, Lee Donghae," suara Kyungsoo terdengar ditelingaku.

Aku memandangi sekeliling, banyak orang menggunakan tuxedo putih disini. "Banyak, Kyung," aku berbisik, menggandeng tangan Sehun memasuki ruangan mewah itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku butuh sinyal," erang Yixing.

Ya, kami butuh sinyal. Jika target menggunakan ponsel, maka kami akan tau dimana dia berada. Jika tidak, maka kami akan seperti orang bodoh yang mencari satu orang biasa ditengah kerumunan orang.

"Jalanlah berkeliling sebentar. Setidaknya cari orang yang mirip dengan foto itu," suara Kris memerintah. Aku menatap Sehun dan Sehun membalas dengan anggukan.

Aku dan Sehun berpisah tepat di depan lift, aku harus mengamati manusia-manusia ini dari tempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Kalian mengamati CCTV-nya tidak sih?" gerutuku sambil mengangkat gaun menuju lantai dua gedung pertemuan ini. Pakaian ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Okay, aku dapat," suara Yixing. Aku memandangi sekitar, berusaha terlihat normal dengan memberikan senyum kepada orang yang berpapasan denganku.

Aku berhenti di balkon lantai dua yang agak sepi, memandangi CCTV yang bergerak-gerak jauh dihadapanku. "Kau bisa melihatku sekarang?"

"Berhentilah membuat seringaian itu," protes Baekhyun dan aku hanya terkekeh.

Suara-suara gumaman ditelingaku tiba-tiba terdengar, aku menekan earphoneku, membesarkan volumenya. Itu suara Sehun sedang bertukar salam dengan seseorang.

"Kau Oh Sehun kan?" tanya suara berat seorang pria.

Siapa pria ini.

"Kris?" bisikku. Kris tidak menyahut. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan mencari sosok Sehun, tapi aku tak menemukan apapun.

Oh Sehun, kumohon jangan berbuat bodoh.

"Benar," suara Sehun. "Bagaimana Anda tau?"

Suara pria itu sedikit tertawa, suaranya terdengar jelas karena microphone Sehun. "Kau pasti adik dari Jeon Jaewon,"

Aku membeku.

Sinyal Sehun berkedip-kedip di ponselku karena Sehun menyalakan sinyalnya secara mendadak, tepat sekali. Aku berjalan perlahan, mengikuti sinyal Sehun yang perlahan bergerak.

"Aku turut menyesal atas meninggalnya kakakmu, Tuan Oh," suara itu terdengar lagi. Sinyal Sehun bergerak-gerak, semakin membuatku kesulitan menemukannya ditengah kerumunan.

Suara Sehun terkekeh. "Jadi Anda?"

"Aku pernah menjadi partner kerja Tuan Jeon di Incheon," jelas pria itu lagi. "Namaku Lee Donghae,"

Skakmat.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tiba-tiba, merasa seolah-olah duniaku berhenti berputar.

"Tetap pada rencana," bisik Kris.

Aku mendongak untuk menatap CCTV yang bergerak-gerak diatasku. "Aku melihatmu," ucap Yixing. "Letakkan ponselmu dan jangan menoleh ke belakang, Sehun berada jauh di belakangmu," aku mengangguk sekali, kemudian menuruti kemauan Yixing untuk terus berjalan maju.

"Jadi," suara Lee Donghae lagi, dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku berjalan memutar untuk menghindari Sehun sekarang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Tuan Oh?"

Oh tidak.

"Kris berikan dia alasan," bisikku.

"Investasi," sahut Kris.

"Melakukan investasi," ucap Sehun. "Kurasa ayahku akan senang jika aku membeli beberapa saham di perusahaan ini,"

Suara Lee Donghae terkekeh. "Ide yang bagus,"

Seseorang menabrakku dan menumpahkan minumannya di tanganku, membuatku memekik karena rasa dingin. "Maaf," kata pria itu, mengelap tanganku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tidak masalah," bisikku, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Kau Kim Hyeri kan?"

Aku memandangnya heran, tidak tau apa yang pria ini bicarakan. Aku hendak mengatakan bahwa sepertinya dia salah orang sebelum suara Kris menginterupsiku. "Kau pernah menyamar menggunakan nama itu saat menemui Lee Hyukjae,"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menggali ingatan lama itu dan aku menemukannya meskipun agak samar. "Ya, aku Kim Hyeri,"

Pria tadi tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menjabat tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Kim. Aku Park Jimin, pengawal pribadi keluarga Lee,"

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi Tuan Lee ada disini sekarang?" tanyaku hati-hati. Bagi mereka aku hanyalah seorang pelacur.

"Ya, tapi mungkin sedikit terlambat," nada suaranya terdengar menyesal.

Oh tidak.

"Mereka mendekatimu, jangan tunjukkan kalau kau mengenal Sehun," suara Kris dan aku menjawab dengan dehaman.

Tepat setelah Kris mengatakannya, seorang pria tinggi menepuk punggung Jimin, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dan buru-buru membungkukkan badan. Pria itu datang bersama Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya.

Jujur saja, untuk tingkat mafia, pria ini tampan.

"Siapa ini?" tanya pria itu pada Jimin.

"Oh, ini Nona Kim, kenalan Presdir," Jimin menjelaskan dan aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kenalan apanya.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan Donghae mengulurkan tangan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, teman kakakku adalah temanku juga,"

Brengsek. Aku teman yang akan membunuh kalian berdua.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Lee," bisikku. "Aku harus ke rest room untuk mencuci tangan," aku tersenyum canggung dan menunjukkan tanganku yang lengket.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Nona Kim," bisik Jimin.

"Bukan masalah. Permisi," aku tersenyum dan menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum membalikkan badan. "Sehun, dapatkan gelas yang dipegang bajingan itu. Kita butuh sidik jarinya segera sebelum kakaknya datang," Sehun berdeham mengiyakan.

Aku mempercepat langkahku sebelum suara yang kukenal menyapu pendengaranku.

"Nona Kim, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

.

TBC

.

Udah update-nya lama, sekalinya update pendek dan nggak menarik begini, author minta maaf ya. Author lagi kehilangan mood untuk meneruskan fanfic ini, karena semakin sepi aja pembacanya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini dengan sabar. Juga untuk yang sudah me-review author ucapkan terima kasih, bagi yang belum silahkan review untuk menambah semangat author nulis /hehe/.

Author sudah meng-upload fanfic baru, silahkan kalau ada yang berminat baca. Selain itu, Author juga masih membuka lowongan ide untuk yang berminat menyalurkan ide untuk project fanfic baru, kirim ke alamat email : violensiaivena[ ] .id

Sekian dari author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Sampai jumpa dichapter depan. Bye~


	10. Chapter 10

"Nona Kim, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Oh tidak.

Jangan sekarang, kumohon.

Ini tidak akan baik.

Jangan dia.

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku yang mendadak menjadi kaku, kebelakang. Mengulang beberapa doa dalam hati, berharap mendengar suara itu hanya sebagian halusinasiku. Saat aku sudah menghadapnya, aku tau ini benar-benar terjadi.

Harapanku lenyap.

Pria itu nyata.

Bagus, semuanya semakin rumit sekarang.

Kumohon, jangan jadikan ini lebih buruk.

Pria yang sangat kubenci itu berdiri disana, dengan tuxedo hitam dan wajah angkuhnya. Bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk lengkungan senyum yang indah. Wajah tampannya terlihat berseri-seri dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Tangan pucatnya mengulur ke depan, meminta tanganku.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagiku mengagumi wajah tampannya,

Lalu detik berikutnya pikiranku kembali normal.

Aku ingin mencakarnya.

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanan kedepan, meraih tangan halusnya. Hyukjae menggenggam tanganku dan tiba-tiba menyentakku kasar, menarikku kedepan dan membuat tubuhku depanku menubruk dadanya.

Tidak sakit, tentu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisiknya ditelingaku, bibrinya nyaris menyentuh ujung telingaku yang sesitif.

Aku berusaha tidak mengerang.

"Aku sedang menemani seseorang," jawabku asal karena Kris tidak memberikanku alasan.

Hyukjae melepaskan tanganku dan menatapku dengan seringaian di wajahnya, membuatku secara naluri bergerak mundur menjauhi ancaman.

Meskipun aku belum tau pasti itu sebuah ancaman atau bukan.

"Kau bilang kau akan menghubungiku waktu itu. Kita bahkan belum sempat bermain-main. Bukan begitu, Nona Kim?" Hyukjae mengedipkan sebelah mata dan nyaris membuatku meludahi wajah tampannya.

Oh Tuhan. Aku benar-benar membenci pria ini.

Aku ingin membuat wajah tampannya berdarah.

Aku ingin membuat kulit marmernya tergores dan memenuhinya dengan luka.

Aku membuang pandanganku. "Kau tau aku selalu bersama orang penting, Tuan Lee,"

Hyukjae tertawa hingga kepala terdorong kebelakang seperti orang bodoh, tapi tidak kehilangan ketampanannya sama sekali. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku.

"Lalu apakah aku kurang penting?"

Tidak.

Kau terlalu penting hingga aku belum bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga.

Disini.

Suara Kris ditelingaku mulai berdengung-dengung. Kris menyuruh Sehun untuk meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan barang bukti sialan itu, tapi Sehun menolaknya langsung. Mereka nyaris berdebat, membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan bajingan tampan di depanku ini.

Aku tau Sehun akan jadi seperti ini.

Dasar amatiran.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae yang sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya kumerngerti.

"Aku akan menghubungi asistenmu jika sedang ada waktu luang nanti. Kuharap kau bersedia menyediakan permintaanku waktu itu, Tuan Lee" aku harap apa yang kubicarakan masih berhubungan dengan topik.

Hyukjae menyeringai, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan gaya angkuhnya yang memuakkan dan tentu saja dia sangat berwibawa disaat bersamaan. Dan tampan.

Untuk ukuran seorang mafia, dia tampan.

Kelewat tampan.

Ya Tuhan.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membelikanmu sebuah rumah mewah disudut kota yang tenang? Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu separuh kota, kalau kau bersedia membiarkan dirimu kumiliki sepenuhnya," ujung jari Hyukjae menyentuh ujung daguku dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis.

Suara geraman marah dan decihan jijik terdengar ditelingaku.

Aku mengenali suara Chanyeol yang mencedecih jijik dan juga sangat mengenal geraman buas Sehun.

"Tentu saja kau akan mampu melakukan itu," aku menengok ke belakang punggung Hyukjae untuk melihat tempat Donghae dan Sehun terakhir berdiri. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun disana.

Kemana mereka pergi.

Kurasa Sehun menuruti kemauan Kris.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Hyukjae, mengikuti arah pandanganku ke belakang tubuhnya.

Aku menggeleng dengan ekspresi sebal yang kubuat selucu mungkin, meskipun mungkin aku akan tampak seperti seekor keledai.

Yang bodoh.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan adikmu tapi sepertinya dia sudah pergi,"

"Kau mengenal adikku?"

Aku sangat mengenalnya.

Kami mengincarnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum ringan. "Tidak, tadinya. Sebelum pengawalnya menumpahkan _cocktail_ padaku dan mengenalkanku Tuan Donghae," senyumku mengembang, persis seperti seorang jalang yang menemukan mangsa empuknya.

Oke, aku memang jalang.

Sial.

Hyukjae tersenyum miring, memandangi ujung gaunku yang setengah kering dan lengket tentu saja. "Haruskah aku membelikanmu gaun baru untuk permintaan maaf?"

"Sayangnya aku menyukai gaun ini, jadi aku bisa membersihkannya," aku mengisyaratkan arah toilet dengan ibu jari. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Lee,"

"Kau tau kan aku yang berada didaftar pelangganmu selanjutnya," ucapnya sambil terkekeh ringan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi suara geraman buas yang terdengar ditelingaku membuatku nyaris bergidik ngeri.

"Tentu saja," aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku untuk memberinya hormat dan berdiri memunggunginya.

 _Ya, kau yang ada didaftar orang yang akan kubunuh selanjutnya, brengsek._

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju pintu darurat diujung lorong. Berkali-kali mengumpat karena kesal.

"Kris, kau mendengarku?" mencoba bersuara karena telingaku terasa begitu tenang dari tadi.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik," sahutnya.

Aku mendengus kasar, membanting pintu darurat dengan kaki. Suama debumannya menggema di sepanjang lorong yang sepi. Aku tidak peduli itu akan menarik banyak perhatian, aku hanya butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kesal.

Bajingan sialan.

"Brengsek. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan bajingan itu. Ya Tuhan, aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri,"

Suara Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau sudah sangat berpengalaman,"

"Sial," umpatku lagi, lalu suara tawa Chanyeol yang menyebalkan, meledak. "Jadi, apa aku harus benar-benar menuruni tangga sekarang?" aku memandangi jejeran ribuan anak tangga yang membentuk lingkaran menuju lantai dasar.

Tak bisakan mereka membiarkanku keluar melalui lift. Aku bahkan memakai gaun cantik malam ini.

"Lantai delapan tidak terlalu buruk kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Aku mengembuskan napas keras sebelum melepas sepatu tinggi yang serasa menguliti kakiku. "Sampaikan permohonan maafku pada Minseok karena aku merusak mahakarya-nya,"

"Aku tak yakin dia akan memaafkanmu untuk yang satu itu," bisik Baekhyun sarkas membuatku terkikik geli. Bayangan wajah Minseok yang geram sudah terintas dibenakku.

Aku menggenggam ujung gaunku yang membuat robekan yang cukup panjang dari pangkal kaki hingga batas setengah paha, kemudian meregangkan kedua kakiku lebar-lebar untuk melakukan pemanasan, tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membuat kakiku kram nanti.

Suara Sehun sayup-sayup terdengar ditelingaku, tidak begitu jelas karena suaranya terdengar ditengah keributan, lalu tiba-tiba suaranya menghilang begitu saja, digantikan suara 'bip' yang panjang, tanda sinyal terputus.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Sehun baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Merusaha menyesuaikan langkah kaki dengan jarak anak tangga.

"Dia sudah keluar gedung. GPS mobilnya aktif," balas Yixing.

Aku tidak menjawab. Setidaknya dia baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup.

Kakiku secara otomatis menelusuri anak tangga dengan cepat menuju lantai dasar. Meskipun aku harus menghindari pegawai hotel yang kebetulan berada di pintu darurat karena aku tidak mau dianggap orang gila dengan gaun robek dan berlari tanpa alas kaki.

Aku tidak mau diseret keluar secara paksa karena dianggap penyusup.

Meskipun secara teknis aku memang seorang penyusup.

Aku memasuki lantai dasar dan kembali memakai sepatu tinggi menyebalkan yang Minseok puja bagaikan dewa. Beruntungnya, orang-orang tidak memperhatikan sobekan lebar pada gaunku. Pandanganku mengedar keseluruh ruangan, mencari sosok yang mungkin kukenal lagi. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun.

"Dimana Sehun?" bisikku, berjalan menelusuri lobby dengan langkah anggun –sepertinya kupikir anggun- berusaha tidak menarik banyak perhatian.

"Sehun sedang menuju kesini, sepertinya. Sinyalnya tidak terdeteksi lagi," Kyungsoo menyahut.

Jadi Sehun benar-benar mematikan sinyalnya.

Aku meraih ponsel untuk menghubunginya. "Ya?" jawab Sehun setelah nada sambung kelima, suaranya terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa sinyalmu mati?" aku memandangi CCTV yang bergerak-gerak jauh diatasku. Baekhyun pasti sudah melihatku sekarang.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan napas pendek-pendek.

Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya?" tuntutku.

"Ceritanya panjang," dan aku mengerang sebal.

Aku memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak dan menggerakkan tangan diatas kepala untuk memberikan tanda pada Baekhyun melalui CCTV, kemudian berjalan keluar dengan tenang.

Mobil hitam Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depanku saat aku baru saja melangkah melewati pintu keluar, Chanyeol turun untuk membukakan pintu untukku dengan senyum mengembang dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seruku ketika Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Chanyeol menepuk kepalaku ringan.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan berteriak?" protesnya sebal, Chanyeol melemparkan _earchip_ -nya dengan kasar padaku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" ulangku dengan suara lembut.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal. "Aku juga tidak tau. Sinyalnya hilang saat dia keluar dari gedung. Mungkin kesalahan teknis. Kau tau, Jongin yang biasa menyiapkan semua peralatan komunikasi,"

Aku mengerang. "Oh sial. Aku merindukan Jongin,"

"Aku juga,"

"Berhentilah menjadi pecinta sesama jenis, Chan. Jongin akan memilih Kyungsoo daripada kau," samar-samar aku mendengar suara cekikikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menepuk kepalaku.

Kali ini tidak pelan.

Aku tidak lagi menghiraukannya karena berusaha menggapai resleting gaun dibelakang tubuhku. Gaun cantik ini membuat tubuhku gatal-gatal karena alergi, mungkin. Aku harus melepaskan ini sebelum aku benar-benar mati karena sesak napas.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Chanyeol, kepalanya menoleh kearahku sekilas.

"Kau yakin bisa menahan diri?" balasku dan Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Baiklah. Tolong tarik ini ke bawah tapi jangan hentikan mobilnya,"

"Kau mau kita kecelakaan?"

"Kalau kau hentikan mobilnya, aku yakin akan terjadi apa-apa, Chanyeol. Apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah sangat mengenalmu dengan baik?"

Chanyeol tertawa, kemudian tangannya menarik resleting gaunku ke bawah tanpa menghentikan mobil.

"Kau akan ganti baju disini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan kening berkerut, menoleh kearahku dan buru-buru membuang pandangannya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil baju ganti Chanyeol yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun, di bangku belakang dan mulai melepas gaunku dari atas.

"Wow, tunggu dulu," seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuatku berhenti membuka gaunku yang sudah sampai diatas perut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini," erangnya.

Aku menepuk kepalanya. "Fokuslah mengemudi. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan gaun ini. Kau mau aku mati tersiksa?"

"Kalau kau ganti baju disini, aku yang tersiksa," Chanyeol mendebat. "Aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan mataku,"

Aku mendengus kearahnya, memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutan pembicaran kurang masuk akal ini dan meneruskan membuka gaun yang membungku tubuhku. "Kau bahkan sudah pernah melihatku tanpa sehelai benangpun,"

Chanyeol tersedak.

"Kau benar," bisiknya menyerah, kemudian memfokuskan matanya ke jalanan tanpa melirikku sama sekali.

Chanyeol sudah punya pengendalian diri yang hebat sekarang.

Atau mungkin karena Baekhyun sedang mendengar percakapan kami sekarang.

Aku tidak tau.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol membelikanku makan malam, aku memutuskan untuk minta diantar pulang karena aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Lagipula besok adalah akhir pekan, aku tidak akan menjadi orang bodoh yang bekerja lembur semalaman diakhir pekan.

Meskipun aku yakin besok Kris akan berteriak padaku, memintaku masuk kerja.

Lampu apartemen Sehun sudah menyala saat aku menekan _password-_ nya. Sehun sudah pulang.

"Ya Tuhan," seruku saat Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Aku mengusap-usap dada karena kaget, dia muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sehun dingin, tanpa senyum.

Apa yang salah dengan dia.

Aku mengangguk. "Chanyeol membelikanku makan malam," kakiku menendang sepatu boots agar terlepas.

"Kau menikmati makanannya?" tanyanya lagi, nada suaranya masih terdengar dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Pasti ada yang salah.

Aku memandanginya heran sekilas dan mengangguk kaku, bingung. "Tentu saja," jawabku acuh, tapi secara naluriah berjalan menghindarinya menuju sofa.

Sehun aneh malam ini.

"Jadi kau menikmati malammu dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun menekankan kata 'Chanyeol' dalam suaranya.

Aku menatapnya lagi dengan heran bercampur bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sehun lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Oh baguslah suaraku terdengar tajam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menikmati malammu dengan pria lain tanpa menggunakan celana sedangkan suamimu sedang menunggumu pulang di rumah,"

Aku memiringkan kepala untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

Makan malam tanpa celana?

Dengan pria lain?

Apa sekarang Sehun sedang… cemburu?

Aku berdeham, tidak membiarkan diriku untuk gugup meskipun setengah mati aku harus menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Ini salah paham. Ini baju Chanyeol dan baju ini kebesaran, jadi menutupi celana pendekku," aku menaikkan kaus Chanyeol dan menunjukkan celana pendekku.

Sekilas aku melihat rahang Sehun mengeras. "Jadi pria itu juga memberimu baju?"

Aku mengerang.

Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar mengajak berkelahi.

Aku menudingnya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku dan pria yang kau maksud bernama Chanyeol itu tidak melakukan apa-apa," suaraku melengking di tengah ruangan yang hening.

Sedikit bangga bahwa aku mampu membentaknya.

Sehun mendengus, mengejekku, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Tangan Sehun mendorongku dengan kasar hingga punggungku terbentur pintu. Aku mengerang, tapi tidak protes.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, napasnya terdengar terengah-engah. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya itu jika Chanyeol saja pernah melihat tubuhmu tanpa benang sehelai pun," aku merasakan suara Sehun bergetar, amarah menguasainya.

Oh tidak.

"K-kau mendengarnya?" sial, kenapa aku menjadi gugup.

Sehun menyeringai. "Bagian mana yang tidak kudengar?" aku menelan ludah gugup.

"S-sehun,"

Ya Tuhan, aku selesai.

"Jadi apa kau juga sempat bermain-main dengan Lee Hyukjae, orang penting itu?"

Oke, aku akan mati malam ini.

Aku menggeleng, merasa bodoh.

"Kau tau ini pekerjaan," aku mencoba membela diri.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di bibirku dan berbisik. "Jadi seperti ini caramu bekerja?"

Dan aku menamparnya dengan kepalan tangan, begitu saja.

Sehun menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah, sedangkan aku memandanginya tanpa menyesal. Bajingan ini harus diberi pelajaran.

Sehun mengerang, kemudian mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku ke atas kepala dan mengunci daguku untuk menciumku dengan brutal. Ciuman Sehun yang biasanya manis sekarang terasa asin karena darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa Sehun benar-benar semarah itu.

Aku membalas ciumannya, karena aku juga tidak akan pernah bisa menolak.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku sama sekali tidak berbagi?" geramnya didepan bibirku.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku tidak membaginya,"

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian jari dinginnya menelusuri tulang rahangku. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadimu milikku seutuhnya, Luhan,"

"Aku milikmu seutuhnnya," balasku tanpa pikir panjang.

Sehun menyeringai kali ini. "Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sama kepada semua pria?"

"Apa kau mau aku menamparmu lagi?"

Sehun mendengus ringan kemudian menciumku lagi. Ciumannya berubah menjadi hangat dan lembut sekarang. Aku kembali bertanya-tanya, apakah pria ini benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Dia berubah sangat cepat.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya kalau begitu," bisiknya dengan suara berat.

Aku mengejang mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya kalau begitu," suara geraman Sehun yang rendah membuat Luhan nyaris bergidik ngeri, tubuh gadis itu mengejang sempurna.

Luhan tau, Sehun sedang tidak main-main sekarang.

Dengan ragu, Luhan mengangguk, memberikan ijin kepada Sehun untuk berbuat lebih padanya meskipun sebenarnya Luhan takut. Seiring dengan anggukan Luhan, tangan Sehun merobek kaus hitam Chanyeol yang Luhan pakai. Sehun merobeknya menjadi dua bagian, membuat Luhan nyaris memekik, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Luhan keatas sofa dan mengungkung tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya.

Dibawah tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka istriku memakai pakaian pria lain," bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan sebelum akhirnya menciumi leher jenjang gadis itu dengan rakus.

Luhan mengerang, menahan desahan yang sudah sampai diujung lidah. "Aku menyukai kausnya," kemudian Luhan memekik karena Sehun mengigit lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Kau bisa memakai semua kausku,"

Luhan terkekeh, jari-jarinya menelusuri rambut Sehun yang setengah basah. "Apa aku akan terlihat bagus saat menggunakan kaus-kausmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau akan terlihat bagus jika tidak menggunakan apa-apa," dan saat Sehun mengatakannya, bibirnya kembali menyapu permukaan kulit Luhan yang tidak terlindungi apapun.

Sementara bibir Sehun bekerja dengan baik ditubuhnya, Luhan setengah mati untuk menolak sentuhan bibir Sehun yang memabukkan. Akhirnya gadis itu menarik rambut Sehun untuk menjauhkan bibirnya Sehun dari dadanya.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Sehun bingung karena mendapat penolakan secara tiba-tiba.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukan ini,"

Sehun mengerang. "Kau yang sepakat, bukan aku,"

"Aku tidak ingin punya bayi," Luhan mendebat, mendorong dada Sehun yang kembali menghimpitnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kau bisa membuatku menghentikan semua ini, Luhan. Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku gila,"

Luhan menarik dirinya untuk duduk dan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak menginginkan bayi," Luhan bersikeras, membuat Sehun harus membuang napas kuat-kuat.

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan, kau bahkan sudah separuh telanjang,"

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk naik dan memakai baju,"

"Aku keberatan," potong Sehun. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku tidak akan membuat bayi tapi jangan membuatku berhenti dan kau benar-benar bisa membuatku gila, Sayang,"

Luhan menggeleng, kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Sehun yang mulai mendekatinya. "Jangan. Pernah. Membuat. Bayi," ulangnya dengan tegas, tangannya merogoh kantung celana pendeknya untuk mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil alumuniun foil dan melemparkannya pada Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya.

Luhan terkekeh geli tanpa sebab. "Kau harus percaya ini, aku bahkan memintanya langsung dari Chanyeol,"

Sehun mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau ingin aku menggunakan ini?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Ya atau tidak sama sekali, Sehun. Semua kau yang menentukan,"

Sehun menghembuskan napas keras sekali sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Baiklah baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan,"

Luhan tersenyum puas dan merengkuh Sehun dalam pelukannya. Luhan tidak menolak saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya dalam dekapan dan menaiki tangga.

Luhan pikir, Sehun membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan di ranjang, membuat gadis itu memekik protes karena tubuh polosnya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya kasur. Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar dan dengan cepat melepaskan pakaiannya.

Gerakannya terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun," bisik Luhan, mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak akan ambil resiko dengan itu," dengan cepat Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan dan menelanjangi gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan.

Tangan Sehun berada dimana-mana, menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh indah di bawahnya. Sedangkan bibirnya sibuk bermain dengan bibir Luhan, membuat gadis itu terengah-engah mencari udara.

Luhan tau, Sehun butuh dirinya sekarang.

Luhan mengejang saat tubuh Sehun yang keras menyentuh dirinya, mengalirkan getaran-getaran aneh yang mengalir menuju pusat tubuhnya. Luhan nyaris memekik saat Sehun menghisap lehernya terlalu kuat.

Jemarinya menarik rambut Sehun agar menjauhi lehernya. "T-tunggu dulu," cicitnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menolakku lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Bukan begitu, Sehun. Aku–," Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" desak Sehun.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan sekarang ini, lebih tepatnya. Perasaannya terasa begitu, _well…_ Luhan menyebutnya dengan aneh.

Sedikit takut?

Luhan rasa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut.

"Aku takut, Sehun," bisik Luhan ragu-ragu, memejamkan mata untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun.

Sehun mendesah ringan, mencoba untuk bersabar dan mengendalikan gairah yang meluap-luap dalam tubuhnya. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan, memang ada keraguan disana, tapi Luhan sedang tidak main-main atau mengerjainya sekarang.

Demi Tuhan, Sehun hanya butuh gadis ini.

"Kenapa harus takut? Ini bukan yang pertama untukmu kan?" suara Sehun melembut.

"Hanya saja–," lagi-lagi Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah Luhan peruh keraguan, matanya masih terpejam erat.

"Sayang," Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan. "Buka matamu," dengan ragu-ragu Luhan membuka matanya, Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang. "Aku akan terkendali. Percayalah," Sehun mengecup permukaan bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"K-kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji," Luhan merasakan pipinya menghangat saat melihat Sehun tersenyum diatasnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Saat tubuh mereka menyatu, Sehun terus menerus mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Luhan dan hal itu bukannya membuat Luhan mual karena bualan, Luhan merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung karena memiliki Sehun.

Malam itu, mereka melewati sesi bercinta yang manis. Sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Sama seperti saat pertama kali.

.

.

10.00 KST

Hari ini akhir pekan, hari dimana Luhan seharusnya mendapatkan jatah liburnya yang sangat berharga. Tapi minggu ini berbeda, Luhan harus pergi ke kantor untuk menemui Kris. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin Kris sampaikan tentang pekerjaannya malam ini.

Tapi Luhan yakin itu bukan hal yang penting, sebenarnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai kopi di depan kantornya untuk mendapatkan asupan kafein hariannya. Hari ini kantornya libur, jadi tidak akan ada gadis cantik yang memberikan kopi pagi untuknya. Dan tanpa kopi paginya, hanya akan semakin merusak keseimbangan _mood-_ nya yang sudah nyaris hancur sekarang.

Setelah membeli beberapa cup kopi, gadis mungil itu setengah berlari untuk masuk ke gedung kantornya. Dia sudah hampir terlambat sepuluh menit dan pasti Kris sudah siap melontarkan kalimat pedasnya lagi.

Telinganya akan kebas lagi hari ini.

Luhan benar, saat pintu lift terbuka di ruang kerjanya, Kris sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu lift dengan tatapan tajam dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kemudian matanya dengan cepat beralih memandangi jam tangan hitamnya.

Dan memandang Luhan lagi dengan pandangan siap menguliti.

"Sepuluh menit diakhir pekan apa itu sebuah tindak kejahatan tingkat satu?" Luhan berpura-pura dalam sebuah senyuman tipis, menyerahkan empat cup kopi kepada Kris untuk membuatnya diam.

Kris hanya menjawab dengan decakan sebal.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Luhan kepada semua orang dengan nada ceria dan diiringi tatapan heran dari semua orang disana.

"Kau bahagia sekali," Zitao berbisik sambil melirik Luhan dari balik ponselnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Bekerja diakhir pekan sangat menyenangkan," mata gadis itu beralih melirik Kris dan yang dilirik cepat-cepat membuang muka.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Apa kau mendapatkan Sehun semalam penuh?"

Luhan tersedak kopi paginya.

"Wow, apa efeknya begitu hebat hingga membuatku bahagia sampai sekarang?" sambung Yixing dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Luhan masih terbatuk-batuk tanpa kendali.

"Memangnya sehebat apa Sehun, Lu? Aku penasaran," tanya Baekhyun dengan tawa kecil.

Luhan masih belum bisa menjawab karena batuknya belum berhenti.

"Aku penasaran," Kyungsoo menirukan perkataan Baekhyun, diiringi tawa dari semua orang.

Luhan memelototi mereka semua dan menuding mereka satu persatu dengan bulpoint hitamnya. "Berhentilah merusak keseimbangan _mood_ ku yang tidak bagus," ancam Luhan.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai bekerja selagi _mood_ mu belum rusak," sahut Kris diiringi desahan malas semua orang.

"Demi Tuhan, sekarang sudah hancur," balas Luhan kesal.

.

.

Luhan hampir tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Kris bicarakan sepanjang rapat. Pikirannya melayang-layang dari tubuhnya sejak kepergian Zitao ke rumah Minseok untuk melatih Sehun menembak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia tidak yakin Sehun bisa melakukan pelatihannya dengan baik kali ini. Luhan sempat mendebat Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu agar Sehun tidak perlu mendapatkan pelatihan menggunakan senjata, toh itu juga tidak akan berguna karena mereka jarang melakukannya.

Tapi Luhan tak pernah bisa membuat Kris kalah, satu kalipun.

Lemparan ponsel yang mengenai lengan Luhan, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget, terbangun sepenuhnya dari lamunan panjang tentang Sehun. Luhan memusatkan pandangannya ke wajah Kris yang sedang menatapnya geram, kemudian memasang seulas senyum di wajahnya.

Senyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku mendengarmu, Kris. Malam ini aku akan pergi dengan Suho kan?" Luhan memasang wajah lucu yang sangat Kris benci.

Kris mendengus. "Kau pergilah ke rumah Minseok sekarang. Dia bilang ingin memakanmu,"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, dengan cepat mengambil barang-barangnya. "Terima kasih sudah melaporkanku pada Minseok," Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Yixing, dibalas dengan decihan jijik ketiga gadis itu, Luhan berlari kecil menuju lift. Sungguh ini yang diharapkannya dari tadi. Keluar dari ruang rapat yang sangat membosankan.

"Jangan ganggu Sehun," Kris berteriak saat tubuh Luhan sudah menghilang dibalik lift.

Luhan berhasil sampai di rumah Minseok setelah melewati macet yang panjang. Jalanan ibukota di siang hari benar-benar buruk. Minseok sudah menunggunya di depan pagar, menghadang mobil yang di tumpangi Luhan dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Jika Luhan tidak ingat siapa Minseok, mungkin dia akan melindas gadis itu.

"Bagus sekali kau mau menyambutku, Minnie," ucapnya, mengecup pipi Minseok.

Minseok memutar bola mata sebal. "Mari kita lihat apa yang sudah penjahat ini lakukan," Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Pertama, merusak mahakaryaku,"

"Ya Tuhan, kau hanya bisa menjahitnya lagi,"

Minseok mengerang. "Kedua, mencuri mobil adikku," Minseok melirik mobil Jongdae yang Luhan bawa.

Luhan terkikik. "Adik kesayanganmu itu sembarangan menaruh kunci, Minnie,"

"Ketiga, kau pasti akan menganggu Sehun lagi kan?"

Luhan memajukan bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk dengan lucu dan berjalan menuju rumah Minseok tanpa menghiraukan gadis mungil yang sedang mendengus kesal di belakangnya.

Sehun sedang beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan satu sesi latihan menembak yang panjang. Zitao pasti menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Gadis itu akan menjadi psikopat saat bertemu dengan senjata. Sekarang saja dia sedang menceramahi Sehun dengan sederet kalimat tidak penting.

"Sehun," seru Luhan, kedua tangannya melambai-lambai. Zitao maupun Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan berdiri dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Bukannya kau akan melakukan tugas malam nanti dengan Suho?" pertanyaan Zitao yang gamblang membuat Luhan menendang pantat gadis itu agar diam.

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,"

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh, tidak mengerti. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hanya bicara,"

"Kau yakin hanya bicara?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Zitao membuat Luhan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. Zitao memekik.

"Ayo kita bicara, Sehun,"

Sehun memandang Zitao aneh, meminta penjelasan, tapi Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan menarik Sehun memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua, kamar yang biasa dia pakai saat menginap di rumah Minseok. "Oh Sehun,"

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai pinggang Luhan yang meletakkan gadis itu dalam pangkuannya. Sedangkan bibirnya mulai bergerak mengecupi pipi Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa aku melakukan ini. Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya,"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Luhan lekat-lekat. Sehun mencari sesuatu, tapi hanya ada keraguan disana. "Melakukan apa?"

Luhan memejamkan mata, menghindari pandangan Sehun yang menusuk. "Kurasa aku harus mendapatkan ijinmu untuk tugas nanti malam," bisiknya.

Sehun terkekeh, bibirnya mulai menyentuh leher rahang dan leher Luhan, mengecupi setiap inci kulit tipis gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengijinkannya?"

Luhan mengerang saat Sehun menghisap lehernya. "Sehun,"

"Apa tugasmu kali ini, Sayang?"

Luhan menghentikan tangan Sehun yang mulai bergerak menelusuri tubuhnya. Sehun harus bisa dihentikan sebelum ini akan lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku akan menyusup ke rumah Lee Donghae. Mengambil barang penting,"

"Kau akan pergi dengan Suho?" Luhan mengangguk ringan. "Kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Dengan Suho?"

"Bukan," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk mengecupi bibir Luhan. "Kenapa harus kau?"

Luhan mengerang saat tangan Sehun meremas pantatnya. "Sudah tugasku, kurasa"

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu kalau kau memenuhi janjimu,"

"Janji?"

"Pulanglah tanpa luka," Luhan diam, tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Dia tidak bisa berjanji, bahkan untuk mengangguk, gadis itu terpaksa melakukannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum ringan saat Luhan mengangguk, kemudian bibirnya sudah sibuk bekerja di bibir Luhan.

.

.

Luhan berlari dengan cepat dan memasuki mobil Suho yang sudah menunguunya di depan apartemen Sehun selama lebih dari lima belas menit, mungkin. Setelah kepulangannya dan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu dari rumah Minseok, Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan Sehun yang merengek padanya untuk bermain-main sebentar.

Dan itu sama sekali tidak sebentar.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Suho tidak menjawab, dia menekan pedal gas dengan kasar dan mobilnya melesat begitu saja. "Kau marah?" tanya Luhan lagi, menoleh ke arah Suho.

Suho mendengus. "Demi Tuhan Luhan, kau nyaris membuatku dicincang oleh Kris,"

"Aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit," Suho tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

Tapi Luhan tau, Suho tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya.

Mobil yang dikendarai Suho memasuki jalan pinggir kota yang sepi, tentu saja karena ini tengah malam. Luhan menyadari bahwa jalanan yang Suho ambil salah, tapi saat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak memutar arah.

"Kau yakin tidak salah jalan?"

Suho menunjuk GPS di _dashboard_ mobil dengan dagunya yang runcing. "Ini tidak salah,"

Luhan mengikuti arah yang Suho tuju, GPS-nya. Tanda merah dan biru dilayar GPS itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan, kedua tanda itu masih berkedip-kedip seperti semula. Tapi sepertinya bukan ini jalan menuju daerah rumah Donghae.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar.

Yixing.

"Kalian mengubah arah?" tanya Yixing langsung.

Luhan mengisyaratkan pada Suho untuk menepi dan menghentikan mobil.

"Tidak. GPS-nya benar," sahut Luhan.

"Sinyal kalian tidak terlacak," Luhan menekan liontinnya, liontinnya berkedip-kedip, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. "Apa liontinmu rusak?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Baik Luhan maupun Suho saling berpandangan. Ini aneh, pasti ada yang salah. Suho memasang _earchip_ -nya dan menyalakan sinyal. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun," kata Suho, matanya memandang Luhan penuh pertanyaan. Sedangkan Luhan masih memasang ekspresi bodoh, berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin dilupakannya.

"Kau yakin operasi ini bersih?" tanya Luhan pada Yixing, setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Yixing tidak menjawab, tapi suara _keyboard_ yang beradu dengan jari-jari terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan, cukup menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Sial," Yixing mengumpat keras, membuat Luhan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Batalkan misinya. Cepat kembali," Yixing mematikan sambungan begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi Suho dan Luhan salling berpandangan dengan bingung. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan kesalahan teknis yang mungkin terjadi di kantor sana. Tapi perintah tetap perintah.

Mereka harus patuh.

Suho mengemudikan mobilnya kembali menuju perempatan untuk memutar arah. Mereka harus berhenti di perempatan jalan karena lampu berubah menjadi merah. Tangan Luhan sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Kris dan menuntut penjelasan.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat suara klakson dari arah kanannya begitu memekakkan telinga. Saat Luhan menoleh untuk melihat, sorot cahaya lampu membuatnya memejamkan mata karena silau.

Sepersekian detik berlalu, Luhan mendengar Suho mengumpat keras dan tangannya berusaha memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Baru saja Luhan akan membuka matanya, sebuah hantaman keras mengguncang mobil mereka, membuat tubuh mungilnya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Tubuhnya serasa berputar-putar, membentur apa saja disekelilingnya selama beberapa saat.

Luhan pikir matanya terbuka, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Setelahnya, Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Pandangannya kabur, semuanya berputar-putar aneh. Luhan tidak yakin bahwa dia melihat gambaran wajah Kris lalu Sehun dan juga teman-temannya. Dia pikir dirinya berhalusinasi.

Suara dentuman benda keras yang saling betubrukan, suara kaca pecah, dan suara alarm mobil yang berdengung-dengung menarik tubuh Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata. Luhan bisa merasakan napas Suho yang terengah-engah di tengkuknya.

Pendek-pendek, nyaris putus.

Bau anyir darah menyapu indra penciumannya.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Luhan menyadari bahwa ini kecelakaan.

Luhan bisa merasakan saat kedua tangan Suho melepaskan tubuhnya dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Pandangan Luhan yang sempat mengabur beberapa saat lalu mulai bekerja normal lagi, meskipun itu belum begitu jelas, yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Suho penuh darah sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" itu suara Suho.

Luhan mengangguk, sangat lemah sampai Suho tidak menyadarinya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Suho menendang pintu mobil yang nyaris hancur. Suho memutari mobil untuk menggapai pintu disamping Luhan. Tangannya menarik paksa pintu mobil yang sudah tidak berbentuk, kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati dalam gendongannya, takut seakan-akan gerakan kecil yang ditimbulkannya akan menyakiti Luhan.

Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Suho meletakkan tubuh Luhan yang gemetar dan berlumuran darah di pinggir jalan yang kosong, menjauhkannya dari mobil yang mulai mengeluarkan asap. Setelah memastikan Luhan masih bernapas, Suho berjalan mendekati truk besar yang tadi menabrak mereka.

Truk itu kosong, tanpa pengemudi. Mata Suho menelusuri seluruh jalanan yang kosong, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun dan siapapun.

Sial.

"Sial," umpat Suho. Jemarinya dengan cepat menekan tombol di jam tangannya. "Darurat. Luhan kritis. Aku butuh satu menit," bisiknya, lalu kembali ke tempat Luhan terbaring.

Suara berisik menyapu pendengarannya. Setidaknya Kris pasti mendengarnya.

"S-suho," suara Luhan terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Suho menangkup kepala Luhan dalam pangkuannya, mengusap wajahnya yang penuh darah. "Tetap bersamaku, Luhan. Tetap bersamaku," bisiknya terus menerus.

Luhan mengangguk ringan, meskipun itu nyaris bukan seperti sebuah anggukan. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan juga tubuhnya penuh luka akibat pecahan kaca. Luhan tidak menggerakkan tangannya sama sekali, ada kemungkinan itu akan patah.

Mata Luhan yang bergerak-gerak perlahan mulai terpejam. Meskipun Suho terus mengulangi perkataannya agar Luhan tetap tersadar, gadis itu tidak bisa merespon apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengabur.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Luhan sudah tidak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sama sekali. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara Suho yang memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Luhan ingiin menjawab, tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana menggerakkan bibirnya.

Semuanya terasa asing ditubuhnya sekarang.

Lalu saat sebuah sirene terdengar dari kejauhan, hitam sudah menjemput Luhan sepenuhnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo, terima kasih sudah membaca kelanjutan fanfic ini.

Maaf beribu maaf karena author lama banget _update_ -nya. Kemarin selama sebulan itu, author mendadak kehilangan ide untuk menulis kelanjutan fanfic ini, mendadak lenyap saja, tapi tenang , sekarang ide ceritanya sudah kembali muncul.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter ini.

Author tunggu review dari readers sekalian, jadi diharapkan untuk review. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja biar author tau kalo fanfic ini ada yang baca /hehe/.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Bye~


	11. Chapter 11

Aku bermimpi indah.

Mimpi yang bahkan kuharapkan saja tidak pantas.

Mimpi tentang sebuah kehidupan yang kudambakan.

Kehidupan normal, aku sering menyebutnya begitu.

Aku melihat semuanya dengan jelas dalam pandanganku yang terang benderang. Wajah-wajah orang yang kusayangi dengan senyuman bahagia. Seluruh timku, keluargaku, wajah mereka tergambar layaknya malaikat dalam dongeng yang tak pernah kulihat nyatanya. Semua orang mengobrol dan tertawa dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Terlalu indah untuk digambarkan.

Beberapa anak kecil berwajah mirip dengan wajah-wajah kami, berlarian dan tertawa riang. Kadang merengek-rengek pada sesuatu yang tidak penting dan juga menangis karena tersandung jalan berbatu.

Sehun berdiri disana, tersenyum padaku, wajah pucatnya tampak begitu sempurna. Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambutku. Aku mendekat ke arahnya, memberikannya kecupan singkat dan tubuhnya langsung membungkus tubuhku, memelukku erat-erat.

Aku tidak merasakan hangat, hanya nyaman.

Dengan sebuah seringaian khasnya, Sehun mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar-mutar badanku di udara. Bibirnya mendendangkan namaku dengan lembut, kemudian menurunkanku untuk menciumku dalam.

Wajah Sehun tampak sangat berbeda. Ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Lalu sebuah pukulan ringan di kakiku membuatku menundukkan kepala. Seorang anak perempuan mungil berwajah hampir sama dengan Sehun menatapku dengan bibir mengerucut. Mata coklatnya tampak berkilau, membuatku mendapatkan gambaran diriku sendiri didalam sana.

Ada aku didalam matanya.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Sehun dengan sebuah rengekan dan Sehun mengangkat tubuh anak itu dalam dekapannya, memeluknya dengan lembut, membuat rengekannya berhenti dan berubah menjadi tawa renyah khas bocah.

Sehun lagi-lagi menggumamkan namaku, membuat anak kecil dalam gendongannya menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum dengan manis dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapaiku. Bibirnya bergerak. "Mama," dia menyebutku dengan panggilan itu.

Suara anak perempuan mungil itu membuatku terhenyak, tersentak kaget dan terdorong ke dalam sebuah dimensi aneh yang asing. Tidak menyakitkan, tapi benar-benar tidak nyaman. Cahaya silau menyeruak masuk ke dalam mataku, membuatnya seakan terbakar hingga menembus ke belakang.

Aku memejamkan mata, secara naluriah melindungi mataku yang tidak nyaman.

"Luhan," suara halus itu menyapu pendengaranku, membuatku benar-benar tertarik pada dunia nyata.

Aku mengenalnya.

Suara Oh Sehun.

Dengan sangat perlahan, aku mencoba membuka mata, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang berebut masuk ke mataku. Berusaha menngingatkan diri sendiri bahwa aku tidak bermimpi lagi.

Hanya ada warna putih pada awalnya, dan juga sebuah lampu kristal sederhana berada di atasku. Aku memutar mataku, mencari sosok Sehun dan aku menemukan bayangan dirinya berdiri di sampingku. Pandanganku tidak terlalu jelas karena kepalaku masih berdenyut-denyut.

Wajah Sehun terlihat kusut, rambut coklat keemasannya berantakan menutupi dahinya. Warna kulitnya semakin pucat dan bibirnya juga tidak berwarna merah muda seperti biasanya. Sehun menyentuh pipiku dan seketika aku merasakan kembali tubuhku.

Tubuhku terasa asing dan aneh. Beberapa bagian ditubuhku terasa kelu, ngilu, dan perih juga. Ada denyutan menyakitkan dikepalaku, terasa seperti habis dipukul kuat-kuat.

Sehun memandangiku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ada kekhawatiran asing dimatanya dan juga ketakutan yang berlebihan. "Luhan," bisiknya lagi, suaranya terdengar parau.

Butuh sekian detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa mata Sehun basah, kemudian isakan pelan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya yang pucat. Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak kumengerti, kemudian bibirnya mengecup tanganku.

Berkali-kali dengan lembut.

"Kau merasakan sakit?" bisik Sehun setengah gemetar. Tangannya menangkup tanganku dengan hati-hati seolah-olah dia bisa menghancurkanku hanya dengan sentuhannya.

Dan mungkin aku memang serapuh itu sekarang.

Kalimat yang Sehun katakan barusan, melemparkanku pada kejadian-kejadian mengerikan beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat tubuhku terhempas keras, terbentur, dan berputar-putar di udara. Suara berisik yang mengerikan, suara kulit robek, bau anyir darah kembali menyapu ingatanku.

Wajah Suho yang penuh darah.

Suho.

Ya Tuhan.

Lalu sebuah serangan hebat melanda kepalaku, rasanya berdenyut, sangat kencang hingga aku mengerang. Kepalaku berputar-putar dan pandanganku mengabur seketika, menghilangkan gambaran Sehun dalam pikiranku. Suara-suara Sehun yang kudengar dengan jelas perlahan menghilang, digantikan oleh suara-suara berisik banyak orang yang tak kukenal.

Orang-orang itu memegang tubuhku sementara aku gemetar menahan sakit. Rasa sakit asing yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, mengaliri setiap inci tubuhku dan menembus hingga tulang-tulangku.

Terlalu sakit.

Beberapa saat yang panjang berlalu, rasa sakitnya perlahan memudar. Aku bisa membuka mata dan melihat dengan jelas, mendengar dengan jelas semuanya. Beberapa pria paruh baya berjas putih memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka dokter, kurasa.

"Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Aku mengangguk sangat pelan, butuh energi yang banyak untuk melakukan gerakan sederhana itu. Rasanya melelahkan.

"Kau merasakan sakit?" tanya satunya lagi.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Setelah pria tadi berbicara dengan Sehun menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti dan Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka semua keluar.

"Suho," aku bersuara, kaget karena suaraku terdengar seperti orang sekarat.

Ya Tuhan, aku memang sedang sekarat.

Sehun memandangiku dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, tatapannya penuh ketenangan. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tanganku yang tidak memiliki selang. Dan aku baru menyadari tangan kananku penuh dengan selang.

"Suho baik-baik saja. Pagi nanti dia akan kemari,"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. "Apa yang terjadi, Sehun-ah?"

Ya Tuhan suaraku terdengar buruk sekali.

Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang dan mengecup tangan kananku. "Kau dan Suho kecelakaan, Luhan," aku seketika mengejang. Ingatan tentang kejadian itu kembali memenuhi kepalaku lagi, membuatnya kembali berdenyut kuat.

Aku menunggu sementara Sehun berhenti bicara.

"Ada luka dikepalamu. Kau tidur selama lima puluh delapan jam," ucap Sehun, ragu-ragu. Memandangi jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian beralih memandangiku lagi.

Aku memaksa otakku untuk berpikir. Lima puluh enam jam, berarti ini… satu… dua… tiga hari. Tidak… lalu tugasnya. Operasinya akan gagal.

Oh ini benar-benar buruk.

Aku meraih ujung kemeja Sehun dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Sehun menyadari pergerakannku dan dengan sangat lembut melepaskan tanganku dari sana. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Kris," aku berseru membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Tidak," nada suara Sehun meninggi, lebih tinggi beberapa oktaf dari biasanya.

Aku mendongak. "Tidak, Sehun," seruku, mendebatnya, menarik tubuhku untuk duduk dan seketika mengerang ketika denyutan dikepalaku datang lagi.

Sial.

Sehun mendorong tubuhku perlahan, membuatku tetap berbaring. "Tenanglah. Kau baru bangun dari koma. Keras kepala tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," suara Sehun terdengar tegas dan penuh penekanan, nyaris terdengar seperti bentakan, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa Sehun marah sekarang.

"Sial. Aku tau ini sabotase. Aku sudah mengenali tanda-tandanya. Sial," aku mengerang, berbicara sendiri.

Hal yang paling buruk adalah menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Menyebalkan.

"Kau hanya memikirkan pekerjaan, kau bahkan lupa bagaimana denganku,"

Aku mengernyit padanya, memasang tatapan masa bodoh. "Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja," dengusku, kesal.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat dan menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tanganku. "Tidurlah, ini masih tengah malam,"

Aku membuang muka. "Aku sudah tidur selama tiga hari, ingat?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum, menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai bahu dan menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidurku. Seberapa kuat aku menolak, tapi sepertinya aku terlelap juga.

.

.

Aku terjaga saat ada suara-suara berisik disekililingku, membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kupahami maksudnya. Mungkin saja akibat benturan kemarin, aku kehilangan kemampuan berbahasa. Dua suara wanita yang kukenal baik selama ini dan suara Sehun sedang membicarakanku –setidaknya aku mendengar namaku mereka sebut beberapa kali- lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, manusia paling berisik sedunia.

Karena suara mereka yang tidak terdengar lagi, aku memutuskan untuk membuka mata, terlalu penasaran untuk tetap pura-pura tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kyungsoo. Aku melirik kedua orang yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiriku, bergantian.

"Tadinya aku baik, sebelum kalian datang," aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendengus pada mereka. "Kalian berisik sekali,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, memasang pandangan menyesal yang seratus persen kuyakini itu palsu. "Kau pikir membujuk Sehun supaya mau meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang mudah, begitu?" Baekhyun berseru, nadanya tingginya terdengar seperti biasa.

Aku berhenti sejenak, berpikir, berusaha mencerna perkataan Baekhyun yang meluncur sangat cepat dari bibir mungilnya yang tajam.

Tunggu dulu.

"Memangnya dia tidak pulang selama ini?" aku berbisik.

"Sama sekali tidak," Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke udara. "Aku lupa kapan terakhir dia tidur dan makan. Dia seperti orang mati, padahal kau yang hampir mati,"

Aku mencubit lengannya dan Kyungsoo hanya meringis. Gadis ini benar-benar memiliki mulut yang licin.

Tunggu dulu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam padanya. Sehun menjagaku selama aku tidak sadar dan dia mendapatkan makian setelah aku bangun. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.

Bahkan semalam Sehun… menangis, untuk yang pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Kau merasakan sakit?" suara nyaring Baekhyun membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku.

Aku menggeleng ringan, berusaha tidak membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut. "Sehun dimana sekarang?"

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah sofa dan ada sepasang kaki pucat berada diatasnya, Sehun sedang berbaring disana dengan mata terpejam.

Aku memejamkan mata, menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. "Ya Tuhan, aku jahat sekali," aku benar-benar merasa menyesal dan malu pada Sehun tentang semalam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaannya," bisik Baekhyun, nada suaranya terdengar dibuat menyeramkan.

Aku mendengus ke arahnya, sama sekali tidak membantu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku menoleh, Suho dan Jongin berdiri disana dengan dua kantung penuh di tangan mereka. Jongin meletakkan kantung itu di meja samping Sehun tertidur dan membangunkan Sehun untuk menyuruhnya makan.

Sehun bangkit dan menoleh kearahku, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan aku membuang muka, menghindari tatapannya.

Pengecut sekali.

"Aku akan makan dulu, kalau begitu," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ceria, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju sofa.

Aku memutar bola mata sebal. "Penghianat. Bagaimana kau bisa makan enak sedangkan rekan kerjamu sedang terbaring seperti ini," dengusku.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku, mereka sudah bergabung makan dengan Sehun sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suho menatapku dengan pandangan takjub. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa aku tampak seperti orang mati beberapa hari terakhir ini, semua orang tampak melihatku seperti hantu.

Aku mengangguk, mengulurkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluknya dan Suho merengkuh tubuhku dengan hati-hati seolah aku barang pecah belah yang retak.

Aku menyentuh dahinya yang diplester dengan ujung jari telunjukku. "Ini baik-baik saja kan?" Suho mengangguk ringan. "Wajahmu berlumuran darah waktu itu," aku menangkupkan tanganku pada kedua pipinya yang hangat.

Suho terkekeh. "Itu darahmu, bodoh," sahutnya ringan, aku menatapnya tak percaya dan seketika bergidik ngeri, padahal aku tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya sama sekali waktu itu.

Jongin berdeham keras-keras, membuatku pengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku?" protesnya, Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi kesal dan itu membuatku nyaris muntah.

Dia sama sekali tidak lucu.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk beberapa saat. "Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanyaku akhirnya, setelah ingatanku tentang Jongin pulih.

Apa yang salah dengan otakku.

Jongin mendesah ringan. "Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Suho yang baik-baik saja dan melupakanku yang terluka parah? Kau setia kawan sekali," sindirnya, Suho hanya menyenggol lengannya, menyuruhnya diam.

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk Jongin sebentar, sama seperti Suho, Jongin juga sangat berhati-hati dalam menyentuhku.

Demi Tuhan, aku baik-baik saja.

"Luhan menangisimu sepanjang malam waktu itu," Sehun bersuara tiba-tiba, membuat kami otomatis menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu, bahkan dia menyebut namamu dalam mimpi buruknya," lanjutnya dengan mulut penuh.

Aku menutup mataku merasa malu, Sehun sialan.

"Jangan salah paham," aku buru-buru menjelaskan. "Aku hanya merasa khawatir padamu dan merasa bersalah waktu itu,"

"Wah, aku tersentuh," Jongin menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti sedang berdoa, memasang ekspresi lucu yang menurutku hanya semakin memperburuk suasana. "Jadi, ini cinta segitiga?"

Aku mendengar Sehun tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai Suho, sama seperti aku mencintai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kalian keluargaku," jelasku buru-buru, ini akan semakin panjang jika dilanjutkan.

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Itu alasannya kau tidak meniduri kami lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersedak.

Aku mendengus ke arahnya, memasang pandangan untuk menyuruhnya diam tapi Jongin tidak menghiraukanku, tentu saja.

.

.

Chanyeol mengunjungiku pada sore hari dan menyuruh mereka semua pulang, termasuk menggantikan tugas Sehun agar Sehun bisa tidur dengan tenang, mengingat aku membuat jadwal tidurnya berantakan selama tiga hari terakhir.

Kris bilang, harus ada yang menjagaku karena kejadian kemarin. Mungkin saja aka nada orang yang mencelakakanku, meskipun itu mustahil karena rumah sakit ini memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi.

Aku sama sekali tidak menolak, karena akan percuma jika berdebat dengan Kris.

Chanyeol mendorong kursi rodaku ke atap rumah sakit karena aku benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar.

Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya kakiku baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol terus menggerutu karena tugas-tugasku yang dialihkan padanya beberapa hari ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Sama seperti tugas-tugas Jongin yang dialihkan padanya waktu itu, Chanyeol nyaris menggerutu setiap detik.

"Ini udara segarmu," Chanyeol menyerahkan satu cup kopi padaku saat kami sudah di atap, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Minum kopi tidak akan membunuhmu kan?" seringaian yang paling kubenci muncul diwajahnya, membuatku harus memalingkan wajah darinya sebelum hal itu mengacaukan _mood_ -ku.

Angin yang segar, langit yang mendung, segelas kopi, ditambah ocehan Chanyeol, kombinasi yang sempurna.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya akan lebih baik kalau kau pergi," aku balas menyeringai padanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, menyesap kopinya tanpa memandangku. Pandangannya menerawang jauh menatap langit yang mendung, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya saat ini atau bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Kau wanita yang beruntung," bisik Chanyeol, melirikku dari sudut matanya.

"Selamat dari kecelakaan?" potongku, menyesap kopi soreku yang terlalu manis.

Chanyeol menggeleng, mendecak ringan seolah tidak menikmati kopinya. "Memiliki Sehun," nada suaranya terdengar lembut, atau mungkin lemah.

"Menurut begitu?" entah mengapa saat memikirkan Sehun, bibirku terangkat dengan sendirinya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Sungguh bodoh.

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali menyetujui perkataanku, masih memandangi langit abu-abu yang kosong. "Aku baru tau kalau dia begitu mencintaimu,"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapku dan membungkukkan badannya agar wajah kami sejajar. "Aku pernah melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo nyaris gila karena hampir kehilangan Jongin. Dan kau tau bagaimana gilanya aku saat Baekhyun tenggelam, kan?"

"Lalu?" kupandangi wajah Chanyeol yang penuh keraguan untuk sesaat.

"Kau tau, Luhan. Kami saling mencintai dengan sendirinya bukan karena paksaan sepertimu dan Sehun," aku menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya sekarang dan Chanyeol seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. "Maksudku kalian awalnya dijodohkan dan saling membenci. Tapi aku tidak tau kalau sekarang dia sangat mencintaimu,"

Aku mendengus. "Kau pikir Sehun mencintaiku?"

"Orang bodoh mana yang tidak menyadarinya?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Itu aku, Chanyeol.

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuatku terbungkam. Dia benar, Sehun selalu mengkhawatirkanku meskipun itu sangat berlebihan.

Setidaknya menurutku itu berlebihan.

Sehun terlalu takut aku mengalami hal-hal buruk, dan perkiraannya sekarang benar-benar terjadi. Setelah semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya untuk membantu pekerjaanku, hanya makian yang didapatkannya sebagai balasan.

Sehun bahkan mau mengambil pekerjaan beresiko ini karena aku menolak untuk keluar.

Dia bersikeras ingin melindungiku meskipun itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu.

Ya Tuhan.

"Kau melamun," bisik Chanyeol, membuatku mengerjap seperti orang bodoh dan aku memang bodoh.

Aku memejamkan mata, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang mengejek. "Sehun menyuruhku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, Chanyeol-ah,"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan, tidak menunjuk keterkejutan sama sekali. " _Well,_ dia sudah berkali-kali merengek pada Kris tentang hal itu. Entahlah, kurasa dia terlalu mencintaimu,"

"Apa menurutmu itu berlebihan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sangat wajar jika melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini sekarang,"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Chanyeol membuatku diam.

Chanyeol benar.

"Aku benci menjadi lemah," dengusku, menyesap kopi soreku lagi, berusaha menenangkan pikiran yang berkabut.

"Semua orang benci menjadi lemah," sahut Chanyeol menyetujui.

Selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan antara aku dan Chanyeol. Kami berdua sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil memperhatikan langit abu-abu kosong yang perlahan menghitam.

Setelah menenangkan pikiranku yang kalut, Chanyeol mendorong kursi rodaku kembali ke kamar. Aku tidak begitu menangkap apa yang diocehkannya tentang perkembangan tugas, padahal aku begitu penasaran kemarin. Sekarang hanya Sehun yang ada dipikiranku.

Rasa bersalah dan menyesal menghantuiku.

Aku sudah sangat berlebihan padanya.

Bagaimana aku harus meminta maaf dan berbicara padanya.

Sehun duduk di sofa saat aku masuk dan kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tau kau datang, Chanyeol-ah," ucapnya, Sehun mengangkat catatan kecil yang tadi kutinggalkan untuknya, lalu menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan.

Aku menuliskan bahwa butuh asupan udara segar.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, kemudian menyerahkan kursi rodaku pada Sehun dan memukul lengan Sehun ringan dengan kepalan tangan, seolah-olah mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Aku mengernyit melihatnya.

Ini aneh.

"Kalian tampak sangat dekat sekarang. Kau yakin aku hanya tidur selama tiga hari?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, kemudian keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Oke, fakta bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol berteman itu menyebalkan.

"Aku harus pergi sebelum Kris mencekik leherku," Chanyeol tidak memutuskan pandangannya dariku, lalu mengambil jaketnya. "Jangan sampai dia kabur," bisiknya pada Sehun dengan telunjuk mengarah padaku.

"Pasti," balas Sehun. Chanyeol terkekeh ringan kemudian menepuk punggung Sehun pelan dan memelukku sebentar, lalu dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau menikmati udara segarnya?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Aku mengangguk, malu dan merasa bodoh.

Tanpa sebab.

Ini sedikit canggung.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, kemudian mendorong kursi rodaku dan mengangkat tubuhku untuk mendudukkanku di ranjang, tanpa bicara. Ada hening panjang diantara kami yang menganggu sekarang.

"Sehun-ah," suaraku terdengar lemah, nyaris seperti bisikan. Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman ringan, kemudian meraih tanganku dalam genggamannya. Sehun tersenyum, membuat jantungku melompat-lompat tanpa sebab. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengecupi jari-jariku. "Tentang?"

Aku menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, menenangkan diri. "Terima kasih dan maaf,"

"Untuk?" tanya Sehun lagi, menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Kumohon jangan buat aku terkena serangan jantung dan mati sia-sia.

Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat, menghindari tatapan Sehun yang semakin membuatku gugup. Tanpa memandangnya saja jantungku sudah berdegub dengan kencang. "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Aku tidak tau kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku,"

Sehun terdengar terkekeh dan aku meliriknya. "Chanyeol mengatakannya padamu?"

"Apa itu penting?" aku mendengus kesal karena ini merusak suasana. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Dan juga maaf," aku melanjutkan.

"Kali ini untuk?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku," Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku bingung. "Untuk pulang tanpa luka. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah,"

Sehun merengkuhku dalam pelukannya, memenuhi indera penciumanku dengan aromanya yang manis dan menyenangkan.

Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar hangat. Aku sangat merindukan pria ini.

"Kau tau, ini yang kutakutkan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini lagi, Luhan," Sehun bergumam di leherku.

Aku hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf dalam pelukannya, tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku kehabisan kata-kata, otakku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain tubuh Sehun yang kurindukan.

Sehun mendesah ringan. "Kumohon Luhan, tidak bisakan kau hentikan ini?"

Aku melepaskan diriku dari Sehun, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Jari-jariku gemetar saat menyentuh wajahnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Sehun? Kau bahkan sudah masuk dalam dunia ini sekarang. Kau bagian dari kami,"

Rahang Sehun mengeras saat aku mengatakannya, dia menghembuskan napas keras beberapa kali sebelum meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Aku tau saat Sehun menahan amarahnya.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, Luhan. Kupikir dengan aku mengikuti kemauan Kris, aku bisa melindungimu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ini menyiksaku, sungguh," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk mengecup bagian tanganku yang membiru karena selang infus. Dengan gerakan lembutnya, seolah-olah Sehun menunjukkan akibat dari pekerjaanku.

Sehun tampak begitu lemah sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyesal, Luhan. Sungguh," lanjutnya, aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari kebohongan di matanya tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun disana selain kesungguhan.

"Sehun-ah, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berkali-kali bahwa aku mencintai pekerjaanku," aku mendebatnya, berusaha memunculkan amarah Sehun.

Melihatnya lemah membuatku merasa asing dengannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," bisiknya ringan.

Aku diam.

Perkataan Sehun begitu dalam, membungkamku seketika.

Aku menatap matanya lagi, ada keseriusan dan keputusasaan di dalam sana. Kuangkat jari-jariku dari tangannya dan menelusuri wajah piasnya. Mengangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sehun tidak menolakku.

Aku menciumnya dengan lembut, menikmati rasa bibirnya yang sangat kurindukan. Manis dan lembut. Aku mengecapnya dengan rakus, seolah-olah takut aku tidak bisa merasakan bibir Sehun lagi, dan memang aku sempat takut untuk itu.

Sehun membalas ciumanku setelah beberapa saat, membuatku yakin dia tidak marah.

Jemari Sehun menelusup dalam rambutku dan menarikku lebih dekat padanya, menciumku lebih dalam. Aku mengerang saat tangannya menyentuh bagian belakang kepalaku, membuat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya cepat-cepat.

Dan aku menyesal karena mengerang.

Dia terengah-engah sedangkan aku meringis menahan sakit.

Merasa bodoh.

"Maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menarik tubuhku untuk memastikan bagian belakang kepalaku tidak mengeluarkan darah. "Sungguh aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku," suaranya terdengar penuh penyesalan.

Aku tersenyum padanya, membuatnya percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. "Tidak masalah Sehun, kau bisa menciumku lagi,"

"Jangan memulainya, Luhan,"

Aku mengecupnya singkat dan tersenyum. "Beri aku waktu Sehun,"

"Untuk mencintaku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," Sehun diam, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku sudah mencintaimu,"

.

.

Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Kris pada rumah sakit ini. Dokter-dokter saialan itu sudah menendangku dari rumah sakit tepat tengah malam. Mereka bilang kondisiku stabil dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sama sekali tidak masuk akal karena aku pasien koma yang baru sadar satu hari yang lalu.

Aku sempat berfikir akan menikmati ranjang apartemen Sehun yang empuk selama seharian penuh besok, tapi aku salah besar. Harapanku untuk tidak bekerja harus pupus saat mobil Chanyeol –yang menjemputku- berbelok ke arah kantor.

Ini pasti akan jadi hari yang panjang.

Ponselku bergetar saat Chanyeol selesai memarkir mobilnya.

Nama Sehun tertera di layar.

"Kau dimana?" tanyanya langsung setengah berteriak saat aku menerima panggilannya, suaranya terdengar terengah-engah.

Aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, teriakan Sehun di tengah malam bukan hal yang menyenangkan. "Chanyeol menculikku saat kau ke supermarket, Sehun-ah. Maaf,"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatapku dan bertanya 'apa kau bilang' tanpa suara. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Sehun mengerang. "Tak bisakah mereka menunggumu sampai benar-benar pulih? Demi Tuhan, kau masih sakit,"

"Tidak bisa. Rumah sakit mengijinkanku pulang, mereka bilang kondisiku sudah stabil. Kau pikir itu masuk akal?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Brengsek," umpat Sehun.

Aku mendengus dengan keras. "Jangan mengumpat padaku, Sehun-ah,"

"Sampaikan itu pada Kris,"

Aku hanya terkekeh ringan mendengar kekesalan Sehun.

Sehun terdengar menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat di seberang sana, aku seratus persen yakin bahwa dia sedang mengendalikan amarahnya sekarang karena tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sehun-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Yixing akan merawatku dengan baik," aku melembutkan suaraku, membuat Chanyeol mendecih jijik.

"Yixing?" suara Sehun meninggi satu oktaf, membuatku bertanya-tanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia kelebihan semangat.

"Yixing seorang dokter. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Datanglah kesini dan selamatkan aku," aku mematikan sambungan sepihak, tanpa menunggu ocehan selanjutnya.

"Hebat sekali," gerutu Chanyeol saat kami memasuki lift. "Dia posesif dan kau selalu bersikap masa bodoh. Kombinasi yang tepat sekali,"

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

Tapi perkataan Chanyeol memang benar.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai paling atas, membuatku buru-buru melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kris membuatku berjengit kaget.

Si brengsek ini yang mengirimkku melakukan tugas sialan itu dan membuatku terkapar di rumah sakit selama tiga hari, tidak mengunjungiku sama sekali, dan menculikku dari rumah sakit saat aku baru sadar.

Sekarang dia bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja.

Lucu sekali.

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu,"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatapku sedangkan Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau tidak ingat Kris?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku berharap begitu," dengusku ringan, kemudian berjalan melewati mereka berdua untuk duduk di kursiku, kursi yang sangat kurindukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Zitao meletakkan selimut tebal di atas pahaku dan memelukku dengan sangat hati-hati.

Aku mengerang. "Aku baik-baik saja, berhentilah membuatku terlihat seperti keramik antik. Aku tidak serapuh itu,"

Zitao mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kau masih bisa mengomel, setidaknya kau baik-baik saja,"

"Luhan," suara lengkingan terdengar menggema di ruangan yang sepi. Aku memutar kursiku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku, meskipun aku sudah tau siapa itu.

Yixing berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arahku, tangan kanannya menyeret tiang infus sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang botol infus penuh dan juga selang bening.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yixing meraih pergelangan tanganku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku menarik tangan darinya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung.

"Aku tau kau seharusnya belum bisa pergi dari rumah sakit. Tapi aku juga tau ini keadaan darurat, jadi kau harus menurut. Dan kau," Yixing menunjuk Jongin yang sedang duduk di depan komputer dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan terlalu lama duduk di depan layar komputer,"

Jongin hanya mengangkat jempolnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Wah dia benar-benar luar biasa menyebalkan saat ini. Yixing akan selalu mengoceh tentang kesehatan dan apapun yang menurutnya akan berakibat buruk bagi tubuh.

Yixing menggumamkan kata-kata aneh dalam bahasa yang tak kukenali, kemudian meraih tanganku untuk memasang selang infus.

"Kemana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?" aku memutar kepalaku untuk mencari tapi ruangan ini benar-benar kosong.

Chanyeol memukul mejaku dengan keras dan Jongin menatapku dengan tajam, seolah-olah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang salah. "Karena kau sekarat, mereka sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," desis Chanyeol dari balik tubuh Yixing.

Aku terkikik geli. "Jadi mereka sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria-pria tampan. Wah aku iri sekali,"

Jongin mendengus kasar. "Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sehun,"

Aku menjentikkan jari dan mengangguk menyetujui. "Kasus Hyukjae?"

"Bukan," Zitao menyahut, sebelah tangannya menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. "Kemarin kita mendapat kasus baru,"

"Benarkah? Apa ini berhubungan?"

"Tidak. Ini kasus biasa. Kasus Hyukjae masih dibekukan," balas Yixing.

Aku berdiri secara naluriah karena kaget dan mengerang ketika tanganku mengeluarkan darah. Selang infusnya terlepas. Aku mendesis karena rasa ngilu, kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf pada Yixing yang sedang menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku?" tanyaku pada Kris yang hanya melirikku dari balik matanya.

Zitao mendesah ringan, menegakkan kepalanya yang tadinya terlungkup di atas meja. "Malam dimana kau kecelakaan, kami diserang,"

Aku menatap Kris yang sedang berbicara ditelepon. "Mengapa kau diam saja?" tuntutku, suaraku terdengar meninggi dan aku merasa akan lebih baik jika aku berteriak.

Kris hanya melirikku lagi, kemudian berdiri untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Kami kehilangan datanya, kalian disabotase. Kecelakaan itu ulah mereka," Jongin menjelaskan tanpa memutuskan pandangan dari layar komputernya.

Butuh sekian detik bagiku menyerap semua informasi mengejutkan ini.

Aku menatap Yixing, meminta penjelasan. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali kan?" aku meremas pundaknya dan Yixing melepaskan tanganku darinya perlahan, membalikkan tanganku untuk memastikan selangnya masih terpasang dengan baik.

Yixing menjawabku dengan gelengan ringan, wajahnya tampak menyedihkan. "Aku berusaha. Tapi tidak semuanya kembali. Mereka mengirimkan virus yang bahkan tidak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya,"

Aku mengerang sebal. "Tapi bagaimana ini dibekukan. Tidak masuk akal. Bukti kasus kematian kakak Sehun masih ada kan? Datanya bahkan belum tersentuh," suaraku terdengar menggebu-gebu sekarang.

Bagus sekali karena aku merasa orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Demi Tuhan, aku hanya tidur selama tiga hari dan semua berubah dengan cepat.

Bahkan Kris sudah menerima kasus baru.

"Itu hanya satu bukti, kejahatannya tidak hanya satu," suara Chanyeol membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Tanpa bukti, ini hanya akan jadi sampah," Zitao menambahkan, meremas kertas menjadi bulatan kecil dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. Tepat masuk dalam kantung sampah.

Aku berhenti sejenak, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan. "Hanya ada satu cara," aku memandangi Kris yang sudah kembali duduk di mejanya, Kris hanya menatapku aneh dengan kepala miring. "Data server penyimpanan nasional,"

Aku tau saat punggung Kris tertarik ke belakang karena terkejut mendengar perkataanku. "Terlalu berbahaya," potongnya buru-buru. "Itu wilayah pemerintah, asset yang dijaga sangat ketat,"

"Kenapa? Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Aku bahkan sudah pernah masuk kesana," aku mendebat, menatap mereka bergantian dan dibalas dengan anggukan ringan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sedangkan Zitao dan Yixing menatapku dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

Kris mendesah. "Kita tidak dibayar untuk melakukan itu,"

Aku berdiri dengan kasar, membuat selimut yang membungkus kakiku tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai. "Ini bukan tentang uang, Kris. Kakak Sehun terbunuh karena pria itu," aku mendesak, meninggikan suaraku, nyaris berteriak. "Aku tidak akan peduli pusat akan membayarku atau tidak,"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak," sahutnya cepat, nada suaranya tetap rendah dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa Kris?" aku memekik, menegakkan tubuhku. Yixing meremas pundakku, menahanku untuk tidak menerjang Kris dan merusak hasil karyanya –selang infusnya.

Kris menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku terluka lagi,"

Dan aku diam.

Oke, Kris benar.

Tapi tetap saja.

"Kris," suaraku melembut, jika cara kasar gagal, maka ini cara yang terbaik. "Kita sudah lebih dari separuh jalan. Ini bukan waktu untuk memilih. Kau selalu bilang pekerjaan ini antara hidup dan mati. Ini memang pekerjaan berbahaya, kau tau itu. Kita selalu siap menanggung resiko,"

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko, Luhan. Tidak lagi," nada suara Kris terdengar mengambang, berkata seolah-olah aku tidak ada disana, seolah-olah dia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, kumohon," sebenarnya ini sedikit berlebihan karena aku memohon pada Kris sekarang. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk peduli.

Kris diam untuk beberapa saat, napasnya terdengar berat dan teratur. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun saat Kris berpikir.

Seorang Alfa harus menentukan keputusan yang tepat.

"Baiklah," ucap Kris. "Kesempatan terakhir. Tim terbaik," Kris mendorong kursinya mundur dan berdiri. "Kita bicarakan ini setelah semua kembali," tambahnya, aku nyaris memekik karena senang, tentu saja.

"Terima kasih," aku berseru sebelum punggung Kris menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

Yixing menepuk pundakku mendorongku untuk duduk. "Kalau kau ingin menjalankan tugasmu lagi, pastikan tubuhmu baik-baik saja. Jangan pernah memaksakan diri," Aku mengangguk patuh. "Tidurlah, kau masih butuh istirahat," tambah Yixing lagi, mengambil selimut yang jatuh dan membungkuskannya ke kakiku.

Tubuhku harus baik-baik saja.

.

.

Aku terjaga dari tidurku saat mendengar suara sepatu berisik yang beradu dengan lantai. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang dihentak-hentakkan dengan kasar. Dengan malas, aku menguap, mengerjap beberapa kali, dan menggeliat tak nyaman karena terganggu. Samar-samar suara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menggerutu terdengar dipendengaranku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" itu suara Sehun. Aku langsung mengenalinya tanpa berpikir.

Kubuka mataku lebar-lebar, kemudian tersenyum tipis saat mendapati tubuhku bersandar padanya. "Aku tidak ingin bangun sebenarnya," aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajah pucatnya, sebenarnya memastikan bahwa aku tidak bermimpi. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Saat kau terkapar diatas meja," balasnya, menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup singkat bibirku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, menelusuri bibirnya yang lembut dengan ujung jariku. "Yixing memberikanku obat tidur. Apa aku mengoceh tentang sesuatu lagi?"

Sehun terkekeh, memberikan kecupan singkat di dahiku kali ini. "Tidak seburuk yang terakhir kali,"

"Kau mau memberitahu apa yang kuocehkan?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, membuatku menunggu dengan tatapan berseri-seri. "Hanya ada namaku, beberapa kali," Sehun menyeringai, memamerkan deretan giginya.

Aku mendengus kearahnya dan bangkit untuk duduk kemudian memutar tubuhku menghadap Sehun. Kucondongkan tubuhku untuk mengecup kedua matanya yang tampak lelah. "Aku tidak tau sejak kapan kantung mata ini ada,"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku akan tetap tampan dengan ini,"

" _Well,_ tidak juga, kurasa," aku menyeringai kearahnya. Sehun memasang cengiran khasnya dan menarik tubuhku untuk menciumku.

Aku terkesiap karena ciuman Sehun yang tiba-tiba, mengingat kami sedang berada di tempat umum –kantor, di depan banyak orang. Harusnya aku menolak, karena aku tidak pernah dicium di depan umum. Tapi menolak juga bukan pilihan tepat.

Ini patut dinikmati.

Sehun merapatkan bibirnya lebih dalam. Membagi kehangatan yang sepertinya masih kami rindukan. Tangan Sehun merengkuh pinggangku untuk menarikku lebih rapat padanya, membungkus tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Ciumannya terkesan lembut dan terburu-buru.

Kombinasi yang menakjubkan.

Lalu sebuah dehaman keras membuat Sehun melepaskanku, kami berdua terengah-engah berebut udara.

"Kalian membuatku jengkel," Suho mendengus, meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Menjijikkan," balas Jongdae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Tangan kirinya menarik tubuhku agar bersandar padanya lagi, kemudian bibirnya mengecup puncak kepalaku ringan.

"Jadi," aku melirik Sehun dan tersenyum. "Apa yang kita dapatkan disini?" mataku beralih melirik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya di mejanya.

"Sial. Aku tidak tau menjadi jalang itu menyebalkan," rengek Kyungsoo, mengusapkan kapas basah dengan kasar pada kelopak matanya yang berwarna merah muda.

Baekhyun mendengus ke arahku, menudingku dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan sekarat lagi, kumohon. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, benar-benar menyiksa,"

Aku terkekeh, memejamkan mata untuk menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sehun yang membungkus tubuhku dengan sempurna. "Itulah pekerjaanku,"

"Aku tau rasanya jadi kau," dengus Chanyeol, menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya dengan tepukan di lengan Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa. "Melelahkan?"

"Sial. Sangat," umpatnya. "Oh ya, kau bisa turun malam ini,"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat kearah Chanyeol, menegakkan punggungku dan menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun. "Aku?" aku meletakkan telunjuk di depan dada, merasa tidak yakin Chanyeol sedang berbicara denganku sekarang. "Kris bilang begitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Menyusup," sahut Suho, menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping kakiku yang terbungkus selimut tebal.

"Tim terbaik," tambah Jongin, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku senang, tentu saja sangat senang.

Dan aku baru menyadari satu hal setelah sepersekian detik berlalu.

Oh Sehun.

Aku melirik Sehun ragu-ragu, takut lebih tepatnya. Rahang Sehun mengeras dan dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Napasnya berhembus kuat-kuat. Aku yakin sekarang Sehun menahan amarahnya agar tidak menyerangku atau mungkin mencekikku seperti terakhir kali.

Dengan gerakan lambat, hati-hati, dan menahan napas, kusentuh telapak tangan Sehun yang mengepal, menepuk-nepuknya beberapa kali, membuat Sehun membuka mata dan mendengus kesal kearahku.

Mata Sehun terbuka lebar, seolah-olah bisa menembakkan laser dari sana.

"Kau meminta ijinku?" tanyanya dingin, menyentak tanganku dengan kasar. Aku beruntung karena itu bukan tangan yang memiliki selang infus.

Aku memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap semua orang, meminta bantuan lebih tepatnya, tapi mereka semua buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian dan pura-pura sibuk melakukan hal yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak ada. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Zitao melangkah dengan terburu-buru keluar ruangan.

Penghianat.

Sial.

Aku meringis, menatap Sehun lagi.

Takut dan gugup.

"Sehun-ah," bisikku, suaraku nyaris seperti orang sekarat.

Sehun meraih tanganku yang memiliki selang dan mengangkatnya ke udara, tepat di depan wajah wajahku. "Lihatlah, ini bahkan belum bisa dilepas," suaranya terdengar seperti geraman. Sehun membalikkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan selang infus di balik tanganku.

Aku menelan ludah kasar, gugup tentu saja.

Aku membuang napas, mengucapkan kata-kata dalam hati untuk menenangkan diri. "Yixing bilang aku baik-baik saja," pandanganku mengarah pada Yixing yang sedang pura-pura sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Demi Tuhan, bahkan itu kertas kosong.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeram marah, melepaskan tanganku dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju lift tanpa bicara. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan pandangan bodoh dan bingung.

Tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kau selesai," ucap Suho, memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jeans-nya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku perlu berlutut padanya dan memohon," aku menatap Suho dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Dia suamimu," balas Chanyeol, berjalan melewatiku. "Aku akan seperti itu jika jadi dia,"

"Tapi itu berlebihan," aku mendebat, memutar bola mata kesal.

"Bukan Sehun yang berlebihan, tapi kau yang bodoh," sahut Jongdae. "Dia hanya takut kehilanganmu dan itu wajar,"

Aku mendengus kearahnya. "Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Kenyataan bahwa Sehun menghalangi pekerjaanku adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku tau ini akan terjadi tapi aku tidak tau kalau Sehun akan menjadi seperti ini. Lebih posesif dari sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar menyesal menyuruhnya kemari.

Jongdae duduk di tempat Sehun tadi, menarik tubuhku agar bersandar padanya dan memelukku erat seperti yang Sehun lakukan. "Kembalilah tidur, jangan melakukan hal bodoh dulu. Ini bahkan belum pagi," gumamnya. Aku mengerang, berusaha menarik tubuhku darinya tapi Jongdae menahanku.

"Dia benar. Kau masih butuh istirahat," Yixing berdiri dan menyebrangi ruangan untuk memeriksa infusku agar tetap baik-baik saja.

Aku mengangguk ringan, menyetujui kata-katanya karena sebenarnya tubuhku masih terasa lelah. "Kalian tidak merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak -kan?" aku menatap Suho dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kita akan bicara setelah Kris kembali," ucap Suho, menepuk-nepuk kakiku beberapa kali.

"Kemana Kris?"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya dan menguap malas. "Kris bukan vampire, dia juga butuh istirahat. Aku tidak ingat kapan dia terakhir tidur,"

"Kau juga harus istirahat," bisik Jongdae, menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya yang hangat ke lenganku. "Kita bicara saat matahari terbit,"

"Sehun?" aku mengatakannya dengan gumaman.

Aku merasakan Suho berdiri dan aku melihatnya meraih jaket Chanyeol yang tergeletak di ujung sofa. "Aku akan bicara dengannya,"

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

Suho tersenyum. "Apa kau mau aku mengajak Chanyeol dan Jongin?" aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. Itu akan jadi lebih buruk. Suho tersenyum lagi, menarik selimutku hingga menutupi bahu. "Kumohon istirahatlah, kau akan jauh lebih baik,"

Aku menatapnya heran saat dia berjalan menuju lift. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semua.

Ini aneh.

"Jongdae-ya, apa aku baik-baik saja?"

Jongdae terkekeh, kemudian menguap dan memejamkan mata. "Kau akan baik-baik saja jika menurut. Sekarang aku juga akan tidur untuk beberapa saat," Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jadi sekarang tidurlah selagi aku mau memelukmu selama Sehun pergi,"

"Kau harus melakukan ini?" tanyaku lagi, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Jongdae mendengus kesal. "Lalu kami akan mendengarkan ocehanmu selama beberapa jam? Tidak akan. Lebih baik tanganku kram daripada mendengar ocehanmu yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal," sahutnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum ringan dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Semua orang benar, tubuhku harus pulih sebelum bekerja.

Dan tugas kali ini tidak boleh gagal.

Jangan lagi.

.

.

Aku membuka mata saat rasa dingin menyentuh tubuhku. Ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman pada tubuhku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya temaram yang menyeruak memasuki mata.

Ini tidak asing.

Tapi aku tidak mengenalinya.

Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan ingatan yang kabur. Seingatku terakhir kali aku tidur di kantor, tapi disana tidak ada ranjang senyaman ini. Aku menarik tanganku, memeriksa selang infusku, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Dimana aku sebenarnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku menegakkan tubuh dan mengerang langsung ketika kepalaku berdenyut.

Sial.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" itu suara Sehun. Aku mengangguk dan membuka mataku perlahan. Sehun berdiri disana, memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya di dahiku.

"Dimana kita?" suaraku terdengar parau, menyeramkan.

"Rumah," balasnya singkat, mendorong tubuhku agar kembali berbaring.

"Rumah?" aku mengulangi perkatannya.

Sehun duduk disebelahku. "Kau demam dan mengoceh sepanjang malam. Jadi aku membawamu pulang," jelasnya. Sehun meletakkan kain basah yang tidak nyaman di dahiku.

"Aku melakukan itu?"

Sehun mengangguk ringan, mengelap wajahku dengan lap basah yang dingin. "Kau biasanya akan diam saat ada yang memelukmu, tapi kali ini tidak. Bahkan Jongdae menyerah," Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Aku mendengus. "Sehun, tugasnya,"

"Tidak," Sehun membentak dengan suara keras dan aku diam. "Kau sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Jangan bicarakan tentang tugas sialan itu,"

"Kris bilang aku baik-baik saja,"

Sehun melemparkan lap basah itu dengan kasar ke lantai dan aku nyaris memekik. Sehun terengah-engah, menatapku dengan pandangan menyala-nyala. Dan aku tau dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Sehun mencengkeram pundakku kuat-kuat dan aku meringis menahan sakit. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja," desisnya.

Aku terbatuk-batuk tanpa sebab.

"Sehun-ah, ini pekerjaanku,"

Sehun mengguncangkan tubuhku beberapa kali, membuatku terhentak-hentak di atas ranjangnya. "Luhan, aku suamimu dan aku berhak atas dirimu. Jika aku mengatakan tidak maka kau tidak akan pergi," Sehun berteriak seperti orang gila dan aku mengerang kesakitan.

"S-sehun-ah," aku tergagap.

Sehun menarik tubuhku dengan kasar hingga aku terduduk di hadapannya. "Tak bisakah kau menganggapku layaknya seorang suami?" geramnya, tangannya masih mencengkeram bahuku dengan kuat.

Aku menelan ludah, tubuhku nyaris gemetar karena sakit dan juga gugup.

Sehun menatap mataku dalam-dalam, amarah masih menguasai dirinya. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan terengah-engah.

"S-sehun-ah ini s-sakit," bisikku susah payah.

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengendurkan cengkeramannya pada bahuku, kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu lagi," Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan membeku beberapa saat. "Aku lepas kendali," bisiknya lagi.

"Sehun-ah,"

"Jangan lakukan ini Luhan. Jangan buat aku lepas kendali lagi. Berhentilah merengek tentang tugas itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kali ini," Sehun memotong perkataanku cepat-cepat, nyaris berteriak.

Sehun menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Tapi sekarang Sehun tampak sangat … lemah.

Dia tampak rapuh dan mungkin akan hancur dengan satu goresan saja.

Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluknya, mendekapnya erat-erat dalam pelukanku. "Maaf. Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini,"

Tangis Sehun pecah dalam pelukanku, dia terisak pelan dan aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah.

Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada pria ini.

Aku menggumamkan kata maaf terus menerus dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Luhan," bisik Sehun setelah isakannya reda.

Aku menarik tubuhnya untuk menatap wajahnya yang tampak sangat kusut. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu,"

Dengan kasar Sehun mengusap bekas air matanya. "Melihatmu sekarat nyaris membuatku mati, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi, sungguh,"

Aku tersenyum, merasakan hatiku menghangat karena ucapan Sehun. Mata Sehun menjelaskan segalanya. Ada ketakutan dan kesungguhan di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji," bisikku.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik wajahku untuk menciumku dalam. Sehun menciumku dengan terburu-buru dan kasar, seolah-olah takut aku akan pergi. Bibirnya terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku mengambil napas dengan benar.

Perlahan aku mendorongnya, kupikir udara lebih penting daripada sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba yang kasar. Saat ciumannya terlepas, aku terengah-engah. Menatapnya dengan kesal dan Sehun hanya terkekeh ringan.

Dia sudah kembali.

Sehun yang hangat.

"Jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu," bisiknya, mendekatkan dirinya lagi.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tidak akan,"

.

AUTHOR POV

.

Sehun mencondongkan tubunya di atas tubuh Luhan untuk menciumnya lagi, kali ini perlahan dan lembut. Bibir Sehun bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Luhan, menyatu dalam ciuman manis yang begitu mendamba.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun lembut. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sehun sekali lagi. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Luhan menyentuh pipi Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu," balasnya dengan satu senyuman tipis.

Selama beberapa detik, Sehun terdiam. Dia hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan takjub untuk beberapa saat. Lalu sesuatu yang lain mengambil alih, sesuatu yang mendasar dan kuat. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat-erat, menciumnya atas dasar kebutuhan yang mendesak.

Sehun tidak pernah bisa terpuaskan, sentuhan Luhan ditubuhnya, rasa manis Luhan diujung lidahnya, aroma Luhan yang membuatnya mendamba tidak akan pernah cukup baginya.

Ketegangan dan kebutuhan berputar-putar dalam tubuh Sehun.

Luhan selalu berhasil membuat pengendalian diri yang susah payah dibangunnya runtuh.

Jemari Sehun mencengkeram kaus putih Luhan, putus asa untuk merasakan tubuh Luhan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Aku membutuhkanmu," bisiknya, bibirnya menelusuri bibir, rahang, dan leher gadis itu dengan terburu-buru.

Sehun menarik kaus Luhan melewati kepala gadis itu dan terengah-engah. Sehun ingat bahwa seharusnya ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan lembut karena gadis itu masih sakit, tapi Sehun sudah melewati batas pengendalian dirinya.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil namanya dengan suara sehalus beledu, berusaha menggapai tangan Sehun yang menelusuri pusat tubuhnya. Luhan terengah-engah, tubuhnya melengkung.

Sehun berhenti.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan duduk. Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung dan mengikutinya untuk duduk. Sehun melirik Luhan dan meringis saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Luhan yang tidak terlindungi.

"Maaf," bisiknya ringan. "Aku lepas kendali lagi,"

Luhan mematung, untuk sesaat bahkan ia menahan napasnya, kemudian gadis itu menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan dan tersenyum. "Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Sehun," bisiknya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Luhan,"

"Perjanjiannya," sahut Luhan cepat-cepat. "Jangan pernah membuat bayi," dan tawa Sehun meledak.

Luhan merengut kearahnya, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Baiklah," kata Sehun setelah tawanya mereda. "Aku tidak akan membuat bayi. Hanya kau dan aku,"

Luhan mengangguk ringan.

Sehun mendekat, sangat dekat, sampai bibirnya nyarih menyentuh bibir Luhan. "Jangan halangi aku lagi," desisnya.

"Tidak akan," desah Luhan.

Napas Luhan tak beraturan, bahkan tubuh Sehun yang bersetuhan dengan tubuhnya membuat darah Luhan berpacu dengan cepat. Jantungnya menghantam-hantam dengan kuat.

Lalu Sehun mencium Luhan sebelum gadis itu berbicara lebih banyak.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun, mendaratkan kecupan basah di atas tulang selangka Luhan.

Luhan mengerang kasar.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sehun lagi, kali ini lidahnya menelusuri leher Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu," dan kali ini Sehun membisikkan, terasa panas di telinga Luhan. Tangan Sehun bergerak dengan cepat di tubuh Luhan untuk melepaskan pakaian Luhan yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

Luhan mematung, tidak bisa bergerak.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan. Sentuhan itu terasa menyengat. Kulit dengan kulit, saling menempel dengan keintiman yang menyesakkan. Sehun begitu ingin lebih mengenal tubuh Luhan meskipun dia sudah mengenal tubuh gadis itu dengan sangat baik.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang kau mau," gumam Sehun.

Napas Luhan terdengar serak. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun meluncurkan tangannya untuk menangkup pantat gadis itu, meremasnya, kemudian jari-jarinya membelai paha Luhan dengan gerakan pelan. Dan saat Sehun merasakan pusat tubuh gadis itu, Luhan terengah-engah.

"Jangan menggodaku," dengus Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh, menunduk untuk mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu.

Kemudian saat Sehun menyatukan mereka, Luhan sama sekali tidak menolak. Luhan begitu bergairah, begitu dicintai hingga semuanya terasa begitu indah. Sehun bergidik karena kenikmatan yang sangat dirindukannya kembali bisa ia rasakan lagi.

Sehun tidak berhenti. Dia tidak berhenti saat Luhan mengerangkan namanya, ia tidak berhenti saat Luhan mencengkeram bahunya dengan begitu kuat sampai-sampai ia yakin itu akan meninggalkan bekas. Dan Sehun tidak berhenti saat Luhan begetar hebat, begitu panas, dan keras.

Luhan adalah miliknya.

Sehun juga menyadari bahwa dirinya milik Luhan sepenuhnya.

Sehun menggila, seolah ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Hasratnya mengambil alih dan ia kehilangan kendali karena tubuh Luhan. Dan beberapa saat berlalu, Sehun meledak dalam gairah yang membuncah. Menjeritkan nama Luhan dalam erangannya dan terkapar.

Keduanya terengah-engah.

"Menakjubkan," bisik Luhan, napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Terima kasih," Sehun terengah-engah, tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan yang polos, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya karena Sehun sadar Luhan masih sakit. "Tidurlah," bisiknya, mengecup kening Luhan yang berkeringat.

Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo, terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review fanfic ini.

Jangan bunuh Author karena kelamaan update, kurang lebih sebulan ya /maaf/. Semenjak masuk kuliah lagi, file fanfic kekubur sama file tugas yang menumpuk, jadi nggak pernah dibuka lagi. Maaf ya readers sekalian. Jadi karena ini minggu agak sepi kuliahnya, Author lanjutin deh. /yeay/

Author kembali dengan chapter sebelas, wah nggak terasa sudah sampai chapter sebelas aja. Maaf kalo updatenya sering molor, sekalinya update panjang dan nggak sesuai harapan gini. Kemungkinan chapter depan akan ending dan juga bakalan ada bonus chapter epilog. /semoga aja ada/

Author ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal terkait dengan review yang author terima /uhuk/

Pertama, sebenarnya ini kan fanfic tentang crime-crime gitu jadi maaf kalo adegan so sweetnya jarang ada. Author nggak bisa bikin adegan so sweet soalnya. Tapi chapter ini chapter khusus yang nggak ada adegan action-nya. Sebenernya di chapter depan itu ada adegan yang horror gitu pake darah-darah, tapi takutnya readers geli ya bacanya. Jadi belum dipastikan gimana jadinya.

Kedua, karakter dalam fanfic ini sebenarnya diambil dari imajinasi author murni. Seperti itu adanya harap dimaklumi. Lebih kurangnya yang seperti ini.

Ketiga, maaf readers sekalian kalo typos dimana-mana. Typo itu sebagian dari seni menulis /author ngeles/ maaf author males edit berulang-ulang. Kadang udah diedit, eh format ffnet sama Word beda /kan ngenes ngeubah-ubah sendiri/.

Silahkan review ya, biar tau aja kalo fanfic ini masih ada yang mau baca /hehe/

Sekian. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Mwah! Bye~


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo apa kabar semuanya? Jangan benci Author karena hiatus lebih dari tiga bulan ya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tugas kuliah tidak mengijinkan Author untuk menulis. Maklumlah semester tua.

Selagi ada kesempatan jadi sekarang Author membawa kembali lanjutan 'Secret Agent Wife' kehadapan pembaca semuanya. Kalau ada yang lupa sama ceritanya baca aja dari awal ya. Hehe. /author sendiri lupa ceritanya/.

Pokoknya untuk pembaca setia yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutan kisah ini, Author sangat berterima kasih /peluk cium satu-satu/. Maaf jika jalan ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Semoga ke depannya author lebih baik lagi. Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran ya. Author tunggu di kolom review.

Saranghaeyo lah pokoknyaaaa~

Selamat membaca~

.

.

Mendung pagi ini membawa udara dingin yang menusuk, menembus melalui celah jendela yang terbuka sepanjang malam. Luhan menggeliat saat udara dingin menembus permukaan kulitnya yang polos. Mata rusanya mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan dengan sinar matahari pagi yang sedikit redup. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah tangan hangat melingkar di perutnya yang polos.

Luhan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, memperhatikan tangan pucat Sehun di sekitar perutnya. Warna kulit Sehun yang pucat tampak sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang dipenuhi lebam. Kulit tipisnya itu dipenuhi warna biru keunguan, sepertinya sakit, tapi Luhan sudah tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Luhan pernah mendapatkan pelatihan untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya sudah kebal sekarang.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat dia melihat luka ditubuhnya sendiri, perasaan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Luhan merasa dadanya sesak saat melihat lukanya sendiri. Luka yang selama ini tidak pernah dikhawatirkannya, namun Sehun sangat memperhatikan luka-luka kecil itu.

Sehun sangat membenci luka-luka itu. Sehun sangat benci ketika Luhan terluka.

Harusnya Luhan senang karena itu berarti Sehun mencintainya, tapi Luhan tahu hal itu menyakiti Sehun. Begitu pula dirinya. Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan dia merasa peduli, sejak kapan dia merasakan rasa sakit orang lain, dia tidak tahu kapan dia mulai terikat dengan Sehun.

Suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" suara Sehun yang berat membuat Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah bangun?" jemari mungilnya membelai surai Sehun yang lembut dan sedikit basah.

Sehun terkekeh, merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu berkali-kali. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya separuh berbisik.

Luhan tidak menjawab, kemudian kepalanya menggeleng sangat pelan. Detik berikutnya kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Sehun perlahan untuk melepaskan tubuhnya. "Bukan hal yang penting."

Sehun membelalak, sempat bingung dengan penolakan Luhan terhadap dirinya. "Kau menghindariku?" Sehun mendudukkan diri, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan dan menatap wajah gadis yang sedang menunduk di depannya.

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak Sehun. Apa aku terlihat sedang menghindarimu?" Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. " _Well,_ sepertinya, ya."

Luhan terkekeh, jemarinya terangkat hendak menyentuh wajah Sehun, tapi niatnya ia urungkan. Sehun memandanginya dengan kepala miring. Mencoba memahami keraguan yang terpancar jelas di wajah Luhan yang pucat.

"Kau merasakan sakit?" tanya Sehun. Tanpa tahu mengapa ia menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Tidak Sehun. Aku baik-baik saja. Demi Tuhan."

Sehun mengangguk ringan, kemudian meraih wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Apa kau ingin membicarakan masalah semalam?"

"Setelah mandi dan sarapan, sepertinya, ya." Luhan tertawa ringan, terdengar sangat aneh di pendengaran Sehun.

Ini terlalu canggung.

Tanpa bicara lagi, tubuh mungil Luhan beranjak dari ranjang, kemudian dengan cepat memasang cardigan panjang untuk menuntupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam. Entah apa namanya, tapi Luhan rasa dia harus menghindari Sehun sesaat. Ada perasaan aneh saat Luhan menatap mata Sehun, saat kecemasan mengambil alih wajah Sehun.

Luhan merasa bersalah.

Luhan sadar dirinya adalah seorang pengecut. Dia tidak pernah merasakan takut yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sehun berdeham dua kali saat memasuki dapur, membuat Luhan secara otomatis menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun melemparkan senyum dan duduk di konter dapur, memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di penggorengan.

"Boleh kutanya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, bibirnya menyesap kopi paginya yang terlalu pahit. Padahal Sehun tidak pernah minum kopi di pagi hari sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuatmu tetap hidup," balas Luhan acuh, menoleh sekilas untuk memberikan senyuman singkat pada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, menerima uluran makanan yang Luhan berikan. Roti panggang bacon yang sedikit berantakan. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Kemudian duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Sehun dengan piring yang berisi makanan yang sama. Tangan mungilnya menyendokkan makanannya dengan sangat perlahan. Sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan setiap detail pergerakan gadis itu.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun, terdengar seperti permohonan.

Luhan membeku, menghentikan seluruh kegiatan sarapannya. Luhan berhenti mengunyah. Suara Sehun yang sedingin es membuatnya sedikit merinding. Dia sangat tahu suasana hati Sehun hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Dan Sehun sedang tidak dalam keadaan bercanda sekarang.

Memang, secepat itu suasana hatinya berubah.

Sehun berdeham saat Luhan menatap wajahnya, memberinya isyarat untuk bicara. "Luhan, tentang semalam –,"

"Aku minta maaf," potong Luhan, menatap mata Sehun yang sedang memandangnya dengan sendu.

Sehun menghembuskan napas keras. "Luhan," suaranya melembut, membuat Luhan hampir kehilangan keberaniannya hanya untuk menatap wajah suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Luhan tercekat. Bukan kata-kata itu yang dia kira akan Sehun katakan. Luhan sudah siap dengan semua makian, tapi Sehun malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Luhan tersenyum, sedikit kaku karena dia menunduk dengan cepat. "Aku tahu itu,"

"Sekali saja. Kumohon, tinggalkan semua ini, Luhan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersakiti,"

Luhan diam.

"Sayang, kumohon," Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang sedingin es, mengusapnya perlahan.

Luhan memandang wajah suaminya yang tulus. "Beri aku waktu, Sehun. Beri aku waktu," suara terdengar parau, seperti menahan isakan. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menangis.

"Sampai kapan?" tuntut Sehun. Sedikit meremas tangan Luhan tanpa sadar.

Luhan menghembuskan napas, melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tangannya perlahan. "Sebentar lagi, Sehun. Sebentar lagi,"

"Luhan, kumohon,"

"Tidak akan lama, aku janji," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sehun yang memejamkan matanya kesal.

Luhan menyambar sweater hangatnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya kacau, dia perlu waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di terminal kedatangan Internasional. Pria yang menunggunya, tersenyum, menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah cepat dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjemputku," bisik Luhan.

Pria tadi tersenyum. "Adik kecilku pulang, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkannya tersesat?"

Luhan menepuk punggungnya, bibir mungilnya melebar, membuat kekehan pelan. "Apakah aku mungkin tersesat di kota kelahiranku sendiri?" protes Luhan.

"Jadi," kalimat kakaknya menggantung. "Apa yang membawamu pulang ke Beijing?"

Luhan tak menjawab, matanya dialihkan pada pemandangan kota Beijing yang padat. Kakaknya juga tidak bertanya lebih jauh, dia tahu Luhan butuh sedikit waktu sendiri.

Sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak tahu apa yang membawanya kemari. Langkahnya hanya mengikuti hatinya. Hatinya menyuruhnya pulang.

Dan dia pulang.

Ayah Luhan sudah menyambutnya di depan rumah, kedua tangannya terbuka lebar dan senyum lebarnya merekah. "Apa kabar Putriku?" teriaknya, menghampiri Luhan untuk memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dad. Kupikir Dad pergi bekerja,"

Ayah Luhan terkekeh. "Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja jika Putri kesayanganku memutuskan untuk pulang?"

Luhan menepuk lengan ayahnya, keduanya berjalan menuju taman untuk duduk di ayunan tua mereka. Sama seperti masa kecilnya dulu.

"Kudengar Mom pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Luhan ringan.

Ayah Luhan mendesah ringan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah melarangnya bekerja, tapi aku selalu gagal. Kau tau kan dia tidak pernah mau diam,"

Luhan tertawa ringan. "Sangat Mom sekali,"

"Apa kau dan Sehun baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dia tidak terkejut. Ayahnya selalu tahu jika Luhan sedang dalam masalah.

"Aku hanya bingung, Dad,"

Ayah Luhan memutar tubuh menghadap Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku selalu tau kau pasti bisa menentukan sikap yang tepat. Ikuti kata hatimu Luhan, itu tidak akan membohongimu,"

Luhan menunduk. "Ini rumit, Dad. Kami bertentangan,"

Ayah Luhan tersenyum, mengusap kepala anaknya perlahan. "Sehun suamimu. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah pemimpinmu. Sehun tidak akan menjerumuskanmu, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk, sangat pelan hingga mungkin ayahnya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kau percaya pada Sehun, kan?" Luhan mengangguk. "Jangan buat masalah merenggangkan kalian. Kau dan Sehun harus saling percaya, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Ayahnya tersenyum, menepuk pundak Luhan perlahan beberapa kali dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang berpikir.

Ayahnya benar.

Dan memang selalu benar.

.

.

Luhan merogoh kantong mantel musim dinginnya, mengecek GPSnya yang berkedip-kedip. Dia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di Korea, tapi Kris sudah memanggilnya. Luhan menekan tombol di liontinnya sekali, kemudian memasang earphone di telinga.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau ke Beijing," suara Kris terdengar dingin di telinganya.

"Jika kau ingin cinderamata, kau bisa menghubungiku melalui telepon," dengus Luhan, disusul suara tawa Kris yang dingin.

"Kau menghilang selama tiga puluh tujuh jam dan membuatku kerepotan dengan segudang pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan kepadaku," suara Kris terdengar datar.

Luhan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya meluncur di jalanan ibukota yang basah. "Aku hanya ingin pulang,"

"Setidaknya kau harus bicara kepada Sehun,"

Luhan mendesah. "Jika kau sudah selesai, aku akan sampai di kantor delapan menit lagi," Luhan menekan liontinnya dan seketika ponselnya bergetar.

Nama Sehun tertera di sana.

Luhan menghembuskan napas sekali sebelum menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan itu. "Hallo,"

"Luhan," Sehun berseru, nyaris berteriak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Maaf membuatmu khawatir,"

"Kita harus bicara," balas Sehun.

"Aku akan menemui delapan menit lagi, di kantor. Kita semua perlu membahas ini,"

"Maksudmu, Kris?"

"Ya. Mereka semua," Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan menekan lebih dalam pedal gasnya.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Luhan setengah berlari memasuki kantornya yang sepi. Jelas saja, ini tengah malam. Setelah liftnya berhenti di lantai paling atas, Luhan menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat sebelum melangkah keluar.

Ada sedikit keraguan dihatinya.

Saat Luhan memasuki ruangan itu, dia sedikit kaget. Ruangan itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada Kris dan Sehun yang sedang duduk menghadap cup kopi mereka masing-masing. Kedua pria itu memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

Wajah Kris terlihat datar seperti biasanya, sedangkanya Sehun memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kris berdiri, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Sehun. "Duduklah, kau pasti lelah," Kris menepuk sofa kosong di antara dirinya dan Sehun, menyuruh Luhan duduk disana.

Luhan menurut, tentu saja.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kris, lembut tapi dingin.

Luhan menelan ludah kasar sementara Sehun menyesap kopinya dengan cuek. "Tentang ini semua. Aku tahu aku berada di dalam pilihan yang sulit,"

"Kau tidak disuruh memilih antara aku dan Sehun," balas Kris acuh.

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat dan Luhan memutar bola mata kesal. "Dengar, aku tahu ini bukan pilihan mudah. Aku sudah menentukan sikap. Kuharap kalian berdua mau menerima keputusanku,"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya menatap Luhan. "Kau bukan pihak yang akan menentukan pilihan, Sayang," bisiknya pelan.

"Ini hidupku, Oh Sehun," Luhan bersikeras, sedikit mendesis karena kesal.

"Oke," Kris memotong, tidak membiarkan perdebatan yang panjang antara suami istri ini. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan lagi-lagi menarik napas panjang. "Jadikan misi ini tugas terakhirku,"

"Apa?" Kris dan Sehun mengatakan hal yang diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Luhan, kau –,"

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Biarkan aku bicara," Sehun diam, menatap Luhan dan Kris bergantian. "Aku akan berhenti sementara dari pekerjaan ini setelah tugas terakhirku,"

"Tidak, Luhan," Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

"Baik. Aku menyetujuinya," ucap Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan dan Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kris, apa maksudmu?" protes Sehun.

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Aku tahu," balas Kris santai. "Aku mengikuti semua kemauanmu, Luhan. Setelah misi ini selesai, kau boleh cuti. Dan kau boleh kembali kapanpun kau mau. Aku mengijinkannya,"

Luhan tersenyum ringan. "Terima kasih,"

Sehun berdecak keras, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kris meliriknya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Luhan. "Kurasa kalian perlu bicara. Aku akan pergi sebentar," ucap Kris.

Luhan ingin menahannya, ia tidak ingin ditinggal bersama Sehun. Tapi punggung Kris sudah menghilang dibalik lift.

"Luhan," suara Sehun terdengar rendah dan nyaris bergetar.

Luhan menjawab dengan gumamam. Jujur saja, gadis itu gugup bukan main.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Luhan, ada luapan emosi dan kekesalan dimatanya. Kedua tangan pria itu mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Luhan, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan suaminya, beruntungnya, Sehun tidak menolak hal itu. Gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Sehun kuat-kuat.

Tapi Sehun tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun," bisiknya lirih di ceruk leher Sehun. "Beri aku kesempatan terakhir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji,"

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Tapi Luhan tahu saat tubuh Sehun bergetar menahan amarah. Luhan tahu saat Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Dan Luhan tahu saat tangan Sehun merengkuh tubuhnya, dia tahu, Sehun pasti memaafkannya.

Anggaplah Luhan adalah wanita yang kejam dan Sehun adalah pria yang bodoh.

Luhan menarik dirinya, menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak lelah. Jemarinya terangkat menelusuri wajah Sehun yang kusam. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri hidung dan bibir Sehun. Kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Aku membuatmu kacau lagi ya?" tanyanya ringan.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Kau selalu berhasil membuatku kacau,"

Luhan menarik wajah Sehun, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun yang membara. Luhan mengecupi permukaan bibir Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tidak membalasnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanyanya menarik diri.

"Kumohon jangan memulai," Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis. "Memulai apa?" tanyanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kau akan melakukan misimu yang terakhir besok. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu terkapar di ranjang malam ini,"

Ya Tuhan. Luhan terkikik geli. Sehun benar-benar luar biasa frontal.

"Baik. Kita akan pulang setelah Kris kembali. Kau tidurlah, pasti kau tidak tidur selama aku pergi," bisik Luhan, menarik kepala Sehun kepangkuannya dan mengelus rambut hitamnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Luhan menunduk untuk mengecup Sehun sekilas. "Tidak sebesar aku mencintaimu," Sehun tersenyum ringan.

Luhan menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur yang sering Sehun nyanyikan untuknya, membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya. Saat Sehun sudah benar-benar terlelap, keraguan Luhan kembali muncul.

Tentang perasaannya. Tentang keselamatannya. Tentang misinya.

Dan tentang Sehun.

Apakah hari esok akan baik-baik saja?

Luhan tak pernah tahu.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

.

.

Paginya Luhan dan Sehun dibangunkan oleh tendangan bertubi-tubi di pantat mereka. Keduanya menggeliat seperti bayi di dalam selimut hangat. Masih saling memeluk dan merapatkan diri.

Mereka tidak sempat pulang, tentu saja.

"Tidak bisakah kalian pulang?" itu suara Baekhyun. Terdengar melengking di pagi hari yang seharusnya sunyi.

Luhan tersenyum di balik selimutnya, semakin merapatkan diri ke tubuh Sehun dan Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Aku ingin menyiram mereka," sahut Zitao kesal.

Sehun terkekeh. "Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Luhan butuh waktu tidur yang cukup untuk melakukan tugasnya nanti malam," Sehun merapatkan pelukannya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

Kyungsoo mendecih dan Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. "Demi Tuhan, Luhan itu perempuan malam. Dia tidak butuh tidur," sahut Baekhyun.

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan melemparkan remote TV kepada Baekhyun. Tepat mendarat di dada gadis itu. Luhan merengut. "Diam, brengsek,"

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun," itu suara Kris. "Bersiap-siaplah, aku akan memberitahu tugasmu,"

Luhan menggeliat, kemudian dengan malas berjalan menuju toilet. Luhan harus bergegas sebelum Kris mengoceh lebih panjang. Sedangkan Sehun masih mendapatkan tendangan-tendangan kecil di pantatnya.

Saat Luhan sudah selesai mandi, dia duduk tepat di hadapan Kris yang sedang memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Kris meliriknya sekilas, kemudian berdeham.

"Jadi untuk misimu nanti malam, siapa yang akan kau pilih menjadi patner?" pertanyaan Kris membuat Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Kris bertanya tentang hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Luhan dan dibalas dengan anggukan ringan oleh Kris. "Suho dan Chanyeol tentu saja," jawab Luhan.

"Kau akan bekerja dengan Sehun malam ini," dan Luhan membelalak. "Atau kau ingin dengan Jongin?" Kris buru-buru memotong sebelum Luhan protes.

Luhan menghembuskan napas kesal, melirik Sehun sekilas dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Sehun dan Kris pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini. Dan Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain. Setidaknya dia tak harus bekerja dengan Jongin.

Entah mengapa, Luhan masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpa Jongin saat itu.

.

.

Malam harinya Sehun mengendarai mobil menuju pusat penyimpanan data nasional di sudut ibu kota. Luhan berada di sampingnya, memasang mini chip di telinga kanannya dan bergerak ke arah Sehun untuk memasang milik Sehun. Sehun sedikit berjengit kaget kemudian mengerang saat Luhan memasukkannya ke dalam telinga pria itu.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas. Menahan protes dan Luhan menggumamkan kata maaf singkat.

"Kau harus memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memandangi pakaiannya. "Bukankah ini standart Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mendengus. "Apakah pakaian selam seperti itu adalah standart?"

Luhan tertawa lepas. "Bodoh. Ini bukan pakaian selam,"

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Luhan–"

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kau diam. Semua orang sedang mendengarkanmu sekarang," Luhan memotong perkataannya dan Sehun diam.

"Luhan. Demi Tuhan, harusnya kau potong rambutmu," itu suara Kris, terdengar sangat keras di telinga mereka berdua.

Luhan terkekeh, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari dan menariknya ke atas. Kemudian dengan sebelah tangan mengikatnya kuat-kuat. Rambut panjangnya tergerai melewati punggungnya dan dengan acuh gadis itu menggulungnya.

"Kurasa aku memang harus memotongnya," bisiknya.

Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Aku suka rambut panjangmu," balasnya.

Luhan terkekeh sedangkan telinganya dipenuhi suara decihan jijik.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya di belakang sebuah bangunan yang gelap di tengah malam. Luhan sibuk membenahi sepatunya sedangkan Sehun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Gugup?" tanya Luhan, kali ini gadis itu mengambil barang-barangnya dari tas.

Sehun mengangguk. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak gugup?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan, kemudian menarik wajah Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Dengarkan aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja," lagi-lagi Luhan mengecup bibirnya.

Membuat Sehun tetap tenang.

Sehun mengangguk ringan.

"Oke Kris, kami siap," ucap Luhan.

"Pintu masukmu di lantai 8. Ruang kontrolnya ada di lantai 8. Kau bisa memanjatnya?" tanya Kris. Sehun memandangi gedung di depannya, kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Tentu," sahut Luhan cepat. Tangannya mengambil sebuah tali dari dalam tas dan melemparkannya ke arah Sehun. Luhan mengambil sebuah pelontar tali yang terbuat besi, dengan cepat mengarahkan ujung besi itu ke arah jendela gedung itu.

"Kau bisa meraihnya?" tanya Sehun, melepaskan ikatan pada tali yang dipegangnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, kemudian membidik jendela yang berada di lantai 8. Luhan menekan pelontarnya dan besi itu berhasil memecah jendela di lantai 8. Luhan sedikit tersenyum, kemudian menarik tali itu untuk memastikan bahwa talinya tersangkut dengan baik.

"Tunggu disini, kau bisa masuk setelah aku mematikan semua pengaman," bisik Luhan.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sehun, Luhan mulai memanjat. Tangan dan kakinya dengan cepat bergerak, membuat tubuhnya terangkat, tanpa pengaman. Luhan memanjat melalui jendela dan seutas tali dengan cepat seolah-olah tali itu menarik tubuhnya ke atas.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, tatapan pria itu sedang memandanganya dengan pandangan takut yang teramat.

"Sehun berhentilah mengamatiku," bisik Luhan, terengah-engah.

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Lantai lima," erangnya.

"Mengapa kau lambat sekali?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah mengoceh, jendelanya licin," Luhan mendengus.

Luhan meraih lantai delapan dalam waktu dua menit. Kemudian dengan ringan gadis itu melemparkan tubuhnya masuk melalui jendela yang pecah. Pandangannya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Tunjukan jalannya," bisik Luhan, mengambil senter dan mengarahkannya ke ruangan yang gelap. Ruangan ini seperti ruang kerja seseorang.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebuah ruang kerja, Lim Jiyeon," Luhan kembali mengarahkan senternya. "Haruskah aku menyalakan lampu?"

"Tidak," sahut Jongin. "Keluar dari ruangan itu, ruang kontrolnya ada di depan ruang itu. Tepat," Luhan tidak menjawab tapi dengan cepat menggerakkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Membuka pintu terkunci dengan kunci yang selalu di bawanya. Kunci yang bisa membuka seluruh pintu di dunia.

Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya, memeriksa lorong di hadapannya. "Clear," bisiknya. Kemudian kakinya perlahan menelusuri lorong itu, memeriksa keadaannya. Luhan mengarahkan senternya ke arah pintu-pintu yang tertutup. "Aku menemukannya," ucap Luhan lagi.

Luhan berdiri di depan ruang bertuliskan 'control room' dan lagi-lagi mengarahkan kuncinya untuk membuka ruangan itu. Saat Luhan masuk, dia berhenti sejenak, mengamati seluruh peralatan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Luhan. "Hanya melihatnya saja membuat kepalaku sakit," Luhan meringis.

"Apa kau melihat sebuah pintu berwarna merah di dinding?" tanya Jongin. Luhan menekan saklar lampu dan memandangi sekitarnya.

"Ya. Kurasa," balas Luhan. Luhan membuka pintu itu dan tersentak melihat isinya. "Demi Tuhan, ini bukan seperti biasanya,"

"Kirimkan gambarnya," itu suara Yixing. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim gambar itu. "Itu mudah," bisik Yixing dan Luhan memutar bola mata kesal.

"Ini tidak akan meledak kan?" tanyanya.

Yixing terkekeh. "Tekan tombol merah itu. Kemudian masukkan kodenya," Luhan mengikuti perintah Yixing. "17GB4YM90," Luhan menekan tombol-tombol itu. Saat Luhan sudah memasukkan kodenya, lampu di ruangan itu mati.

"Kau tidak salah, kan?" tanya Luhan, gugup.

"Sekarang tekan tombol merah itu lagi. Kodenya 189HGY87FG," sahut Yixing. Luhan lagi-lagi mengikuti perintah Yixing. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah. "Tunggu 30 detik,"

Dengan tidak sabar Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. Luhan menghitung dalam hati dengan mendengar suara hembusan napas Sehun di telinganya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar terengah-engah," ledek Luhan.

"Sehun sedang sekarat, kurasa," sahut Chanyeol.

"Sial," balas Sehun kesal.

Lalu tiba-tiba lampu kembali menyala. "Sudah diretas," ucap Yixing dan Luhan mendesah lega.

"Baik Sehun, kau bisa masuk," perintah Kris. "Luhan kau bisa masuk ke lantai 12. Aku butuh data dari komputer disana,"

"Baik," sahut Luhan.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menuju lift. Begitu pintu terbuka, Sehun berada disana, memandanginya dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau baik?" tanya Sehun mengamati tubuh Luhan sekilas setelah gadis itu masuk.

"Tidak tergores sama sekali," balasnya acuh.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 12, Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun Luhan menghalanginya. "Ada apa?" bisik Sehun. Luhan menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk, menyuruh Sehun diam.

Luhan memfokuskan pendengarannya yang tajam. Sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari saku Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun tidak membawa senjata api karena pintu keamanan akan mendeteksi hal itu dengan cepat.

"Tetap di belakangku," bisik Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan Sehun merapat di belakang tubuhnya. Saat mereka keluar, lampu di lantai 12 menyala terang benderang. Mata Luhan dengan cepat menangkap pria-pria berbaju hitam dihadapannya.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas.

"Kita terlambat, kan Kris?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" Kris balik bertanya.

Luhan mengamati pria-pria yang menggunakan masker dihadapannya. "Sebelas orang. Kurasa mereka berasal dari China. Siapa mereka?"

"Kau bisa menghadapinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu," balas Luhan, sedangkan Sehun menyenggolnya dari belakang. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Luhan dengan bahasa China.

Salah satu pria berbaju hitam melangkah mendekati Luhan, secara naluriah Luhan mundur selangkah. "Kami akan menghentikanmu," balas pria itu dengan bahasa China.

"Bagaimana kau tahu mereka orang China?" tanya Jongin di telinganya.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Luhan, Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Tetap di belakangku,"

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan sedangkan Luhan sudah memasang kuda-kuda, siap menyerang. Luhan melangkah maju dan punggung Sehun tetap menempel di punggungnya. Pria-pria berbaju hitam yang tadinya hanya berdiri, kini berdiri mengelilingi Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya, satu tangannya berada di depan tubuhnya sedangkan satu tangannya menggenggam pisau lipat. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napas kuat-kuat dan mendesah ringan.

Ketika seorang pria berjalan mendekati Luhan, gadis itu menerjang maju. Menyerang kepala pria itu dengan sikunya, membuat suara yang mengilukan. Sehun hanya berdiri disana, mematung.

Terkejut dan merasa bodoh.

Saat Luhan menyelesaikan satu orang itu, beberapa pria lainnya mendesis. Mengarahkan pandangan mematikan ke arah Luhan. Beberapa orang maju ke arah Luhan, mengerumuninya seolah-olah Luhan adalah tontonan yang menarik. Mereka membuat Luhan dan Sehun terdesak dalam lingkaran manusia.

"Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya menjawab dengan dehaman. "Kau awasi belakangku. Ikuti perintahku, oke?"

"Oke," Sehun tercekat.

"Sekarang," bisik Luhan. Dan ketika Luhan mengatakannya, Luhan menyerang maju. Menendang kepala seseorang dan membuat suara-suara jeritan tertahan. "Angkat aku," perintah Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat Luhan dari belakang membuat tubuh gadis itu melayang di udara dan menendang orang-orang di hadapannya. Kemudian membuat tubuhnya melayang di udara dan mendarat tepat menginjak dada seorang pria.

Sehun membelalak.

Seorang pria menerjang, menghujani Luhan dengan pukulan-pukulan cepat dan gadis itu menangkisnya dengan baik. Sedangkan seorang pria berusaha menyerang Sehun yang sedang menghindar.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, membuat dirinya yakin bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja dan saat itu sebuah pukulan mengenai perutnya, kemudian wajahnya. Dan sebuah tendangan mengenai punggungnya.

Luhan terjatuh.

Untuk beberapa saat dunianya berputar.

Hanya sepersekian detik, Luhan sudah berguling-guling, menghindari kaki-kaki yang hampir menginjaknya. Luhan bangkit, berdiri dengan satu gerakan cepat dan menendang kepala seorang pria lagi.

Kakinya menjegal seorang pria yang berdiri, membuat pria itu tumbang seketika. Luhan menghantam kepala pria itu dengan sikunya. Sedikit meringis karena tangannya terasa ngilu.

Luhan mendesis.

"Sehun-ah," panggilnya, kemudian menangkis sebuah tangan yang berusaha menggapai rambutnya.

"Ya?" jawab Sehun terengah-engah, Sehun sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua orang pria yang mengungkung tubuhnya.

"Pergi. Ambil datanya. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya," ucap Luhan, lalu sedikit memekik saat seorang pria memukul kepalanya.

"Bagaimana. Aku. Bisa. Meninggalkanmu?" tanya Sehun terputus-putus, terengah-engah.

"Lakukan," Luhan setengah membentak dan berlari mendekati Sehun, kedua tangannya menarik rambut pria yang sedang bergulat dengan Sehun dan membenturkan dua kepala itu kuat-kuat. Kemudian dengan tatapannya yang tajam, Luhan menyuruh Sehun pergi.

Dan Sehun menurut, dengan berat hati.

Luhan mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, menggerak-gerakkannya di udara dan menyerang orang-orang itu. Secara membabi buta, tanpa perasaan. Luhan merasakan tangannya hangat oleh darah, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk peduli.

Dibunuh atau membunuh.

Itu pilihannya.

Dan Luhan memilih untuk membunuh.

Saat Luhan menusukkan pisaunya ke badan pria terakhir, diiringi jeritan tertahan pria tersebut, Sehun kembali. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan mengerikan dan menunjuk pria-pria yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Luhan-ah," bisik Sehun, setengah takjub, setengah ngeri. Bagaimanapun ini kali pertama Sehun melihat pembunuhan secara langsung.

Terlebih lagi dilakukan oleh istrinya sendiri.

Luhan menoleh, melipat pisaunya dan membuangnya di atas tubuh seorang pria. "Maaf, membuatmu takut," ucap Luhan, sedikit tersenyum canggung. Kemudian dengan cepat melepas sarung tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Tangannya berwarna merah sekarang. Lagi-lagi Sehun meringis.

"Clear," ucap Luhan.

"Keluar sekarang," balas Kris.

"Tunggu dulu," suara Sehun. "Ada yang menaiki lift," Luhan menoleh ke arah lift dengan cepat. Nomor lift itu berkedip-kedip. Menunjukkan angka 1.

"Dua orang bersenjata," ucap Yixing.

Luhan melirik sekitarnya, tidak ada jalan keluar. "Perlambat," perintahnya.

Sehun menatapnya aneh, kemudian Luhan meraih flashdisk berisi data yang Sehun ambil. Sehun mengangguk ringan, menyetujuinya.

"Luhan, kau tidak menutup ruang kontrolnya?" tanya Yixing.

"Kau tidak bilang," balas Luhan.

"Sial," umpat Yixing. "Mereka sudah memperbaiki sistemnya, aku tidak bisa meretasnya lagi," suara Yixing terdengar gugup.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," itu suara Kris.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap kemudian sebuah suara keras membuat keduanya tersentak.

"Angkat tangan kalian," dua orang pria menggunakan jas hitam menodongkan pistol ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. "Menyerahlah," bentak seorang pria lagi.

Luhan dan Sehun mengangkat tangan mereka ke udara. Lalu saat suara-suara di telinga mereka menghilang, Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung, meminta penjelasan.

Dan Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat Sehun artikan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfiction ini. Author sangat menghargai kesetiaan readers sekalian untuk menunggu kelanjutan fanfiction ini dan juga sudah memberikan komentar di kolom review.

Author benar-benar berterima kasih.

Author tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kolom review yaaaa~

Bye~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Author usahakan secepatnya.

Akhir kata, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan sampai jumpaaaa~


	13. Chapter 13

Luhan dan Sehun mengangkat tangan mereka ke udara. Lalu saat suara-suara di telinga mereka menghilang, Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung, meminta penjelasan.

Dan Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat Sehun artikan.

Luhan menatap kedua orang pria yang sedang mengacungkan senjata kepadanya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Deru napas Sehun di telinganya terdengar terengah-engah. Saat Luhan meliriknya sekilas, wajah pria itu pucat, dan gadis itu tahu Sehun gugup setengah mati.

Begitu pula dengannya, sebenarnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya salah seorang pria, setengah berteriak, matanya memandang pria-pria yang tergeletak di lantai. Keduanya tampak bingung.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas dan ia tidak bereaksi, Sehun berusaha menahan sesuatu yang tak Luhan pahami. "Kami badan khusus yang dikirim pusat untuk mencegah mereka," Luhan menuding orang-orang yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kami tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu," balas seorang pria, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Ini tugas rahasia yang tidak seharusnya kalian ketahui. Mereka penyusup," tambah Luhan, menunjuk pria-pria itu dengan tatapan matanya.

Pria itu tampak berpikir. "Apa yang mereka inginkan?" bentaknya lagi.

Luhan merogoh saku celananya, dan meletakkan sebuah flashdisk ke lantai, kemudian dengan kaki kanannya menendang flashdisk itu, tepat berhenti di depan sepatu salah satu pria bersenjata. Pria itu mengambilnya, mengamatinya sekilas dan menatap Luhan bingung.

"Itu data yang ingin mereka curi. Beruntung kami berhasil mencegahnya sebelum mereka berhasil keluar," tambah Luhan, sedikit tersenyum di wajahnya.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, pria itu sedang berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku akan mengembalikan itu. Itu bukan tanggung jawabku lagi sekarang," Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh, sedangkan Sehun masih mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayai kalian?" tanya seorang pria.

Luhan terkekeh angkuh, terdengar asing di telinga Sehun. "Bayangkan apa yang akan kalian dapatkan jika atasan kalian tau, kalian berdua berhasil menghentikan penyusup-penyusup ini,"

Kedua pria itu tampak berpikir, terlalu lama hingga Luhan hampir mendecak sebal.

"Baiklah," tambah Luhan lagi, berusaha bernegosiasi. "Aku akan jujur. Kami berdua akan mendapatkan masalah jika kalian menemukan kami disini," Luhan berhenti sejenak. "Jadi kuharap penawaranku masih berlaku, kau bisa memikirkan ulang. Kita akan sama-sama untung,"

Salah seorang pria mendengus. "Kami akan tertangkap ketika mereka melihat rekaman CCTV-nya,"

Luhan terkekeh lagi. "Jangan meragukanku. Kami tim khusus. CCTV bukan hal yang besar," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun turun, tanpa memandangnya sama sekali.

Kedua pria itu saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, lalu keduanya saling mengangguk. "Jadi–,"

"Setelah kami keluar, kalian bisa menyalakan alarmnya," potong Sehun. Luhan menatapnya kaget dan Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kedua pria itu mengangguk dan dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju lift. Sehun dan Luhan menundukkan kepala singkat sebelum menghilang di balik lift.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, sedangkan Luhan nyaris mengumpat.

Saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, Luhan berlari keluar, diiringi Sehun di belakangnya. Luhan berlari menuju mobil mereka dan terkejut saat melihat alat-alatnya tidak ada di sana. Luhan menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan dan Sehun mengisyratkan bagasi dengan matanya.

"Kapan kau melakukannya?" tanya Luhan, melemparkan tubuhnya ke kursi pengemudi.

"Kau akan mengemudi?" tanya Sehun bingung, tapi tetap duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah Luhan.

Luhan mendecak. "Kau pikir aku membiarkan amatiran menyetir pada saat kia melarikan diri?" ucap Luhan, kemudian menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi melesat melewati jalanan ibu kota yang sepi.

Luhan menginjak pedal gasnya tanpa ampun, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman.

"Kapan kau membereskan barang-barangnya?" tanya Luhan, membuat putaran tanpa menginjak rem, membuat Sehun nyaris terpental ke arah pintu.

Sehun mendesis. "Kau pikir mengapa aku terengah-engah tadi?" tanya Sehun kesal. "Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, kita tidak sedang terburu-buru,"

Luhan terkekeh, kemudian belok ke sebuah jalan yang sedikit lebih ramai. Membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung. Luhan menerobos lampu merah, membuat lengkingan klakson di belakang mobil mereka.

"Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada yang membuntuti kita," Luhan menjelaskan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi bukankah kau salah jalan?" tanya Sehun, menoleh ke belakang, sebuah jalan yang seharusnya Luhan lewati.

"Kita akan pulang," balas Luhan.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk ringan. "Mengapa Kris memutuskan sinyal?"

Luhan mendengus. "Itu prosedur. Kau bahkan belum tahu hal itu ya? Itu dasar, Sehun-ah," Luhan terkekeh. "Jika kami tertangkap, markas tidak boleh terlacak bagaimanapun,"

"Lalu bagaimana jika kita tertangkap?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Itu urusan masing-masing agen. Bukankah kita dilatih untuk hal ini?" Sehun memebelalakkan matanya, baru menyadari betapa bahayanya pekerjaan ini.

"Boleh aku jujur?" bisik Sehun, Luhan menjawab dengan dehaman singkat. "Sejujurnya aku lebih suka kau menjadi jalang daripada seperti ini,"

Luhan tertawa, sangat keras hingga Sehun memandanginya bingung. "Jadi kau lebih suka melihat istrimu nyaris telanjang di hadapan banyak pria?" Luhan masih menahan tawa.

"Bukan begitu, tapi setidaknya itu sedikit lebih tidak berbahaya kan?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan.

Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya saat Luhan selesai memarkir mobilnya di apartemen Sehun. Pria itu berjalan mendahului Luhan yang tengah sibuk memasang coat-nya. Sedangkan Sehun mengambil jaket dari bagasi mobil. Penampilan mereka harus terlihat wajar di musim dingin.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan melewati pintu samping. Apartemen itu tampak sangat sepi, tentu saja ini tengan malam. Hanya ada beberapa orang keamanan yang menyapa mereka berdua, Luhan dan Sehun saling pandang. Tidak biasanya ada penjaga di pintu samping apartemen mereka.

Tapi keduanya memilih untuk tidak peduli dan membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

Saat Sehun membuka apartemennya, pria itu mengumpat keras-keras. Membuat Luhan terkejut dan buru-buru menyusul suaminya. Mata Luhan benar-benar terbelalak melihat keadaan apartemen Sehun yang hancur berantakan.

Barang-barang Sehun berserakan dilantai bahkan TV Sehun pecah. Luhan mengitari ruangan dengan pandangannya, dia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia ragu apakah ada orang di dalam kamar Sehun, tapi belum bisa memastikan.

Luhan melangkah maju, secara naluriah berdiri di depan Sehun, menjadi tameng pria itu. Melindungi Sehun tetap menjadi prioritasnya. "Tetap di belakangku," ucap Luhan, kaki kanannya menutup pintu apartemen Sehun perlahan, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih kotak sepatu usang milik Sehun. Luhan membukanya dan mengambil sebuah pistol dari sana.

"Sejak kapan kau meletakkan itu di sana?" tanya Sehun, takjub.

"Apakah itu hal yang penting?" bisiknya, Luhan meleparkan pistol itu pada Sehun, menariknya maju, mengisyratkannya menuju balik sofa untuk berlindung.

Sehun menurutinya.

Dengan langkah ringan, Luhan menuju konter dapur, menaiki meja makan untuk meraih pistol di atas rak dapur. Luhan mengambilnya, kemudian dengan ringan melompat turun. Luhan mengarahkan senjatanya di depan tubuhnya, membuka pintu kamar mandi yang kosong, kemudian mengendap-endap berjalan mendekati tangga.

Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap berada di belakang sofa, menyuruhnya menunduk. Sehun hanya mengangguk ringan. Lalu sebuah suara kaca pecah membuat Luhan menunduk dengan cepat, berlindung di balik rak buku. Luhan sedikit bangkit untuk memeriksa, jendela apartemen Sehun pecah, tertembus peluru besi yang berasal dari luar ruangan, kemungkinan berasal dari gedung di seberang apartemen Sehun.

Luhan mengumpat.

"Tetap disana," Luhan berteriak. Matanya bergerak cepat menelusuri seluruh ruangan apartemen Sehun dan seperti dugaannya, ruangan itu kosong. Luhan melompat lagi, kali ini melompati sofa dan berguling menuju bawah meja, lalu sebuah tembakan memecahkan jendela lagi.

Luhan terengah-engah, masih berlindung di bawah meja. "Sehun-ah cepat keluar. Turun lewat tangga, tunggu aku di belakang gedung ini," Luhan setengah terengah, berusaha melepaskan sesuatu yang menempel kuat di balik meja.

"Tidak," bisik Sehun. "Kita akan keluar bersama-sama,"

"Keras kepala, brengsek," umpat Luhan singkat, deru napasnya menggebu seiring dengan beberapa suara desingan peluru dari luar ruangan. "Dalam hitungan ketiga lari bersamaku,"

"Oke," jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan masih berusaha di balik meja, mengutak-atik sesuatu, kemudian satu tembakan lagi mengenai tembok. "Satu … Dua … Tiga," Luhan berteriak, kemudian sebuah asap keluar dari balik meja, dengan cepat gadis itu berlari, meraih tangan Sehun yang sudah menunggunya dan keluar dengan cepat.

Sehun dan Luhan berlari menelusuri lorong yang mendadak riuh karena alarm kebakaran. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun, lebih tepatnya menarik pria itu berlari di belakangnya. Luhan membuka pintu darurat, kemudian dengan cepat kakinya menelusuri tangga.

Suara dengungan-dengungan alarm membuat semua orang bingung, saat Luhan keluar melewati lorong yang mengubungakan pintu darurat dengan pintu belakang apartemen Sehun, banyak orang berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka. Hal itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan sedikit mengurangi kecepatan kaki mereka.

Luhan melirik sekilas para penjaga yang kebingungan, memberikan kesempatan kepada keduanya untuk melarikan diri dengan aman. Luhan harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk menghindari orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan, menarik Sehun ke depan tubuhnya untuk berjalan mendahuluinya. Kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunci pada Sehun. "Aku memarkirnya tepat di balik tempat pembuangan sampah. Temui aku di depan,"

Pandangan Sehun tampak bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ada yang harus kulakukan," balas Luhan, sedikit mendorong Sehun dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk berlari menuju lorong yang tadi dilaluinya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung sejenak, kemudian dengan cepat melakukan perintah Luhan. Melewati banyak orang yang berlari-lari kebingungan sambil menjeritkan kata maaf berulang-ulang karena tidak sengaja menabrak orang-orang tersebut.

Sehun sampai di pembuangan sampah, tangannya menekan tombol alarm mobil yang Luhan berikan dan sedikit terkejut saat sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala di hadapannya. Sehun nyaris membelalak dan mengumpat saat melihat mobil yang Luhan maksud.

"Sial. Bagaimana dia bisa menyembunyikan harta karun di balik tempat sampah," umpatnya singkat. Dengan cepat Sehun melompat menuju kursi pengemudi, masih sedikit takjub dengan mobil Luhan. Saat Sehun hanya menyentuh pedal gasnya, mobil itu sudah melesat dengan cepat.

Sehun membelokkan mobil itu di depan apartemennya, melihat Luhan berlari dari dalam apartemennya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil yang bergerak ke atas itu tanpa menghentikan mobil –Sehun hanya memperlambat laju mobilnya- dan saat Sehun sampai, Luhan melompat ke dalamnya.

Mendarat mulus di kursi penumpang.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, sedangkan Luhan terengah-engah menahan napas. Ia membawa sebuah tas besar, kemudian meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak-gerak.

"Apa itu? Dan apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

Luhan membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan besi-besi yang tak Sehun pahami. "Aku harus membersihkan CCTV dan mengambil ini," ucap Luhan ringan, tangannya masih bergerak-gerak dengan cepat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendengus, tangannya merakit benda-benda itu. "Sesuatu yang akan kau ketahui nanti," balas Luhan. "Sehun, arahkan ke tol,"

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat. "Kita mau kemana? Tak bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya dulu?" tanya Sehun kesal. Namun tetap menuruti kemauan Luhan.

Luhan mendesis. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," balasnya, memsang besi-besi kecil. "Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang tak berdosa," bisik Luhan, meletakkan potongan besi terakhir, dan Sehun baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah senjata api yang lumayan besar.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun lagi, membuat satu putaran penuh memasuki jalan tol.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, membuat Sehun mengikuti pandangannya melalui kaca spion. Tapi di sana hanya ada beberapa mobil van. "Kau akan tahu nanti, jika ini sudah dimulai," ucap Luhan menjelaskan.

Sehun mengangguk tak mengerti, masih gugup, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menyembunyikan mobil ini di tempat sampah? Mobil ini luar biasa, Luhan-ah," Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada takjub dalam suaranya.

Luhan tertawa singkat. "Aku masih punya banyak," jawabnya angkuh, diiringi dengan dengusan Sehun.

Sehun berbelok memasuki jalan tol yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil di sana. Luhan menunjuk jalan di GPSnya, dan Sehun mengikutinya. Jalan itu benar-benar sepi, tidak ada satu mobilpun yang lewat.

"Sehun, perlambat mobilnya," perintah Luhan dan Sehun menurutinya. Luhan membuka jendela mobilnya dan mengeluarkan senjatanya, kemudian membidik sebuah camera lalu lintas dan menembakknya.

Tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Wow," Sehun nyaris menjerit. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, kemudian Sehun mengikuti pandangannya. "Sial," umpat Sehun.

Di belakang mereka ada enam mobil hitam yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya dan Sehun tahu bahwa mereka bukan orang biasa. "Oke, ini akan dimulai. Sehun ikuti perintahku,"

Sehun memandangi Luhan bingung. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya bodoh.

Luhan tersenyum sedikit, kemudian menekan tombol untuk membuka jendela pada atap mobil. "Begini cara pria seharusnya berbicara," tambah Luhan, bangkit berdiri untuk memposisikan senjatanya.

"Kau bahkan bukan seorang pria," balas Sehun.

Luhan sedikit tertawa, kemudian membidik targetnya. Luhan menarik pelatuknya dan sedikit meleset dari ban mobil. "Sehun-an, kau harus membuat garis lurus. Apa kau bahkan tidak bisa mengemudi?" Luhan berteriak, terdengar frustasi.

"Aku berusaha," balas Sehun kesal, sepenuhnya memfokuskan oandangannya pada jalan..

Lagi-lagi Luhan membidik sasarannya, kali ini tepat mengenai ban mobil pertama. Mobil hitam itu berputar-putar sejenak sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan. Beberapa mobil lainnya melewati badan mobil yang hancur tersebut.

Seorang pria mengeluarkan tubuhnya melalui jendela mobil dan mengacungkan senjata. Luhan menarik tubuhnya. Lalu beberapa tembakan terasa mengenai mobil Luhan. Sehun mengumpat, sedangkan Luhan menarik napas kuat-kuat.

"Mobil ini anti peluru kan?" tanya Sehun, gugup.

"Usahakan menghindar," tambahnya. Luhan berdiri lagi kemudian membidik pria di mobil itu, Luhan berusaha menembak ban mobilnya, tapi tembakannya meleset. "Sial," umpatnya, memilih untuk kembali duduk.

Luhan kembali mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mengambil sebuah benda bulat dari dalamnya. Sehun meliriknya sekilas dan membelalakkan matanya. "Demi Tuhan, itu granat," jerit Sehun.

"Saat aku melemparnya, tekan gas itu dalam-dalam. Aku tak peduli apapun, kau harus melesat atau mati," bisik Luhan, bersiap-siap berdiri.

Sehun menelan ludah gugup, bersiap-siap. "Hitung sampai tiga,"

"Oke," Luhan bersiap-siap untuk berdiri. "Satu," Luhan berdiri. "Dua," kali ini siap mengigit pemicu granatnya. "Tiga," Luhan menarik pemicu dengan giginya dan melemparkannya, tepat saat itu tubuhnya terhempas, membentur atap mobil karena Sehun memacunya tanpa ampun.

Luhan berhasil duduk saat sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di belakangnya, suaranya terdengar mengerikan, membuatnya nyaris memekik. Sehun menerjang maju, berusaha menghindari api yang berkobar-kobar di belakang mobil mereka, lalu berbelok mendadak tanpa menginjak rem, membuat Luhan terpelanting ke arah kiri, menabrak tubuh Sehun karena dia tak menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

Luhan mengaduh, kemudian mendesah lega saat mobil mereka sudah aman dari kobaran api.

Sehun terengah-engah, memperlambat laju kendaraan. "Ya Tuhan, hampir saja," bisik Sehun. "Ini seperti mimpi," tambahnya.

Luhan terkekeh, kemudian mengembalikan senjatanya ke dalam tas. "Sehun menepilah, biar aku yang menyetir,"

Sehun menurut, karena tangannya sudah sangat berkeringat akibat kejadian tadi. Luhan melompat turun setelah Sehun membuka pintunya. Dengan cepat meletakkan tasnya ke dalam bagasi dan sedikit menoleh ke arah kepulan asap di belakangnya.

Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?" Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata menuju pusat ibu kota.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tidak, kurasa. Aku mual," jawabnya singkat dan Luhan terkekeh. "Kita kemana?"

"Istirahat. Ke tempat yang aman,"

"Markas?" tanya Sehun.

"Lebih aman daripada itu," sahut Luhan. "Oh ya, kau masih menyimpan datanya?"

Sehun merogoh kantung di balik celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk berwarna hitam, menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Aku sempat bingung mengapa Kris menyuruhku mengopi dua kali,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Sekarang kau tahu,"

"Wah, sebenarnya aku baru menyadari bahwa kalian benar-benar luar biasa," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya takjub, membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

.

.

Sehun nyaris berteriak takjub saat Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah di tengah kota. Sehun tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saat Luhan memarkir mobilnya di sebuah garasi. Garasi itu penuh dengan mobil-mobil yang serupa, hanya warnanya yang berbeda.

"Luar biasa," ucap Sehun. "Ini semua milikmu?"

Luhan menganguk, melompat keluar mobil dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Sudah kubilang aku punya banyak," jawabnya acuh.

Luhan mengeluarkan tasnya dari bagasi, melemparkannya pada Sehun, kemudian berjalan mendahului pria yang sedang menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub. Luhan berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang sepi, menekan tombol-tombol di depan pintu kaca dan berjalan melewatinya.

Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Luhan menekan pintu lift, sedikit memeriksa ke belakang Sehun dan gadis itu bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikuti mereka, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Luhan menekan angka 21 dan melirik Sehun sekilas, pria itu sedang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah, sedangkan tangannya mendekap erat tas Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu mendekapnya," ucap Luhan acuh, sedikit tersenyum.

Sehun mendesah. "Aku hanya butuh sesuatu untuk pegangan," ucapnya sebal. Luhan terkekeh ringan, kemudian meraih tangan Sehun yang sedingin es. Luhan mengecup jemari Sehun sekilas, membuat pria itu tenang.

"Aku akan menjadi peganganmu," ucapnya singkat dan Sehun tertawa lepas.

Tawa mereka berdua berhenti saat pintu lift terbuka, Luhan keluar mendahului Sehun dan menekan tombol merah di depan pintu apartemennya, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol, pintu itu terbuka setelah terdengar suara 'bip' singkat.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan, mempersilahkan Sehun memasuki apartemennya.

Sehun melangkah masuk dengan ragu, kemudian mengumpat keras saat melihat keadaan apartemen Luhan. Ini luar biasa. Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, takjub bercampur tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Apartemen Luhan benar-benar luar biasa, ruangan itu dipenuhi komputer-komputer yang langsung menyala ketika mereka masuk, alat-alat canggih yang tak Sehun pahami juga ada disana. Dindingnya kaca-kaca penuh senjata api yang bahkan Sehun tidak mengerti namanya, ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Bahkan di dalam apartemen itu ada ruang operasi yang Sehun juga tak mengerti fungsinya.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar luar biasa," Sehun masih membuka mulurnya lebar-lebar, membuat Luhan terkekeh geli. "Ini tempat tinggalmu? Kau bahkan punya ruang operasi sendiri," tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa dengan mudah ke rumah sakit jika mengalami kecelakaan, Sehun. Jadi aku membuatnya," ucap Luhan ringan, membiarkan Sehun mengeksplor apartemennya. Gadis itu duduk di depan sebuah komputer dan menekan layar yang menyerupai meja. Luhan mengerutkan kening sejenak saat membaca data yang berhasil mereka curi.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sehun, berdiri di belakang Luhan untuk memeriksa.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tak mengerti. Kurasa aku harus segera mengirimkannya pada Yixing," Luhan menekan layar itu lagi, tangannya bergerak cepat.

Sehun masih mengamati dinding apartemen Luhan yang penuh senjata. "Luhan-ah," pangilnya. Luhan menjawab dengan dehaman, tangannya masih bekerja di atas layar. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua ini?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku bekerja dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku setiap hari?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau bekerja hanya untuk uang?" tanya Sehun, meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Luhan yang sempit.

Luhan menggeleng, masih fokus pada layar di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin menegakkan keadilan," Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ada ribuan orang di luar sana yang membutuhkan orang-orang sepertiku," balas Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, kemudian menuding Luhan dengan telunjuknya. "Kau," Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Sudah berapa banyak membunuh orang?"

Kali ini Luhan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Sehun. Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Sehun. "Sehun-ah. Aku bukan orang jahat. Demi Tuhan aku bersumpah, aku hanya membunuh orang yang memang seharusnya dibunuh," Luhan tersenyum, menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan jemarinya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kali ini. "Luhan–,"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak seharusnya bertemu dengan seorang pembunuh sepertiku," Luhan tersenyum miring.

Sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Mendekap gadis itu kuar-kuat, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku bersyukur pembunuh itu kau," Sehun terkekeh, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang, mari kita bersihkan lukamu," Sehun menyibak poni Luhan yang berantakan, menyentuh darah yang mengering di dahinya.

Luhan berdiri untuk mengambil kotak obat, menyerahkannya pada Sehun dan duduk di sofa. Pria itu meraih kapas, kemudian menarik Luhan untuk duduk di hadapannya. Sehun menarik kepala Luhan mendekat dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku terluka lagi ya?" tanya Luhan, tersenyum bodoh saat Sehun membersihkan lukanya.

Luhan mengernyit saat merasakan perih.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, kemudian menempelkan plester luka di dahi Luhan. Jemari Sehun menyentuh sudut bibir Luhan yang berdarah, kemudian mengusap pipinya yang sedikit berwarna keunguan. Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas, kemudian mengecup luka di dahinya, dan bibirnya bergerak mengecup bibir Luhan.

Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya yang perih. Sehun menarik bibirnya, menggumamkan kata maaf singkat dan Luhan menggeleng. Tangan mungilnya meraih kepala Sehun, menariknya dan melumat bibirnya singkat.

"Luhan-ah," ucap Sehun, terdengar lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku terluka lagi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya nyaris bergetar.

Sehun menarik kepala Luhan ke atas agar menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, sayang. Kau tetap hidup, itu yang terpenting,"

Luhan balas tersenyum, kemudian tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan bibir Sehun yang lembut.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri," ucap Luhan singkat, dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di depan cermin setelah mandi, menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dan setengah kering. Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Luhan menoleh secara naluriah. Sehun memandangi gadis itu dengan bingung sejenak.

"Mengapa kau tampak terkejut?" tanya Sehun, mengambil kaus dari atas meja dan memakainya dengan satu gerakan cepat.

Luhan tersenyum malu. Ini adalah tempat perlindungan pribadinya. Hanya rekan kerjanya yang pernah mengunjungi apartemennya, itupun sangat jarang mereka lakukan. Tapi sekarang Luhan membawa seseorang untuk menginap –sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya- dan itu masih asing baginya.

"Tidak," bisik Luhan. "Hanya aneh saja, melihatmu disini,"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, masih memperhatikan Luhan yang beranjak menuju ranjang. "Begitu ya?" Sehun berjalan mengelilingi ranjang Luhan. Seperti pemangsa yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

Luhan memandang Sehun sekilas, merasakan perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung. Secara naluri merasa terancam –dalam hal lain.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sini," ucap Sehun, sedikit menjilat bibir bawahnya. Luhan merinding karena tatapan Sehun.

"Kuharap begitu," Luhan memperhatikan Sehun ketika pria itu mendekat, ia memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk memandang mata Sehun. "Ada yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan, entah mengapa menjadi sedikit gugup.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa ada yang perlu kulakukan?" Luhan tahu saat Sehun menggodanya dan gadis itu merengut.

"Aku lelah," bisik Luhan.

Sehun mendekat, mencongkan tubuhnya melewati ranjang, mendekati tubuh Luhan. "Begitu ya? Kurasa kau tidak pernah punya rasa lelah," balas Sehun.

"Begitu ya?" Luhan menirukan nada suara Sehun, nada suaranya terdengar mengejek.

Sehun tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu, kemudian menarik dirinya untuk menatap kamar Luhan. Selain sebuah lemari besar, sebuah ranjang, dan kaca tinggi, tidak ada perabot lain dalam kamar ini. Benar-benar tidak tampak seperti kamar seorang gadis.

"Kamar ini benar-benar luar biasa," kata Sehun, sedikit menyindir.

Luhan terkekeh, mendekap sebuah bantal putih besar di dadanya. "Aku senang kamarku,"

"Ini tampak membosankan," jawab Sehun, Luhan mengernyit.

"Kau ingin aku mengubah kamarku agar kau tidak bosan?" dengus Luhan kesal.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk duduk di ranjang, bersebelahan dengan Luhan. "Kau serius?" tanyanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Luhan dan gadis itu menghindarinya.

"Tidak… kurasa," ucapnya gugup, entah mengapa pandangan Sehun membuatnya sedikit takut.

Sehun merangkak ke arah Luhan, menarik Luhan untuk bangkit dan duduk di antara pahanya. "Kau gugup?" bisik Sehun, bibirnya menyentuh ujung telinga Luhan dan membuat gadis itu nyaris mengerang.

Luhan mengernyit tanpa sadar, ia meraih tangan Sehun yang merambat melewati perutnya, menahan tangan Sehun yang berusaha membuka kancing-kancing piamanya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman memohon yang lucu dan Luhan –terpaksa- membiarkan pria itu membuka piamanya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi kenapa kau selalu gugup?" bisik Sehun, masih bermain-main dengan piama Luhan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu tentu saja. "Aku tidak paham," Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya, membiarkan Sehun menarik celana pendeknya, melewati kaki jenjangnya.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, menarik punggung dan gadis itu dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan di antara pahanya. "Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, kalau begitu,"

Selama satu menit, Sehun hanya memandangi tubuh Luhan yang penuh lebam. Kemudian ia menarik dagu Luhan agar mata gadis itu bertemu dengan matanya. Luhan tampak gugup dan Sehun memandangnya seolah-olah gadis itu adalah barang pecah belah yang rapuh. Ada rasa iba dalam pandangan Sehun.

Luhan tak mengerti.

"Sehun-ah," desis Luhan, menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

Sehun meraih pakaian dalam Luhan untuk melepaskannya, membuat tubuh Luhan benar-benar terbuka di depan matanya. Luhan setengah menggigil, bukan karena udara dingin, namun lebih karena kegugupannya.

Tangan Sehun membelai tubuh Luhan yang sepenuhnya terbuka, ia merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar, mendengar Luhan menarik napas berat. Kelopak mata gadis itu menutup rapat, menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun atas tubunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk ringan. Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat, mencium bibirnya, dan berbisik di dekat bibir istrinya. "Kuharap kau tidak menghentikanku,"

Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman, tangannya merambat naik menuju bahu Sehun, Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk menerima ciuman berikutnya. Merasakan bibir Sehun bermain di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Merasakan bibir Sehun yang lembut, basah, dan hangat di tubunya membuatnya nyaris mengerang.

Menit berikutnya Sehun mundur dan mendorong Luhan perlahan ke atas ranjang yang kosong, melepas bajunya sendiri ketika Luhan masih terengah-engah. Kemudian Sehun bergabung dengan Luhan, langsung berpindah ke atas tubuh Luhan. Masih menindih tubuh istrinya, Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium Luhan dalam –sambil menghujam ke dalam tubuh Luhan.

Sehun meluncur masuk ke dalam kenikmatan, kemudian berhenti sejenak dan mengangat kepalanya, menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk membuat Luhan bernapas. Luhan terengah-engah, mengambil udara banyak-banyak sementara Sehun bergerak-gerak dalam penyatuan mereka.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Luhan," bisik Sehun nyaris mendesis. Sehun masih menekan dalam-dalam kemudian menurunkan kepalanya lagi untuk mengecup leher dan dada Luhan. "Percalah padaku," dan Luhan menganguk, lalu menjerit tertahan karena rasa nikmat luar biasa.

Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal, secara insting ia melemaskan tubuhnya di bawah Sehun, Luhan melemas, dan melakukan apa yang Sehun inginkan, sepenuhnya menaruh kepercayaan pada suaminya, meskipun Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia percayai.

Yang Luhan percaya bahwa Sehun mencintainya.

Dan itu cukup baginya.

Erangan Sehun membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya, tubuh Sehun yang keras tenggelam dalam dirinya. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Luhan lagi. Bibir Sehun membelai tengkuk Luhan, tangannya memanjakan kulit Luhan.

Membuatnya terbakar dalam gairah yang meluap-luap, siap meledak kapan saja.

Dan Luhan terengah-engah, mengerang, nyaris menjerit ketika Sehun membuatnya terhentak-hentak di bawah tubuh kokohnya. Ritme Sehun membuat Luhan gila, dan tanpa sadar gadis itu mengejang, mengerang, menjeritnya nama Sehun, meminta lebih.

Sehun terlalu tenang, membuat Luhan sedikit frustasi.

Sehun mendorong Luhan sedikit, membuat gadis itu merasakan setiap inci tubunya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terbuka lebar. Berusaha menarik napas dari sana, terengah-engah.

Luhan hampir kehabisan napas.

Luhan gemetar dan merasakan dada Sehun membusung, merasakan ketegangan Sehun semakin kuat, merasakan cengkeraman Sehun di pinggangnya mengunci tubuhnya bagaikan baja, dan merasakan belaian ibu jari Sehun di atas pinggulnya.

Sehun lembut dan keras secara bersamaan, membuat Luhan nyaris gila.

Luhan terdorong untuk melihat Sehun, membuka matanya untuk mengamati sekilas ekspresi wajah Sehun yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Pikiran Luhan kosong seketika. Ia menyadari satu hal, bahwa dia sudah memiliki apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Sehun, miliknya.

Dan itu cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

Dengan erangan lembut, Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan merasakan Sehun mempercepat gerakannya, merasakan bahwa Sehun akan segera membawanya melayang menuju kenikmatan terindah.

Dan ketika Luhan mencapainya, Sehun menahannya di sana selama beberapa saat, membuat Luhan terperangkap dalam kenikmatannya –kemudian bergabung dengannya.

.

.

Tengah malamnya Sehun terjaga, dalam keremangan kamar Luhan, Sehun berbaring miring untuk mengamati wajah istrinya yang sedang tidur seperti bayi. Wajah Luhan tampak kelelahan. Menit demi menit Sehun habiskan untuk mengamati wajah Luhan, kulit gading pucat yang dipenuhi lebam membuat Sehun sedikit sesak, tanpa alasan.

Luhan adalah seorang penyihir yang telah berhasil menyihirnya, membuatnya jatuh terperangkap dan tak akan bisa keluar lagi. Sehun rela berjalan melewati api demi Luhan, bahkan menjual jiwanya atau berbuat yang lebih jauh dan lebih gila lagi untuk Luhan.

Dan jika Luhan tidak memahami pengorbanannya, itu tidak penting, karena Sehun sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Sehun tersenyum, menyentuh wajah Luhan untuk memebelainya.

Sehun menarik Luhan perlahan dalam pelukannya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh telanjang Luhan meresap hingga tulangnya. Merasakan Luhan menghadap ke arahnya dan meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

Ketika tubunya melemas, Sehun terseret ke dalam mimpi, mimpi yang mengampiri pikirannya bahwa tidak akan ada pria seperti dirinya untuk Luhan. Sehun yakin dirinya cukup kuat untuk melindung istrinya, untuk melindungi penyihir yang mungkin akan mengantarkan Sehun menuju peti matinya sendiri.

Tapi Sehun tak peduli jika dia harus mati demi Luhan.

Katakan Sehun bodoh, tapi itu adalah kebodohan yang patut Sehun nikmati.

Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan alasan menagapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Rasanya seperti hal itu sudah ditetapkan, digariskan dengan baik, seolah-olah penyihir itu memang benar-benar memilih Sehun untuknya.

Untuk mengakhiri hidup Sehun atau hidup bersama Sehun.

Itu bukan keputusan yang bisa Sehun tentukan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo~ Author kembali. Author cepet nih updatenya, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf Author karena hiatus berbulan-bulan.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Author sangat berharap pembaca sekalian memberikan review, kritik, saran, dan semangat untuk Author /hihi/ /Author kehilangan semangaaaaaat/

Jadi Author tunggu di kolom review ya semuanyaaa~ silahkan cuap-cuap di kolom review, bahkan curhat pun gapapa.

Akhir kata, Author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, maaf jika jalan ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	14. Chapter 14

Paginya Sehun menggeliat malas ketika suara-suara berisik menyapu pendengarannya, ruangan Luhan sangat senyap hingga suara sedikit saja sudah terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sehun membuka matanya dengan malas, meraba tempat tidur sampingnya yang kosong. Setengah kaget, Sehun bangkit, berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar ruangan. Matanya mencari ke seluruh ruangan, hingga sebuah bayangan perempuan berdiri di balik konter dapur membuatnya bernapas lega.

Sehun tersenyum, merasa lega karena melihat Luhan di depan matanya.

Gadis itu masih seperti biasanya, kemeja putih panjang menutupi separuh pahanya, membuatnya tampak tak menggunakan celana, sedangkan rambut setengah keringnya tergerai melewati punggung.

Setelah segala yang mereka alami kemarin, Sehun benar-benar merasa bahwa Luhan akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti. Tapi Sehun tak tahu.

Luhan menoleh saat meletakkan piring berisi makanan di meja makan, kemudian mendapati Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum lebar sambil memandanginya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Mandi dulu, Sehun-ah," Luhan tersenyum, cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap toaster.

Sehun balas tersenyum singkat. "Oke," katanya singkat, dengan nada kelewat riang membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis bingung.

Setelah Sehun mandi, Luhan sudah menunggunya di meja makan, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi serius, sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Senang melihatmu pagi ini," ucap Sehun, menarik kursi di hadapan Luhan dan bersiap-siap untuk makan.

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. "Kau aneh, Sehun-ah. Kurasa aku akan hafal kebiasaan anehmu,"

Sehun mencibir. "Jadi setelah hari yang panjang kemarin, kau memberiku makan ini?"

Luhan tertawa, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya. "Aku hampir tidak kemari selama tiga minggu. Hanya telur dan makanan beku yang aku punya,"

" _Well,_ setidaknya aku harus makan," ucapnya riang, mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, gadis itu sedang fokus dengan ponselnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun akhirnya, terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam.

Luhan menunjukkan layar ponselnya, Sehun mengamatinya sekilas, tapi tidak mengerti dengan peta yang tergambar di sana.

"Aku tak mengerti," ucapnya, kembali menyendokkan makanannya.

Luhan mendesah ringan, mengusap layar ponselnya beberapa kali, lalu meletakkannya. "Aku melacak orang yang menghancurkan apartemenmu," ucapnya ringan, mulai mengambil sendok untuk makan.

"Kau menemukannya?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Sejauh ini mereka sudah meninggalkan kota. Apa perlu aku mengejarnya?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat-cepat, nyaris tersedak makanannya. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku bisa menjual apartemenku, tidak perlu mengejar pelakunya,"

Luhan terkikik. "Sehun-ah, kau akan terus berusaha menghindari bahaya ya?"

"Secara naluriah, tentu saja. Bukankah itu sifat semua manusia ya?" Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya, melirik Luhan sekilas dan Luhan memandanginya dengan kepala miring.

Kemudian Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh, memilih menolak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan lanjut makan dengan tenang.

"Kau masih tak ingin punya bayi?" pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tersedak, terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Sehun meringis, menggumamkan kata maaf.

Luhan menudingnya dengan garpu. "Berhentilah mengejutkanku saat makan," ucapnya susah payah karena batuknya belum berhenti.

"Aku serius, Luhan-ah," ucap Sehun lembut, Luhan memandangi Sehun sekilas, mencari-cari sesuatu dalam mata Sehun, mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam mata pria itu tapi Luhan tidak menemukan apapun.

Sehun sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menganggu yakin. "Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu? Aku serius,"

"Ini rumit, Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan sendu, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kris bilang dia akan memberimu cuti secara penuh jika kau hamil,"

Luhan mendesah ringan. "Kris mengatakannya karena dia tahu itu tak akan pernah terjadi," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, menarik dagu Luhan ke atas agar gadis itu menatap matanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, bertanya dengan nada serius. Luhan sedikit gugup dengan itu.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Bagaimanapun juga aku seorang wanita," Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Tidak ada seorangpun wanita yang ingin anak mereka lahir dari rahim seorang pembunuh. Termasuk aku,"

Sehun sedikit kaget. "Luahn-ah, tapi kau–,"

"Tidak peduli siapa yang benar dan salah," potong Luhan. "Membunuh tetap membunuh. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang,"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Jadi kau tidak akan punya bayi sampai kapanpun?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, aku pasti akan punya bayi. Bukankah itu takdir setiap wanita? Tapi nanti Sehun-ah, jika waktu sudah tepat dan aku sudah siap. Lagipula aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu," Luhan tersenyum lagi, kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

Sehun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Keputusan Luhan tidak bisa dibantahnya, bagaimanapun Sehun harus menghargai itu.

"Ah," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat, berhenti mengunyah, takut pertanyaan Sehun akan membuatnya tersedak lagi. "Tentang mobilmu," Luhan tertawa, membuat Sehun berhenti bicara. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Luhan masih mengendalikan tawanya. "Bukan begitu. Kupikir kau kaya raya, Sehun-ah, demi Tuhan kau punya perusahaan besar hingga aku harus menikahimu dan aku tak tahu kau akan seterkejut itu," lagi-lagi Luhan terkikik.

Sehun merengut. "Tetap saja, itu keterlaluan," bisik Sehun.

"Kau bahkan punya mobil yang lebih mahal dari itu," ucap Luhan acuh sambil berusaha menghabiskan sarapannya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih heran?" tambahnya.

Sehun mendesah napas pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menatap Luhan pandangan kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu istriku menyimpan banyak Mercedes S- Class Guard edisi terbatas," ucap Sehun kesal. "Dan demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu kau punya banyak warna yang berbeda-beda sedangkan beberapa orang harus menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk mendapatkan mobil tipe itu. Parahnya lagi, kau membiarkannya tergeletak di tempat sampah,"

Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Mengapa kau tidak beli? 200 ribu Euro bukan uang yang banyak Sehun-ah,"

"Kau pikir aku butuh mobil anti peluru?" balas Sehun kesal.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Mulai sekarang mungkin kau butuh. Kau mau satu? Aku bisa memberikan warna kesukaanmu." tanya Luhan, mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menggoda Sehun.

Sehun mendecih. "Aku pria yang punya harga diri, kau tau,"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa, dia lupa kapan terakhir tertawa lepas bersama Sehun seperti ini. Luhan pikir seluruh dunianya berpusat pada Sehun, dan dengan Sehun berada di sampingnya, Luhan tidak membutuhkan apapun, termasuk hanya memikirkan hari esok.

.

.

Siangnya Luhan dan Sehun menuju kantor untuk menemui Kris. Tadi pagi Kris menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa tugasnya selesai dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengikuti Luhan sekarang, meskipun Luhan tidak terlalu yakin dengan ittu. Kris juga bilang apartemen Sehun sudah 'dibersihkan' dari segala tuduhan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan tidak begitu yakin dengan hal itu.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan, keluar dari taxi yang mengantarkan mereka –karena akan mencolok jika mengendarai mobil Luhan di siang hari- menuju kantor. Luhan berjalan dan Sehun membuntuti di belakangnya.

Luhan tersenyum sekilas pada gadis yang dulu setiap pagi memberinya kopi hangat padanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Nona Lu," ucap gadis itu, menyerahkan satu cup kopi pada Luhan, melirik Sehun sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

Luhan tersenyum. "Senang melihatmu lagi," ucapnya ringan, dan Luhan sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Karena jujur saja, Luhan senang dirinya masih bernapas hari ini.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucapnya dengan riang, membuat Luhan sedikit iri dengan 'kehidupan normal' gadis itu.

Luhan dan Sehun sampai pada lantai atas, membuat pekikan Zitao terdengar di telinganya saat pintu lift terbuka. Zitao menerjang Luhan dan memeluknya sangat kuat, hingga Luhan meremas jaket Sehun di sebelahnya.

"Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup," ucap Zitao, nyaris berteriak di telinga Luhan.

Luhan mencari napas. "Dan sekarang kau akan membunuhku," ucapnya susah payah.

Zitao melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian meringis. "Maaf," ucapnya dan Luhan memeluknya sekilas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, menunjuk dahi Luhan yang terbalut plester.

Luhan tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan melewati Zitao, menerima pelukan-pelukan selanjutnya dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun mendapatkan pujian-pujian dari pria-pria yang menurut Luhan aneh. Luhan mengamati meja kerjanya sekilas, mejanya kosong.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Luhan, menghentikan Chanyeol yang akan memeluknya. "Kemana barang-barangku?" Luhan menuding tempat kerjanya, kemudian menatap Kris, membuat semua orang mengikuti pandangan gadis itu.

Kris memandang Sehun bingung, dan Sehun mengangkat bahu sekilas, acuh. "Kau belum memberitahunya?" tanya Kris pada Sehun, membuat Luhan menatap keduanya bingung.

Sehun menggeleng dan berjalan mengitari ruangan untuk duduk di sofa, memilih menghindari pertanyaan Kris.

"Ada apa Kris?" desak Luhan.

Kris mendesah ringan, setengah malas. "Ada yang ingin menjelaskan?" tanya Kris kepada semua orang, membuat Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Kau bilang kau ingin cuti?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin bertepuk tangan. "Selamat. Permohonanmu dikabulkan," ucapnya.

"Aku tak mengerti," balas Luhan, menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Zitao mendesah ringan, kemudian menepuk bahu Luhan pelan. "Saat kau pulang ke Beijing, Sehun dan Kris membuat kesepakatan. Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu,"

Luhan menggeleng ringan, memejamkan mata dengan kesal. "Kau tahu bukan cuti ini yang kumaksud," Luhan menatap Kris, tapi pria itu malah pergi untuk duduk di samping Sehun.

"Ini cutimu. Kebijakan cuti yang Kris buat bersama Sehun," tambah Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng tak percaya. "Oke. Jadi apa peraturannya?"

"Kau tidak akan bekerja selama satu bulan," ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan hendak protes tapi Yixing memotongnya. "Kau juga tidak perlu ke kantor untuk bekerja. Aku akan memberikan data-data yang harus kau kerjakan. Dan kau harus mengerjakannya di rumah," Yixing tersenyum, membuat Luhan ingin menangis kesal.

"Jadi kau akan mengurungku di rumah seharian, selamanya?" ucap Luhan, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menusuk.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Apa aku tidak akan turun Kris? Kau tau aku bukan tipe penggila komputer," Luhan setengah frustasi.

"Tentu kau akan bekerja. Kau pikir kau dibayar untuk apa," protes Jongin.

"Kau mungkin akan melakukan pekerjaan yang sedikit lebih ringan. Kau tahu, tugas khusus," tambah Chanyeol, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Kris untuk melakukan _highfive_ , membuat Luhan mengerang kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana tugasku? Aku belum menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan kakak Sehun," Luhan bersikeras.

Kris menggeleng. "Tim lain akan menangani itu, kau tak perlu khawatir," ucap Kris ringan.

"Tunggu dulu," potong Chanyeol. "Tim lain?" ulangnya bingung.

"Tim lain?" ulang Jongin. "Kau akan menurunkanku ke lapangan lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Kris menggeleng. "Tentu tidak, kau belum pulih untuk itu," Kris terlalu santai membuat Luhan nyaris menyerangnya.

"Bicara yang jelas, Kris," bentak Luhan, sangat kesal.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tim ini akan sedikit berubah. Jongin akan digantikan dengan Jongdae," Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dengan cepat.

"Aku?" tanyanya Jongdae bingung.

Kris mengangguk. "Dan Luhan akan digantikan oleh Baekhyun,"

"Kenapa?" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Kris meringis.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Suho bergabung dengan tim?" tanya Luhan, melirik Suho yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Aku setuju," tambah Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa, mengejek. "Bagus sekali membiarkan Suho berpakaian seksi untuk menggoda pria-pria. Wah luar biasa," ucapnya.

"Oke," potong Baekhyun. "Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk turun ke lapangan. Dan kau tahu Kris, aku bahkan tidak pernah bekerja dengan tim Luhan selama ini,"

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Baekhyun benar. Tim ini bukan seperti yang sering Baekhyun hadapi. Mungkin Baekhyun sering bekerja sama dengan Jongdae dan Suho tapi Chanyeol? Aku seratus persen yakin Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menginjak tanah saat tugas,"

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi," ucap Chanyeol gamang.

"Lalu kau ingin aku membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Yixing bekerja di lapangan? Membuat kalian bekerja tanpa pengawasan?" tanya Kris.

Semua orang diam. Kris benar. Tapi membiarkan Baekhyun kembali turun ke lapangan dan menghadapi kasus berat bukan hal bisa dianggap enteng. Catatan kerja Baekhyun tidak terlalu baik meskipun jauh di atas Kyungsoo dan Yixing –secara fisik dan tenaga- tapi Baekhyun lemah pada teknik.

Baekhyun pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal hingga nyaris merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Membuat semua orang nyaris gila karena tiba-tiba memutuskan sinyal saat keadaan darurat. Luhan akui, gadis itu hanya cerdas. Tapi secara fisik, dia kurang.

"Oke," ucap Baekhyun, membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, dan membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku setuju. Aku akan menemui Xiumin. Kuharap kau akan menunda kasusnya hingga aku siap,"

"Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan bersamaan, sama-sama memasang tatapan 'apa kau gila'.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Xiumin tak akan membunuhku kan?" tanya Baekhyun setengah tertawa, ada sedikit keraguan di mata gadis itu.

Kris menepuk tangannya sekali. "Baik. Apa ada yang keberatan?" Chanyeol hendak bersuara dan Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Kecuali Chanyeol dan Luhan?" potong Kris, Chanyeol mengerang sedangkan semua orang diam. "Oke. Ini clear," Kris berdiri. "Sekarang kembali bekerja, karena ada bajingan yang harus kita kejar," Kris tersneyum ringan, dibalas dengusan kesal semua orang.

Luhan menepuk punggung Chanyeol beberapa kali, Chanyeol tampak frustasi. "Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya.

"Kuharap begitu," balas Chanyeol singkat.

Luhan merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, menepuk punggung gadis itu berkali-kali dengan lembut. "Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu," balas Baekhyun, tersenyum manis.

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja,"

"Tentu, Luhan, kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu," dengus Baekhyun, melepaskan diri dari Luhan.

Luhan mendesah ringan. "Aku tidak akan khawatir jika tak mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku sangat mengenalmu Baekhyun-ah,"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Nikmati liburanmu, kurasa kau sudah terlalu bekerja keras selama ini," Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Kris," panggi Luhan, membuat Kris mendongak untuk menatapnya. Kris menggumamkan kata 'apa'. "Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan ini," Luhan menyerahkan liontinnya.

Kris memandangi Luhan sejenak, kemudian memandangi Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. "Kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kau butuh bantuan,"

Luhan mendesah kesal. "Aku yang butuh bantuan atau kau yang masih membutuhkanku?" Luhan kembali memasang liontinnya.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu. "Nikmati liburanmu," ucapnya ringan.

Luhan memukul lengan pria itu sekilas. "Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga akan melakukannya," bisik Luhan. "Terima kasih," Luhan menekan kata-kata itu, menyindir.

.

.

Setelah sesi berpamitan yang panjang dengan semua orang, akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun dapat menghirup udara segar. Sehun sangat lega karena pekerajaan Luhan selesai untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya keputusan Kris yang berada di pihaknya membuat Sehun puas.

Luhan membawa mobilnya yang berada di kantor, sedangkan Sehun mengemudi dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau sebahagia itu ya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sudah menungggu hari ini,"

Luhan mendecih ringan. "Apa rencanamu? Kau akan menjadi pengangguran selama lebih dari tiga hari lagi,"

"Aku bisa cuti lagi kalau kau mau," Sehun meraih tangan Luhan untuk mengecupnya beberapa kali.

Luhan mendengus. "Jangan merayuku. Katakan saja apa rencanamu,"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Kau tau sejak kita menikah kita belum melakukan perjalanan _honeymoon_ ,"

"Oh hentikan, itu membuatku geli," potong Luhan, menarik tangannya dari Sehun dan bergidik ngeri. "Membayangkannya saja membuatku mual,"

"Kau tidak suka menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku?" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu kan, aku benci hal-hal seperti itu. Makan malam romatis, buket bunga, atau menikmati suasana pantai di malam hari. Aku benci itu, terlalu terbuka," dengus Luhan, kembali meraih tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Oke. Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau begitu," Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan lagi, membuat Luhan tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Jadi kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," balas Sehun acuh.

Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah rumah yang menurut Luhan terlewat besar di tengah kota. Membuat Luhan nyaris membelalak saat Sehun memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi tanpa ijin.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Luhan, bingung, tentu saja.

Sehun tidak menjawab, pria itu turun untuk mengambil barangnya dari bagasi. Sedangkan Luhan masih mengamati rumah yang menurutnya luar biasa. Luhan tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata 'wah' saat Sehun membimbingnya masuk.

Rumah itu besar, dengan taman dan halaman lebar di bagian depan. Sebuah ayunan terletak di sana, menarik perhatian Luhan. Entah mengapa, Luhan senang sekali dengan ayunan diusianya yang tak lagi muda.

"Selamat datang di rumahmu," ucap Sehun, membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan menyalakan lampu.

Luhan mengangkat alis bingung. "Rumahku?"

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat Luhan dan menidurkan gadis itu di sofa. "Ini rumah yang kuberikan untukmu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Tunggu dulu,"

"Apartemenku hancur dan aku tidak ingin menumpang di tempatmu," Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Jadi kita akan tinggal disini,"

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Luhan lagi. "Kau tidak pernah bilang memiliki rumah ini,"

Sehun mengangguk ringan. "Ini memang bukan rumahku. Rumah ini atas namamu. Luhan,"

Luhan semakin bingung. "Jadi ini–,"

"Hadiah pernikahan," potongnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dia terkejut, tentu saja. Tersentuh.

"Sebenarnya aku punya mimpi," Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk terkekeh ringan. "Aku malu mengatakannya,"

"Aku penasaran," Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh. "Aku ingin memberikan rumah impianku yang kubangun sesuai keinginanku kepada orang yang kucintai nanti setelah menikah. Dan aku tidak tahu tentang perjodohan ini, dan rumah ini sudah terlanjur berdiri,"

Luhan menggumam. "Lalu?"

"Setelah menikah denganmu, kupikir aku akan menjual rumah ini. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mengubah kepemilikannya,"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun. "Terima kasih banyak. Sungguh," hanya itu yang bisa di katakan Luhan. "Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena kau orang yang kucintai, Luhan-ah,"

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Kau tidak akan menyesal meskipun aku menjual rumah ini dan lari darimu?"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan itu,"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Sehun bangkit untuk mendekati Luhan, membuat gadis itu sedikit menghindar sebelum bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku akan jujur padamu," ucap Sehun serius tepat dihadapannya, membuat Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Saat pertama aku menciummu di altar, hatiku berdetak lebih cepat, tanpa kusadari dan kutahu kenapa. Aku gugup hanya karena berciuman denganmu," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Kau tampak angkuh saat itu," Luhan mengingat-ingat.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa. "Aku hanya menutupi kegugupanku," Sehun meringis malu. "Saat pertama kali memelukmu di balkon malam itu, aku yakin kau adalah wanita yang tepat Luhan. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Apapun yang terjadi,"

Luhan menelan ludah gugup. "Begitukah?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, jemarinya membelai pipi Luhan yang dingin. "Sepertinya terlalu dingin di sini," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil, Luhan hendak menjawab tapi Sehun sudah mengakat tubunya menaiki tangga dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan lembut ke ranjang.

Ruangan itu terlalu sunyi, hanya ada suara desah napas Sehun yang sedikit memburu tanpa Luhan tahu sebabnya. Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang sedang mengungkung tubuhnya, kemudian pria itu berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu.

Luhan menganga ketika ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang.

Mata Luhan mengerjab, lebar dan takjub, memandang Sehun dan ornament-ornament di kamar itu bergantian. Luhan membuka bibirnya, tapi Sehun memotongnya. "Kau suka?"

"Sangat," balas Luhan cepat tanpa berpikir.

Puas dengan jawab Luhan, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan dan memejamkan mata. Luhan memandang wajah Sehun yang terpejam, jemarinya menyentuh wajah Sehun, membuat pria itu tersenyum.

"Mengagumi ketampananku?" tanyanya, mengecup mata Luhan sekilas.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau memang selalu setampan ini ya?"

Sehun membuka matanya, kemudian mendorong Luhan perlahan, menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Luhan dan mengangkat gadis itu dengan lembut ke pangkuannya. Membuat Luhan bergetar tanpa sebab.

Sehun hendak mencium Luhan, tapi Luhan menghentikannya, tangan mungilnya menahan dada Sehun. "Tunggu dulu," sambil terengah-engah Luhan mengamati mata Sehun. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Sehun tersenyum, ia sudah memilih Luhan menjadi pendamping hidupnya saat menyentuh tubuh Luhan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan bukan orang yang salah. Pilihannya tepat. Mengabaikan tangan Luhan yang menahannya, Sehun mendorong tubuhnya untuk melumat bibir Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Luhan mengerang saat Sehun menciumnya lagi, dengan panas, sangat menuntut. "Kau milikku," bisiknya, suara Sehun terdengar berat.

Napas keduanya berbaur, keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya kembali terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan. Luhan menarik napas untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari Sehun –terengah-engah karena gairah.

Mata Luhan berkedip, menatap mata coklat Sehun, dan udara disekitar mereka terasa sesak. Panas oleh gairah.

Luhan menarik napas pendek dan cepat, disaat yang sama. Sehun mempererat pelukannya, kemudian mencium Luhan lagi.

Dan Luhan balas mencium. Dengan kelembutan yang dapat menghancurkan kesabaran, dengan kepolosan –seolah-olah itu adalah untuk yang pertama kali. Sehun menyadari itu dan mengerang, mengekang gairahnya yang memburu, sangat menuntut.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sehun mencium lebih dalam, membiarkan Luhan tenggelam dalam belaian, dalam kehangatan, dalam samudera kebahagiaan. Membiarkan bara api mereka perlahan bersinar lebih terang dan berubah menjadi nyala api, dengan sentuhan yang memabukkan, Sehun memperbesar api itu sampai menyala berkobar-kobar.

Luhan mengikuti permainan Sehun dengan terbuka, tanpa tipu daya. Seperti biasa, ia memberikan semua yang Sehun minta, menerima setiap keintiman yang Sehun tawarkan, menyerahkan setiap jengkal tubuhnya pada Sehun. Sehun menikmati gadis itu sepenuhnya, gadisnya, kemudian menggoda hingga Luhan memiliki tuntutan sendiri, sampai Luhan membalas desakan yang lembut dan pelan dari bibir mungilnya dengan sentuhan yang sama mendesaknya.

Permainan mereka semakin berapi-api dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, seolah-olah bersatunya mereka untuk pertama kali sebagai pasangan suami-istri entah mengapa terasa berbeda. Sehun merasakan itu dalam diri Luhan, dalam ketegangan yang menyelimuti sosoknya yang ramping, dalam ketegangan napasnya. Luhan penuh kewaspadaan, penuh kesadaran, penuh pengharapan.

Dengan lembut, Sehun mengangkat Luhan, membenarkan posisi Luhan di atas pangkuannya agar gadis itu duduk mengangkang di depannya, dengan lutut di sisi pinggulnya. Terkunci dalam ciuman mereka, Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke atas, melewati bahu Sehun, kemudian jemarinya menyelinap ke rambut Sehun dan memiringkan bibirnya di bawah bibir Sehun,

Ketika Luhan menggeliat tidak sabar di atas pahanya, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah, menemukan ujung kaos Luhan dan tangannya meluncur di balik kaos putih itu untuk menariknya ke atas, membebaskan tubuh indah Luhan dari kungkungan pakaian.

Sehun tahu Luhan luar biasa panas, gadis itu hendak menghentikan ciuman mereka, tapi Sehun tak memberikannya kesempatan. Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya ke seluruh tubuh Luhan yang telanjang. Luhan meleleh di bawah sentuhan Sehun; saat Sehun mendorongnya lebih dalam , membelai dengan sangat lembut, Luhan mengerang, terdengar sangat frustasi.

Luhan sangat bergairah dan sangat siap.

Sehun harus menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mengurusi pakaiannya, dengan cepat membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya, membuat Luhan nyaris membelalak melihat tubuh Sehun –seperti pada saat pertama melihat tubuh pria itu.

Sehun menyeringai. "Menikmatinya?" tanya Sehun, berusaha meloloskan celana jeansnya.

Luhan menggeleng ringan, kemudian tertawa malu. "Selalu menikmatimu," bisiknya.

Sehun menyentuh ujung hidung Luhan, merengkuh bahu gadis itu untuk menariknya mendekat, lalu perlahan masuk ke dalam kelembutannya. Ketika Luhan memahami keinginan Sehun, ia membuka tubuhnya, meluncurkan lututnya di sepanjang ranjang, menenggelamkan tubuhnya, sepernuhnya menyerahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan yang memancarkan kelegaan teramat sangat. Sedikit merasakan bahwa Luhan bersyukur, sama bersyukurnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Luhan, satu lengan di bawah pinggul Luhan, ia mencium Luhan dengan ciuman yang mendamba, lembut dan panas secara bersamaan, kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata, tapi menurut. Gerakan-gerakan alami itu terjadi tanpa perlu terpikir dari benak keduanya, hanya ada kenikmatan dari kedua tubuh yang menyatu dengan intim, lagi dan lagi, dalam sebuah petualangan baru yang luar biasa.

Dipeluk erat, dekat, Luhan bergetar –karena kenikmatan yang sebenarnya, dengan kebahagiaan yang tajam dan penuh. Dengan perasaan yang terbentang –liar dan tidak biasa- dalam jiwa keduanya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan Sehun hanya dengan sentuhan pria itu.

Dengan indra-indra yang semakin kuat, Luhan bergabung dalam kekuatan yang melekat dalam penyatuan mereka yang luar biasa, dalam energi yang terus mengembang dalam tubuh mereka, pada pusat tubuh Luhan.

Keyakinan melekat dalam pikiran Luhan, dalam jiwanya, Sehun miliknya, dan hanya miliknya. Luhan menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sehun, membiarkan bibir pria itu menjelajah bagian tubuhnya yang telanjang. Sambil merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di bahu Sehun, dahinya berada di rahang Sehun. Luhan bernapas dengan cepat, dengan kasar, terengah-engah.

Tubuhnya terus bergerak di luar perintahnya, dikendalikan oleh kebutuhan yang tidak perlu ia sembunyikan lagi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya.

Terperangkap dalam momen itu, Luhan memeluk Sehun sangat erat, merasa sadar atas kekuatan laksana baja yang Sehun miliki. Sehun miliknya, hanya miliknya, dan Luhan cukup egois untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Hasrat memuncak, kemudian membanjiri Luhan, ia mendengar bibirnya sendiri mengeluarkan sebuah suara erangan, menyelipkan nama Sehun di sana. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian bergeser untuk mencium Luhan lagi, kembali mengencangkan pelukannya dan mendorong Luhan untuk terus.

Luhan menarik napas putus asa, dan menarik Sehun masik ke dalam tubuhnya, ke dalam jiwanya.

Ke dalam hatinya.

Luhan jatuh, benar-benar kalah oleh pesona Oh Sehun, pesona yang dari awal sudah membuatnya gila. Membuatnya melewati kegelapan yang membara karena gairah, bersinar karena nafsu, panas karena tubuh mereka yang saling mendamba.

Sampai pada titik teratas, ujung kenikmatan yang mengembang dan menggenang, kemudian menghantamnya, menyiram tubuh dan pikirannya dengan kenikmatan, dengan pelepasan yang rentan dan indah, bersinar di bawah tubuhnya yang basah.

Dengan mata terpejam, jemari mungilnya mencengkeram bahu Sehun, Luhan menahan teriakannya di depan dada Sehun yang hangat. Ia menempel erat, dengan kebahagiaan tertahan, pada puncak itu untuk waktu yang lama, kemudian terlepas.

Dan mengambang, dalam kedamaian.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya yang basah, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat ke dahi Luhan yang berkeringat. Sehun tersenyum, menyeka keringat di wajah Luhan yang pias. Luhan terengah-engah, tersenyum ringan pada Sehun, wajah indahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Sehun nyaris menciumnya lagi, sebelum ia sadar gadisnya butuh udara.

Luhan tersenyum, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Sehun yang berkeringat. Kemudian jemarinya meluncur menyentuh bibir Sehun, Sehun memjamkan mata. Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, merasakan kehangatan yang ada di sana.

"Luhan-ah," panggil Sehun, nyaris berbisik.

"Ya?"

Sehun membuka matanya, menatap mata Luhan yang berkilau. "Terima kasih,"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Untuk?"

"Hadir di hidupku," balas Sehun singkat dan mencium Luhan lagi, menghilangkan kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk terkejut. "Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya. Luhan tersenyum dalam ciuman Sehun, dia tak perlu membalas pernyataan Sehun untuknya.

Luhan rasa dirinya wanita paling beruntung sedunia. Ia pernah merasa dirinya bukan wanita baik-baik, wanita yang rela bekerja kasar demi uang –anggaplah begitu. Wanita yang berpindah dari pelukan pria datu ke pria lainnya. Luhan adalah wanita kejam, dan ia sendiri menyadari hal itu.

Luhan beruntung ia mendapatkan pria yang luar biasa, yang mencintainya, menerima seluruh hidupnya, masalalunya. Luhan rasa Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya karena memberikan Sehun untuknya, membiarkan pria sempurna mengisi kehidupan seorang wanita kejam.

Luhan sangat bersyukur karena memiliki Sehun.

Karena itu Sehun.

Dan Sehun adalah pria yang tepat.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian.**

.

Luhan memeriksa berkas-berkas yang Sehun berikan padanya, sedikit mengerang saat merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan yang tak ia pahami, sebenarnya. Ya, Luhan bekerja pada Sehun sekarang. Menjadi sekertaris seorang Oh Sehun bukan pekerjaan mudah, dan Luhan –yang tidak pernah mendapat pengalaman tentang hal ini- harus menjalaninya dengan terpaksa.

Luhan menarik pandangannya dari layar komputer untuk menatap jendela di luar kantor Sehun. Matahari sudah kembali turun, membuat langit kembali berwarna gelap. Luhan menyesap kopi malamnya yang mulai dingin, membiarkan otaknya sedikit istirahat dari kepenatannya mengurusi jadwal Sehun yang luar biasa padat.

Orang-orang disekelilingnya masih sibuk bekerja, suara jemari yang beradu dengan keyboard memenuhi telinganya yang kelewat sensitif

Luhan mendesah ringan, menyentuh liontin yang menggantung di lehernya, ia merindukan pekerjaan lamanya.

Pagi tadi Yixing menghubunginya, menanyakan tentang pekerjaan yang Kris berikan. Dan Luhan menyelesaikannya hanya setengah hari, melacak seseorang di zaman modern bukan hal sulit bagi Luhan. Pekerjaan yang Kris berikan padanya, Luhan rasa hanya syarat agar dirinya tetap bekerja.

Teleponnya berdering.

Luhan berdeham sedikit sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Oh Corporation, ada yang bisa dibantu?" ucap Luhan dengan suara lembut.

"Pelabuhan jam 8," suara yang Luhan kenal, Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun melalui pintu kaca ruangan Sehun, pria itu sedang mengangkat teleponnya –sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan. Sehun menatap Luhan, tanpa ekspresi. "Ada barang yang harus dikawal," tambah suara itu.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun dan perlahan pria itu mengangguk. Luhan menyadari arti sebuah anggukan singkat yang Sehun berikan dan berusaha menahan senyum. Gadis itu menekan liontinnya, memberikan tanda bahwa ia siap dan menutup telepon.

Setelah telepon di tutup, Luhan mendorong kursinya untuk mengambil earchip yang disimpannya di balik laci meja kerjanya, saat ia melirik Sehun, pria itu sedang melepas jas kerjanya dan membuka brankas kecil dengan cepat untuk memasang mengambil earchip dari sana.

Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan menekan intercom untuk mengalihkan tugasnya dan Sehun kepada orang lain. Kemudian dengan cepat gadis itu menuju toilet untuk menganti pakaiannya. Tidak mungkin Luhan melakukan tugas menggunakan rok ketat.

Sehun melempar sebuah kunci saat Luhan keluar dari toilet, tanpa memandang Luhan sama sekali. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju luar gedung, melompati mobil Sehun yang terparkir di basement untuk menutup CCTV, lalu kembali melompat turun dan berjalan menuju ujung gedung.

Luhan sedang memasang sarung tangannya saat Sehun datang. Dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, Luhan menarik resleting jaketnya. Sehun sendiri tersenyum, berjalan mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Luhan yang dingin, membuat gadis itu behenti bergerak dan memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman tiba-tiba Sehun.

Bibir Sehun masih hangat dan lembut.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, kemudian mengambil helm dari atas motor Luhan, dan menaiki motonya sendiri. Sehun menoleh sekilas saat Luhan menggulung rambutnya dan menyelipkannya ke dalam helm, kemudian menaiki motor hitam besar yang tampak tak cocok dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Sehun menyalakan mesin motornya, begitu pula Luhan.

"Kau siap?" tanya Luhan, menoleh ke arah Sehun sekilas dan bersiap meluncur.

"Denganmu, aku selalu siap," balas Sehun, menutup kaca helmnya, dan memacu motornya menyusul Luhan yang sudah melesat mendahuluinya.

Satu pelajaran yang dapat Sehun ambil dari kehidupan barunya bersama Luhan. Bahwa jika kau tidak bisa menghadapi atau menghilangkan masalahmu, maka kau harus berdamai dengannya.

Sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

Untuk Luhan.

Orang yang ia cintai.

Hanya Luhan.

Gadis yang ingin ia lindungi.

Gadisnya.

.

 **-END-**

 **SEQUEL? READ BELOW!**

.

SECRET AGENT WIFE Author akhiri sampai di sini, Author sangat berterimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang sudah setia menunggu, membaca, dan mereview fanfiction ini. Author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfiction ini, maaf juga jika jalan ceritanya mengecewakan atau tidak sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca sekalian. Jadi cerita akhirnya HUNHAN jadi kaya superhero gitu, menyamar jadi orang biasa /apalah ini/

Untuk berbagai pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dalan fanfiction ini, termasuk kasus-kasus yang belum terselesaikan, silahkan tanyakan di kolom review. Author akan membuat side story dengan maincast lain (silahkan pilih maincastnya, yang terbanyak akan Author gunakan) untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang pembaca ajukan. Jika ada yang berminat dengan sequel atau side story, silahkan tuliskan di kolom review. Author akan melanjutkan jika banyak yang berminat /hihi/

Akhir kata Author ucapkan terima kasih dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

 **SECRET AGENT WIFE**

 **-LOLIPOPSEHUN-**


	15. Chapter 15

**SECRET AGENT COUPLE**

 **Please read the authors note below before read the story!**

Hallo, sebelum Author mulai ini kisah, Author akan sampaikan beberapa pesan /anggap saja pesan/ hihi.

Pertama, fanfiction ini adalah kelanjutan dari fanfiction SECRET AGENT WIFE dengan maincast HUNHAN. Fanfiction ini muncul karena banyak dari readers yang meminta kelanjutan kisahnya. Jadi untuk yang belum membaca SECRET AGENT WIFE, Author sarankan baca dulu biar semakin nyambung dan greget bacanya.

Kedua, untuk mencegah kebosanan dengan cast yang sebelumnya Author pakai yaitu HUNHAN, jadi sekarang Author kembali dengan CHANBAEK /horaaay/

Ketiga, fanfiction ini diupload dengan judul baru yaitu SECRET AGENT COUPLE. Author bikin baru dengan chapter 1 dan juga untuk chapter ini Author lanjut juga di SECRET AGENT WIFE chapter 15. Untuk chapter selanjutnya Author posting dibawah judul SECRET AGENT COUPLE. Jadi silahkan menyampaikan kritik dan saran disana.

Keempat, untuk readers yang membaca ini dibawah judul SECRET AGENT WIFE chapter 15, Author sarankan untuk memfollow atau memfavorite atau mereview di fanfiction dengan judul SECRET AGENT COUPLE.

Searce/author/lolipopsehun/secretagentcouple

Enjoy~

.

.

 **SECRET AGENT COUPLE**

Aku mencintaimu. Melihatmu terluka menyakitiku juga. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya, Byun Baekhyun? –Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK. BAEKYEOL. Baekhyun. Chanyeol. GS. M. Mature. Gender switch. Side story of Secret Agent Wife HunHan. EXO.

.

 **lolipopsehun proudly present**

 **Secret Agent Couple**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **EXO12!**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

Malam ini rasanya sedikit berbeda. Suhu ruangan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, namun terasa sangat dingin untuk seorang pria dengan pikiran yang kacau. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas yang menunjukkan angka dua, kemudian ia melirik jendelanya yang tidak tertutupi tirai. Matanya menangkap gambaran langit hitam pekat dengan butiran putih berebut turun dari langit.

Ia hanya bisa mendesah, mengeratkan pelukan pada seorang gadis yang sedang meringkuk padanya seperti kucing dibalik selimut tebal. Ia bisa merasakan aroma rambut gadis yang sekarang sedang terlelap dipelukannya. Aroma gadis yang menenangkan itu, selalu membuatnya merasa terikat.

Ia selalu senang menyesap aroma rambut dan tubuh gadis mungil itu.

Park Chanyeol, seorang pria yang terikat dengan seorang gadis mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak tahu, karena ikatan itulah ia merasa resah malam ini. Baekhyun, gadis itu membuatnya nyaris berantakan meskipun sebenarnya –secara teknis- ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Gadis dalam pelukannya bergerak gelisah dengan mata yang masih terpejam, sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, sehingga membuat Chanyeol dengan leluasa memandangi wajah mungilnya yang tampak lelah itu.

Melihat Baekhyun tertidur saja biasanya membuat Chanyeol terpesona, tapi sekarang Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan senyumnya saat melihat Baekhyun.

Pikiran pria itu sedang berkecamuk, saat melihat Baekhyun, semuanya tergambar jelas wajah gadis itu. Semua keresahan yang Chanyeol rasakan berasal dari gadis itu. Baekhyun selalu bisa membuatnya berantakan meskipun ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun esok, ia tak akan pernah tahu. Ia hanya bisa berharap gadisnya baik-baik saja, meskipun mungin itu tak akan terjadi.

Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk gadisnya.

Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana gadis yang dicintainya itu nyaris meregang nyawa didepan matanya. Baekhyun pernah tenggelam di sungai karena mobil yang ia tumpangi terkena tembakan yang membuatnya terbakar dan tenggelam. Chanyeol masih ingat dia mengambil resiko terjun dari ketinggian untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun, ia nyaris gila saat melihat Baekhyun tidak bernapas beberapa saat.

Bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana Kris menyiksanya saat itu, meninggalkan tugas dan menyelamatkan tim bukan tindakan yang bisa dimaafkan untuk Kris saat itu. Chanyeol tau ia melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia tak bisa menunggu regu penyelamat untuk tetap membuat Baekhyun tetap hidup.

Dan Chanyeol harus membayar mahal untuk apa yang ia lakukan.

Baekhyun juga pernah menghilang saat melakukan tugas, ia bahkan mematikan sinyal pelacak dan nyaris hilang selama dua puluh empat jam. Setelahnya, Baekhyun ditemukan sekarat di dalam sebuah rumah sakit tua di China Selatan.

Kejadian yang nyaris meregang nyawa Baekhyun berkali-kali, membuat Kris harus mengganti pekerjaan gadis itu. Seluruh tim tau, Baekhyun gadis yang luar biasa cerdas dengan kemampuan bertahan hidup yang juga luar biasa dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi secara fisik, Baekhyun masih lemah.

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Baekhyun ditempatkan dalam tim ruangan selama lebih dari setahun. Luhan menggantikan seluruh tugasnya dan Kris merekrut anggota baru dari luar untuk menggantikan Baekhyun di lapangan dan itu membuat Chanyeol sejenak bernapas lega.

Tapi sekarang, lagi-lagi perasaan lama yang pernah ia rasakan muncul kembali. Kecemasan itu lagi-lagi menyerang pikirannya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim sementara, membuat Baekhyun harus kembali turun ke lapangan. Untuk kasus ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan sama sekali, karena gadis China itu sudah melakukan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Chanyeol juga tau, ia tak bisa selamanya mengurung tim lapangan dalam suatu ruangan penuh komputer. Tapi mengembalikan Baekhyun ke lapangan juga bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Dan Chanyeol tau ia tak punya kesempatan untuk memilih.

Lagi-lagi ia mendesah, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Bakehyun yang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bibir mungil gadis itu bergerak ringan, dan bersamaan dengan itu nama Chanyeol terdengar dengan suaranya yang terlampau indah.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mendengar namanya mengalun dari bibir mungil gadisnya.

Ia tak tau lagi apa yang mungkin terjadi esok pada Baekhyun dan mungkin juga pada dirinya. Tapi malam ini, ia pikir Baekhyun sangat aman dalam pelukannya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeliat malas saat sebuah sinar terang menusuk indra pengelihatannya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar dan memaksakan diri untuk duduk, kemudian menguap. Pendengarannya yang tajam mendengar suara-suara dari luar kamarnya, ia pikir itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, ia memeriksa alat pelacaknya yang mati dan ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan apapun.

Ia beruntung Kris tidak memulai tugasnya dipagi ini.

Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan segera menyusul Baekhyun.

Saat ia sampai di dapur, Baekhyun berada disana. Meletakkan piring terakhir di meja makan dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sudah rapi. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding sekilas, kemudian melihat Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau tampak kusut," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, ia duduk dan mulai menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Chanyeol mengikuti gadis itu dan duduk diseberangnya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman," balas Chanyeol sambil menguap, dan Baekhyun terkekeh ringan.

"Mengagumiku sepanjang malam?" Baekhyun menjilat ujung sendoknya dengan gerakan menggoda dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedipan mata ringan.

Chanyeol mendengus, menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Kau pasti bercanda,"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata sebal. "Jangan menggodaku. Ini terlalu pagi untuk membuatmu berkeringat," bisiknya.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendengus. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?" ia masih melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Chanyeol memandanginya dengan tatapan asing.

"Kupikir kau sudah tau karena akan sama seperti hari kemarin,"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, terdengar canggung. Ia masih fokus dengan makanannya. "Luhan melakukan hal yang benar, kan?"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, meletakkan sendok dengan kasar hingga membuat dentingan keras. "Kalau aku bisa, kupikir aku ingin membunuh Luhan,"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, kali ini terdengar seperti kekehan asing. "Luhan tak bersalah Chan, kau tau itu,"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau pikir begitu?" ia mulai mengambil sendoknya lagi dan mengunyah makanannya. "Aku tak tau apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang dingin dengan jemarinya. "Tak perlu menyelamatkanku, aku baik-baik saja,"

Chanyeol mendengus, mengecup tangan Baekhyun ringan. "Kau pikir Xiumin akan membiarkanmu baik-baik saja hari ini? Dia hampir membunuhmu kemarin"

"Minseok orang baik. Ia hanya berusaha menenggelamkanku," Baekhyun nyengir.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Luhan akan membantuku, kan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ringan, selanjutnya ia memperhatikan gadisnya makan dengan tenang. Meski pikirannya kalut dan sangat bercabang, tapi melihat gadisnya membuatnya sedikit merasakan tenang.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang saat lagi-lagi Minseok menarik rambutnya ke atas dengan kasar dan melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas matras. Membuat tubuhnya berguling-guling dengan kepala mencapai bawah terlebih dahulu.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan kepalanya yang pening.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, apa aku terlihat sedang mengajakmu tidur siang bersama?" ucap Minseok, kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terpelanting dan kembali terbanting di atas matras.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan susah payah, mengikat rambutnya yang berantakan dan menerjang Minseok dengan satu erangan keras keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Minseok dengan tubuhnya hingga keduanya berguling-guling di atas matras beberapa kali.

Setelah tubuh mereka berhenti, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh Minseok hingga ia berada di atas tubuh Minseok, kedua tangan tangannya bergerak dengan cepat, berusaha melukai wajah mulus Minseok dengan kepalan tangan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh wajah Minseok.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun sudah kembali berada dibawah Minseok setelah ia lagi-lagi dibanting.

Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Ayolah Baekhyun," Minseok setengah berteriak, frustasi. "Jangan bercanda, kita tidak sedang girls day out,"

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, dengan napas pendek-pendek dan terengah-engah. "Aku – sedang – tidak – bercanda," ucapmya putus-putus. Ia berusaha menggapai kaki Minseok, tapi ia hanya mendapatkan udara kosong disana.

Detik berikutnya Minseok sudah melayangkan tendangan yang tepat mendarat di pantat gadis itu. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengerang dan tersungkur di atas matras.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kutunggu kau setelah makan siang. Aku akan mencarikan partner untukmu," bisik Minseok, menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Apa Yixing sedang tidak ada jadwal?" hanya Yixing yang bisa ia kalahkan dengan mudah.

Minseok tertawa keras, melemparkan handuk untuk Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tau apakah bertarung dengan seorang penggila komputer bukan perbuatan curang,"

"Bertarung denganmu adalah perbuatan curang," dengus Baekhyun.

Minseok tersenyum ringan, kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan benar. Baekhyun memilih untuk berbaring di atas matras dan memejamkan mata.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. "Kau datang, Chan?" bisiknya ringan, matanya masih terpejam.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau sudah bisa mengenali langkah kakiku dengan baik sekarang,"

Baekhyun terkekeh, menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat Chanyeol memandanginya bingung.

"Kau datang kemari untuk melihat dua orang gadis berkelahi atau apa?" dengus Baekhyun, mengusap keringat ditubuhnya dengan handuk.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Menemanimu makan siang?"

"Itu bisa menanti," lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat, Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Chanyeol dan membuat keduanya berguling-guling di atas matras untuk beberapa saat.

Chanyeol baru saja berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi saat tubuh Baekhyun sudah menindih tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengapit kepala Chanyeol dengan kakinya, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha meloloskan diri –meskipun Chanyeol berusaha tidak menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dengan satu tarikan napas, meloloskan diri dari Baekhyun dan ia berhasil melemparkan gadis itu dari atas tubuhnya. Ia berdiri menjauhi Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu terengah-engah karena ulahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun berdiri lagi, kali ini ia memasang kuda-kuda. Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa detik, ia lagi-lagi berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kakinya ke udara, mengincar kepala Chanyeol tapi pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Detik berikutnya Baekhyun menghujani Chanyeol dengan pukulan cepat, ia masih berusaha menggapai wajah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menangkisnya dengan baik.

Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun yang nyaris menyentuh dadanya, kemudian pria itu tersenyum tipis. Saat Baekhyun hendak menggerakkan kakinya, Chanyeol sudah mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga jatuh ke matras –membuat erangan kesal Baekhyun terdengar. Chanyeol mengungkung tubuh gadisnya dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Baekhyun ke atas dan Chanyeol mengapit kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan lututnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium Baekhyun. Ia menyesap bibir tipis gadis itu, sedangkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerang. Baekhyun berusaha meloloskan tangannya di atas kepalanya, dan Chanyeol melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Lalu Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol dengan kasar, membuat pria itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol tertawa sedangkan Baekhyun terengah-engah mencari udara. "Kau masih mau melanjutkan ini?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan menggeleng. "Sudah cukup, kurasa," ia terkekeh. "Kudengar Kris membicarakan tugasmu malam nanti," Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang belum stabil.

Chanyeol menggeleng ringan, masih berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang berkeringat. "Masih sama,"

"Kau akan turun denganku?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Tidak,"

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan tangannya, tapi pria itu menahannya. Ia memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berusaha mendorong tangan Baekhyun dengan dadanya –berusaha menghimpitnya lagi. "Kenapa?" protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup Baekhyun lagi. "Aku akan melakukan pesta dengan para pria, kau tak perlu ikut," ia terkekeh.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku sudah merindukan Luhan," bisiknya ringan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas tertawa, ia bangkit dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri. "Luhan baru meninggalkanmu satu bulan," bisiknya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus ringan, ia tau harinya masih panjang dengan Minseok.

.

.

Malamnya, Baekhyun sudah harus berkutat dengan komputer di kantor. Rasa lelahnya belum sepenuhnya hilang dan kini ia sudah harus berurusan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk –menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Ia masih berusaha menyesuaikan data-data yang dikirim dari pusat peretasan.

Malam ini Chanyeol dan Suho harus mengantarkan barang menuju pelabuhan. Karena barang itu adalah puluhan patung pahatan berlapis emas yang berharga sehingga membutuhkan perlakuan khusus menuju China, Baekhyun harus mengatur agar tugas ini bersih.

"Oke, tim. Kita mulai dalam lima menit," ucap Kris lantang. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mendengus.

Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu data yang diunggah. "Selesai," balas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya di atas layar untuk mengetikkan sesuatu. "Oke dalam posisi. Akan ada beberapa kesulitan di sini," Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah jalan dalam GPS. "Kita harus menurunkan Jongdae atau Suho untuk mengawal dititik ini,"

Kris mengikuti pandangan yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun di layar besar. "Mereka masih berada di Jepang sekarang," balas Kris ringan, membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya.

Yixing mendesah kasar. "Zitao?" panggil Yixing. Zitao bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil jaketnya dengan cepat dan mengikat tali sepatunya.

Kris terkekeh ringan. "Jangan terburu-buru," ucapnya, membuat semua orang memandanginya dengan bingung. "Kalian siap?" tanya Kris, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu mengerutkan kening.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah suara berisik terdengar di telinga mereka. Terdengar seperti suara mesin kendaraan bermotor yang meraung-raung dan bising. Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dan Yixing bergantian, tapi keduanya saling menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Zitao hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Merindukanku?" suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak kaget. Luhan tertawa renyah, diiringi dengan suara-suara bising di belakangnya. Baekhyun mengumpat ringan, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Brengsek, aku merindukanmu," ucap Baekhyun acuh.

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku masih normal. Berhentilah terobsesi denganku," protes Luhan, Baekhyun hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan Luhan, jemarinya sudah kembali sibuk.

"Oke. Aku mendapatkan sinyalmu. Kau harus mengitari dua blok ke arah selatan untuk memotong jalan. Alihkan perhatian polisi disana dan Sehun mengikuti truknya sampai pelabuhan," ucap Baekhyun. "Jangan sampai tertangkap," tambahnya.

"Copy that," ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. Kemudian suara-suara bising kembali menyapu pendengaran mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa panas ke bantalan kursi kerjanya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku, kemudian memejamkan mata. Tugasnya baru saja selesai dan ia hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar.

Kris berdeham keras, membuat Baekhyun dengan malas membuka mata dan meliriknya. Kris menekan layar di hadapan Baekhyun, menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang pria asing.

"Zhoumi," bisik Kris, membuat Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah pria itu baik-baik. Berusaha menggali ingatan tentang pria di foto itu, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. "Penjual senjata illegal terbesar,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, tapi tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Dia memberikan seluruh pasokan senjata untuk perusahaan Lee Hyukjae. Data yang berhasil Luhan ambil menunjukkan seluruh bukti kejahatannya. Aku sudah menerima perintah dari pusat hari ini," tambah Kris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menyahut, sedangkan Baekhyun masih berpikir.

"Kita akan mendapatkan bantuan dari pusat," tambah Kris, ia menekan layar komputer Baekhyun lagi. "Kita tak perlu menangkap Lee Hyukjae untuk kasus ini. Pusat akan melakukannya sendiri dengan tim khusus,"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jadi kau menyerahkan tugas ini langsung pada pusat?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Ini kasus besar dan kita masih punya tumpukan kasus yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan," Kris berhenti sebentar. "Tapi pusat tidak membiarkan kita lepas sepenuhnya dari tugas ini,"

Yixing mengerang. "Bisakah kau jelaskan dengan singkat? Aku mulai bingung.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan dan Kris menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali merutuki Yixing.

"Kita memiliki dua tugas tersisa dalam kasus ini," Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus menatap Kris. "Mengungkap transaksi illegal bernilai miliyaran dan menangkapnya," Kris menunjuk foto di layar.

"Lalu kita akan selesai?" tanya Zitao.

Kris mengangguk. "Setelah kita menangkap penjualan senjata illegal terbesar, maka semua bukti untuk membekuk Lee Hyukjae lengkap sudah,"

"Kasus pembunuhan kakak Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum, ia mengangkat sebuah map coklat. "Semua buktinya ada disini. Kita akan menyatukan seluruh buktinya dan dia segera bisa ditahan,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Jadi dimana penjual senjata itu sekarang?"

Yixing berdiri untuk menekan layar komputer Baekhyun, menunjukkan gambaran sebuah peta dunia yang terpampang dengan jelas pada layar besar di ruangan itu. "Aku melacaknya bulan lalu ia berada disini," ia menunjuk suatu titik di layar besar itu dengan _pointer._

"St. Lucas, Mexico?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pesisir pantai yang luas," balas Baekhyun ringan. "Ia pasti berkeliling dengan kapal,"

" _Bingo_ ," tambah Yixing. "Dua minggu lalu aku melihat sinyalnya disini," lagi-lagi Yixing menunjuk satu titik, membuat seluruh orang di ruangan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan gadis itu.

"Puerto Aisen, sebelah selatan Santiago," bisik Baekhyun, membuat Yixing menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. "Chili bukan wilayah yang luas. Kita bersyukur dia tidak lari ke Kanada atau Rusia,"

Yixing mendengus. "Tak perlu bersyukur. Kuperkirakan dia disini satu minggu lagi," Yixing menunjuk sebuah titik membuat Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Kau benar. Ia sedang berada disini,"

"Kerch?" suara Zitao untuk pertama kalinya terdengar. "Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu acuh. "Ia akan menemui beberapa orang disana untuk transaksi, kupikir. Aku berhasil masuk sistem komputernya dan ia memang memiliki jadwal disini minggu depan,"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mengambang.

Yixing mengangguk. "Kupastikan dia disini minggu depan,"

"Bisa dibilang itu perbatasan Ukraina dan Rusia. Aku hanya khawatir dia pergi ke Rusia. Akan sulit menemukan dia disana," ucap Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak bisa kesana," tambah Kris, membuat semua orang memandanginya bingung. "Dia dilarang kesana,"

"Apa dia masuk _blacklist_?" tanya Zitao.

"Tidak. Dia hanya tak bisa masuk. Kita sedikit beruntung," tambah Kris. "Jadi ini adalah tempat dimana kita menangkapnya,"

"Kau akan melakukan operasi di Ukraina?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris mengangguk dan Baekhyun mendengus lagi. "Kris aku tidak bilang ini akan gagal. Tapi kita tak menguasai daerah itu,"

Kris menggeleng. "Seminggu waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkan segalanya,"

Baekhyun berpikir lagi. "Akan ada banyak kesulitan untuk menangkap Zhoumi dan jika kita berhasil, akan butuh waktu lama untuk membawanya pulang,"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu," balas Kris.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang akan turun kali ini,"

Kris tampak berpikir sejenak. "Secara teknis, di lapangan, aku harus meletakkanmu, Chanyeol, Jongin, Suho, Jongdae, Zitao. Kyungsoo dan Yixing akan tetap mengendalikan dari pusat,"

"Luhan?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Kris menggeleng. "Luhan dan Sehun tidak akan ikut,"

"Kenapa Kris?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, bagaimanapun ia butuh orang seperti Luhan untuk menyusup dengan cepat.

Kris menggeleng. "Harus ada orang yang tetap berada disini,"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus ringan tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkan perbicaraan tentang hal ini.

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat. Ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di dalam sana. Keduanya tersenyum ringan dan melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun berdiri untuk menerima pelukan Luhan.

"Merindukanku, Byun?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun memukul lengannya. "Kau biarkan aku hampir dibunuh Minseok sedangkan kau menikmati liburanmu," Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Zitao bergantian. Sedangkan Sehun sedang meminum kopi Kris tanpa ijin.

"Aku menikmati liburanku, Byun. Sangat," Luhan menekankan perkataannya, kemudian melirik Sehun dan Kris yang sedang pura-pura tidak melihat Luhan.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan.

"Pekerjaan yang Sehun berikan padamu lebih mudah, bukan?" balas Yixing.

Luhan mendengus, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di samping Yixing dan Kyungsoo. "Aku harus bekerja dalam ruangan selama sepuluh jam dengan rok pendek yang ketat dan sepatu hak tinggi, kau pikir itu hal yang mudah?" Yixing terkekeh ringan.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar," protes Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kris tidak pernah mengajariku menjadi sekretaris pribadi. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan benar?" dengus Luhan, membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Jadi kau tidak akan bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Luhan ingin pergi tapi kita harus tetap disini," ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan mendengus. "Aku akan senang menjadi anjing penjaga disini," bisiknya, ia melirik Kris sekilas.

Kris memejamkan matanya. "Jangan terlalu banyak protes, Lu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit,"

Luhan memukul perut Kris, membuatnya mengerang karena rasa ngilu. "Kenapa kau memberiku tugas saat aku sedang berlibur?" sindir Luhan.

Zitao terkekeh. "Jongdae dan Suho masih menjalankan tugas sedangkan Jongin pergi ke rumah sakit,"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jongin baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan. "Hanya pemeriksaan rutin,"

Luhan menghembuskan napas lega. "Jadi apa yang akan kita bahas sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Kita tunggu semua datang dan Kris membagi tugas,"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo~ ini masih prolog ya /anggap saja begitu/ jadi ini kejadian chapter satu ini ceritanya satu bulan setelah kejadian Luhan cuti yang di Secret Agent Wife dulu ya (inget kan yang Luhan sama Sehun jadi kaya Superhero itu, yang dapet panggilan tugas mendadak? Ya inilah tugasnya /ceritanya begitu/)

Silahkan review ya~ author sangat menghargai readers sekalian yang memberikan kritik dan saran.

Oh ya jangan lupa ya kritik dan sarannya (review) di fanfiction Secret Agent Couple.

Lebih kurangnya Author mohon maaf. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan~


	16. Chapter 16

**SEQUEL/EPILOG HUNHAN VERSION**

 **(JUST FOR FUN)**

 **Hallo~ Jumpa lagi di FF ini, hmm, ini sebenernya FF lama yekan, udah habis juga ceritanya. Author juga udah buat sequelnya yang ChanBaek Version. Tapi kayanya masih ada yang penasaran sama cerita kehidupan HunHan di dalam cerita ini. Jadi kalau baca ini jangan bingung (kok ceritanya sama sih sama Secret Agent Couple) ini tuh dibuat pas iseng aja buat nyeritain kehidupan HunHan gimana. Kemarin ada yang nanya "Thor (padahal bukan superhero) bikin sequel HunHan dong" dan karena emang dasarnya Author lolipopsehun ini udah terpengaruh, akhirnya muncul sequel ini.**

 **Ditambah lagi, Author buat ini sebagai bentuk kekesalan /apasih/ pokoknya beberapa waktu yang lalu ada si kampret yang ngaku ini FF dia terus diupload di wattpad. Karena sama dianya udah dihapus jadi nulis ini deh, biar beda gitu sama yang kemaren dia plagiat /apasih(2)/**

 **Oke, banyak banget curhatnya.**

 **Intinya, ini cuma sebagai hiburan aja buat yang penasaran sama kehidupan HunHan (Author pengen nulis HunHan side story di Secret Agent Couple, tapi nanti takutnya bingung, jadi kehidupan HunHan, Author putuskan ditulis disini). Kalo baca ini terus bingung, coba baca Secret Agent Couple dulu chapter 8 (oke, Author banyak mau)**

 **Yah, semoga masih ada yang mau mampir buat baca sequel recehan ini. Tolong kasih tau kalo ternyata masih ada yang baca /hahaha/**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Don't forget to review~**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuang napas berat beberapa kali, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaan yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sejak tadi pagi saat berangkat dari rumah, pikiran Luhan sudah tak menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Ia memikirkan semuanya, tentang kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, keselamatan hidup bayi Baekhyun, bahkan juga keselamatan tim.

Setelah melontarkan ide gilanya semalam, Kris sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Ia juga tak bisa meminta banyak dari pria itu, Luhan tau, Kris butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua. Dan keputusan yang akan Kris buat bukan main-main. Ini tentang menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang –tidak hanya Baekhyun dan bayinya.

Napas Luhan yang berat terdengar lagi, ia mulai merutuki nasibnya sekarang. Seharusnya Luhan sekarang berada di markas, membicarakan tentang rencana lanjutan dan tugas yang mungkin akan ditunda, bukannya malah terjebak dalam ruangan kerja Sehun dengan tumpukan kertas yang minta dibaca.

Oke, jujur saja, meskipun ia sangat mencintai Sehun –sangat mencintainya hingga Luhan rela melakukan pekerjaan ini– menjadi sekretaris Oh Sehun bukan hal yang mudah. Luhan harus berpura-pura ramah saat menemani Sehun bertemu dengan klien penting, ia harus menerima apa yang Sehun sarankan untuknya –termasuk memakai rok pendek super ketat dan _stiletto_ , ah, sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Luhan masih sering protes akhir-akhir ini, pekerjaan utamanya adalah sebagai mata-mata, bukan sebagai sekretaris orang yang Luhan anggap paling sibuk di dunia, tapi Luhan rasa, pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata hanya sebagai tugas sampingan –yah, Sehun dan Luhan hanya akan pergi jika ada panggilan tugas.

Kadang Luhan heran, bagaimana Sehun bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaannya dan juga menjalani kehidupan seperti Luhan. Memang Oh Sehun memiliki banyak orang di bawahnya, yang dengan senang hati menyelesaikan tugas kantor, hanya saja, untuk ukuran seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar, Sehun terlalu santai.

Mungkin bagi Sehun, perusahannya hanya tempat main-main. Tapi yang tak bisa Luhan pahami –keanehan yang sering ia pikirkan– bagaimanapun Oh Sehun bermain-main dalam melakukan tugasnya, perusahan itu semakin besar setiap tahunnya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang memiliki jaringan yang semakin luas.

Luhan sempat bersyukur karena latar belakang keluarga Sehun yang luar biasa, membuatnya mudah mendapatkan akses apapun. Oke, bukan Luhan ingin memnfaatkan Sehun dengan hal ini, tapi karena begitu berkuasanya keluarga suaminya itu, pusat bahkan mengijinkan Luhan diberikan sedikit kelonggaran waktu untuk bekerja. Bahkan Luhan berani bertaruh, pusat tak akan berani menyentuh Sehun dalam urusan apapun.

Yah, perusahaan Sehun bisa menjatuhkan apa saja yang mereka mau.

Masih dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjanya, Luhan bisa mendengar suara langkah berjalan ke arahnya, dan ia menoleh ke arah belakang dengan cepat –satu yang tak bisa Luhan lupakan, kepekaanya terhadap lingkungan sekitar benar-benar sudah melekat dalam dirinya, bahkan saat tidak dalam pekerjaan berbahaya, kepekaan Luhan masih tak bisa diragukan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas –oke, wanita ini adalah kepala sekretaris perusahaan yang secara tidak langsung merupakan atasan Luhan.

Setelah Sehun dan Kris, Luhan harus patuh dengan perintah wanita ini.

"Sudah selesai, Luhan?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyum ramah yang khas.

Luhan nyengir. "Sedikit lagi," oke, sebenarnya itu masih separuh lebih. Wanita di depannya tersenyum, ia beruntung semua orang disini tau Sehun adalah suaminya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit dispesialkan.

Lagipula, siapa yang mau bekerja disini dengan sepenuh hati. Luhan hanya ingin menurut pada suaminya, bukan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan membosankan dengan baik. Kalau bisa, ia rela diturunkan di medan perang dan menghajar orang-orang jahat, daripada harus hidup aman dalam kungkungan kertas bertinta.

"Ini ada beberapa kontrak yang harus CEO tanda tangani, kau keberatan?" wanita itu mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas tebal pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, menerima uluran kertas itu. "Jujur saja, CEO belum begitu yakin dengan kontrak ini, kan?" ia menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Wanita itu mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Well, ayahnya sangat yakin dengan kontrak ini, hanya saja, agak sulit meyakinkan CEO tentang ini,"

"Dan sepertinya aku disuruh membuatnya menandatangi kontrak ini,"

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku mengandalkanmu," Dan yah, inilah sebenarnya tugas Luhan, membujuk Oh Sehun agar mau melakukan apa yang perusahaan mau. "Kau mau ikut kami makan siang? Ada waktu dua jam lebih siang ini,"

Luhan membaca kontrak itu beberapa kali –memaksakan otaknya untuk mengerti. "Ada acara di kantin kantor?"

"Bukan di kantin kantor, sayang. CEO menyuruh kita semua ikut pertemuan dengan serikat pekerja,"

"Serikat pekerja?" tanya Luhan, bingung, belum pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Bersiaplah, kita akan membahas kesejahteraan seluruh karyawan," oke, ini benar-benar asing ditelinganya, dan kerutan di kening Luhan membuat wanita itu sedikit bingung. "Kau bisa menyampaikan keluhan dalam pekerjaanmu disana, nanti mereka akan mengatakan itu kepada CEO,"

Luhan masih tampak tak mengerti. "Kenapa kita tak mengatakannya langsung pada CEO?"

Wanita itu sedikit tertawa. "Luhan, orang yang bekerja disini ribuan, bagaiamana CEO bisa mendengar semua itu,"

Dan Luhan tertawa ringan, merasa bodoh. Benar, dia sekarang bekerja pada perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak pekerja, bukan kantor mata-mata yang hanya mempekerjakan orang-orang khusus.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mendesah ringan, memikirkan pertemuan itu sudah membuatnya malas, ia tak berniat mendengarnya, lagipula, mengapa ia harus menyapaikan keluhannya pada serikat pekerja, jika ia bisa dengan mudah menyuruh Sehun melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Oke, ini sebenarnya jahat, tapi siapa peduli.

"Apa boleh aku tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Yah, jika memang tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, itu bukan masalah," wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang ingin kusampaikan, aku akan membuat Sehun menandatangani ini," Luhan berhenti sebentar saat wanita itu memadanginya dengan senyum mengingatkan. "Ah, maksudku, CEO," ia tergagap, dan wanita itu mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kumohon, kontrak itu bernilai milyaran," ia menambahkan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, kupastikan ini mendapatkan tanda tangan," ucapnya yakin.

"Terima kasih, Luhan," bisiknya.

"Bersenang-senanglah di pertemuan itu," balas Luhan setengah berteriak saat wanita itu mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tentu saja," balasnya.

 _Dan aku akan bersenang-senang menikmati waktu luang._

.

.

"Hey, Oh Sehun," ucap Luhan tidak sopan, ia membuka ruang kerja Sehun–yang berada tidak jauh dari mejanya– dengan kakinya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sehun tidak kaget, tentu saja, ia hanya bergumam sambil membaca sesuatu dengan serius di meja kerjanya. "Kau tidak ikut pertemuan itu?" tanya Luhan, menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

"Mereka akan membicarakan kejelekanku disana, mengapa aku harus ikut?" balasnya acuh, masih fokus membaca tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang sudah siap mengomel.

Luhan melemparkan berkas kontrak yang ia bawa ke meja Sehun dengan kasar. "Tanda tangani ini sebelum aku dikuliti kepala sekretaris," tambahnya. Sehun hanya melirik Luhan yang sedang melepaskan _stiletto_ berwarna perak, kemudian duduk di depannya dan mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas meja.

Sopan sekali.

"Aku harus membacanya dulu," Sehun kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, menghiraukan Luhan yang mungkin sedang kesal.

Luhan mendesah sebal. "Aku tau kau sudah membacanya berulang kali, kenapa harus dibaca lagi?" protes Luhan dengan bibir mengrucut.

Kadang ia merutuki bagaimana suaminya ini menjadi seorang yang penggila kerja saat di kantor.

Sehun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Hanya memastikan aku menentukan keputusan yang tepat," balasnya dengan suara lembut.

"Terserahlah," sahut Luhan, mulai memejamkan mata di kursi kerja Sehun, harinya sudah panjang dan membosankan, sekarang Sehun semakin membuat keseimbangan _mood-_ nya hancur. "Nanti malam sepertinya kita harus ke markas," Luhan mengingatkan –atau meminta ijin, ia juga tak yakin.

"Kris menghubungimu?" Sehun masih fokus pada kertas-kertas yang ia baca.

Luhan sedikit menghembuskan napas, berusaha membuang kekesalan. "Kalau Kris membunuhku, apa kau sanggup melindungiku?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening, menarik pandangannya dari kertas yang ia baca untuk menatap Luhan. Ia berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak sanggup," Sehun nyengir.

"Keterlaluan,"

Sehun tertawa tipis. "Kris tidak akan membunuhmu, idemu itu bagus kok," Sehun kembali membaca kertasnya –sebenarnya itu hal yang paling Luhan benci, saat Sehun sudah larut terlalu jauh pada pekerjaannya.

"Ide bagus pantat kuda," umpatnya. Luhan berdiri untuk menutup tirai ruang kerja Sehun dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Kau ingin bicara tentang Baekhyun sekarang?" tanya Sehun, perlahan menutup berkas yang ia baca dan merapikannya di samping meja kerja. Sehun tau, Luhan akan menutup tirai dan mengunci pintu jika ingin membicarakan tentang tugas mata-mata dan hal rahasia lainnya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kita akan bicara itu nanti, sekarang kita bicara tentang kontraknya dulu," Luhan kembali berjalan mendekati Sehun. Gadis itu membuka blazernya dengan gerakan lambat, perlahan, jemarinya melepas kaitan kancing kemejanya. Dan Sehun memandangi apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kau akan menandatangi kontraknya, kan?" bisik Luhan, lagi-lagi dengan gerakan pelan meloloskan kemeja dari tubuhnya. Sekarang tangan Luhan sudah berusaha melepas kaitan rok pendek ketat yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Sehun menatapnya bingung, dalam otaknya mulai merasa Luhan akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa kau melepas baju?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendengus sebal. "Ruanganmu panas," ia sudah berhasil melepas pakaiannya sendiri sekarang –hanya menyisahkan pakaian dalam yang tipis. Perlahan, Luhan mendudukan diri dipangkuan Sehun, menghadap ke pria yang sedang menatapnya bingung itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tergagap saat Luhan perlahan menyusuri kemejanya dengan jemari, -membuat pola-pola abstrak pada dada Sehun.

Ia tersenyum manis, sementara tubuhnya sudah nyaris telanjang di atas pangkuan Sehun, Luhan sedikit begerak-gerak di atas pusat tubuh pria itu, berhasil membuatnya sedikit meringis. Sementara Sehun berusaha menahan napas, ia tidak ingin serta merta menyerang Luhan meskipun sebenarnya sangat ingin.

"Oh Sehun," panggil Luhan dengan suara sarat desahan, jemarinya perlahan mengendurkan dasi abu-abu yang menjerat leher Sehun dengan gerakan lembut. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat, kedua tangan masih berpegang erat pada pinggiran meja –melewati tubuh Luhan, Sehun harus bisa menahan diri dan menolak gadis itu. "Tanda tangani saja," desah Luhan lembut, berhasil melepas ikatan dasi Sehun sekarang.

Sehun berusaha bernapas dengan benar, ia tau Luhan mungkin akan melakukan hal gila setelah ini –terlebih tubuh istrinya itu sudah nyaris telanjang. "Luhan, ini tidak benar," bisik Sehun, mulai gugup saat Luhan membuka kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda. "Kita masih di kantor," tambah Sehun lagi, kali ini Luhan menelusuri dada dan perut Sehun yang tercetak sempurna dengan jemarinya.

"Seperti kau bisa menolakku saja," Luhan terkekeh ringan, terdengar mengejek. Perlahan menyapukan tangannya ke bawah –tepat dia atas pusat tubuh Sehun.

Oke, bagaimana Sehun bisa menolaknya jika seperti ini sekarang.

Sehun mendesah malas, membiarkan Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah dipangkuannya, membiarkan tangan gadis itu menyentuh pinggul dan perutnya. "Luhan, kita –oh, sial," Sehun tercekat saat Luhan menempelkan bibir dilehernya. Bibir gadis itu menyesapi leher Sehun dengan cepat dan keras, membuatnya menahan desahan. "Luhan," ia kembali mengingatkan dengan suara parau nyaris habis.

Bibir Luhan perlahan mengecupi rahang Sehun, kemudian berhenti di depan telinganya. "Semua orang sibuk dengan pertemuan itu sekarang, hanya ada kau dan aku," bisik Luhan lagi, lidahnya perlahan menelusuri rahang hingga bibir Sehun, kemudian mengecupnya sedikit. "Tidak akan ada yang tau,"

Desahan Sehun terdengar mengalun tipis diudara, ia menarik tubuh Luhan agar menjauhinya, kedua tangannya menahan lengan Luhan. "Luhan, apa kau harus selalu melakukan ini jika menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan serius.

Luhan mengangguk lucu, perlahan menggerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan kaitan celana Sehun di bawah sana. "Ya, tentu,"

Sehun mendengus ringan. "Lupakan saja," ia menahan jemari Luhan. "Aku tak akan melakukannya disini," balas Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum mengejek. "Tolak saja, kau bisa,"

Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun yang menahannya, gadis itu kembali menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Sehun. Bibir mungilnya menelusuri bibir Sehun dengan gairah menggebu. Menyesap, menjilat, menggigiti bibir itu hingga Sehun membuka mulut. Luhan senang bermain-main di dalam mulut Sehun, ia senang rasa manis suaminya itu, sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha mengabaikan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Luhan sudah berhasil meloloskan kemeja Sehun di bawah sana –ah, Luhan sudah banyak belajar tentang hal ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Sehun membalas ciumannya, bibir pria itu sudah bergerak di bibir Luhan, cukup cepat hingga membuatnya kehabisan napas. Sementara tangan Sehun sudah bergerak menelusuri punggung Luhan yang telanjang.

 _Lihat, bagaimana kau bisa menolakku, Oh Sehun._

Luhan mengangkupkan kedua tangan untuk menahan kepala Sehun, menariknya lebih dekat, dan menciumnya dalam. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terjebak dalam kenikmatan ciuman Sehun, dan Luhan tak pernah merasa cukup dengan ini. Ia tak pernah bosan merasakan sentuhan Sehun, Luhan selalu senang saat pria itu membuatnya gila karena ciuman.

Dan sama seperti sekarang, Luhan benar-benar merasa gila.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat Luhan terengah, gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan senyum manis yang menawan. "Aku membutuhkanmu," bisik Luhan setengah mendesah, ia membuka bibirnya sedikit untuk bernapas, membuat gerakan menggoda yang berhasil membuatnya melihat kilatan gairah di mata Sehun.

"Berapa lama pertemuan itu?" tanya Sehun, perlahan meloloskan ikatan rambut Luhan yang tergulung sempurna. Rambut hitam gadis itu jatuh tergerai sempurna melewati punggungnya, dengan gerakan singkat, Luhan membuat rambutnya sendiri bergoyang-goyang.

Gerakan sederhana yang cukup membuat _adrenaline_ Sehun berpacu cepat.

"Dua jam," balas Luhan.

"Haruskah kubilang pada mereka untuk melakukan pertemuan hingga malam?" Sehun menawarkan diri, Luhan hanya terkekeh ringan, membiarkan Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya ke atas meja kerja. "Ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara berat, jemari pria itu perlahan menarik celana dalam Luhan, dan membuat celana dalam itu lolos dari kaki jenjangnya.

Luhan mengangguk ringan, mengeluarkan suara desahan lembut yang membuat akal sehat Sehun terbakar. "Aku menginginkanmu, sangat," desahnya lagi.

Mata Sehun tertutup kabut gairah, dengan kasar, pria itu mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga berbaring di atas meja kerjanya. "Dan kau benar-benar membuatku gila," Sehun sedikit membungkung untuk merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan.

Bibir Sehun yang panas dan basah perlahan menguasai bibir Luhan, gerakan Sehun nyaris membuat Luhan menggila, ia mengerang, menarik rambut Sehun kasar karena kehabisan udara. Dan dengan satu desahan ringan, bibir Sehun sudah menelusuri leher dan rahangnya. "Sial, Sehun," umpat Luhan sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

Luhan meleguh keras saat Sehun menghisapnya dengan kasar, ia mengerang, sedikit mengangungkan nama Sehun dalam suara desahan yang terlampau indah untuk didengar. Sehun terkekeh ringan, terdengar mengejek karena Luhan menggeliat akibat sentuhannya. Perlahan, bibir pria itu bergerak turun, menyentuh garis diantara dada Luhan, terus turun hingga membasahi perut Luhan yang rata, membuah gadisnya mendesahkan namanya lagi.

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya di atas pinggul Luhan, ia mengecupi bagian itu beberapa kali. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk tidak serta merta menjerit karena Sehun selalu bisa menggodanya dengan mulut sialan itu. Entah berapa kali Luhan merasa kehilangan dunianya saat mulut basah Sehun bermain di seluruh tubuhnya.

Mulut sialan itu selalu bisa mengendalikannya, selalu bisa membuat Luhan memohon dengan rintihan memilukan.

"Sehun," ucap Luhan, setengah mendesah, setengah memohon. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan. Perlahan, ia menarik kaki Luhan sedikit ke atas, bibir Sehun mulai bergerak mengecupi paha dalam Luhan. Gerakannya lembut, mengalir indah, perlahan naik dan naik, nyaris menyentuh pusat tubuh Luhan yang panas.

Luhan mengerang, tanpa sadar mencengkeram rambut Sehun untuk menariknya mendekat, siap merasakan mulut Sehun di dalam tubuhnya. Luhan sudah benar-benar siap, tapi Sehun mengulur waktu. Seolah-olah ingin tau sejauh mana Luhan bisa menahan diri, dan ya, mungkin Luhan akan memohon pada Sehun seperti seorang jalang.

Luhan nyaris mengucapkan kalimat permohonan yang sudah muncul diotaknya, tapi gadis itu malah harus menahan jeritan saat lidah Sehun mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya. Luhan memekik, mengangungkan nama Sehun dengan desahan sehalus beledu, cengkeraman tangannya pada rambut Sehun semakin kuat –seolah mengingatkan pada Sehun untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Kepala Luhan pening, sensasi ini selalu bisa membuatnya gila. Rasa Sehun yang manis dan basah selalu membuat akal sehatnya lenyap. Luhan tak butuh apapun selain ini, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun –termasuk untuk sekedar meningat namanya sendiri. Dipikirannya, yang ada, hanya lidah basah Sehun yang mengambil alih pusat tubuhnya.

Begitu panas dan membakar.

 _Menakjubkan._

Pertahanan diri Luhan yang susah payah ia kendalikan, nyatanya semakin tipis dan menggantung, nyaris habis. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi panas membakar dari pusat tubuhnya –tersalur dari bibir panas Sehun, menguasainya tanpa ampun.

Dan ia bisa menyerah kapan saja.

Jadi Luhan mengalah. Gadis itu melemaskan seluruh otot tubuhnya di bawah kendali bibir Sehun, tanpa sadar, ia melepaskan cengekeraman pada rambut pria itu. Kemudian jeritannya terdengar saat puncak gairahnya terlepas, ia membiarkan panas mengalir menuju pusat tubuhnya dan meledak di dalam mulut Sehun.

Luhan tak pernah bisa menang di bawah kendali pria itu.

Dan ia tak pernah menyesal untuk itu.

Sementara dada Luhan naik-turun karena mengatur napas yang mendadak saja sulit untuk dilakukan, Sehun masih menyesapi sisa pelepasan Luhan yang manis di bawah sana. Menikmati Luhan tanpa sisa, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling Sehun senangi.

"Yah, kau selalu terasa manis," bisik Sehun, menarik wajahnya dari bawah sana dan mengecup bibir Luhan sedikit. Gadis itu mengernyit jijik saat merasakan bibir Sehun yang basah.

"Sialan," umpat Luhan, sedikit mencibir karena Sehun sudah membuka celananya. "Kau bilang tidak mau melakukan ini," protesnya.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, pria itu melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan dengan lembut. "Yah, kau berhasil menggodaku," balasnya acuh.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan hingga duduk, kemudian mencium bibir gadis itu lagi. Luhan mendesah ringan, berusaha membalas ciuman Sehun meskipun napasnya masih terengah. Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya –sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, mungkin, Luhan sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Masih dengan tubuh menempel sempurna, Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun berusaha mendorongnya masuk, sangat pelan, tapi berhasil membuat Luhan memekik tanpa sadar. "Brengsek," umpat Luhan saat ia sudah melingkupi Sehun dengan sempurna.

 _Rasanya luar biasa._

Sehun terkekeh ringan, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggul Luhan dengan kuat, dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Sementara Sehun mulai memainkan tempo yang memabukkan, mengalir seperti air, menyenangkan seperti hembusan angin musim panas. Luhan meronta dalam cengkeraman Sehun, gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam ceruk leher Sehun –berusaha meredam jeritannya sendiri.

Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan bibirnya untuk mengerangkan nama Sehun.

Dan saat Sehun benar-benar mendorongnya dengan kasar, dengan tempo yang memporak-porandakan, dengan gerakan yang membuat gila, tubuh Luhan melemas. Ia kehilangan kendali atas seluruh saraf ditubuhnya sendiri, Luhan sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri pada Sehun untuk menguasainya. Jadi Luhan membiarkan Sehun menghentak-hentak tubuhnya dengan kasar, membiarkan bibirnya mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan suara sarat gairah –kemudian memohon pada Sehun untuk memberinya lebih tanpa kata yang jelas.

Geraman Sehun ditelinganya membuat Luhan menggila.

Dan jeritan Luhan yang teredam dalam leher Sehun memberikan tanda bahwa ia menyerah –lagi-lagi kalah di bawah kendali Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan panas berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya, terus membakar hingga membuatnya melelehkan lava panas menyenangkan itu –menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

Luhan meleguh kasar, berusaha mengatur napas, sementara Sehun tidak memberinya jeda sama sekali untuk sekedar pulih dari ledakan gairahnya. Sehun masih bergerak dengan cepat, kasar, menghentak-hentak. Ia berusaha mendorong batas pertahanan diri Luhan lagi, berusaha membuat Luhan merasakan panas yang kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

Umpatan Luhan terdengar indah ditelinga Sehun, dengan kekehan ringan, Sehun tidak berhenti bergerak. Pria itu menulikan telinganya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang Luhan jeritkan padanya, ia tetap bergerak di dalam tubuh Luhan. Gerakan Sehun yang semakin menuntut membuat Luhan menggila.

Luhan bisa merasakan pertahanan diri Sehun yang semakin tipis, tubuh pria itu semakin memenuhinya, dan panas kembali menyerang. Desahan Sehun terdengar penuh gairah, dan Luhan siap menunggu pria itu selesai.

Dengan beberapa dorongan, Luhan bisa merasakan panas kembali mengguncang tubuhnya –untuk kesekian kali, ia menyerah di bawah kendali Sehun. Sedangkan pria itu masih menyentaknya satu kali, kemudian menyusul Luhan melepaskan gairah panas yang membakar.

 _Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa._

Napas Sehun terdengar memburu –begitu pula dengan dirinya. Luhan berusaha pulih dari rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya setelah pelepasan dahsyat itu, kemudian perlahan ia bisa mendengar kekehan nyaring Sehun ditelinganya, pria itu menarik tubuh Luhan dan tersenyum manis.

 _Brengsek._

"Wah, apa yang sudah kita lakukan di kantor," kekehnya ringan, sedikit mengecup bibir Luhan yang terbuka lebar.

Luhan masih sedikit terengah, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauhinya dan menatap suaminya dengan pandangan mengancam. "Tanda tangani saja kontrak itu, brengsek,"

Sehun mengernyit. "Yah, kau berhasil membujukku untuk kontrak sialan itu,"

Luhan sedikit tertawa. "Berapa waktu yang tersisa untuk membersihkan diri?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, perlahan melirik jam dinding. "Kita masih punya satu jam delapan belas menit lagi, ingin mencoba hal lain yang menakjubkan?" ia mengkat sebelah alis dengan gerakan menggoda.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, sedikit menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa, dan harus meringis saat tautannya dengan Sehun terlepas. "Cukup sudah, aku akan makan siang," balasnya acuh, mulai berdiri.

Luhan nyaris memekik saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya lagi, kali ini menggendong Luhan seperti bayi koala yang menempel pada induknya. "Kau sudah menggodaku, Nona Sekretaris. Dan sekarang kau ingin melarikan diri?"

Dengan kasar, Luhan menelan ludah. "Sehun, aku bisa menendangmu dengan satu gerakan kilat dan membuat kakimu patah karena itu," ia mengingatkan.

"Lakukan saja," balas Sehun, kembali mencium Luhan dengan kasar.

Dan Luhan tidak memberontak, gadis itu membiarkan Sehun menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi –masih dengan bibir menyatu sempurna.

Luhan siap menghabiskan waktu senang-senangnya yang lain.

.

.

 **Apasih ini? Gatau ah kok muncul ide bikin beginian~**

 **Review dong kalo baca epilog ini~**

 **Nggak ada konflik ya, konfliknya tetep masuk di SECRET AGENT COUPLE. Disinikan nyeritain kehidupan HUNHAN di luar tugas penuh bahaya itu /habisnya banyak yang belum bisa move-on dari couple ini sih/**

 **Mau lagi yang fluffy-fluffy gini? Boleh sampaikan di kolom review.**

 **Udah itu aja, terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya~**

 **Nantikan update-an lolipopsehun lainnya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
